Domineering Whats Mine
by Murdered.By.A.Marionette
Summary: "Pay attention to me. I dont care if I have to cripple you and tie you in chains to my basement wall. I will get what I want little Sakura." !WARNING! - extreme violence and torture.
1. I hate you I want you

Yay! First SasukexSakura fic ever! Im so excited to write this!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. **-Tears-

* * *

**Domineering What's Mine**

**-**

**-**

_You'll notice me, even if I have to rip you apart_

_So Be a good girl, and pay attention to me_

_-_

_-_

* * *

"Please! Please don't leave.. Please.."

"No."

"Please!."

"Sakura…"

With swift movements the girl is knocked unconscious and falling helplessly. Catching her with an outstretched arm he holds her tightly to his chest before softly placing her on the bench.

"Thank you..Sakura."

Deep black eyes close for a moment and every feeling he ever had for the village and the people residing in it was thrown away. He never cared for the girl, but he did, however, realize how much in pain she was going through to keep him here. He couldn't stay.

She should of known she couldn't keep him here. Foolish, stupid, girl. Stupid..stupid..

He never looked back.

-

-

**-**

**-**

Sakura sat up with a bolt and nearly knocked over all the papers littered on her hardwood desk. Blinking, she peered around the room finding herself in her kitchen.. Again. This always happened.

Shed come home from a hard days work in the hospital and crash on her kitchen table after spending hours filling out paperwork and studying intently out of her 'evil' -as Naruto refers to them as- books. Always waking up with her head shooting from her arms lying on her kitchen table and trying to recover from horribly bad dreams of _him_.

Yes, _him _as in..

Bastard, arrogant, egotistical, rude, self centered, asshole, jerk, know-it-all, prick.

A.k.a. - Uchiha Sasuke.

She had stopped having dreams about him after a year or two of his departure. Given a lot of personal emotional support by her best friend, Ino, she managed to get over the Uchiha prodigy and move on. She still thought about him, imagined him here with her every so often, but never **ever **had dreams about him since the two years of her recovery of him. Ironic that they should start back up when he comes back.

Yep.

The bastard finally came back after 5 years. 5 very hard, lonely, painful, not to mention stressful, years.

When he came back the only person that he told everything to was Naruto. It was amazing the lady Tsunade even let the prick back here. In fact, Sakura would of liked it a lot better if he would of stayed away forever. He was quicksand to her. She would forget about him but the moment he returned her emotional wall was almost crushed by the mere mention of his arrival.

And it pissed her off.

No. She absolutely refused to be in love with him anymore. That was the problem she was having right now. It wasn't the fact that he was back, it was how she reacted to his coming back. She refused to allow herself to fall back into another one of her I-love-you-so-much-I'll-do-anything-for-you acts. She would no longer be that little girl that followed him around and loved him with all her heart.

Everything she ever felt for him was ripped from her chest the moment he chose revenge over them. The moment he turned his back on her and left.

**Left.**

That's what hurt the most. He left. Didn't bother to try and let anyone help him through it. didn't bother to tell anyone he was hurting. He was filled with so much fuckin pride the bastard kept it all pent up inside until it finally broke and spilled over. His heart was bleeding with revenge and anger, he turned his back on everything that ever cared about him. And now he wanted to come back home and try to get everything that loved him, back?

There are just some things even the people you love cant forgive.

At least, not her. Naruto is such a forgiving person, and one of the only people to greet him and treat him like family again. The sad thing about it though was that it honestly didn't take long for things to fall back into place. Naruto and Sasuke did everything together, Kakashi tagged along, and even Tsunade acknowledged the boy as a ninja of the leaf without much thought.

It hurt her so much.

Because out of everyone she was the one that hurt the most over his departure. Naruto was in pain, but managed to get distracted by missions or meeting with other friends to keep his mind off of it. She didn't have the liberty of that. Stuck inside her office all the time she was unintentionally being forced to think of him. Being left alone left her to her thoughts. Which were always about him.

When he came back she never went to go see him. Even after a week of his return she never made any sort of appearance. She stayed completely to herself and she liked it that way. Things would be better for her if she never saw his face at all. She avoided the raven haired boy at all costs.

Tsunade never questioned her openly about her sudden distance and dramatic change in behavior. She already knew the reason and never wanted to bug Sakura with the meaningless question of -are you alright?- because she already knew the answer.

It was hard.

Very hard.

Trying to ignore the childish im-still-in-love-with-him side of her. She buried herself in study and work just to keep her mind off of it all. Asked Tsunade for more missions so that she would be as far away from him as possible. Anything and everything she could think to do to keep from even _thinking _of the Uchiha prodigy. And to her utmost relief, it was almost always complied.

But she knew that eventually all this façade would have to end and shed be stuck facing the boy sooner or later. Whether it be on a mission or simply by passing by. She vowed however that when that day came she would be ready. She would meet his gaze only when it was needed and speak only when it was necessary.

She would never question him or ask of anything of him while he was gone for so long. Because she didn't care. Never would she cry or obsess or beg in his presence. Everything about him made her sick to her stomach. It was a good thing she had Ino and Naruto. They were her best friends in the whole world and she would gladly give her life to protect them.

Especially Naruto. Stupid knucklehead that he was.

A smile adorned the females face. Her thoughts of Narutos happy and grinning face always made her day. He truly was the best friend anyone could ask for. And he went through so much abuse and pain just to make her dreams come true.

She felt a tinge of guilt twist in her gut. Naruto went through so much to bring Sasuke back and now that the bastard was back she didn't give a fuck. Its ok though. Narutos happy with the boy being back so at least it paid and worked out for someone.

Scanning around her kitchen she looked to the clock on the wall above her stove. 5:49 in the morning. Great. Sighing in annoyance at her lack of sleep lately she stood slowly from her seat and rubbed the back of her neck gently.

"Hrmm.. I think I'll just go to the hospital."

Frowning to herself she looked down at the large pile of papers and books on her table. She really needed to make herself a work bench or something, the pile was starting to get too back up and papers were nearly falling off the edges of the table.

Stretching her arms into the hair and sighing happily when her back cracked she lazily trudged up the stairs for a nice warm shower.

She had a feeling today was going to be a very long one.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

"Ah! Miss Haruno you're here early!" A woman behind the counter piped up cheerfully. As said pink haired kunoichi walked through the entrance of the hospital.

Sakura smiled gently at the girl. The best part about coming here in the morning was because, even though she didn't know the girls name, that girl was always happy and cheerful to people. The girl probably had no idea that the simple cheerful hello pretty much made he whole morning.

The smile turned more heart felt when she thought about this. Stepping forward she signed her name in the sign in sheet and quickly put the date and time. With the smile never leaving her lips she waved a quick goodbye to the extremely nice girl and happily walked down the long hospital hall and stepped into her room.

Closing it behind her she made her way with unhurried steps to her little desk at the very corner of the room and opened one of her medical books to a spot she stopped and began reading from where she last left off. So engrossed in her book she didn't really notice her door open.

"Miss Haruno?" The cheerful woman asked calmly. Sakura looked up and blinked for a moment before smiling to the young woman.

"Yes?"

"I came to tell you that lady Tsunade came by not too long ago and told me to tell you to come see her as soon as you showed up. Im sorry I forgot to tell you when you first walked in." The woman's face turned into a frown.

Sakura immediately stood up and nodded. The look on the girls face was really bothering her though. It was a lot better if she smiled, a sad face really didn't fit the young woman.

"Hey don't worry about it. It happens." Flashing the girl with a last smile she exited the room and quickly made her way out of the hospital.

"By Sakura!" The woman called down the hall to her. Sakura smiled to herself.

Feet clamping roughly on the cement she made her way hurriedly to the hokage's office. Hopefully the stubborn woman would finally give her another mission and get her the hell out of here.

'_Cross your fingers girly.' _Inner Sakura spoke hopefully.

Sakura sucked in a breath when she entered the large building. She calmly made her way to Tsunades office, smiling and saying a lot of 'good mornings' and 'thank you's' to the chatty people in the building. Either they were telling her good morning or telling her she looked in a good mood.

Sakura was all happy and smiles when she arrived to the blonde Sanin's door. Knocking on it she waited for the loud 'come in' before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Good morning Sakura."

Sakura looked ahead towards Tsunade and stopped right in front of her desk.

"Good morning Tsunade. You requested my appearance?" She asked happily.

"Yes I did, I figured you'd be up so I sent for you. I wanted to tell you that your request for a mission has been granted."

Clapping her hands together Sakura grinned widely.

"_Cha! A mission to get the hell out of here!"_

"So, What is the mission?" Sakura hopped from one foot to the other rather impatiently. Happily impatient though.

"Word has come in from our spies that there is criminal activity happening in a little village just outside of Konoha. Normally we wouldn't bother much with it, however a description of what the man looked like had me deciding to send reinforcements."

Sakura listened intently, pursing her lips together tightly in thought.

"Who?" Sakura finally asked.

"Akatsuki. Apparently Kisame was spotted around there, I'll need you to get over there as quickly as possible and see if he's still there. If he is, kill him."

Tsunade put the folder of Kisames profile in front of her and leaned back in her large chair. Taking the portfolio from the desk, Sakura calmly looked it over and peered at the woman from above the top of the folder.

"What if he's not?"

"Come back here with your team immediately. Be sure to ask questions. Even if he already got away I want to know if there is anything new on him. Any information we can find will benefit us."

Nodding her head she slowly tucked the folder under her right arm and eyed her mother-like idol with a calm stare.

"Who will be accompanying me?"

There was a sudden twitch to the woman's lips, not a good sign. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura couldn't help but know that something was up.

"You'll see."

"But-"

"Be here in a couple of hours. You are to leave immediately." Gaping at the fact that she was just cut off, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest in protest. Oh yah, something was definitely up.

"Tsunade-sama.."

"You are dismissed Sakura. Pack everything your going to need. Now shoo! I've got things to do in here."

Sighing in exasperation Sakura slumps slightly and turns her back on her idol and trudges out the door. She felt like her 'mother' was keeping secrets from her and it was really getting to her. Tsunade almost never kept things from her.

Rolling her eyes at herself she hurried home to pack all of her things, ignoring her stomachs sudden twist of unease.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Sakura sat gently on the edge of her bed, her already packed bag lying on the floor a few steps away from her feet. She thought silently to herself.

The moment she got home she had packed all of her belongings in about an hour. What was she supposed to do now? Should she go see Tsunade? After all the elder woman didn't say exactly when to be there, a simple 'couple hours' was all she said.

A couple hours seemed rather boring and annoying to her, she wanted to get the hell outta here now. She was rather proud of herself for being able to avoid the damn Uchiha for almost two months now.

"_You go girl!" _Inner Sakura cheered bringing a smile to Sakuras lips.

"Now what?" She sighed to herself and walked calmly towards her little bag.

Sakura had taken her time by packing her little ninja bag and taken another shower to ease her nerves. Kunai's, poisons, and Chinese stars all packed neatly in her little pack. With her hair still wet and clinging to her neck she ruffled her hair a bit to get it to un-stick.

Clipping it along her waist she walks to the mirror on her dresser next to her bed and grabs a brush from inside one of the drawers. She eyes her reflection as she brushes her hair. Who in the hell was going with her? This was surely a new thing for her to do, its not often she isn't told who she'll be with on a mission. In fact now that she thought about it, whenever she was supposed to go on a mission with someone they were always in the same room as her getting the necessary info.

Slamming the brush on the dresser Sakura scowls at her reflection.

"Just who the hell am I going with?"

Deciding at that moment that she wasn't going to wait any longer she stalks out of her apartment room and hurries down the stairs and out into the sidewalk. With a couple of hours to spend she might as well go see Ino before she leaves. There would be hell to pay when she got back if she didn't say goodbye to the crazy blonde.

Sometimes she wondered just how in the hell she would of ever gotten over Sasuke if it wasn't for that crazy get-in-your-face blonde. How? She didn't even want to really think of the answer. For she was sure, in the pit of her heart, that she would have been broken and in pieces if it wasn't for her. Sakura owed Ino so much, and 'thank you' just didn't seem to be enough in Sakura point of view. Ino disagreed, telling her that that's what friends do.

Friends.

It felt good to know that Ino was her friend. Not only her friend but her best friend, besides Naruto of course. That woman is the only person that could ever really hold her up mentally. Because Naruto, though he was her other best friend, he did not have the nature to help a crying and mentally crushed woman get back on her feet. She needed someone to cry with, someone to know and share her 'love' pain. Ino was the only one that could do that.

Suddenly finding herself in front of the typical flower shop Sakura couldn't help but shake her head. She'd been thinking again and lost track of time or rather where she was even going. Her feet just magically took her here.

"Ino Pig!" Sakura called loudly.

Almost immediately the blonde was out of the shop and pulling Sakura into a swift hug. Ino always smelled so organic, it was a real pretty smell. Hugging the girl back with the same amount of force she stepped back after a minute and grinned at her best friends bright smile.

"Forehead. What are you doing here, huh? Thought you'd be at the hospital or something." Ino walked calmly back into the flower shop, Sakura followed.

"Yah I was but Tsunade called me for a mission." The pink haired girl spoke softly as she walked passed different types of beautiful flowers.

"Oh, really? Heh. So you came by to tell me you were leaving?" The petite blonde looked at her best friend over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow and grinned.

"Listen pig! You'd throw all hell if I didn't." Sakura playfully glared at her best friend.

"Damn right I would forehead! Now come here I got something for you." Motioning with a flick of her hand Ino walked behind the desk and pulled out a very small pink box. "I was hoping I'd see you today. I found something that I want to give back to you."

Blinking Sakura grabbed the tiny box and raised an eyebrow in Inos direction. There was a sad smile on her face and it made Sakura's insides twist. It seemed that whatever was in this little box made Ino some-what upset. Why it was being given to her, she didn't know. Opening it would be the only way to find out.

"Hurry up forehead. And I expect you to wear it too." Ino stated softly.

Opening up the tiny box Sakura nearly dropped the box when a pretty red bow came into her view. The very sight of it brought back too many memories. It had been the token of hers and Ino's friendship a long time ago. A time before **he **came into the picture.

Now she had another reason to hate the arrogant Uchiha. It was his fault that she and Ino stopped being friends so long ago. It was all his fault, if he wouldn't of gotten both of their attention maybe they would have never stopped being friends.

"_Hey, you know that's not right to blame your own faults on someone else." _Inner Sakura spoke softly.

_What?! It was his fault! _Sakura angrily shouted at her inner self.

"_No, it was your fault. If I recall, __**you **__were the one that broke your friendship with Ino because you found out she liked Sasuke too. Its your fault."_

Sakura winced at the bitter memory. Yes. It was true. She hated to admit it and agree with her inner self but the truth was the truth. She had done that, and it was her fault. A strange emotion of regret pained her chest. How much pain did Ino go through when she had dropped their friendship over a boy? What a lousy friend.

Looking up at Inos saddened face Sakura almost wanted to break down and cry. Her best friend, oh what the hell was she thinking when she did that!? What was wrong with her? How could anyone throw away their friendship over a boy? It was just sickening!

_What kind of a person does that make me?_

"_A typical one. Everyone makes mistakes Sakura. Its up to you to realize them and learn from it. Take the bow and wear it for her. You know that's what she wants…" _

Grabbing the bow from the box she carefully places said box on a rack and walking over to Ino, handing it to the blonde. Pain almost immediately flashes through the girls eyes and her best friend looks away in anger. Sakura frowned at the reaction and suddenly realized her mistake.

She looked like she was giving the ribbon back to her.

Trying to cover for her really retarded mistake she quickly asks, "Ino you mind putting it on for me please?"

Whipping her head back to Sakuras, Inos face brightens immediately. The sadness her eyes clearly gone, the ribbon is snatched from the pink girls soft hands and roughly turned around. He hair is lifted up so that the bow can be tied around her head, unfortunately it doesn't fit.

"Damnit forehead! Your heads too damn big!" Ino huffs in annoyance.

"Pig! Try it again!"

"What!? You want me to rip it or something? No way, its not gonna fit around that big head of yours."

Sakura turned to face her best friend with a glare. She was about to retort something when a sudden gasp came from the blonde. She had an idea apparently. Skipping to behind the large counter she pulls up a pair of scissors.

"Oh my god! Your not going to cut my hair are you?!" Sakura shrieked in horror.

Hell no!

Rolling her eyes at the pink headed girl Ino cuts the ribbon in half and places the scissors back on the top of the desk.

"Don't be an idiot forehead. I just came up with a great way for us both to have a piece of this and for it to fit your head."

Raising an eyebrow at the half cut piece of ribbon Sakura blanches at the absurd statement.

"Cutting it in half will make it fit? Ino have you completely lost it-"

"Don't be so narrow minded. Now stand still."

Grabbing a nice thickset of hair from the right side of Sakuras head Ino quickly ties a little bow at the top of the strand and leaves enough of the red bow so that there still two pieces hanging halfway down her hair. Stepping back she eyes it for a moment then grins.

"Yep, that'll do just fine." Smiling to herself Sakura doesn't even bother to see if it looks okay, she already knows it does.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura says softly then hugs her best friend.

"So what's the mission?" The blonde finally asks.

"Kisame was seen around a tiny village not too far from Konoha." Inos body became rigid. Staring at Sakura with shock.

"What? So your being sent alone?" Ino frowned deeply.

"No I've got two other people going with me." Nodding to herself Ino suddenly raises an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"I don't know." Both eyebrows go up now.

"Tsunade didn't tell you or something?"

"Nope."

"Hrmm..I wonder why." Ino thought, confusion written all over her face.

"Yah me too. Whatever I'm going to go see her now anyways." Nodding her head Ino takes Sakura into another fierce hug and takes a step back.

"Be careful wont you forehead? If anything happens to you im going to raise hell." Sakura couldn't help but grin at her friend.

"Sure pig. I promise I'll be careful."

Turning her back on her friend she walks calmly out of the shop and heads towards the hokages office. Not really caring at this point whether shes there early she breaks off into a decent jog.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Silence.

Knock.

…

Knock!

…

"Lady Tsunade? Are you in there?" Sakura calls through the other end of the door. Just what the hell was that woman doing anyways?

Sakura waited for a moment then glares at the door. Grasping the knob she forces the door open and walks into the room blinking.

"Tsunade-sama are you alright?" Sakura raises an eyebrow as she stares at a familiar back.

"Ah, come in Sakura." Tsunade finally speaks, leaning to the right to peer around the ninja and get a view of Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto whirls around and smiles broadly at her.

"Hey Naruto." The blonde Ninja embraces her in a rough hug and grins widely.

"Guess what!? Granny Tsunade said were going to be going on a mission together!" Naruto cheered happily and grinned at her, never loosening his tight hug.

"Really? About time." Sakura spoke softly a faint smile adorning her lips.

God she hadn't been on a mission with Naruto in forever! Maybe it was a little over exaggerated but whatever, point is its been a while. Happiness filled her heart at the thought. Finally! Some time with her best friend without **him **being around. Naruto didn't know how much she missed having him around.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde she leans her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes. It felt good to be embraced like this again, he really did want to beat and pummel that arrogant asshole for stealing Naruto away from her.

"Yah! And lucky for us the Teme is going as well!" Sakura suddenly stiffened against him. He didn't seem to notice.

Time stopped.

_Did he just say-?_

"_Sure did."_

_Oh no!_

"_Now now, don't panic.."_

_Don't panic!? The reason why I wanted a mission was so that I wouldn't have to be near him! How could she do this to me!_

Sakura couldn't keep herself from shooting her idol an accusing glare, betrayal reflected in her green irises. Turning her head in the other direction she refused to look at her former 'mother.' How could she do this to her? How? She knows how much she detested him and yet she is purposely teaming him up with her.

Sakura couldn't keep herself from glaring more fiercely, her gaze baring daggers into the wall she was currently staring at. It was no wonder Tsunade wouldn't tell her who was coming with them. This was obviously the reason. But why though? Why out of all the other ninja did it have to be him!

_I cant believe she's doing this to me.._

"_It's ok Sakura. Remember what we talked about, just ignore him and pretend he's not even there."_

_Your right. I'll be fine. No need to worry. I'll be able to get through this no problem._

Her inner self shook her head and looked unconvinced. Its ok. Sakura wasn't really convinced by her own words either. Still, there was nothing else she could do besides handle the situation with cold stares and an uncaring attitude.

"That's..great..Naruto…" Sakura trailed off, forcing herself to pretend to be thrilled by the idea.

"Yah! It'll be just like before! Right Sakura? Good 'ol Team 7!"

Sakura inwardly growled. _Yah good ol fuckin team 7_. Snapping her gaze towards Tsunade again she noticed the woman looked completely uncaring of the predicament she was in. It amazed her, no, down right infuriated her to see her teacher look so uncaring at her misfortune. That she did! That was the worse part about it!

"Yah.."

"Hey, where is the Teme anyways?"

As if on cue the door to Tsunades office opened. She knew it was him immediately, no other person but Sasuke could have such a dark yet soft aura about them. It seemed almost fitting that he had a darkness about him. Still, she refused to let her body stiffen or have her heart pound wildly.

No no no no! She wasn't going to do this. She just needed to calm down and things will be ok. He isn't there.

"_Say it with me Sakura, he __**isn't **__there."_

_But-_

"_Hes not there."_

_Hes..not..there.. _Sakura thinks softly.

"_That's right. He is not there."_

Becoming more confident with the thoughts floating in her head she softly nods to herself. She could do this, she knows she can.

_Hes not there._ Sakura states and smiles to herself.

"Ah, Sasuke, there you are." Tsunade called softly. "Now that your all here, you know what needs to be done. You may leave now."

Dismissing them immediately, Sakura gently pulled out of Narutos hug and took a step back. Nodding her head she turned around.

He was standing right in front of her.

Staring.

Not at her, mind you, but he was staring in her obvious direction.

"_Don't look at his eyes! Just walk right passed him and pretend he doesn't exist!" _Her inner commanded.

_I am I am! Jeez._

Listening to her inner self she looked only at the door and walked right passed him without any emotion on her face. Getting used to the idea of carrying around the same stoic expression as the Uchiha Sakura didn't even notice what he looked like. Cause she wasn't looking at him.

Making her way out of the door she almost leaped for joy at her bravery and obvious triumph. Oh hell yah! She should get a gold star or something for that! Walked passed him and didn't even notice him at all.

"_Great start! Now you just need to get through the whole rest of the mission." _

Sakura's happy moment immediately died and she found herself itching to get away. Her inner was right though, how the hell was she going to get through the rest of this mission?

_Surely I cant completely ignore his existence on this mission.. _She thought.

"_Or can you?" _

Oh how Sakura loved how evil her inner self could be. Her conscience sure did help her when she really needed it. Thank god for being a freak and talking to herself.

_Think we can do it?_

"_I know we can. It'll be like he doesn't even exist."_

It was odd how Sakura liked the idea of him never existing. A smile formed on her face.

"Sakura!" She nearly fell forward when arms encircled her from behind.

"Naruto." Light laughter escaped her lips as she choked his name out.

Untangling herself from the hyperactive blonde she turned around and ruffled his hair in a friendly manor and began walking towards the konoha gates.

Sasuke didn't comment nor pay any attention to anything that was going on and calmly walked beside Naruto who was chatting as usual. Mainly to himself since no one was really listening.

"Sakura I like the bow in your hair!" Naruto piped, smiling widely at her.

She turned to face Naruto. She really did adore the blonde boy. It was a bit of a shame the he belonged to Hinata. If he didn't she might of actually thought him as something more than just a friend. Shaking her head at the boy's compliment she looked up to the bright beautiful sky and only smiles wider when Naruto pushes her gently.

"Come on Sakura! Im bored."

"Dobe, we havnt even made it to the gates yet." The Uchiha commented lowly.

Sakuras insides almost melt. Oh god. Deep, masculine, silky smooth, and yet so mysterious. Damnit! She was so not thinking about anything that had to do with him. Jeez, he barely spoke a sentence. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Well im bored." Naruto commented again. Sakura thought for a moment, and an idea popped up in her head.

Whenever she and Naruto would go on a mission, in the past, they would play a game where she would think of a random thing and say it aloud, Naruto would have to say the first thing that came to mind. Sometimes the boy was so obsessed with ramen that every time she asked about a color of object he would reply 'ramen' and rub his stomach hungrily.

Needless to say, it put a smile on her face and had her laughing hard.

"Hrmm, why don't we play a game then?" Naruto grinned at her. He already knew what game she wanted to play.

Sasuke watched the two with a cold stare. They acted like the best of friends around each other. Both secretly knowing what the other was thinking. It was irritating to listen to, even more so to watch.

"Ok lets start."

"Alright!" Naruto beamed.

They finally passed the gate, the guards bowing their heads in silent good-bye. The three ninja do the same and continue walking on.

"Tree."

"Stick."

"Yellow."

"Ramen." Sakura giggled.

"I knew you were gonna say that!" Looking at Sakura he grins and scratches the back of his head.

"Whatever. Keep going."

"Green"

"Turtle"

"Red"

"Kyuubi"

"Black"

"Sakura! Enough with the colors!" Naruto whines. Sakura on the other hand is laughing under her breath.

"Family?"

"Yondaime." She smiles at the mention of his father.

"Friend"

"Sasuke & Sakura"

The smile on her face slightly leaves and she bits her lower lip. What. The. Hell.

_He said __**his **__name first. _

"_Don't be so hurt Sakura. It's just because Sasuke is finally home. Hes going to be the center of attention for a while._

_But he still said that bastards name first._

"Sakura?"

Blinking the pink haired girl turns to face the blonde with raised eyebrows.

"Hrmm?"

"You ok?" Shaking her head and getting out of her reverie she smiles widely at him and nods.

"Yep. Was just thinking about the mission. This shouldn't take too long if hes not there. I want him to be there though."

Narutos lips became a thin line. He didn't like the last part of her statement apparently because he was now facing forward and looking grim.

"Why?"

A bit surprised by the way he was acting Sakura couldn't help but wonder just what the hell about what she said could possibly make him mad. Whatever.

"So we can kill him. Tsunade would probably feel a lot better knowing that another of the Akatsuki was dead."

She waited for his reaction to change, it didn't.

"Oh."

_What the hell?_

"Yah.. Don't you?" Sakura frowned.

"Sure."

His short and obviously angered reply was starting to get to her. What the hell was he so angry about? All she had said was she wanted to kill Kisame.

"_Maybe that's the reason. He probably doesn't want you fighting Sakura. You know hes very protective of you."_

Sakura pondered this for a moment then gave a soft sigh. She needed to reassure the blonde so nothing got out of hand, after all, he had a tendency to make things bigger than they were.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. Tsunade said she was almost positive hes already gone. So we'll probably be there just collecting information."

Finally his face turned towards hers and he nodded. The fierce look in his eyes and the thin line of his lips hadn't loosened up, but at least he looked at her. Sighing inwardly she just couldn't bare having him like this, so she did what any person would do to cheer the knucklehead up.

"You know…I hear they have a good ramen shop over there. Wanna get some?" She asks. Hopeful.

He blinks for a moment before his eyes twinkle with delight and his lips turn up into a bright smile. Thank god.

"Yah!" The blonde cheerfully yells, hugging Sakura tightly as a result.

She had to laugh. The boy was so predictable, god did she love it. He meant everything to her, seeing him upset because of her didn't really suit well.

"Hey Teme wanna come?"

Great. Did he have to kill the mood by inviting him??

"Hn."

"Cool. As soon as we get there let's get some ramen!" The blond was so happy.

He didn't notice Sakuras aggravated stare. Nor the way she rolled her eyes at the mention of 'teme' a.k.a Sasuke. However a certain Uchiha did. He didn't miss the way she completely ignored him in Tsunades room either.

It was clear that not everyone in the village had forgiven him for his betrayal. His eyes narrowed on the pink haired woman. She was acting as if he didn't exist. Though he would never admit it, it irked him terribly. See despite how annoying it was, Sakura was always the one clinging to him and trying to get his attention.

Now it was quite the opposite. And judging by the way she reacted whenever he was mentioned, she clearly didn't like him, let alone want to be with him like before. That was a good thing in his opinion. The pink haired girl was annoying as hell and it wouldn't do good for her to be attracted to him. And vice versa. Not that he would ever like her.

Never.

Ever.

Would he like **her **of all people.

So she could just hate and despise him. He didn't care.

He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Naruto, for the third time since he'd even seen Sakura, pulled her against him and draped his arm over her shoulder in an attempt to hug-walk with her.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his hands clenching into fists.

No he didn't care.

He didn't give a fuck.

Stupid, annoying, clingy, Sakura Haruno.

But he couldn't stop himself from wondering about something. Why the hell was she so close to _Naruto _of all people.

And all he could think about was the fact that she wasn't supposed to be letting Naruto drape his arm over her.

She wasn't supposed to be ignoring **him**.

And she **was not **supposed to be _annoyed _of him either.

Stupid pink haired nuisance of a girl.

Why was she letting him touch her anyways? Didn't she know he was taken? And if that's the case why was Naruto doing it in the first place?

Closing his eyes he forced himself to relax.

It wasn't like he cared or anything. It was just Sakura. But still. How they could act so friendly around each other bothered him to the point where he, though he wont admit it, desperate attempt to get the two to separate.

"Dobe." His soft murmur and the sound of a sword being unsheathed was all it took to get the blonde off of Sakura and next to Sasuke.

"Hah! I knew you'd show me eventually Teme. Now let me hold it will ya?"

Sakura inside was positively fuming. The bastard had done that on purpose! She just knew it! She looked sideways at him and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the raven haired boy.

Giving her a cold expression he couldn't stop the smirk from plastering his features. Oh yes. Let the games begin.

**Pay attention to me.**

She glared harder. Gritting her teeth. That bastard! Looking smug!

**That's right. Give me more attention.**

Sasuke glared at the girl for looking away from him. She always, **always, **loved him. She was the one who always begged for his presence, spent so long pestering and running after him. And now, now that he is back she wants to pretend that he doesn't exist?

A blow to his ego.

He sneered at the girl.

How **dare **she ignore him. He was an Uchiha, and **everyone **wanted his attention. It no longer mattered that he hated this girl. The simple audacity of her uncaring nature for him was enough to make him decide.

He was going to make her notice him.

Because he was an Uchiha.

Because he went through hell to kill his brother just so he could even come back home.

Because she damn well needed to be put in her place.

No one, and he means **no one **ignores an Uchiha, no one ignores **him.**

Oh she will pay. He'll make damn sure of it. Sasuke turned to face the view ahead of him, completely tuning out the blonde who was now holding his Katana with much glee.

Closing his eyes the Uchiha prodigy smirked to himself.

**She'll pay attention to me soon enough.**

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

Wow, I just started writing this for no apparent reason. Literally, I just heard a song and began writing with Sakura and Sasuke.

And now its become a story. Oh god please help me.

You guys are going to have to forgive me. Sasuke will be sort of dark and twisted in the head. Not too bad, but you'll notice his sudden change in behavior.

**R & R - I will love you forever if you do. Haha.**


	2. Obsessive Behavior

Oh my god, I didn't seriously expect so many reviews! Especially in just 4 days time! Because so many people reviewed I thought it would be nice to update within the same week.

**A/N: **I won't give out any information at all on the plot, sorry. Just so you guys knows. I don't like people to know what I'm planning, you guys are going to have to_ -think- _I know, how cruel of me! xD

* * *

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

**Domineering What's Mine**

**Ch. 2 - Obsessive Behavior**

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

* * *

-

-

_You are Mine, You will Always be Mine_

_You Belong To Me_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Damn him.

Damn the weather.

Damn the world!

Damn the bastard sitting just on the other side of the fire.

Damn it all

To

Fuckin

Hell.

Sakuras eyes flashed in fury, her face red with anger. Hands curled tightly to her sides she chanted over and over in her head to calm down. She tried to sing to herself, chew on her apple furiously, even tried thinking of the beauty surrounding her. She tried to do everything her mind could come up with to keep her from lunging over the fire and strangling the asshole in front of her.

Yes, you are absolutely correct on who it is.

Sasuke, sitting gently on the other side of the fire. Legs crossed, sitting straight, he gently went into a calm meditating pose. Typical of the bastard to do something like that. She sneered in disgust at the boy in front of her. God she hated him.

"Your face is going to freeze in that position."

He states calmly, none of his body loosing any of its calm nature. Sakuras eyes narrowed more.

"Go suck a dick. Jackass." She snapped back.

She almost smiled smugly when his eyes snapped opened and narrowed dangerously at her. His lips forming down into an unpleasant expression.

_Haha that's right. Take that._

It was his fault she was mad! The bastard really had some nerve! Just a couple of hours ago they all had decided that they weren't going to get to an inn anytime soon so they were just going to have to camp out for the night.

They found an unexpected traveler walking from the opposite direction as them, they immediately questioned him and had asked if he knew anything about the shark man Kisame. Unfortunately the man knew nothing. She cursed the man for having a weak body because not long after they had asked him a couple of questions he collapsed out of exhaustion. He had begged one of them to take him to his daughters house.

_/Flashback/_

_Naruto looked down at the old man clinging desperately to his open arms. He was holding the mans upper body off the floor, frowning at how sad and weak he looked. _

"_P-please, ninja, please take me to my daughters house. She need's me…she needs…" He gasped for breath and shook violently in Narutos hold._

_Naruto shot her a panicked look, she knew what had to be done. _

_Sakura immediately stepped toward the old man and checked his body quickly. After all, she was a medic nin, naturally she'd be able to notice immediately if there were any sort of internal problems with his body, and be able to heal them. She examined him slowly, pulling him out of Narutos open arms and placing him gently on the dirt road._

_Checking his pulse, his body temperature, even inspected his chest and legs for any sort of injury that could of gotten infected. Nothing. However he was perspiring a lot and breathing heavily. Narrowing her eyes she leaned back and shook her head._

"_Well there's nothing to worry about. He's just exhausted." She eyed him up and down again for reassurance then looked into the old mans eyes. "How long have you been traveling?"_

"_Three days.." He replied weakly. _

"_How much sleep have you gotten?" Eyes glancing away the old man sighed and looked back at her._

"_About two hours a night." Sakura blanched, was this old man insane?_

"_Sir, you need to slee-" _

"_I have to get to my daughters house." He cut her off halfway. It was his excuse, obviously, for why he had refused to sleep more than two hours a night._

"_Whatever the case, we need to get you to an inn so you may rest." _

_Shaking his head the old man stiffly sat up and coughed. Outstretching his hand to the side he shakily tried to get to his feet. He nearly fell, luckily Naruto already had his arms around the man from behind - helping him into a stand._

"_No."_

"_But sir, you really need your sleep."_

"_I said __**No.**__ I need to get to my daughters house before tomorrow morning." Sakura gritted her teeth, God this old man was really getting on her nerves!_

"_Where's your daughters house?" Sakura finally asked in frustration, her palm rested roughly against her forehead._

"_The way your coming from." He commented lowly. He seemed to be just as irritated as Sakura. _

"_Can I ask you something?" Naruto suddenly piped in, he was now facing the old man since he was able to now stand on his own._

"_Sure kid."_

"_Why do you need to get to your daughters house so bad?" Sakura inwardly sighed in relief. She'd been wanting to ask that very question for the past ten minutes._

"_Well its her wedding. She wants me to walk her down the isle…I… I was never there for her when she was growing up. I was a medicine traveler so I wandered all over the place. Came home for a month out of the year." Naruto listened intently. "She was so upset every time I came back that when she finally hit twelve she wanted nothing to do with me. Now that she's twenty four she's forgiven me and asked me to be the one to walk her down the isle."_

_Sakura looked to the floor, listening sadly to the man's story. She knew why it was so important for him to get there now. It didn't matter if he was nearly dead by the time he got there, he just had to be there on time. He wasn't able to be there for her before, this was his only chance, he would do anything to make it turn out right._

"_I don't have a choice. My little girl needs me, and I must be there. So sleep? There's no need for sleep when my sunshine is waiting for me." _

_Sunshine was obviously the nick name for his daughter. A smile spread across Sakuras face.. _

"_Alright, I'll take you." Sakura announced. Not noticing the dark pair of eyes narrowing dangerously on her form._

_She reached forward to take the man into her arms. After all she was strong enough to hold a grown man on her back if she needed to - thanks to her ninja powers and all. The man's face beamed and he thankfully stepped towards Sakuras outstretched hand. He wouldn't admit that he was sort of uncomfortable being helped by the woman, not because he thought any less of her, but because there were two strong men capable of doing it. _

_She was about to lean down to let the old man climb on her back when a calm and cool voice filled their ears making Sakura grit her teeth._

"_Naruto should take him. He's stronger and a lot faster." The old man inwardly sighed with relief. _

_Sakura took an abrupt stand, she spun around to face the Uchiha. Heh! She hadn't even noticed he was there. Shooting him a cold glare she turned back to the old man and smiled._

"_Climb on my back sir, I'll get you there in no time." The man's face twisted into a forced smile. No one noticed._

"_Alright little lady." Sakura blushed lightly at the sound of it. Something about old men and how respectful they were always seemed to make her blush and smile foolishly._

"_No Sasukes right Sakura, I'll take him. It'll be easier that way." Naruto's comment took Sakura off guard._

_He didn't notice Sakuras firsts tighten in anger. Didn't notice the pissed off flash in her eyes. Not even the sound of her teeth grinding together. He was siding with __**him**__! How could he! She didn't have to turn around to know that the Uchiha was smirking. She could practically feel it. Bastard. He'd won. Yet again._

"_Im capable of - " She started, until Sasuke cut her off._

"_We'll be camped out not too far from here Naruto. If your not back by the morning we're heading to the village up ahead."_

_Sakuras head snapped up to Naruto as he shifted and took the man effortlessly in his arms. Holding him bridal style he looked back at Sasuke and nodded - face grinning and mischievous as always._

"_Yah yah. Take care of Sakura for me will ya teme? I'll be back as soon as I can." _

_Both the ninja and old geezer were soon out of sight. _

_**Don't worry, I will.. **__He inwardly thought, smirk growing darker._

_She was so furious she could of destroyed the world with the wrath she was about to unfold. How dare he! How the fuck dare he say something like that! Degrading her in front of Naruto AND the old man, how fuckin dare he! Whipping around to face the source of her anger she scowled at him._

_His cold gaze met hers._

_Void expression met angry expression._

_Smirk._

_Sneer._

_Chuckle._

_Yell._

"_Who the hell do you think you are? I could of taken him!" She all but screamed. _

_Closing his eyes the Uchiha merely turned his back on her and began walking in the direction they were originally going. As if he was going to waste his time saying something that was so obvious. He knew she was capable of doing it, he just wanted to get her alone._

_He knew the dobe would end up staying there and probably eating a hell of a lot, that gave him enough time to play with his new toy. New toy? Funny, he'd never thought of her as a toy before. The idea, for some strange reason, sort of excited him._

_Sakura huffed angrily and followed him, stomping loudly in the dirt._

_Sasukes smirk grew._

_//End//_

Now she was forced to stay here all alone with the bastard. That had happened only an hour ago. After calming down she followed Sasuke silently into a patch of forest just to the right of the open road. Leading her deeply into it he found a nice open area to start a camp at.

The next village they would come across was probably a couple of hours away. She didn't want to run anymore so she didn't mind resting in the middle of the forest tonight. Well, not too much. See she was still annoyed at the fact that she was here with **him. **

**Alone.**

She growled under her breath.

That's when her temper got out of hand and his rude comment had her snapping back at him. He gave her a very cold glare.

"Bitch." He snapped back.

_Did he just-?_

"_Sure did."_

Sakura was about to retort when her inner self immediately halted her words.

"_Remember what we agreed on? Ignore him. I-G-N-O-R-E Him! _

_Oh yah…Ignore him…_

Sucking in a deep breath to calm herself down she turned her back on him and layed motionless on the ground.

Sasuke glared at her form. Ignoring him again was she? That simply would not do. This entire time he had been quite happy with the fact that her eyes were only on him. She was thinking only about him. Even though he was sure it was because she wanted to kill him - it didn't matter. She was giving him the attention he wanted out of her.

Now she was giving him the silent treatment and the I-don't-care attitude. Anger seeped through him with a vengeance. Fuckin bitch was ignoring him all over again.

No.

It was **unacceptable**.

"Sakura."

She didn't acknowledge him. Didn't even flinch or shift when he called to her.

"Sakura." He tried again, Voice a little angry now. Still she ignored him.

"Sakura!" He snapped. His patience worn thin.

She flat out acted like he didn't exist. Goddamn bitch! Well he knew how to get to her. He knew what to say to get the little bitches attention. She would be so mad, he loved it.

"You want to know why I never wanted anything to do with you?"

**Pay**

"Why you could never get close to me?"

**Attention**

"When you tried so hard, you always seemed to fail?"

**To**

"Because your…"

**Me.**

"Annoying."

In a matter of seconds the kunoichi was on her feet looking towards the Uchiha was a glare of absolute hatred. The knot inside his stomach released immediately when her pissed off expression met his void one.

She was positively fuming - at him.

Glaring and heaving - at him.

Screaming and now yelling furiously - at **him.**

He nearly closed his eyes in bliss. Oh how he knew she would react that way! It was the only thing he knew that would rile her up to the point where shed probably have a heart attack if she didn't learn to calm herself down.

He wasn't paying attention to the things she was saying, only watching her as she threw her arms up and threw a tantrum, screaming.

At **him.**

"**Good, pay the fuck attention to me bitch."**

He growled in his mind, satisfied with the fact that he had succeeded in getting the pink haired girl to notice and give him a reaction. Sasuke was quite smug with himself now.

Sasuke - 2

Sakura - 0

He planned to keep the score that way, with him always in the lead. She would react to him whether she liked it or not. Which she probably would not, seeing as she was trying her hardest to ignore him. Too bad for her. He wanted quite the opposite.

By the time her ranting was done she had stormed off. Stomping her foot roughly on the ground she was previously at , she sank to the floor and layed back down. Pissed.

The high he got from pissing her off was a magnificent high. Taking in a deep breath to clear his mind the satisfied ninja became unsatisfied almost immediately.

His smug attitude suddenly fell when she began ignoring him again. What was this? Silence? No, silence was bad… very bad.

He gritted his teeth in anger. Why did he have this growing need to have all of her attention? Was it because she wasn't giving him any? After all he'd been so used to it for so long that this all still seemed like a dream to him. Sakura Haruno **the **Sakura Haruno was ignoring **him. **Sasuke Uchiha.

It was ridiculous!

Still, the twisting of his heart, and the heavy breathing he was now performing was becoming a reality check. He didn't know what to make of his own reactions. What could he honestly say? She was so wrapped up in herself it felt like she needed no more room for him.

The woman honestly thought that her life would be fine without him?

Was she stupid in the head?

Apparently, because - he was damn well fuckin positive- that life without him would be tragic for her. He just knew it would be. Right? Sasuke inwardly hissed at his thoughts. How come there was some part of him saying otherwise? Another part of him whispering softly how she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Nothing to do with him anymore? That was impossible, it just could not be done. Sakura loved him, she would always love and want him… always. The very thought of it was absolutely ludicrous. Her actually wanting nothing to do with him? Don't make him laugh.

It was not possible. Not fuckin possible.

She would always want him. She will never be happy or satisfied without him. He was her everything.

He had to be…

He **should **be..

His heart sped up quickly as she reached in her back pocket of her pack and fumbled with the things inside of it. Obviously searching for something she moved her hand around before silently taking whatever it was she wanted out of the pack.

It hung loosely for a moment before being brought back around to the front of her body -which was not visible to him due to her having her back to him- and kept it there.

What was it that she had taken out? He wanted to know, no, needed to know.

However speaking to her now was not going to happen. That he knew for sure. He needed some way of getting close enough to see just what she was holding. Closing his eyes he found himself being ridiculous. What did it matter what she held? Who cares where it came from or who it was from anyways.

Time stopped for a second , a dark thought redundantly flashing in his head.

Who had given it to her?

_Who??_

**Who the fuck gave it to her?? **He questioned darkly in his mind.

People weren't supposed to be giving her gifts.. Only he was allowed to.

Only him..

Only - **him. **

Eyes narrowed to slits, they bore holes into her back.

**Bitch…**

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

**Shes not paying any attention to me…**

Someone gave her a gift..

**Bitch needs to pay attention to me.**

_Someone _gave that to her.

**Pay attention to me.**

* * *

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

* * *

Shivering at the cold, he watched her hug herself tighter. Bringing her knees closer to her chest she gave a soft sigh. It was pitch black now, but that didn't matter. He didn't feel the need to sleep.

He'd been awake

Watching her.

This whole time he watched her sleeping like a little angel, holding herself tighter for comfort and warmth.

She mumbled softly under her breath. Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously.

He was pissed.

Watching her with cold and angry eyes his lips formed a thin line.

He heard her mumble it again, hands clenching into fists at the soft sound of her voice. His palms were wet.

It wasn't that she was whispering something in her sleep. It was _who _she was whispering in her sleep. Everytime his name left her lips he wanted to strangle her and kill her. Yes. Kill her.

Destroy her.

For calling that name instead of his.

"N-naruto.." She whimpered slightly in her sleep.

Sasukes black eyes turned blood red.

**No, mine. Say mine..**

He waited. Patiently yet impatiently for his name to pass by her quivering rosy lips. The need to have her say his name was like a man's need to die after weeks of torture. He just wanted it to end.

The feelings that were rampaging through his mind… were they making him go insane? Maybe? He didn't know for sure, but he did know that she shouldn't be saying the dobes name. She shouldn't be saying his fuckin name.

"Say my name." He whispered to himself.

Eyes never leaving her form.

Eyes possessively taking in her every detail.

Blood red eyes catch the slight movement of black on her neck when she shifted. So the object she had taken out of her bag was a necklace perhaps?

Finally seeing this as an opportunity to get a peak at what that object -for sure- was, he took very slow and cautious steps to the young woman. Careful not to wake her up, he kneels calmly in front of her and reaches a steady hand out to her neck.

Taking hold of the necklace his fingers lift up the thing gently, sliding down the side of the rope was a round metal object. It landed gently against his fingertips. Inspecting the silver thing he noticed that it was perfectly silver with nothing on it. It felt rough. Funny how the side facing down felt sort of smooth?

His eyes narrowed at the suspicious thing.

Flipping the tiny object around his breath hitches in his throat.

The Uzumaki symbol tauntingly twinkled at him. Eyes widening, his breathing became ragged.

No.

No

No no no no no no no!! NO!

Leaping back away from her his eyes still wide, he grinds his teeth together in frustration, trying to keep himself from flipping out. It doesn't seem to be working.

His symbol!? Narutos symbol around her neck!?

A panic began to shake him to the core, hands trembling he felt his adrenaline rush pump though his veins. Never before had he felt the need to destroy and maim something as much as he wanted to right now. Her. He wanted to destroy her.

**You fuckin bitch! Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch!! How dare you!**

He screamed in his mind, it took all of his will power to force himself to sit and remain calm. He was still sitting, but he wasn't calming down. Thoughts of Naruto and Sakura nearly slammed at every part of his brain.

**How dare you!**

She had his necklace.

**How dare you.**

She was always with Naruto while he was away.

**How..dare..you…**

His body began to relax.

His mind was toying with him, he had to make up an excuse. Any excuse, an allaby for her. She would never willingly wear his necklace. It had to be some sort of prank. Or maybe.. Just maybe…

This was all just a way to get him jealous. Cocking his head to the side while he watched her, his face twisted into a cruel smile.

**Sneaky little wench aren't you?**

Had to be… had to be..

Yes, no doubt about it. It was all just to make him jealous. A smirk suddenly came into play. His toy was certainly a fighter, she knew how to play dirty. But he could be dirtier, a lot dirtier. Dirty enough to play with her in her own blood.

He fell into another routine of watching her while she slept silently. His eyes kept locking onto the sparkling necklace mocking him. The bitch thought he'd fall for something like that? He may have reacted bad at first but there was no way he would take it too much to heart.

Her motives to get him jealous were absurd.

**Stupid girl as if I'd fall for that.**

Sasuke growled in his mind.

The smirk on his face was now gone, replaced by a cryptic glare.

**Pay attention to me…**

* * *

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

* * *

Gah! Maybe I made Sasuke a little too freaky in this one, sorry sorry. I told you his behavior would change.

**A/N: **Just in case you guys are wondering there is a reason behind Sasukes behavior. It's just not the right time to explain. Until then you'll just have to settle with more weird situations and strange behaving Sasukes.

I will say this! Sasuke is delusional. Very delusional. He thinks Sakura is trying to play with his mind when really, shes innocently doing her own thing.

**R & R - If you do Madara will be my sex slave FOREVER. So please for the love of god, review! - No you don't have to. But you would really make me happy... -puppy dog eyes-**


	3. Losing Control

**Note: If Your going to Flame Then take heed! For I will send Madara-sama out to fireball you in the ass with the same fire you threw at me. You have been warned! **

-o-

So far I haven't had any flames, though, so I think im doing an ok job, no? And also, Thank you Everyone that reviewed! I appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: **I would say Naruto is mine, but the garden gnomes will start watching me if I do… Nobody want's to be watched by a garden gnome. NO ONE.

* * *

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

**Domineering What's Mine**

**Ch. 3 - Losing Control**

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

* * *

-

-

_Watch what you say, you never know how someone will react_

_Would you change your mind if I replied with a violent act?_

_Would you cower before me if I beat you for your insolence?_

_Rip you apart and crush your disobedience?_

_Be still, be silent, and watch what you say_

_Don't you dare rebel, or __**you will pay**_

-

-

* * *

_Sakura ran through the dark woods with tears streaming down her pink filled cheeks. Face cold as ice from the cool air hitting it for so long, she resisted the urge to rub her hands on the freezing skin and make it warm again. Now wasn't the time for her to be worrying about the way she looked, right now she was in a state of panic and trying to _get away.

_Sakura forced her legs to move faster, the fear she felt clasped onto her soul with draining power. Eating away every part of her that screamed to be brave and face the unknown. To face the evil that haunted her restlessly._

_Pink hair whipped past her face when the wind picked up speed, successfully making the girl shiver. Wearing nothing more than a long black shirt and her underwear Sakura darted from tree to tree trying to shake off her pursuer. To no avail, she realized that whoever it was wasn't about to let her have a smooth get away._

"_Sakura.."_

_Clutching onto a tree for dear life the sound of her name sent a chill up her spine. That voice… God did that voice sound so alluring. The mere ring to it made her heart do a double take, questioning her sanity for running away rather than running towards the beautiful god-like murmur. Her mind, however, did not see things the same way._

_With her heart telling her to run to the seductive person chasing her, her mind flat out refused to take part in someone so dangerous. The fact that she was being chased all but proved that going to the pursuer would probably mean an end in her life, or a possible life being beaten and used like a rag doll. A man with a seductive voice like that could only want one thing from a girl - and Sakura wasn't about to give it up just yet._

_With another negative thought to keep in mind she found herself disregarding her hearts need and instead chose the smart path. Forcing herself away from the tree she was previously clutching for dear life to, she did the only thing her mind could come up with._

_She ran like hell._

_Sakura almost wanted to cry when the sounds of her chaser's footsteps and rustling clothing ,somehow not too far off, filled her ears. Why was this person chasing her? What had she done to cause such a chase? And how did that person know her name?_

_But most importantly._

_Why did the deep and masculine voice sound so familiar? It was as if she heard it all the time, yet couldn't quite put her finger on just who it belonged to. Her mind was coming up with a blank , much to her annoyance._

_So deep in thought the pink haired young woman didn't notice the root sticking up from the ground. Within seconds the girl was tripping and flinging her hands wildly in the air as she began her fall towards the ground. _

_Strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist, easily maneuvering her to face the person attached to those powerful arms. She'd barely had anytime to breathe before he, with one arm, wrapped it around her body and reached out the other towards the back of her head. Grasping a handful of her pink locks he forced her face against his rough and rock hard chest. This person all but screamed I'm-a-man. She remained stunned, and found that her body had become numb when she tried to push away from him. She couldn't move a single damn part of her body! What was going on?_

_Her only support was the inhuman strength of the man she was currently being forced against. With a deep chuckle that shook her very soul, Sakura trembled. The feel of hot breath against her ear was making her head spin, and her damn heart was beating so fast she was sure she was on the brink of a heart attack._

"_Sakura.." The voice murmured in her ear._

_She knew that voice._

"_Sakura." _

_She definitely knew that voice._

"_Toy." He purred in her ear._

_Sakuras heart pounded wildly as reality kicked in. She _knows _that voice.._

"_S-sasuke?" _

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

"S-sasuke.."

Dark black eyes landed on the whimpering figure just fifteen feet away. A quick breeze floated by, shaking Sasukes pointed hair softly in the wind. His bangs brushed back and forth in front of his eyes, but it did nothing to hide his view of the kunoichi lying restlessly on the other side of the newly made campfire. It was still pitch black outside, and probably no later than 2 in the morning.

She'd just said his name.

Sitting crossed leg on the ground the Uchiha remained silent, brooding, and calculating. Thoughts of just an hour earlier continued to nag at his mind.

The necklace.

Her plea's for Naruto.

His want to destroy her.

Everything was always about Naruto with this girl, was this how Naruto felt? All those years of Sakura wanting nothing to do with the boy, she'd only wanted him. Now.. Heh! Now he couldn't keep the girls attention for long without having her ignore him - hell her very aura told him that she despised his presence and wished for him to hurry up and get out of her life.

That was it.

He'd finally figured it out. Sasuke hissed under his breath. So thats how its gonna be? Her wanting nothing to do with him, wanting to just get him to hurry up and get the hell out of her 'people that are worthy to exist in my personal cloud' bubble of hers? And Naruto was one of them? Hell it wouldn't surprise him if Naruto was the whole goddamn bubble. And where was he? No where.

He'd been kicked out.

Thrown away.

Sasukes heart clenched painfully. He refused to believe it would last long though, seeing as his plan to pay her back for ignoring him was overriding his senses every time he even glanced at her. With all the dark thoughts casually flashing in his mind there was no doubt that every one of them would be perfect to get the girl to put him back where he belonged.

Right in the center of that fuckin bubble of hers. Hell, he'd even bet that he could make the bitch label him as the bubble itself. That's the way it should be. He should be the only light of her life. The only thing she thinks about. The only thing that she lives, breathes, **dies **for.

**Him.** Him and **only **him.

Unfortunately it seemed that his little pet decided she would have herself a friend to play with. She felt it was ok for her to give affection to another male. His toy thought it ok to be friends and secret lovers with someone else? That it was **ok **for her to give affection to another member of the opposite sex?

Giving **affection **to **another male**.

Fury seeped into his facial features. Jaw clenched, eyes narrowed viciously, Sasuke constricted his hands into tight fists.

What had happened between her and Naruto throughout the entire five years he was away? What sort of things had taken place? Was she secretly in love with him? Had she and Naruto ever had sex in the past?

**Sex with Naruto.**

No.

Never.

Never.

NEVER.

He would rather slit the bitches throat then ever hear her say something along the lines of it. Theres no way her and the dobe would ever do anything. He was damn well fuckin positive about it. But still, the fact that she secretly flaunted herself out to Naruto just to try to draw him in really pissed him off. She shouldn't be smiling or swaying her hips seductively at Naruto, it should be him..

For long moments he sat there, keeping the same look and same vicious body language. God did he want to kill her! Everything about her made him want to just.. Choke the life out of her. He wanted to drain all of her and watch her life slowly slip away..

The urge to go over there and smear blood on her beautiful porcelain face was all too tempting. He wanted to rip her apart and put her back together and mold her into whatever the hell he wanted.

Subconsciously his hand began to rub against his knee, his eyes strayed on her form.

A thought seemed to catch his attention, he relaxed his position and closed his eyes for a moment.

Was she a virgin?

Beautiful innocent Sakura.

Black eyes opened only to find green irises staring back at him. The most surprised look was on her face, she was slightly craning her neck to the right and watching him. He'd closed his eyes for a split second and the woman was up looking at him, odd.

What the fuck was she looking at?

A quick narrowing of his eyes had her blinking away her surprised expression and frowning at him. She eyed him now as if he was about to attack her or something. Body tense and lips sent into a slight frustrated pout she gulped before snapping her head in another direction.

**What do you see when you look at me, my little Saku-chan?**

"Why do you look so mad?" Sakura finally asked, not bothering to look at him. He watched her as her fingers lightly wiped away the sleep from her eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the woman before him. Just what the hell was she babbling about? His left hand twitched, looking down he realized that his hand was clenching his knees painfully and his back was stiff.

"Woman, mind your own business." Sasuke stated coldly.

For a split second Sakura thought she heard incorrectly. Blinking into the darkness she turned her fierce gaze towards the raven haired boy and felt the fire within her soul burn to life. Did he just call her woman?? Woman? Just who the fuck did he think he was!

"Whatever…Sasuke-_chan." _

Sakura felt her inner self jump up and cheer at her. However the little comment she made was immediately regretted when cold black eyes bore into hers. Void of any emotion, a dark eyebrow rose at the comment.

She was up for not even five minutes and already they were fighting. She shivered slightly when his dark voice floated back to her threateningly.

"You calling me a girl Sakura?"

The hidden threat behind his voice was the only motivation it took to keep her from opening her mouth again. The way he said it, it sounded so…dark. The kind of voice that belongs to someone who's going to fuck you and kill you right afterwards. It was both seductive and evil all in one.

"_Fuck that Sakura! This is Sasuke we're talking about! Say something back to the arrogant bastard!"_

_Are you sure? _

Inner Sakura never replied.

Staring down at her hands the pink haired girl, ignoring the instinct to not say anything and keep safe, she looked back up towards Sasuke. She narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"Yes, I am Uchiha-_chan_. You _girly-boy. _" She mocked until he glared.

For a moment he looked like he was going to snap at her, but then a flicker of something wicked appeared in his eyes. The malicious look was pinned on her for a moment, before he rustled his feet out of his sitting position. Sakura stiffened in shock as Sasuke rose from his sitting position gracefully, his eyes suddenly closed. With calm and collective steps he stalked towards her, looking like a god with his powerful strides. She felt a hard pounding in her chest, was that really her heart?

As the raven haired boy began closing the distance between them Sakuras rational part of her mind began taking affect. Now no longer being mesmerized by his stride towards her, her body reacted like a threatened cornered animal. Her instincts telling her to get the hell up and keep the distance between them. She'd never felt threatened by him before, but for some reason there was just something so dark and wicked about his sudden behavior.

For there was something in the way that he walked that set a warning sign within her conscience. The quickening of his steps, the predatory sway of his body when he began his journey towards her. But nothing could make her feel as uneasy and threatened as the way his eyes looked when he finally opened them.

Hair swaying in the wind he looked like the angel of death. Coming to rip her soul in two, looking as sinfully beautiful as any mystical being. Perhaps he wasn't an angel of death, perhaps he was just a demon. Beauty and evil all intertwined into one being. God-like strength and exceptional intelligence, all used for something wicked or destructive.

Despite the fact that his bangs were flashing back and forth across his eyes like a rope teetering in the wind, they did nothing to stop the intense gaze boring down on hers. No longer the calm black she was used to, his eyes took on a dangerous predatory blood red. With the demonic sharp designs of the sharingan he eyed her cryptically. Analyzing and calculating her every move, yet still being able to remain somewhat of a void façade.

She should of looked away, she should of turned her back and started running away. However, finally coming to a stand, she remained rooted to the ground. His gaze being so powerful it left her breathless and powerless. It was as if his eyes were putting her under a spell that prevented her from being able to work her limbs. Sakura realized that, it was no wonder that the Uchihas were so feared. If it wasn't the cold and evil aura they He was the worse sort of enemy to ever come across, she was lucky that he was back on their side. Still, she was beginning to have doubts about that, for his attitude was -without a doubt- perilous.

She had succeeded in crossing the line of his patience, earning her the parlous side of him that she never, **ever **wanted directed towards her.

He hadn't yelled at her, hadn't even touched her, and yet it didn't matter- something about his body language as he moved towards her made it very clear that he was hostile and ready and willing to destroy and rip apart the reason for his aggressive advance. Yet it was so beautiful and elegant, it was like his body was throwing out two different types of personalities.

After he was but ten feet away her body began to get feeling again. No longer entranced by the cold gaze of his eyes, or the alluring way his body swayed dangerously, she found her legs taking her away from him. His presence was becoming a threat to her, she needed to get away from them.

**-Like Prey-**

Sakura stumbled backwards, her haste and fear driving her to skid backwards lightly.

**-Like a Predator- **

Not at all worried, Sasuke kept his calm and even paced stride. His arms hung loosely down his sides, face void - not even a twitch of his lips was visible. It was as if his face was carved that way with no hope of it ever changing. How someone's face could be so still and seemingly without any muscle to make any part of it move, was a mystery.

Sakura took a couple more shaky steps back from him. With lips trembling the young woman stared nearly wide eyed at the mysterious boy in front of her. Panic rose in her chest with every step forward he took, making her steps backwards more shaky and unbalanced. God help her.

"Girly?" He voiced darkly as he neared her.

Sakuras heartbeat kicked into a higher gear. The still of the night didn't help the matter. For the eerie silence only helped to heighten the echo in the way branches and leaves crunched beneath their feet. Or the slight brushing of fabric as he walked towards her, while she shakily stumbled back.

Sakuras panicked mind heightened to an anxiety level as his right hand, so gracefully and yet so forcefully, crossed towards the side of his body to touch the hilt of his katana. The piercing sound of the blade being withdrawn quickly from the sheath was all Sakura heard before she screamed.

Cold fingers wrapped around her neck in a vice like grip with the feel of even colder steel pressed against the gap between her lips. With her lips parted it looked like she was trying to eat the sword like it was a sand-which. Her back was forced against a tree she hadn't noticed she had been backing towards, and sucked in a gasp when the powerful fingers around her throat tightened painfully.

"_Boy?_"

She remained pressed against the tree, her hands resting flat against the rough bark. Green irises stared into cold blood red ones.

What was he going to do to her now?

"Care to repeat that, toy?" He murmured softly. Deadly.

When Sakura couldn't even get a sound to come out her throat Sasuke cocked his head to the side lightly, studying her. Sakura, even when she had faced so many enemies, never felt as threatened as she did now. Her voice wouldn't cooperate with her, she wanted to scream, fight back, do anything but sit here so damn helpless.

What the hell was wrong with him? Was he some sort of psychopath now!?

Sakura winced when his body pressed against hers. Sasuke leaned towards her ear, almost on the verge of smirking as her fear filled eyes followed his closing movement. His hot breath fanned over her earlobe.

"No? Don't wish to speak? Does the toy fear its master?" Silkily his voice purred. Sakura shuddered violently.

Toy?

Master?

What sort of sick game was he playing?

"I think my toy needs to be punished for it's irrelevant and very snide remarks about my persona." Sasuke's monotonous voice murmured dangerously.

Sakura couldn't stop the fear that gripped her soul. His words echoing through her mind brought on a strength of fire to fight back. She had to get away from him, for whatever reason he was acting like a lunatic and needed to get a grip on reality. But first, she had to get a grip on reality herself. Daring herself to do something about the situation she quickly took her hands off the branch beside her and shot them forward against his chest - intent on getting him to remove himself from her personal space.

However while her brilliant mind came up with pushing him enough to get an opening so she could dart away, her mind panicked when she shoved him, resulting in her head snapping away from him towards the other direction.

The slicing of her skin echoed in her ears. Now wide eyed and even more panicked than before Sakura began thrashing wildly against him. She didn't notice the katana be removed from her mouth just a second after it had slit open the edges of her lips making a long cut about halfway towards the inside of her cheek. With blood pooling down and quickly dripping off her jaw line, it looked like a waterfall of blood spilling over her cheek.

Sakura screamed in panic.

Sasuke, never releasing his hold on her, hissed darkly at her.

"Shut up! Quit fuckin thrashing around." He snapped angrily.

Sakura didn't even hear him, all that was thrashing through her mind was the katana ripping her skin apart and making her bleed. Although it was her fault, she still couldn't keep herself from reacting like a crazed beast.

Sasuke sneered at the melodramatic woman. Tightening his hold painfully on her neck he threw her ruthlessly towards the ground like a rag doll. Within seconds he was upon her, sitting on her pelvis, the woman stilled beneath him, looking up at him with wide fear filled eyes.

Earliers dream of having blood all over her perfect skin had come true for him. Now he saw, with fascinated eyes, as the dark blood smeared all over her face. God, she truly did look beautiful… especially since the dark liquid she was covered in was her very own.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Finally brave enough to speak was she?

"Watch your mouth, toy, it's the reason your in this predicament." He stated coldly.

"T-toy?!" She sputtered, eyes wide. "I am not your toy!" She shrieked, aiming a fist right towards his face.

With an uncaring gaze he watched as the first came flying at him, seeming to be going in slow motion. With a quick flick of his hand her arms fell flat to the ground.

"Y-you paralyzed my body!" Sakura bit out, eyes wide. Sasuke remained uncaring.

"Be silent toy, or the punishment I give you will be a lot worse." Sasuke murmured softly, watching the way her wound gushed some blood all over her lips. God he wanted to taste her blood…and her warm lips.

"I am not a toy! Hell I'm not even 'your's' period!" Sakura snapped at him, anger filling her emerald eyes.

Sasuke stared down at her, his facial features switching dramatically from void to absolute fury.

Not his?..

**NOT HIS????**

Well… he'll just have to see about that, now wont he?

Sasukes face twisted in a psychotic smile. His eyes shifting back to a void and uncaring expression. It was the most freakiest face Sakura had ever seen in her life.

Sasuke Grabbed the collar of her shirt, and with a swift movement, he ripped it right down the middle. Having enough strength to rip it all the way from start to finish he didn't even flinch when another scream of shock erupted from the girls set of lungs.

"No! Let me go!"

Sasuke hissed venomously at her disobedience, his psychotic smile and blank expression now gone Eyes flashing darkly, his lips curled into a sneer. Why was he always met with such resistance from this woman? Grasping a hand-full of her hair and yanked on it harshly.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." He spat, he fear filled eyes closing instinctively to the pain he had inflicted on her scalp.

Suddenly Sakuras hair was released and she fell back, her head hitting the ground. When she opened her eyes it was to find that Sasuke was now looking at her with his usual cold stare. Lips formed into a thin line. What the hell was that? One moment hes hissing at her and trying to kill her, the next he's back to looking at her with disgust and without sympathy.

Her fear was so beautiful, he had to admit. The way she closed her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip, as if hoping that closing her eyes would help her get through this nightmare. She would never be able to escape this nightmare, he would make damn sure of it. She deserved to be tortured and punished. He found that, her screams of terror was actually a rather comforting sound.

Sasuke watched how she turned her head away from him, the look in her eyes nothing less of pure disgust. Sympathy and regret all lanced within those green irises seemed to catch his attention. Was she fucking pitying him? Sympathizing with some sort of knowledge about him that he wasn't aware of? Who the fuck did she think she was! He wasn't some goddamn weakling that needed some little cunt to commiserate for him!

**Don't you dare pity me!**

And why the fuck wasn't she looking at him?

**Look at me..**

He growled angrily in his mind, unable to deal with the fact that she was still persistent in ignoring him. Oh yes… this bitch really did deserve to be punished. With only the moonlight to guide him, it was all the light he would need.

**Im going to make you bleed. I'm going to carve my claim right on your heart.**

Grasping the already bloody katana, that just moments ago lay forgotten by his side, was now clutched in his right hand. Grasping just an inch from the point of the blade he held it between his two fingers, like holding a pencil. The rest of the sword remained up in the air.

Eyes scanning the stop of her body his gaze lands on a perfect spot just above her left breast. Without hesitation he brought the pointed tip against her skin and began writing into her skin. Tears streamed down Sakuras eyes as the stinging pain on her chest sent shocking aches throughout the rest of the body. Her cries of pain were muffled by his free hand, clamping over her blood stained lips. She didn't have the right to let out any sounds.

**You deserve this bitch..**

Sasuke shoved the edge deeper into the skin, he wanted to make sure it scarred.

**You deserve every fucking minute of this hell. **

Writing so perfectly neat, he made an 'S' in cursive. Being rather selfish, he purposely made it large. If anyone ever got the chance to see her upper chest, it would be damn well visible.

More and more blood seemed to come out of this girl. Was it normal to bleed so easily? The dark liquid oozed out of the large 'S' wound, taunting him. He debated for a moment, not quite sure whether he should or not. Making up his mind, Sasuke leaned down towards the wound and put his mouth over it.

Warm tongue met hot blood.

He sucked on her skin loudly, making sure she heard the slurping as he took in every drop of the blood making its way out of the wound. Tongue flickering out teasingly it traced the letter with a slow and torturous rhythm. Following the letter from top to bottom over and over again until the body beneath him shifted lightly.

His jutsu was beginning to wear off.

Pulling away from the delicious taste of her blood and creamy skin he licked his lips with an animalistic motion.

When his gaze found Sakuras her expression was expectant.

Fear, horror, pain, anger - all pierced him.

Blinking away the spell he had currently been under, the Uchiha smirked down at her. Cold and uncaring he traced a finger over her bloodied lower lip and leaned forward, hovering his lips just inches above her own.

"I've staked my claim on you…" His lips fell on hers for a quick moment before pulling back. "You belong to me now." He purred possessively.

Sakura, was in an absolute daze. Unable to breathe, she couldn't stop the horror from seeping into her expression. Sasuke was a fuckin psychopath! He'd just…just.. Marked her! **Marked **her with the first initial of his name! Like she was a god damn….

**Toy.**

Realization hit her hard. Like a little boy would put his name on his belongings so nobody else could have them, Sasuke put his name on her.

What a sick fuck.

Anger pulsed through her veins. How could she let him do this to her? Why didn't she stop him? Why was she so afraid of him? Or better yet.. How was it fair for him to be so much stronger than her?

There was no doubt about it, Sasuke was seriously fucked up in the head. His mentality, completely and utterly twisted. And apparently, he'd chosen her to try out his new personality on. Maybe she was right about the death of Itachi taking its toll on him. After all, it's only been two months since he came back from being a missing nin.

She wasn't sure how long ago he had killed his brother, but from what she overheard Naruto telling Hinata, Sasuke killed the guy only three months ago. If that was true, then he was still recovering from his recent trauma. Which would explain his psychotic behavior.

Still, even if that was the case, it didn't help her one fuckin bit. It didn't save her at all. She still had the rest of this mission to accomplish, let alone having to live within the same village as him. All of this in just one night! It was barely the first night of their departure and first time in over 5 years that they even spoke, and already she was in this sort of predicament with him?

Destiny sure did have a sense of humor.

Sasuke watched as the girl, for some strange reason became lost in thought. How was it possible that someone could be in this situation and manage to stop and **think **about something? Sasukes mind screamed at him to put her in check. This bitch had the audacity to think when he just got done doing some barbaric ritual to claim her? Stupid, stupid, stupid…

**Stupid Bitch!**

With a quick flick of his wrist her head was snapped roughly to the side. The hard echo of skin hitting skin echoing through the calm night.

He'd slapped her.

**Pay attention to me!**

He hit her again.

**Pay attention to me!**

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

**I'm gonna tear you apart, And make you see. Make you see…**

He was losing his mind, completely losing his grip on reality. With nails digging into her jaw he started to bash her head into the cold dirt floor. He continued over and over until a fist connected with his lower jaw and he was sent flying through the forest. His mind was so much in a haze that he didn't even notice his back hitting and breaking tree after tree. Time seemed to go in slow motion as he soared through the air.

It was instinct that had him skidding on his feet and not on his back. It was also instinct that had him blocking every one of Sakuras fury-filled punches and kicks. It was also his instinct telling him softly.. So very softly… Attention.

He was receiving attention.

**Good girl. Good toy.**

Sakuras cries and screams as she fought wildly, trying to get him, to beat the shit out of him. Now who was the psychopath? Still, Sasuke remained undaunted by her pathetic attempts to attack and kill him. Of course she wanted to kill him, after everything he did to her it was no doubt she wanted to destroy him. It all didn't matter, she couldn't even if she truly wanted to. He was enjoying it though, god he never knew that hurting her would be so..so… _Exciting. _

**I'm stronger than you.**

Successfully dodging another punch aimed towards him he threw his own punch to her gut, sending her flying and wheezing from the impact. God did it hurt. Sakura tumbled to the ground before rolling into a crouched position, she wasn't going to go down easily. Shakily she took in ragged breaths, wincing at the pain that shot through her ribs at the attempt to get air.

She ran back at him, though unsteadily since she was recovering her breath from the blow he'd just given her. Again she tried her furious kicks and punches aimed towards him.

**I'm faster than you.**

So quick, he dodged every one of her hits with such little effort it was almost as if she wasn't even coming at him at all. He made her looks so pathetic!

**I'm smarter than you.**

With a foot outstretched, Sakura in her haste to try and hit him, wasn't paying attention and managed to catch the edge of his outstretched foot. Within seconds the woman was tripping forward.

A strong arm encircled around her waist, spinning her roughly to face him, she was pinned against his chest. Her eyes widened, her bloody lips parting in surprise. He loomed over her, holding her around her waist with her back slightly arched backwards. The position they were in looked as if they had been dancing.

All her fury stopped for a split second.

Green eyes met Red.

Darkness within those red eyes spun.

Green eyes closed.

Sakura went limp in Sasukes embrace. The spinning of Sasukes Sharingan stopped.

For a long moment he looked down towards the face of the woman he had just been beating the shit out of, bruises scratches and not to mention blood was all over her face.

There was no sympathy in his gaze. He didn't care that he just broke her porcelain face, damaged the pure and innocent look she gave off. She looked better broken. Beautifully broken.. He looked down at her with an malicious stare. Taking in every detail of her battered appearance.

For some reason he found that, she had never looked as beautiful as she did now.

So..

Beautiful.

Broken.

Subversive.

He bent down towards her face, making sure to shift her head so that he could get close to her ear. In her mind she would relive the same dream over and over again until she awoke tomorrow morning. He wanted her to hear his voice while she ran from him.

"**You are mine. You will always be mine. I can tear you apart, I can recombine you. I'll covet you all. Because you belong to me. I will kill you.. To love you." **

He murmured in her ear. He closed his eyes in bliss as the young woman beneath him began screaming in terror.

"Sweet dreams, toy."

* * *

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

* * *

Oh Noes! Sasuke has gone completely insane! Oh well.

- And guys the poem in the beginning before the story starts, I made that poem on a whim after I got done writing this chapter, So from now on read the poems at the beginning, they will give you clues what you are bound to find within the chapter.

**NOTE: **For those of you that didn't understand, when Sakura turned her head she looked just like the black Dahlia murder. The katana cut a nice line down both sides of her lips. If you don't know what im talking about look up the image on google. You'll know what I mean.

**R & R - Or I will send Tobi after you! -cackles manically- Bwuahahaha!**


	4. False Security

**A/N: Yay! Chapter four! Thank you all So much for all the reviews! -huggles you all tightly-**

**Disclaimer: **The One Eyed One Horned Flying Purple People Eater - will Kill Me If I say Naruto is mine. So, I have to say this… Naruto Does NOT belong to me. -sad face_-_

* * *

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

**Domineering What's Mine**

**Ch. 4 - False Security**

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

* * *

-

-

_Tasting the truth, I'm opening my eyes_

_Are you Really what you claim to be?_

_I'm scared for my life, he's planning my demise_

_You hardly seem to care, have you betrayed me?_

-

-

* * *

She didn't know where she was.

Didn't know why she could hardly breathe.

And she didn't know why the sunlight beating against her closed eyelids hurt so much.

Sakura may not of known all of that, but how could she when the first and last thing she felt was nothing but excruciating pain? The first pain she felt was the spot over her heart, it ached terribly. The second thing she felt was the stinging along the sides of her lips. Why was she in so much pain? She couldn't quite remember..

She had no energy whatsoever. It was as if something had drained every spark of life out of her being. She was exhausted, and very cold. The wind brushed passed her face, stirring her from a very frightful dream. She kept running and running, and time and again she would be caught by a man hidden within the darkness.

When she finally opened her eyes, it was because the sound of footsteps coming her way were intent on doing something more than just to walk. She was right when a light nudge came to her right arm, indicating that whoever it was wanted her to get up already.

Forcing her aching body into a sitting position it was then that she opened her eyes completely. Blurry and somewhat painful her eyes tried to accustom to the light surrounding. Blinking away the remnants of the nightmares she had, she tried to come to terms with her sanity. She'd swear on the life of her that Sasuke had done some freaky shit the other night. Obviously she was insane if she thought Sasuke would ever treat her in such a cruel way.

She chanted it in her head over and over again, hoping and praying that she was in fact going insane. At least then she would know she could get help and not have to worry anymore.

The sounds of rocks and leaves crunching was all the indication she needed to remember that the reason for her being awake was because someone had nudged her. She felt her body stiffen and shudder when the persons shadow finally loomed over her again.

Turning her head to the right, she found him standing there - watching her.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Gorgeous, mysterious, arrogant - Sasuke Uchiha.

At any other time she would of smiled brightly at him and tried to converse. Before she would of jumped up excitedly and nearly squeal with joy at the sight before her. But not this time, this time her body and emotions were screaming something completely different.

When she looked up and stared into his dark black irises, it was at that moment the every piece of love and care vanished from her heart completely. The images and flashes of things he did to her that night flooded back to her with a vengeance. Every little detail, from the cuts, the hitting, even the drinking of her blood. She remembered it all.

She wasn't going insane. **He **was. And she was his victim.

Sakura couldn't keep herself calm, how could she? Never in her life had she ever expected him to do what he did. So now, as he stood before her looking as calm and uncaring as ever, she realized that if he did it once he'd have no problem doing it a second time.

With that thought in mind Sakura did the only thing any other person would do, if they were facing the very person they feared.

She panicked.

With her expression turning to one of pure horror and her mind screaming for her to run away all she could think about was 'No.'

No - He cant **ever** touch her again.

No- He shouldn't be calm and uncaring.

No- He was not supposed to be that close.

No- He cant get a hold of her again.

No.

She scooted away from him, mind reeling with apprehension.

No..

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at her sudden movements.

**No**

Eyes bleeding red.

**No!**

She got up quickly, taking off into a sprint.

Gotta get away.

**NO!**

Memories, flashes, images of every gruesome detail he had done to her last night constantly took over her mind. She ignored the pain racking her body to the core, ignored her conscious telling her that she had just made a terribly bad move, ignored the fact that she was starting to bleed suddenly from her mouth.

All she knew was that he had her trapped against him.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed loudly, kicking wildly into the air. His grip tightened.

His touch burned.

"Shut up!" He hissed in her right ear, keeping a powerful hold on her from behind.

His voice scarred her mental health.

"**No!** You bastard! What did you do to me? What did you do?!" Sakura shrieked.

His very presence was ripping at her soul.

Sasuke growled inwardly at this woman's actions. Thrashing around wildly like some sort of crazed animal, how annoying. He needed to shut her up and get her to listen, if she didn't then there would be absolute hell to pay.

Just miles from them a certain blonde shinobi is making his way back, and at a ridiculously fast pace. Sasuke had to admit that he hadn't expect him to be done with the old fart so soon, he figured there wasn't a doubt in the world the loser would of stayed there for a long while.

Now his plans needed to be rushed. Naruto could not see Sakura in this predicament, not while its his fault. Sasuke Uchiha was not afraid of Naruto in a sense where he will cower and hang his head, however he was slightly timid at the thought of the Kyuubi digging his claws into him. Naruto was not an opponent to be taken lightly, too many people have died underestimating him - he refused to be one of them.

He needed a story, something to tell the brat so he would not question and prod any more than he would already. Sakura was too enervated at the moment to heal herself, the pathetic and weak girl that she is. There is no way in hell he's going to allow this bitch the satisfaction of getting back at him for all the stuff he's put her through so far.

There was still so much more he could do to her! He couldn't let it end now. Sasuke knew that whatever sanity he had left was gone the moment he had decided to do what he did last night. And, to be quite blunt, he really didn't care. He enjoyed hurting her, he enjoyed torturing her, he enjoyed ripping her heart and mind to shreds.

His grip on the girl tightened when she nearly managed to get one of her arms out of his hold, stupid bitch. He was hardly holding her before, now he was going to crush her if she didn't stop. Upon feeling the strength he gave off, heighten, Sakura couldn't keep herself from obeying and not struggling. She settled on panting and gulping down the tears that threatened to fall.

Had she of had more energy she would have been able to get out of his grasp with little effort, however in this predicament she wasn't going to be able to. Her strength was drained to almost empty, kicking and thrashing around didn't exactly help her either. She needed to be calm and save what little strength she had left.

A familiar chakra hit her bringing her out of her submissive state. Naruto? Naruto!? Hope leapt into her chest, giving her confidence.

There was no way Sasuke could get out of this! With Naruto almost here she was sure that was the reason for his hostility. His aura was all but screaming it. With Naruto on his way Sakura was positive Sasuke was shitting his pants right now. She'd better take advantage of it now, before the opportunity lost itself. All she wanted to do was scare him..

"You know.. Narutos coming." She stated mockingly, her voice all but hinting that she planned to tell everything to him.

Sasuke listened to her overconfidence with little interest. Typical of her. Can never do anything for herself, always having to rely on others, then getting a big head about it. This was why she deserved to be punished. Still he had to admit, he wasn't quite sure what to expect. He knew that this predicament would come sooner or later.

Tattling on him, this was something that even Sasuke wasn't sure shed do. He'd wondered whether the girl would tell Naruto or not. Apparently he got his answer.

A bit of a surprise there, he was somewhat hoping shed be a good girl and not do anything to cause more harm to herself. As expected she was just as stupid then as she was now. Always gaining over confidence when something unexpected happens.

**Never underestimate your opponent. Fuckin bitch.**

He knew a way to kill her confidence. A way to make her weak at the knees. He knew what to say and what to do to break her. And he would do it, as horribly and as wrong as possible. Because he liked to watch her shatter and break to pieces. If she'd learn to stay that way, he wouldn't have to do things like this.

"Do not breathe a word of this to him. If you **do** tell Naruto about this…" He murmured in her ear. "I'll rape you, kill you, and rend your body beyond repair." The shiver she gave off made him smile in satisfaction.

**Obey me.**

God did that sound delicious, Sasuke nearly groaned at the idea. Raping her brutally, then taking her life slowly while he fucked her? Sure. Why not. The thought was really starting to get him turned on. Better stop thinking about it before he ends up doing it. However, trying to keep his twisted perverted thoughts out of his mind was hard when the very girl of his psychotic fantasies trembled in fear against him.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. The blood in her veins froze, her heart beat increased rapidly. He was threatening to rape her? And kill her? Did he honestly think she would just sit around and not do anything about it? Her confidence wavered for all but a second before returning. She wasn't going to break that easily!

"You really think I'm going to just roll over and die? That I'm going to allow you to beat me savagely then lie to everyone and say that you didn't? The title of being a genius shouldn't be given to such a fool as you."

Sasuke smirked.

**Stupid as always. You never learn, do you toy?**

"Your overconfident Sakura, you forgot one important detail.." He dug his nails into her skin. "I'm the only one that can convince Naruto that someone else hurt you and have him believe it."

Her confidence lightly cracked. Oh no..

"Tell him Sakura, go ahead. " He gibed, purposely hissing in her ear.

"You'll tell Naruto that I beat you savagely. And I'll merely look him in the eye and tell him that we ran into Kisame and he got a hold of you and bashed your head against a rock a couple of times. That your delusional, and that im so _**hurt**_-" He stressed the word 'hurt' mockingly "that you could think I would do such a thing to you."

Tightening his left arm around her body he released the right one and grabbed her roughly by the hair, yanking her head back.

"Of course, I'll need to make sure that he see's proof of my claim. So I guess I'll just have to bash your head a couple of times to make sure my story rings true."

His voice, held with such mockery and torturous ideas, it shattered every piece of hope she had built up in her heart. It was true. It was all heart-wrenchingly true.

Sakura cried under her breath. A soft sob. He was right. He was always right. Sasuke was the only person , in the fuckin world, that could convince Naruto that it wasn't him. She could get killed right now and Naruto wouldn't even bat an eye in doubt if Sasuke said it wasn't him who'd done it. Sasuke had more influence and power over Naruto than she did, without a doubt.

He played dirty, god did he play dirty.

"Y-you did all those horrible things to me…you - "

It was inevitable, she knew this, yet still she had to keep fighting. To say something. To do anything to keep from looking so pathetic. It was true that there was nothing she could do about Naruto, she would tell him a lie. He would believe it. And Sasuke will be free to do anything he wanted without worry of getting caught.

As always, the genius found a way to make her submit to him. She was now eating her words from earlier, he wasn't a fool - and genius fit him perfectly.

"Do you really think I care what I did to you? A mere cut on your lip and a scar on your heart? Even If I'd gone as far as to rip apart your limbs, I would not of shed a tear."

Sakura closed her eyes at his cruel words.

"And just so we're clear, when Naruto is done believing me, I'll have no problem fucking your corpse."

**I'll enjoy it too.**

It was then that Sakura felt the nauseous waves hit, and it was there that she bent forward -Sasuke releasing his hold on her hair- and threw up all over the ground. The arm that was encircling her to keep her in place was gone immediately, and she found herself throwing out her arms to the dirt floor to keep from face planting into her own vomit. He had shoved her away from him just as she was about to hurl.

It was then, that just mere minutes after she threw up everything in her stomach, that the beautiful blonde - she believed to be her goody version of a knight in shining armor- leaped and landed perfectly in front of Sasuke. His aura was spiking in hostility. She was glad it wasn't directed to her.

"What the hell happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto snapped angrily, staring straight at Sasuke. Accusingly.

Standing eye to eye with the Uchiha the Kyuubi boy narrowed his eyes dangerously. He'd arrived to find Sakura beat up and slightly bleeding with vomit all over the forest floor. Not exactly the welcome he had expected.

"Ask Sakura. We split up and I found her like this." He voiced calmly.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, not looking away from Sasuke for even a second. Had Naruto and Sasuke not been friends for a long time, Sasuke might even of been a tad bit intimidated by him.

Sakura's lips went dry. She hadn't even decided yet what she was going to choose! Even if she chose to lie and make up some ridiculous tale, she needed time just to come up with a decent story!

What would she say? What **could** she say?

Would she risk it?

Was it worth it?

If she told Naruto would he even believe her?

Sakura wanted to tell Naruto the truth. She wanted to scream at him that it was Sasuke who did this to her. That it was Sasuke that cut her up and beat her ruthlessly. That it was not anyone else but him.

She wanted to.

But she didn't.

She couldn't.

His threatening words filled her ears. His lies, Narutos belief, rape, death, decapitation. It was too much to take in. She knew, which made it even more sick, she knew for damn sure that he would not hesitate to do everything he said he would.

"Sakura-chan?" The blonde asked again, his voice neutral. His back was still turned to her.

"We ran into an enemy…" She trailed off. "Sasuke went after him but one of his friends came back and beat me up."

Her eyes became lifeless. Her response was robotic, no emotion, neither high or low, completely monotonous. Just the way her heart felt, blank, without any care or emotion. He did this to her…

"Sasuke killed both of them." Sakura murmured. Tightening her lips together into a thin line. Amazing how well she lied.

Sakura dared a look at the Uchiha boy.

Triumphant smirk plastered his face as soon as Naruto turned his head to stare at her, when he realized that she wasn't paying him any mind he turned back. Sakura watched as the smirk disappeared, Sasuke put up a beautiful façade, his face twisted lamely from an expression of hurt to pain. And she thought **she** was good at acting. Hah!

A flash of fake concern on the dark haired boys face was all it took for Naruto to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and nod in knowing.

"It wasn't your fault Sasuke." Naruto tried to reassure him, thinking Sasuke was only bothered because he didn't make it in time to save her from a beating.

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes, looking away from the blonde boy. It was a typical look Sasuke gave when he regretted something -only time he regretted anything was when he was with the blonde boy- So naturally Naruto figured Sasuke was feeling bad right now.

Naruto turned his head to the sudden groan and gurgling behind him.

Sakura threw up again. The sound of Naruto telling sasuke it wasn't his fault was too much for her to handle. It was all his fault! Didn't he see?! Didn't he understand?! No. Of course he didn't. Why would he? The two were best friends, rivals, brothers, all mixed into one. A powerful bond they both shared, an envious bond.

Naruto and Sasuke had a bond that she could never hope to have, not even Ino and her shared a bond as tight as them. Still, couldn't Naruto tell that Sasuke was lying? They were so close, how could he not see right through Sasukes façade? If Sakura didn't know any better, she'd swear that Naruto was ignoring Sasuke's lie on purpose. But that's ridiculous.. Naruto would never do that to her…right?

With a concerned frown the blonde turned to Sakura and made his way towards her crouched form, kneeling in front of her, he patted her head reassuringly. There was something in the way he touched her that made her feel he was.. pitying her?

"Sakura-chan, its going to be ok. Let's head over to the village now so you can get cleaned up and have your wounds tended to."

Sakura shakily nodded her head. She felt safe, so safe now that Naruto was here. It was hard to explain, but his presence made her feel calm and carefree, allowed her to put the dark things in the back of her mind and try to get up and move on.

But he also had a way at making things go wrong by having the nerve at suggesting the worse things in the world. Like right now.

"Teme, Get over here and carry Sakura-Chan to the village. Its your fault she's hurt like this." The end of his sentence sounded so… menacing? Accusing?

Her heart pounded wildly. Did he know?

"If you'd of stayed with her then none of this would of happened!" The blonde added, glaring at the Uchiha.

Her heart fell dramatically. No, he didn't know. Blind as always.

Light scuffling sounded in her ears, she snapped her head immediately towards the maker of the sound. Sure enough her fears were correct, the Uchiha was making his way towards her without so much as a glance in her direction. Eyes void and face completely stoic of any expression, he walked calmly, acting as if he hadn't done anything.

Her pulse quickened, out of sheer fright she shot out a hand to Narutos arm, clutching it for dear life. With a quick shake of her head she blurted out "No!" Before she could stop it.

The footsteps stopped, and the forest became oddly quiet.

Sakuras eyes darted between deep blue eyes and dark black ones. The atmosphere became heavily filled with tension. Naruto and Sasuke, They both stared into each others eyes for a brief moment. She watched Sasuke's eyes twitch for a moment, and in return watched Naruto's lips quirk into a frown. Within seconds the silent moment was gone and Naruto was scooping the unexpected girl into his arms, grinning like a goofy kid.

That was.. Weird.

"Heh. Don't worry Sakura-Chan. If I were in your position I wouldn't want him to carry me either. Fuck the teme, I'll carry you." He chirped, maintaining his usual grin.

Despite everything that was going on, she still managed to give him a smile. Small and almost unnoticeable, but it was a smile none the less.

She leaned her head into Narutos shoulder with relief as soon as he began walking. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to ignore the cold and very pissed off stare that was bringing holes into her form. She knew he was watching them out of the corner of his eyes, and she also knew that there was something terribly wrong with the way things turned out.

She couldn't help but feel nervous. See, it wasn't supposed to go like that. She wondered why it was that there was no hostility? There was no…pampering? It bothered her..

Sakura thought of the events that took place.

Naruto didn't run to her when he first saw her on the ground. Never, in all the years she's been with Naruto, had he gone to Sasuke first. He wasn't supposed to have leaped right passed her and instead confronted Sasuke.

Why would he do that? Didn't he see that she was all beat up and vomiting on the floor?! Why would he, no better yet, why would **anyone **-for that matter- go after and talk to the person that looked well, instead of going after the person that looked like shit? It didn't make sense!

Sure she was annoyed that he didn't come and see how she was doing first, but that didn't really bother her as much as it puzzled her.

**Why?**

**Why **did he go to Sasuke first?

**Why** did his eyes look 'expectant' when he saw her predicament?

**Why **didn't he question Sasuke about the story she told him?

And **Why **did they both secretly speak to each other with their eyes? And know **exactly **What the other was asking and answering? - Why not do it in front of her? What was there to hide?

For some odd reason.

Very odd reason.

Sakura could not help but feel that Naruto was a fake sense of security. She peeked a glance up at him, he was staring straight ahead.

Her eyes drifted closed without her permission, snuggling her face more into the boy whose roll in all of this was becoming more questionable. One last thought drifted through her mind.

Why did Naruto's eyes look almost as apathetic as Sasukes just now?

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!"

A young woman called from behind the closed office doors. Sitting calmly into her seat Tsunade opened her eyes and stared at the door. With a heavy sigh the legendary Sanin put a frustrated palm to her forehead and called out.

Pushing the door open quickly the young woman stalked into the office holding a large book against her chest with both hands. Her dark brown hair swayed with her quick movements.

She slammed the book onto the desk with a hard 'thud' and smiled in triumph.

"Lady Tsunade, I got it."

Blinking up at the woman Tsunade couldn't hide the smirk that plastered her features.

"Shizune. How on earth did you get it?"

Grinning back the young woman scooted the book further towards her and shook her head.

"It was hard, but I managed to get into touch with an old friend at the great library of hidden books and scrolls. Lets just say I got her to let me borrow it. Unfortunately she said it has to be back within two days."

The blonde woman scowled.

"Two days? Just what the hell am I supposed to do with two days?!" Grasping the large and very thick book between her fingers Tsunade held it up and shoved it under Shizune's nose. "Do you not see how big this thing is?! How am I going to be able to get the information I need with just two days?"

"B-but my lady, two days could be enough if we worked really hard - " Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh "A-and if we start now we might be able to get through the whole thing!"

Tsunade gave her a look that clearly questioned her sanity.

"Look at the size of it! I'm not going to spend two days going through every page of this. You do it."

Shizune sighed. How typical of her, she knew Tsunade would do something like this. That's why she brought - motivation.

"Well.. Alright. I guess that means all the bottle of sake I bought specially for you will just have to go to waste, seeing as you wont put two days into hard work-"

Slamming the book on the table Tsunade sat up with a huff.

"Gimme my sake. Lets get started."

Giggling under her breath, the Sanin's apprentice opened the book and took a seat next to her, taking out paper, a brush, and some ink.

They had some very important studying to do.

* * *

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

* * *

"Don't wake her up!" Someone snapped angrily.

"Sir, We need her to get her clothes off so that we can do a full look over." A soft voice murmured. A young woman.

"Alright then, just don't wake her up. Hurry up and take off her clothes." The person from before stated again.

Silence.

"Um…Sir. We're going to have to ask you to please leave the room."

"No fuckin way!"

"Please, its not suitable for…men.. To be around watching.." A second woman's voice piped in.

"Sir, Are you her husband or boyfriend?" The first asked. Staring at the loud mouthed blonde headed boy, who couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut for one minute.

Blinking at the two women standing calmly in front of Sakura's sleeping form, she was placed comfortably on a futon, he laughed lightly at the comment. Ignoring the cold stare he was receiving from the raven haired male next to him.

"Haha, No. Me and Sakura-Chan are just good friends. We've been friends since-"

"Then we're going to have to ask you to leave." The second woman cut in harshly.

"Huh?"

"Sir. Will You kindly step out of the room please?" The first stepped in, trying to cover for her partners ill temper.

"Dobe. Leave the room." Sasuke finally intervened.

For a moment Naruto stared at the Uchiha with a very cold glare. Icy. Crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly he searched for something in those cold black eyes staring back with the same freezing temperature as his own. Apparently he found what he wanted because he closed his eyes and opened them again, finally making his way towards the door.

A loud exasperated sigh filled the room. Naruto shook his head and glared daggers at the boy beside him. His deep blue eyes looked from the two medic helpers annoyed face's to the Uchiha's stoic one and finally got the message that he wasn't wanted.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets Naruto grumbled under his breath about Sasuke being a bastard and how women were crazy before stomping out of the small room. He slammed the door loudly just to emphasize how pissed he was. Whatever! He was going to go soak in the bathtub and eat some ramen.

Sasuke watched the blonde boy leave with an irritated glare. It wasn't until he heard a series of throats being cleared that he turned his gaze and came back to reality.

"Sir. Would you kindly step out-"

"She belongs to me."

A silence crept into the atmosphere. The two women exchanged glances for a brief moment, a look of disbelief plastering their features.

"Um.. Sir-" The woman shakily tried to explain.

Sasuke immediately narrowed his eyes in irritation. With his arms crossed over his chest he leaned against the wall and pinned them with an unwavering glare. His eyes and actions left no room for argument. He wasn't leaving this room, they could try, but the end result will still be the same. He was going to be in here. Whether they liked it or not.

Finally the women seemed to take the hint. Unlike the blonde boy it was obvious that this one was stubborn and wouldn't leave even if they tried. He was a ninja, they were just humans that happened to take some nursing lessons, there was no way they could handle getting into a fight with this man.

Besides… he looked dangerous.

"W-what Is your relationship t-to the young woman s-sir?" The other girl asked softly. Holding the clip board and pointing the end of the pencil against a blank line. The other woman looked away wearily. Not wanting to meet the Uchihas evil stare.

"We're lovers." He murmured softly. Liking the sound of it.

The woman shakily jotted down what he said and looked back up to him. "And Your name would be?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The young lady smiled timidly and wrote down his name. Placing the clip board on the small table she then turned to the young woman and, together, they started pulling up her shirt.

Sasukes hand twitched.

They hadn't even done anything yet and he was already losing his calm exterior. Still, it wasn't his fault, just the idea of another persons hands all over his property really made him want to kill somebody. They shouldn't be touching his personal belonging.

**His **toy. **Not **Theirs.

**They shouldn't be touching her.**

One woman ran her hands gently along Sakura's flat stomach. Feeling and searching for any bruised ribs, she scanned her body with searching eyes.

**They shouldn't be looking at her.**

Fingers curled into a tight fist.

**Why are they touching her?**

He felt his insides burning with anger.

**Get away from her.**

They continued to feel around her stomach.

**Get AWAY from her.**

They continued.

**Stop.**

Both women pulled her shirt up over her head, leaving her in just her bra.

**Stop it!**

Touching the top of her neck they both moved her face from side to side, exposing all around her neck area, searching for any sort of cuts or bruises.

**Don't..**

Their hands fell to the bra. One maid pulled her upper body up while the other reached for the end of the strap.

**Don't you dare…**

The snap gave way.

"I'll take it from here." Sasuke snapped immediately.

Both women, placing Sakura back down onto the bed without taking the bra off, stared over at the Uchiha prodigy with wide eyes.

"B-but sir.."

"I said. I'll take it from here." He nearly hissed at them, his voice venomous.

They didn't wait any longer. Shifting on their heels they quickly scurried out of the room. Leaving behind the slight undressed girl with her supposed lover.

It was when the door slammed and the soft clicking of the lock echoed in the room that he turned his attention completely on Sakura.

Warm fingers took hold of the bra and ripped it off her body, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Letting his hands explore over her exposed breasts, tenderly he squeezed them. Closing his eyes he leaned his head forward and groaned inwardly.

Releasing her breasts from his greedy hands he ran his fingers over her soft and warm skin. Lovingly he caressed every inch of her ribs, stomach, and waist. The look of her upper body brought him into a wanting state of mind.

He didn't want to spoil it just yet. He knew he hadn't done anything to hurt her anywhere from the waist below. There was no need to take anything more off. Coal black eyes devoured every part of her. God was she beautiful. God did he want to hurt her.

Looming over her he gently leaned down towards her breast. With a soft touch of his fingers the large S he wrote on her skin suddenly came to surface. A smirk touched his lips. For long moments he sat there, in a trance, looking at his mark.

Without warning he leaned forward, hovering his mouth just over it. The body beneath him shifted slightly when his warm lips covered it. His slimy-hot tongue tracing the S from start to finish, again and again. Tasting her flesh, remembering the way it tasted when blood was pouring into his hungry mouth.

She tasted just the same.

Delicious.

Sasuke shuddered as lust surfaced within his mind set. He needed her. God did he need her.

His feet took him carefully further down the futon. Where her legs were. He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't even be seeing her naked. Still, his body, his mind, screaming at him to do it. To not waste time. His mind chanted over and over again.

Whispering evil words in his ears. His demons edging him on, cheering at him, voicing their approvals of his cruel intention.

With the demons whispering in his head that it was ok, he placed the tips of his fingers on the tip of her shorts.

With a quick movement he pulled them down to her ankles before ripping them off. Hungrily he ran his hands up her milky thighs and touched her.

Touched in the area that no man had ever touched. God was that a good feeling. Knowing that her innocence wasn't just talk.

Never once could he honestly say that the things he was recently doing to her were not right. He knew what he wanted, and that was all that mattered. He didn't care that he was violating her. Didn't care that he was now pulling his fingers to his lips and licking them. She tasted good on the outside, he wondered what inside that core of hers tasted like.

No.

He stopped himself. He could not touch her anymore down there. If it was one thing he must have control over it is when it comes to her innocence. Cant risk having his pets 'flower' violated too much. Now was not the time for such a thing.

He would have it soon though. That innocence of hers, belonged to him.

He wanted it.

He **will **have it.

Sasuke groaned, imagining the way he would ravage her. Imagining the way he could fuck her and make her scream. Imagined the way she would cling to him, gasping and crying out his name while he rammed himself into her. Claiming her as his. All his.

She was his. She would **always **belong to him.

God, he was horny right now.

Looking down on himself he smirked at the bulge in his pants.

"Sakura."

He groaned loudly.

Shifting over towards her, he made himself comfortable in-between her legs. Looking down at his woman's flower, warm fingers pulled down his pants.

Taking hold of his dick with his right hand he started masturbating. Aggressively he rammed himself into his hand, leaning his head back and moaning loudly.

Images of Sakura, covered in blood. Crying and shuddering on the floor. Completely naked. Flashed again and again in his head. She cried his name out, it was all in his head. All in his head…

He jerked off faster.

Harder.

Pumping into his warm waiting hand he continued his aggressive and forceful pace, now staring down at the woman lying motionless before him. Eyes on her face.

With his free hand he rubbed at her inner thigh. Carressing and lightly scratching on the skin. Arching forward towards her Sasuke closed his eyes.

He groaned loudly. Panting under his breath.

She was his. All his.

He tightened his grip on his member, growling loudly. Like an animal he growled again until finally his dick pulsed and gave release. Aiming purposefully down at her exposed flower he made sure to let all of his semen drip onto her.

Sasukes body shook at the sensation, his lust finally coming down. For a moment he stared at the scene before him. Lying motionless, slightly bruised up, with his cum all over her pussy. God, he could go for another round. Shaking his head at his overly hormonal needs, he decided to let her alone for now. He would be back late tonight to jerk off, this time he planned to cum in her mouth. He wondered how she would react to waking up with all of his semen on her tongue and sticking to her teeth.

Getting up and walking over towards the bathroom he took a rag and wet it. Making his way back to her side he kneeled before her and wiped up all of his cum from her vagina and threw it away in the trash can.

Staring at the scars and cuts on her body he, without much effort, placed a hand over every wound and healed her whole body within just minutes. Pressing his middle finger over his mark he smirked when it disappeared. It was almost complete, half of the S was already black. Would take another day before it was all the same color.

Grasping the folded blanket at the end of her futon he threw it on her, making sure it covered every part of her body before turning his back on her form and laughing darkly under his breath. With his now washed and cleaned hand he ran it through his hair, glancing down at his exposed member.

Taking hold of his pants he pulled them back up to where they belonged and made his way out of the room. No one asked the mysterious young man why he walked out of a young woman's room with a psychotic smirk on his face. The two women that had helped before didn't approach him or ask if his 'lover' was alright when he walked passed them.

Everything was good. Everything was as it should be at that moment. With his toy resting and healing in the room, he had just enough time to go join his best friend at the lunch area. For some nice hot ramen. When his toy was all healed up and back to her perfect self, he would be back to break, crack, rip apart, and crush her. Then, like a good boy, he would put her back together and start it all over again.

When Sasuke approached the ramen place Naruto was on his sixth bowl, grinning from ear to ear and waving a frantic hand for him to come and sit with him. Sasuke did. He sat, ordered, ate, and talked without giving any hint away to what he'd just done.

It was great being able to get away with doing bad things. He enjoyed it. Reveled in it. If people knew, he was positive how they would react and think of him.

They would say he was mentally unstable. That he was psychotic.

But He wasn't. Oh no no no, he was not psychotic.

He was **psychopathic**. Completely aware of what he was doing, and just didn't give a fuck.

Naruto leaned forward shoving another bowl under his nose when Sasuke finished his first one. Normally one bowl was enough for him, however, he felt he owed it to Naruto so he began eating his second bowl.

Naruto flashed him a rare, twisted grin.

Sasuke replied with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

**/X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X/**

* * *

Oh my. I wonder why Naruto is acting strange?

**R & R - If you want. If not, thanks for stopping by. :D**


	5. Hunter

**Disclaimer: **The evil monkey in my closet is threatening to bash my head in with a banana if I lie, so Naruto does not belong to me. Drats!

* * *

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/xX/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

**Domineering What's Mine**

**Ch 5 - Hunter**

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/x**

* * *

-

-

_I can see You But You Can't See Me_

_I Could Touch You And You Wouldn't Even Feel Me_

_Wait A Second and You'll Settle Down_

_I'm Just Waiting Till You Really Let Your Guard Down_

_You're Relaxed, You're Sublime, You're Amazing_

_You Don't Even Know The Danger Your Facing_

_If I'm Quiet I'll Slide Up Behind You_

_And If You Hear Me I'll Enjoy Trying To Find You_

_**- The Virus of Life , By Slipknot**_

-

-

* * *

He was watching her.

It was nearly pitch black within the room, the moonlight shining in from the window. It was dead silent within the large vacant area.

His eyes watched her not like before, where he was trying to figure her out and get an understanding , this time he was watching her because it was the only thing to keep him calm at the moment. She was like a drug, he started off slow and simple dosing but as time progresses that little dose is no longer enough to **satisfy** the need. So he did what any junky would do…

He upped the dosage a notch, or maybe a little more than just a notch? Whatever the case, his dosage was increased.

Sasuke groaned under his breath.

He was **debating**.

Debating on going over there and doing something to fill that gnawing side of him, to dull its constant whispers of temptation. A temptation that might have his little blossom a virgin short. Thinking about it was a lot worse than actually committing the act, at-least that was the case for Sasuke.

**Thinking**.

How far his twisted mind goes is something not even he himself has the answer to. These dark images and flashes within his brain all but plague him. Its not the image, and its not the act, it's the persistence his mind seems to possess when it wants to act out those images. He enjoys them, but there has to be a specific time and place for such things. His thoughts impatience was very much a nuisance.

**Yearning**.

To touch and taste the perfect skin lying helplessly on the futon. It was true that Sasuke did enjoy beating the shit out of the girl and watching her bleed., but there was also something else within his nature, something that makes him feel the need to protect her. Yes. Protect her. From every other being, creature, plague, disease, bug, you name it. Because in Sasuke Uchiha's mind only **he** could do anything to her.

Not even god was allowed to touch her. If she was being pulled up to heaven…

He would dig his claws into her and drag her down to hell with him.

She **belonged **to **him.**

That was the sole truth, he would never let her go, he would never give her any sort of freedom. She was his. Her soul, her mind, her body, her fuckin hair all the way down to those perfectly carved little toes of hers, all belonged to him. He didn't possess Sakura like a lover, he possessed her like one possesses an item of great importance.

He was greedy with her, not wanting anyone else around her or trying to use her for anything. Sasuke could and would use her up to her very last breath, because she was his to control and use. His to beat, and fuck ruthlessly without any sign of remorse.

No one would ever have her.

**No one.**

He owned every fuckin part of her.

All for her.

"Sakura." He breathed.

Slanted coal black eyes raked over her naked form. He'd done as he said he would, he would come back to his little blossom late at night. But he found himself pinned against the far wall of the room rather then by her side. There was something gnawing at him, something vicious.

He wanted to.. To..

God.

He wanted to kill her.

Fuck her.

Slap her.

Bash her head against the floor.

Watch her **bleed**.

Fuck her. Again.

And again.

And maybe a fourth time just to get his point across.

**Mine… All mine… **He purred in his head.

It was all her fault. All that bitches fault! She was doing this to him, she was playing some sort of voodoo on his soul! She was evil… evil evil evil…

That's why she deserved to be punished. Her frailty was mocking him, how easily she could break and shatter. She was testing his ability to handle things. That soft pink hair, always taunting him to run his hands through it. Gorgeous.. She was trying to appear attractive to him again, the fool. And that scent of hers, telling everyone that she was innocent, practically begging someone to steal that aroma of innocence from her. She was testing him with this also, trying to seduce him was she? He wasn't going to fall for it, she wasn't in control.

He was.

And always will be.

She taunted and played with his mind in everything she did. There was no escaping her, nor was there any way of avoiding the girl either. She had drawn him in, she had taken him to the levels of a twisted psychopath that no one would be able to ever understand.

She shifted in her sleep, sighing softly under her breath.

A low screeching sound vibrated off the walls. Sasuke's fingers were clawing desperately at the white office wall he was currently leaning on. It was taking all that he had, all the strength his body could muster not to strangle her a little and tie her up to the wall and do what he often fantasized about.

Raping her.

Yes, he wanted to rape her. Not make love to her, not take her sweetly and whisper I-love-you's and we'll-always-be-together's. No, he wanted to just fuck the hell out of her, he wanted to hear her scream. Whether in pain or in pleasure, he didn't give a fuck.

His old self was coming back into play again. This was getting bad, he had to admit. Yesterday he thought he was getting better, he wasn't having thoughts of killing her and wanting to destroy her, or more importantly the want to possess her and claim her for good. He had thought.. but it would seem that it was just the calm before the storm.

He felt it all over again.

The longing.

The impatience.

The pain.

The anger.

The want.

The need.

Obsession.

He wanted…

What he wanted.

What he **needed.**

She would give him.. Whether by force or not.. He'd get it..

**Pay attention to me…**

The cruel words whispered in his mind, taunting him. Telling him that she didn't belong to him; she would never belong to him. The very idea sent shivers and tremors throughout his entire body. His mind was playing tricks on him, trying to get him to prove it wrong. But he knew what it took to prove it wrong, and now was not the time to do it. Didn't it understand at all!?

Didn't he understand?

His mind, his thoughts, they all belong to him. But he didn't want to blame it on himself, so now he calls the evil voice in his head a complete other being, when really it is his demented conscience. People say that your conscience is the part of you that helps you decide though right and wrong, if his conscience is part of him, then did that mean that all of these thoughts are just him?

That in the end, every dark whisper in his mind is secretly what he really wants? This conscience of his, supposedly is to help him choose the right path, he must be on the right path then. It wasn't trying to keep him from doing the things he was doing.. It was trying to help him do it. What a fucked up conscience.

Blood dripped and slid down the walls, Sasuke's finger tips were broken and cracked and very much cut up from the harsh actions he was doing.

He was back.. His mumbling and redundant self…

Sasuke almost wanted to dance with glee. It was about time he came back! He was starting to get worried that he'd be unable to fulfill his actions any longer. With him being back to his old self he could do anything and everything he wanted..

And not care.

Sasuke shoved off the wall, making his way towards his beautiful little pink haired bitch.

It felt good to know and come to a decision that a conscience is not real. Your conscience is nothing more than the other part of you. He supposed that meant that he had no other side to him, this was it. If that's the case… then it should be ok.

Sasuke's lips twitched into a smirk.

No regrets.

No remorse.

No sympathy.

Nothing.

Sasuke was going to do exactly what he wanted, and no one was going to stop him.

And if they tried..

He'd kill them. Destroy them. Rend them beyond repair.

Too bad, so sad.

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

Sasuke had left about 45 minutes ago, mumbling something about having to go check up on their pink headed teammate. The blonde headed ninja closed his eyes and for once took great pleasure in the absence of his best friends presence. Despite the fact that the lunch room was still full of people he still managed to feel at ease, until a voice decided to interrupt him.

"E-excuse me sir?"

Sigh.

"M-may I please speak with you?"

Turning to face the owner of the voice, deep blue eyes bore into the chocolate brown ones of the nice girl from earlier. One of the women that were supposed to have been tending to the wounds of his friend Sakura. What was she doing here?

"Yah? What's up?" He forced a smile at the girl.

She bit her lip and shifted from one foot to the other, this girl was trying to be timid and shy just like his Hinata.

How boring.

How.. **dull**.

She licked her lips in nervousness, her eyes shifted around the room worriedly, she was acting as if someone might be watching their encounter. Just what the hell did this girl want?

"I wanted to s-speak to you about that b-boy… " Naruto's eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"Sasuke?" The woman's eyes widened, her head nodded vigorously. "What about the teme?"

She did that little nervous lick of her lips again, it was starting to annoy him. Looking around, yet again, she leaned close to him and dropped her voice to a very low whisper. Placing a hand around the right side of her mouth, she looked like school girls when they whisper secrets to each other, this girl was really getting on his nerves.

"H-he's doing something to the girl in the r-room.." She finally let out her frantic statement. Her hands were squeezing each other tightly and her eyes were widened with fear and concern. Her body was slightly shaking, her eyes were also starting to tear up.

Naruto's blinked.

"To Sakura-Chan? What did you see?" He needed this girl to calm down if he was going to get anything out of her.

Placing his hand on her arms he tried his hardest not to cringe in disgust. He did what he had to do to get the girl to stop shaking. She immediately took comfort to him. Tch.

"H-he's.. T-touch-…. T-t-touching h-her.." She gasped out.

"**Touching her?" **Naruto thought with a frown. What the hell did she mean by 'touching' her? Sasuke wasn't…?

Naruto was up out of his seat and heading towards the room with a speed no human could ever dream of having. He swiftly made his way past everyone in the room and even managed to duck in time before a drink was almost splashed on him.

Slamming through the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, he stalked towards the Uchiha. He was greeted by his best friends body slumped in a chair, with his head buried in his folded arms. Sasuke's body didn't even twitch when the blonde approached.

He was sleeping.

Naruto blinked once, twice, a third time - then turned to find the young woman peeking around the corner of the door frame. He rose an eyebrow at her, making sure to point a finger at Sasuke. He was silently asking this-isn't-the-same-Sasuke-we're-talking-about-right?

She was looking at the scene with disbelief. She stumbled into the room, just a foot in, and placed a hand to her mouth. Her shocked expression brought a raised eyebrow from the blonde headed Shinobi. The girl shook her head fiercely this time.

"N-no! I saw him! I saw him t-touching her… he was walking towards her and..and.. H-he…" She whispered frantically. Her eyes were moving wildly from the sleeping boy to the Sakura's covered up body, then to the confused and irritated blonde ninja.

He was looking at her like she was crazy or something! But she knew what she saw! She knew! She had seen him do it first hand, why didn't this boy believe her?

"Uh-huh… Well.. I'm going to go get me another bowl of ramen."

The young girl stared at the blonde with narrowed eyes.

"I know what I saw!" She hissed.

Naruto's eyes turned deadly, pinned the girl with a very cold glare, his sudden change in emotion made her take a step back. There was something different about the boy now, he seemed so… deadly.

"Just what **did **you see?" He snapped, glaring at her accusingly.

"I… H-he.. " She stuttered, intimidated by the cold blue eyes staring into her soul.

"Well?" He pressed.

"H-he… I… I… " The young woman finally bit her lip and looked to the floor. Closing her eyes in defeat.

"What makes you think I should believe you when you cant even tell me what he was doing?"

"Y-you didn't let me f-finish.." She whispered.

Naruto frowned, sparing a glance to his still sleeping best friend then turning his attention back to the girl, with a flick of his finger he motioned for her to come towards him.

Those chocolate brown eyes widened with fear, they were staring past him and towards the raven haired boy sleeping motionless on the table. She shook her head, refusing to go any further into the room. This brought an irritated sigh from the blonde boy.

The young woman sighed in relief when Naruto calmly stalked towards her, he wanted to know just what the fuck this girl saw. Whatever it was, it looked like the girl didn't approve, it was really shaking her up and making her hella nervous. Despite the fact that he kept asking her what she saw she insisted on saying he never let her finish?

God.

This woman was doing a damn good job at really pushing him to his limits.

"Alright, what happened?" He murmured, bending low to the girls level. He resisted the urge to hold his nose.

She stank.

Her scent was of overly used perfume and she smelled like an old person.

Yuck.

"After we left I-I c-came back to check up u-up on her a-and… and-…I s-saw **him" **She pointed a shaky finger towards Sasuke. "He was in-between her l-legs…"

Her heart was racing.

"And?" Naruto prompted. His eyes were slightly wide and his mouth was twitched into a firm line.

"H-he… he was.. W-was.. M-masturba-"

The atmosphere became thick and the woman immediately put a hand to her mouth to keep from finishing her sentence. It was a certain someone's voice that had interrupted her.

"Dobe." The cool voice spoke, striking fear into the young girls heart.

Panic rose in the girls chest.

"Ah! Teme! Your awake?" Naruto's earlier expression changed immediately, he turned to face Sasuke and grinned at him. He turned his back on the hesitant young woman.

"Hn."

"Wanna go get some more ramen? I'm starving." Naruto asked cheerfully, ignoring the young woman's widening eyes and light tug on his elbow.

"Dobe.. We just ate a couple hours ago." He murmured.

"Yah I know. But I'm hungry again, wanna?" A shift was heard then the Uchiha was standing right next to Naruto, succeeding in being right in front of the chocolate haired girl.

She was looking to the floor, trembling with fear. She could feel those dark coal black eyes boring holes into her body. She looked like she was going to pass out from an anxiety attack.

"Hn." He walked right passed her. Naruto soon followed.

The young girl stood there for a couple of minutes, waiting. She was hoping they were gone by now. Taking a chance she turned around and faced the long hallway, she could see clearly the backs of the two male Shinobies.

Her heart pounded wildly when the raven haired male peered at her from over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes dangerously. The blood red eyes of his all but screaming hostility and malice.

She placed a hand to her mouth and fell to the floor, closing her eyes and huddling against the door frame.

His eyes showed her, her death.

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

"Hey good lookin's wanna spend your time with me tonight?"

"I only charge five bucks an hour baby cakes."

"Where ya two beauties heading off to?"

"Oh my god, they look so hott."

"Sexy!"

"I wonder how big their dicks are."

"I bet the blonde one is a freak in bed."

"Not even! The dark haired one Is probably god-like in bed."

"The dark haired one looks so mysterious."

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the lively village/town without even sparing a single glance towards the persistent group of women trying their hardest to get close to them.

The whores would stumble up to them looking filthy and smelling of pure alcohol and drugs, and try to cop a feel of two god-like young men, hoping to get them to pay for a night so they can greedily see what they had hidden under their clothing.

While the sluts well… they just wanted to fuck now didn't they? Of course their clothing wasn't dirty like the prostitutes, but it didn't make it any less trashy. They wore too much make-up and they traveled in packs of four or five other women. All of them making bets on which girls could get with which of the two men.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha didn't spare any of these women a glance. When a slut tried coming up to one of them and she 'accidentally' fell against Naruto, the blonde shinobi had grabbed her by the arm and threw her off of him without a second glance. When her friends decided to start a scene about how he had 'man handled' her and should be put in jail Naruto had merely replied that he didn't approve of women that flaunted themselves around looking for the next piece of dick they can get inside of them.

Needless to say the two men were very much agitated by the constant attention. Sasuke himself had, had more than enough of women whispering about how big they thought his penis was, or how good he must be in bed. Not to mention the numerous amount of women that fell on top of him and tried groping him. One girl even tried to grab his sack right out in the open, didn't even try to be secretive about it.

This had not been tolerated, Sasuke had nearly broken the girls arm and made quick disposing of her. She was thrown to the floor and then laughed at by her fellow girls, they looked at him as if they thought he was going to choose them instead. Ignorant fools.

In Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes they were all scum's of the earth.

After their long battle of the hormonal female population, they managed to make their way in peace towards a surprisingly vacant area just outside of the village. Stepping towards a large cluster of trees, there was no one else in sight except for the two leaf ninja.

"Thought we were getting ramen?" Sasuke asked, facing his blonde headed teammate.

Naruto nodded. "Yah, but I wanted to talk to you first."

Sasuke stared his best friend in the eyes, knowing all along that that had been his intention from the instant he'd asked to go get ramen. The raven haired male crossed his arms over his chest and shot him an annoyed stare.

"That girl…" Naruto started. "She was saying something-"

"She's of no importance." Sasuke cut in.

"Of no importance? Tell me Sasuke, what **were** you doing?" Naruto snapped, losing his slight sense of calm.

Sasuke felt the sweat forming on the bottom of his palms, he glared at his best friend, clearly stating with his eyes that it wasn't something he was going to speak aloud about. Naruto mimicked Sasukes posture and shot him a matching glare.

"None of your business dobe."

"Oh, its all of my business." Naruto stated calmly.

Sasuke's face twisted into a glare, his jaw was tight and clamped shut. Nothing was worse than hearing that everything your planning is really an open discussion to another person. Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Look, that bitch doesn't know anything." Sasuke snapped.

Narutos face turned stoic.

"I don't care what you say Sasuke. Do something about it."

"I said that bitch doesn't know anything." Sasuke snapped again.

Naruto shot forward wrapping his clawed fingers around Sasuke's throat, he threw him against the tree and held him there tightly.

"I don't give a fuck what you say Sasuke. If your bitch wakes up and decides she wants to go rat to Tsunade we're fucked. You hear me?" Leaning close he snarled into Sasuke's face. "**Do. Something. About. It." **

With a final shove to Sasuke's body, Naruto turned his back on him and stalked away without looking back. Sasuke's keen sense of hearing caught the blondes mumbling words of 'I need some ramen' before his best friend was completely out of sight.

There was a reason as to why Sasuke didn't fight back. He was pissed, and yah, he wanted to deck the idiot he called a best friend, but doing so would of broke out something that was just unneeded. A fight and an argument that was unnecessary and a pain in the ass.

"Fuckin dobe.." He murmured, staring off into the area where his best friend had taken off. "I'll take care of it."

He purred under his breath.

Eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"I'll take care of it…"

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**- Next Day-**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

"Good morning sweety. How are you feeling?"

Sakura groggily turned her head towards the owners voice and slowly opened her eyes. Green irises took in their surroundings.

A woman.

A blonde headed boy.

A dark haired boy.

Where was she?

Blinking a couple of times she slowly propped herself up on her elbows. She shivered when the cold air hit her warm skin. The woman in front of her was holding her blanket around her upper body and smiling timidly.

For long moments Sakura just tried to rack through her brain to get into her right state of mind. Everything was hazy, and her body felt… well.. Great actually. But still, where was she and what the hell was she doing in here?

"Hey Sakura-chan. How you feeling?"

The woman was roughly shoved away from Sakura, and the bright face of Naruto was suddenly in her view. Sakura's mind finally shot into high gear, everything had come back to her.

Immediately Sakura had her arms around Naruto's shoulders, tugging him roughly against her body. She buried her face into her best friends neck and let the warm tears stream down her eyes.

Sasuke.

Every detail about Sasuke hit her with a vengeance, and all she could do was hold onto Naruto and let out every fiber of pain she could. When those strong arms circulated around her and held her comfortingly she cried harder, ignoring the fact that the source of her pain was just on the other side of the room.

Watching.

She didn't mind, he could go fuck himself in the ass and die for all she cared.

"Shhh Sakura. Its ok. Its ok." He murmured in her ear. He sounded so sincere in his words, she felt her previous doubts fade.

She knew now there was nothing odd about the way Naruto had reacted in the forest. Maybe he was just shocked? She had to admit, there were so many possibilities for Narutos reaction, what kind of a friend was she to immediately accuse him of something bad and not give him the benefit of the doubt?

She felt so bad about it. Now she knew. With the way he held her and smooth and soft way his voice tried to comfort her, there was no way he could be in it with Sasuke. Naruto was innocent, it was all Sasuke's fault. All his fuckin fault. Naruto had probably suspected that something serious had happened and probably went to talk to Sasuke about it to get more information on it, for the mission.

She could never blame Naruto. Her grip on him tightened extremely, she snuggled her face more into the skin of his neck and continued to let the tears of her pain and sorrow flow onto the one person in the world she thought she would be able to tell every secret of hers to. She used to be able to, but not anymore. Not with the psychopath standing within the same residence.

She couldn't speak to Naruto about a single thing. She had to keep it all a secret. This wasn't an option, this was something that had to be done, no if, ands, or buts about it. If she told Naruto, could he possibly be a target to Sasuke too? She couldn't afford for anyone else to feel the Uchihas twisted wrath.

No.

She couldn't bring Naruto into something like that.

For both of their sakes, she'd keep quiet and refrain from giving anything away for now. But soon, very soon, when they've completed their mission and are on their way to the Leaf village yet again then she'd go straight to lady Hokage and tell her everything. Every fuckin thing.

Sakura whimpered softly when the warm body began removing her arms and hands from around his neck. She knew she needed to stop this crying business. No doubt he's suspicious and probably upset himself for everything that happened, no need to make things harder on him.

She pulled herself away from him and smiled wearily. He was giving her a look of concern, frowning deeply and giving her face a good look-over to make sure she was really doing ok. She smiled wider just to prove to him that she was very much alright.

"Hey teme, look! Sakura-Chans doing ok! Come give her a hug you bastard!" Naruto called excitedly over his shoulder to the raven haired boy.

Cold black eyes locked on hers, she flinched immediately when his gaze met hers. To anyone that would have been just looking at him they wouldn't of seen a damn thing, but she did, oh she sure as hell did. Sakura didn't miss the way his eyes held an almost impossibly noticeable flicker of malicious glee. Not to mention the twitch of his lip, forming into a mocking smirk.

"For now." He murmured under his breath.

Without warning he made his way towards her, doing that predatory sway he did the very first night he started his unusual beatings. And just like that night, she was far too stunned to do anything. It was like watching a snake make its way towards you, while hypnotizing you by keeping your eyes interlocked with theirs.

When he got right in front of her he opened his arms and stared at her mockingly. With everyone watching his back, he was free to give her the deadly expression full force. Her eyes remained wide and fearful. If she kept up that stupid bug eyed look then she was going to give herself away to Naruto and the woman in the room.

She wanted it to be easy to just play along with this twisted game that Sasuke found so easily entertaining. But there was no humor in it in her eyes, not when the eyes she was staring at hid none of the malicious and dangerous games he promised in the near future.

He didn't have to say it, she could see it perfectly in his eyes. This was just the beginning. There was more, so much more he was going to do to her, she could feel it. The constriction of her heart almost made her body fall into a faint.

He remained in front of her, mockingly smirking at her predicament.

"Am I going to get a hug?" He asked aloud, sounding bored.

It was all the question he needed to get Sakura to panic. Because he had openly stated it, Naruto was now watching her with those sad eyes again. Damnit. He couldn't get involved! If she shied away from Sasuke then he'd know something was up and that was something that couldn't happen.

Because she needed to.

Because she **had **to.

She shakily leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the warm body of the very man that haunts her dreams. Its like knowing about the boogeyman then having to one day face him with human contact. That's what Sasuke was to her, the boogeyman.

She jumped lightly when his arms encircled around her, her breathe caught in her throat and brought out a gasp of fear from her lips.

He leaned forward letting his lips touch her ear.

"What's wrong Sakura, aren't you going to hold onto me and cry into my neck too?" He taunted. Sakura could almost feel like crying.

Her lips twitched back, tears slightly fell from her eyes without her permission. He silently laughed at her. His chest and body moving silently.

"We better bring her back to her real room." The young woman stated calmly. "We have other people that need the medical room also."

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura, he noticed the look of relief on her face, she shouldn't be so relieved. He wasn't done with the little bitch just yet.

"Sakura-Chan, are you feeling well enough to come with us and ask around for some information?" Naruto called happily.

Although she would of definitely enjoyed not being In the same presence as Sasuke, it was better than staying here. Plus she could go off by herself once she was out.

"Yes I'm fine Naruto." Sakura watched Sasuke walk away from her and back towards Naruto, who was standing at the door.

She got to a stand herself and crossed her arms over her chest. She pulled at the shirt she was wearing, how odd that it didn't feel like her the same material that her last shirt was made from? With a frown Sakura then looked down at herself. It was a semi long black shirt with a neck collar, it was big for her.

A neck collar? She didn't own a black shirt, let alone one with a neck collar. However….

Her eyes immediately fell upon the Uchiha prodigy standing near the doorway. He just so happened to be wearing a black shirt… with a neck collar.

Oh god…

Sakura felt every bone in her body scream for a change of clothes. She couldn't keep herself from looking Naruto straight in the face and squeaking.

"Where are my clothes!?"

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto cringed.

"Well Sakura-chan, your clothes were all covered in vomit and blood…so.. The teme offered to let you borrow his shirt, you still have your shorts on…"

"Where is it? I want my shirt." She snapped.

"Sakura-Chan.. Its just a shirt…?" Naruto asked, shocked.

Sakura had accidentally flickered her eyes towards the Raven haired sadist.

The pink haired young girl wanted to just be on the other side of the wall when the Uchiha prodigy shot her a dangerous look. His eyes were telling her 'keep it up and see what happens.' She clamped her mouth shut and looked to the floor.

"I-its alright.. I-ill… I'll get it later.." Naruto smiled wearily, Sasuke's expression remained deadly.

"Well, lets go then." Naruto piped up.

Sakura nodded, but kept her eyes downcast. She didn't want to make another accidental mistake like looking into those cold hearted eyes again. Hell, she'd like it all the much better if she wouldn't get the chance to look at any of him.

Perhaps while she was out she could also buy a new pair of clothes and get that disgusting freaks shirt off of her. That would be good, very good.

With that in mind Sakura almost felt like skipping towards them, almost. She instead made a nice calm walk from where she was standing over to where they were, and helped herself out the door, succeeding in leading the way out towards the long hallway.

It was hard, trying to ignore the eyes burning holes into her back.

She knew what he was all sour and bitchy about. He didn't approve of her making a big deal and such a fuss over wearing his shirt, well of course the cold hearted bastard wouldn't. Everything to him was all nothing but some sick, twisted game.

Freak.

Well she didn't care.

Two can play that game.

She wasn't going to just roll over and die, she'd decided that the moment she'd been freed from his paralysis jutsu and stopped slapping her. She would not allow herself to be put in that position, never ever again. Even if it meant hiding beside Naruto 24/7. To most people they would probably label her as a coward for doing so.

But what they call cowardice, she calls strategy.

It could possibly be the only thing that saves her in the end. She only hopes that Naruto will not think too suspiciously of it, and everything will go smooth. With her being around Naruto she's positive that Sasuke will not try a damn thing.

"So Sakura-Chan do you think we'll find anything on Kisame?" Naruto asked, making his way to the right side of her.

Sakura almost wanted to laugh. Of all the things she wished Naruto would ask her, he would ask her something that really wasn't at all important. Or at least, it wasn't at all important to her, but for the sake of the fact that she **was **here on a mission, she felt obligated to answer.

"Its possible. I mean.. not very many people would easily forget seeing a giant blue guy with a body sized sword."

She looked to the corner of her eyes and caught him shaking his head in disagreement.

"Tch. We'll end up finding nothing." Naruto stated dryly.

Sakura's face twitched into an annoyed scowl.

"I disagree. I think we'll find some stuff on him." Sakura defended.

Naruto shot her an odd stare before crossing his arms behind his head, managing his typical walking pose, and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm not doubting we'll find someone that's seen him, but we wont find any information about what he's up to." Naruto corrected.

Sakura felt her chest constrict. Why did Naruto have to be so uncaring about things all of a sudden? There seemed to be nothing that bothered him, she really had to get him away from Sasuke. It was that bastard that was changing her poor little Naruto into some cold hearted brute! Well she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey Naruto, I was thinking about getting some new clothes… you…uh.. You wanna come with me?" She asked hesitantly.

She dared a glance to her former teammate after a few seconds of silence, he was looking at her, but luckily for her he was smiling. The nervousness was gone from her stomach immediately.

"Thanks Sakura, but uh.. I really don't wanna sit in a couple of shops helping you pick out clothes." He stated nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura's chest got that constricting feeling again.

She'd just been rejected.

It was a real sinking feeling.

"O-oh ok."

"Ehh you understand right Sakura?" Naruto continue, trying his hardest to not make her feel bad.

"Y-yah Naruto. Don't worry about it." She faked a happy smile and looked ahead of again.

She found herself taking a step outside. Wow.. It felt like they had been walking for a long while, she hadn't even made it outside until just now! God, time goes by slow.

"Ok, I'm heading towards the shops, I'll ask around while im there." Sakura called over her shoulder to Naruto.

Sasuke stood calmly next to Naruto and continued to eye Sakura. Just as he had been the entire walk from the room. Stupid bitch had ignored him and pretended like he didn't exist, just like she always seemed to do to him.

**Pay attention to me…**

His hands tightened into fists.

"Alright Sakura-Chan. We'll see you later." Naruto called after the retreating girls form.

She waved.

"Alright, im heading to the other side of town." Naruto stated, looking at Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto smirked.

"Happy hunting."

And within seconds Naruto's laughter was escalating off the trees and into the raven haired boys ears.

**Oh I will… You know I will.**

Closing his eyes he took a quick sniff of the air before sprinting off in his blossoms scents direction.

* * *

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

* * *

"Would you like to buy that miss?" The old woman asked softly, a smile on her wrinkly face.

"Umm, Yes please." Sakura agreed happily.

It was a small charm bracelet with little flowers of all sorts dangling over every inch of it. She'd walked past this shop and had found that bracelet in the window. She just had to buy it for Ino.

Stepping towards the old woman she gave her the amount needed and bowed before walking out of the shop. She felt a lot better, and a lot safer, now that she was out and about all by herself.

She walked calmly out into the street happily.

Sakura didn't take long to find another shop of interest and to find her way inside. The most beautiful shirt she'd ever seen was in the window area. She wanted it to bad, and yet there was something somewhat keeping her from completely going through with buying it.

It was no doubt that look in the Ukiah's eyes that had her stalling from giving the owner of the shop the money he was holding his hand out for.

"Well miss?"

Biting her lower lip she looked from his hand to her hand closed with money. After a few moments of debating she finally shook her head and sighed.

"N-no sir. Sorry."

Her heart pounded wildly when a sudden feeling came over her, she looked back over her shoulder into the dark part of the room and frowned, she shook her head and quietly walked out.

"Sir, would you be needing anything?"

"Hn."

Sasuke appeared out of the dark corner and watched his blossom make her way out of the shop. Quietly he looked at another piece of item his little pet had been eyeing.

A pink silk lingerie . A dress that probably came up to her mid thighs, with spaghetti straps, with booty panties to match.

Nice.

"Sir?" The man asked again. He narrowed his eyes on the raven haired boy suspiciously.

Sasuke dropped the panties and nightgown ensemble back into its rightful place and looked at the man through the corner of his eyes.

"Got it in black?"

Greedily the old mans suspicions faded and was replaced with a mischievous smile. He nodded his head and disappeared out the back door. Obviously leading the store room.

Minutes later he came back holding the garments -while in a bag- and extended out his hand first.

Money first.

Sasuke smirk at the predictable male and reached in his pockets before placing the cash in his waiting hand, he swiped the lingerie' from the happy clerk and lazily slung the clothes over his right shoulder. He walked out of the shop without so much as a glance.

He was stalking her.

Or as Naruto liked to call it **'Hunting' **her.

He didn't mind, it gave Sasuke a real high knowing that he could follow her so easily, she was so clueless and stupid. So naive and innocent that she never once recognized his chakra, even when he'd countless times had gotten close enough to touch her.

Sure she'd sense him then, then turn around all fast and check to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

It wasn't.

But he most definitely was.

It was too exciting, testing the limits of how close he could get to her without her noticing. After an hour of hunting he'd finally found himself making it into a game. Time and again he was purposely slip past her and brush against her skin, she'd shiver and turn in the direction she had been touched only to find nothing there.

He would never be caught in such a situation. He would of realized immediately if he was being followed and exactly who might be the one to be doing it. But then again, he was an expert in hunting. Even if his hunters thought he was the prey, they would soon find that he was secretly hunting them, and merely luring them into a trap.

That's how Sasuke Uchiha worked.

He was the predator.

And the beautiful Sakura blossom was his prey.

God he loved how weak and pathetic she was. It must be really hard for her to have to cope with living the lifestyle of being a personal pet to him. He couldn't even imagine how scared and out of her mind she was going to be later tonight.

She was fragile. It wasn't fair really. He had to admit, compared to him she's about as strong and intelligent as a rock. Although he wont criticize her too much on the strength part, she did show potential, but she had the mind of a body builder. Strong, looked impressive, but in the end their brains were as small as their packages.

In Sakura's case, her breasts. Which weren't much, he might add.

Being a natural born predator he had more than Sakura in everything. He had the looks, the sly, the cunning, the evil, the power, the strength, the intellect, and most definitely the dexterity. He had everything that she could never hope to have.

There was just no way she would be able to beat him.

Good.

As if there was any fun in having the tables turned. No, no fun at all.

Sasuke tuned his eyes to the darkness that suddenly settled over his mind. Evil murmurs plagued his head again, evil tentacles and sharp blood dripping claws, all raking at his mind and nearly driving him mad. Nearly. It wasn't as if he didn't plan on doing the evil deeds, simply wanted to savor her last moments of being pure and innocent.

Before he ripped it all away from her again.

See?

He wasn't **that **bad. He was giving her a little while to be free and innocent, hell he'd say he was being the most generous being on Earth as of that moment.

A mocking smirk plastered the boys handsome face.

**Savor it while you can toy…**

She turned her head to the right and smiled brightly, her innocence radiating off her in waves.

**Because when this night is through, you'll be back to crawling in your own blood.**

She laughed and waved a hand to a little girl.

**And I'll be there to watch..**

She Turned her head completely around and caught his eyes.

"**Sakura"**

-

Sakura walked calmly down the street and listened to the liveliness around her. The sounds of laughter, talking, even arguing was like music to her ears. It felt so peaceful and at ease in this village, god was she really enjoying herself.

"Hey miss, you look really purty!" A little girl called out to her from the side of the road.

She was wearing a little sunflower kimono with matching sunflower petals in her cute little pig tails. She was eyeing Sakura as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world, how ironic that Sakura would look at the girl with the same view.

To Sakura that little girl was the most cutest thing she'd ever seen! There was nothing that could of stopped her from looking over and flashing the little ray of sunshine a nice smile and giving her a quick thank you.

Upon looking back, she didn't know what instinct told her to do it, but she forced her head to look further behind her and she could of sworn on her dead parents grave that coal black eyes were watching her somewhere from the crowd.

"**Sakura"**

Drifted to her ears, it sounded like that whispering her name. Mocking her and telling her with the sound of its voice that her time was coming to an end. A cruel and malicious voice it was, clawing and grasping at her soul with nothing less than pure sadistic intent.

Sakura shivered involuntarily and bit her lower lip in fear. She blinked, and those black eyes were gone, people were moving about right past her as if nothing in the world was odd about a pink haired girl staring in their direction with a look of horror.

Sakura had, had the feeling she was being watched.

Nobody else had eyes like that…. Except Sasuke.

Sasuke.

The fear in her heart constricted with a vengeance. If it was one thing she didn't want to imagine, it was that the very feeling of being watched was true, and that it was Sasuke who was doing it.

"Hey, you alright lady?"

A little girls voice interrupted her thoughts, Sakura snapped her head towards her and forced a smile. She nodded and hurriedly made her way away from the pestering eyes of the child. She suddenly didn't find the child so cute and appealing anymore, rather she found her too naive and open to complete strangers.

Damnit.

Sasuke was really fucking with her head, it was starting to drive her insane. Those thoughts about the little girl was seriously uncalled for. Still it made her wonder… is that what Sasuke thought of her?

He sometimes looked at her as if she was such an innocent and weak being.

Sakuras hands tightened into fists.

Mocking her.

As usual.

Her good mood had vanished, she was no longer all happy and excited like before, in fact, all she wanted to do now was get the hell out of here and go back to her room and village where she knew for sure she was safe.

She wanted her mommy.

A single tear fell from the Sakura blossoms pure green eyes.

"Tsunade…. I need you.."

No one took notice to the teary eyed pink headed girl. Even when she stumbled and cried harder. She would never openly admit that she was scared out of her mind, but she was beginning to think that perhaps admitting that she was afraid might give her some strength.

So she'd admit it.

To herself.

She was afraid.

Very, very, afraid.

Sasuke appeared in her mind, blood dripping from his lower lip.

**Extremely Afraid.**

* * *

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

* * *

Sakura trudged unhappily towards the main doors of her hotel. It was pitch black, she was exhausted, and all she wanted to do now was go to her damn room and fall the fuck to sleep. She was in no mood to do anything else.

Holding the bags tightly to her chest she entered the noisy hotel and cringed at the sounds of laughter and talk. In the past hour she'd found that she didn't like the sounds of a lot of people as she had earlier that night.

Stumbling towards the front desk she almost wanted to shriek in irritation when one of the men looked up at her and waved a hand out to her to get her attention. He was smiling at her and giving her a very dirty look, the bastard better start looking at her differently if he didn't want to lose all is fuckin teeth.

Growling and very much glaring at the young man she approached with nothing less than hostile and im-going-to-rip-you-apart written all over her. The young man immediately eyed her with a forced smile and shakily reached out another hand to her.

Keys dangled from his fingertips.

"T-the blonde headed boy s-said you'd n-need the key to your room. So he told me to l-look out for you and make s-sure that you got I-it." He stuttered nervously.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty. Just moments ago she had started getting a little happy at being able to finally inflict true fear upon someone. She found now, that it wasn't such a great feeling, being put in that situation a lot it wasn't very nice.

"Thank you so much." Sakura piped up happily, even if it was forced.

The young man seemed to sigh in relief and even wiped his forehead after she had taken the key from him. Apparently her fake smile had helped some, because the boy was suddenly all smiles and babbling about how he wished she would have a good night.

"Oh I will, don't you worry about that. Best night ever!" Sakura cheered.

The boy cheered back and bid her goodnight. She didn't the same and headed towards her room.

Finding the room was relatively easy, not to mention lucky. As she had said before, she just wanted to get some damn sleep so she could hurry up with the mission and get the fuck out of here. All she wanted was to go home!

Home!

But noooo, she had the fuckin mission.

Grumbling under her breath about psycho ex crushes and weird best friends, Sakura unlocked the door and calmly walked inside of her hotel room. The room was pitch black for the exception of the light from the room.

She reached over and tried to flick on the light, nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" Sakura hissed under her breath.

After a couple hundred more clicks she finally got the hint that the light wasn't working. Great, fuckin great. She hoped the shower at least worked, cause she was in desperate need of one.

Forgetting to close the door she walked out into the middle of the room and peered around into the slightly dark room, she thanked the hallway light from her room for giving her some sort of way to see. There was some furniture and two small tables. But nothing more.

Crrreeeeekkkkk.

Sakura's body froze.

The light on the floor was beginning to fade away as the door began closing. Her heart pounded wildly and uncontrollably at the fading sense of security. That door and that light, was her only way of safety, there was something about the door being shut.

It didn't sound like it was being shut by the wind.

The door finally gave way with a quick snap.

Click.

Wait a minute.. Click? Doors don't lock themselves…

"Hello toy…"

That voice!

Sakura immediately started crying, She turned to look over her shoulder.

And there he was, in all his glory, looking like some sort of dark prince and evil god. Arms crossed over his chest, leaning casually against the wall with only one foot propped up, his blood red eyes seemed to all but glow in the darkness.

They rending her from where he stood.

"Miss me?"

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

Aww I sort of feel bad for leaving it off right there, sort of. But not really.

Haha.

**A/N: **I wanted to apologize for my late update, I was down with the flu and hella sick. I hope this lengthy chapter makes up for my absence.

**R & R - 100th**** reviewer will probably get a ****personal lap dance ****from Sasuke or Sakura. Depending on which one you like. Even Naruto can do it, just not Madara or Itachi, especially Madara, cause that sexy beast is mine.**


	6. Brutality

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N: **Ok guys I got bitched at by a few people, apparently they find my story 'disgusting' and 'wrong.' I kindly told them that they could suck my dick because I really don't care. **( No I don't have a dick, I'm not a guy, but it did make it hella lot funnier xP) **However, for the sake of not getting banned I will be putting up a warning for every chapter that contains **heavy** violence.

**!Warning!**** - This chapter contains very explicit acts of violence. If torture and acts of brutality bothers you then why are you reading this fic in the first place? Please, be smart, and turn back now.**

* * *

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

**Domineering What's Mine**

**Ch - 6 Brutality**

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

* * *

-

-

_You Look Beautiful While You're Broken and Bleeding_

_Crippled and Shattered, Your Body's Beyond Repair_

_I'm Enjoying Your Pain During Every Beating_

_I Sadistically Lacerate You Without Care_

_Hysterically Asking How I Can Do These Things_

_Hurting You Ruthlessly Without Any Remorse_

_This Is life, I Said, Let Nature Take Its Course_

_Exquisite Angel, Watch Me Rip Off Your Wings_

-

-

* * *

"N-no.." She breathed.

He smiled dryly at her.

"Oh yes."

She huddled into the stone white wall, her body shaking in fear and anxiety. She had so much to live for! She couldn't die here, she just couldn't.. why? Why her? She hadn't done anything, she wasn't going to say anything! She swore she wasn't going to say anything.. So why?… why?…

"P-please… please don't do this to me…" Her pleading voice fell upon deaf ears.

"Begging wont get you anywhere."

"Please!" Her cries were louder.

Nothing.

"Tch." He scoffed.

"I don't want to d-die.." She whispers.

She's looking up at him with fearful eyes. Too bad, too bad that he had a mission to complete and she would definitely get in the way if she was permitted to live. No. She had to die, there was no sense at all in keeping her breathing.

Besides.

She was trying to be timid and shy like his lover. Only his property is allowed to be weak and helpless. Only his pet is allowed to be deliciously fearful and innocent. This woman, didn't deserver to be like his lover. There was no chance in the world he would keep her alive now, trying to be like his woman was a treason no one could survive from.

Idiotic girl. Oh how he hated all other females.

"You don't wish to die? How selfish of you." He mocked.

The girl huddles closer to the wall, whimpering and crying under her breath, those tears of hers dripping onto her legs. She's shaking so bad, it's like watching a leaf sway when a large amount of wind comes brushing by it.

Uncontrollably shaking.

"P-please.. I won't say anything! I promise I won't s-say a-anything!.. P-please.. P-please.. PLEASE!" Hysteria was starting to kick in.

She was screaming at him frantically, those eyes of hers widening and closing on their own free will every time she said a word. It was like watching a fish. Her lips quivered and parted while she wailed like she was getting tortured or something. Honestly, he hadn't even touched the girl yet.

Unfortunately her desperate pleas were in through one ear and out the other. Instead he was looking at her as if she was the most dumbest person he'd ever met. With his head cocked to the side, and his nose wrinkled up in disgust it was no wonder that the girl began another fit of her over exaggerated screams of pleading for her life.

How melodramatic.

She was really getting on his nerves now. She needed to be eliminated from existence with that annoying crying and begging of hers. Honestly. Why even beg at all? Can't she see that he doesn't have any reason or care to stop and spare her? That it doesn't matter how much she cries and begs because he was going to kill her either way?

Apparently not.

"I really don't care what you say. Normally I wouldn't fiddle in his affairs, it was his fault that he got caught by you. He should be handling this, not me."

Her eyes sparkled with hope. "T-then you'll spare m-me?" She was hoping so much that he would decide to let her go free and let _'him' _take care of the problem. Thus giving her chance to escape.

She wasn't going to get that chance.

Naruto's bright blue eyes fell upon her chocolate brown ones. His icy blue eyes were as cold as the tip of an iceberg, how ironic that his eyes would mirror the exact color? With a cock of his head, and an unsympathetic smirk, he stepped towards her.

"No."

* * *

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

* * *

"Get out." Holding back any more tears from streaming down her eyes, Sakura stood tall.

She stared at the dark figure with a hostile glare. Her lips twisting into a somewhat snarl Sakura was in a defensive stance almost immediately when she heard his voice. She should of known. She should have been on her guard and expecting a sneak attack like this one. After all the shit he'd put her through did she really think it would all be fine and dandy later? That he wouldn't try something like this again?

She mentally wanted to kick herself.

"Your in no position to give me orders, toy." Came his calm voice.

Typical of him to think little of her.

Sakura shivered. She hated to admit it but his voice was a lot more intimidating while he was concealed in darkness than when she could actually see his face. Maybe because the darkness left him as so much of a mystery, not that he wasn't a mystery before, but being in the dark only heightened the sense of 'untouchable' he seemed to radiate.

That's what he was, after all.

Untouchable.

That's what made standing up to him so difficult. It wasn't like she wanted to appear weak, but it was impossible to stand up to someone that reached limits far beyond your own. Sakura cant even beat Naruto, and Naruto's the only person to ever match Sasuke and beat him.

Yah.

She was fucked.

"Stop calling me that, you sick bastard." Sakura hissed.

There was a soft scuffling on the wall, indicating that the foot Sasuke had propped up against it had slid down and was now placed firmly on the tile floor. This meant that he was moving. Which also meant, that Sakura was likely to be in for another round of absolute pain.

She mentally tried to prepare herself for the impacts that would soon come. She knew they would. She'd made the mistake earlier by thinking that Sasuke would not come to her again, well, she wasn't going to underestimate his actions this time.

"Tsk tsk." He clicked his tongue at her, slowly and deliberately.

She watched frantically while he calmly, and very slyly, maneuvered his body out of the darkness he dwelled in. Still a good ten feet away from her, the soft moons glow from the window cast a nice light on his face and very much muscular body. Sakura had never really taken the time to look at him since he'd arrived to Konoha, it was a shame her eyes didn't fall upon his newly built body before.

Despite the circumstances, she found her eyes trailing the figure standing before her. Without a shirt on, which surprises her, she finds that rock hard chest of his rather inviting. Those nice abs of his nearly aching to be touched, and lets not forget those perfectly made arms of his that all but screamed power.

Yah.

He was hott alright.

Sasuke snapped his fingers, bringing Sakura out of her reverie and back to reality. He was staring at her with that cold and unreadable face of his. Nothing in his eyes as well as nothing on his face. Why did he have to look so sinfully beautiful?

Evil and Sexy should not go together as well as they do.

It was a crime!

For so long Sakura had always wished that she could have her bad boy Sasuke. To be able to cling onto him and have him wrap his arms around her, claiming her as his. She longed for all of her childhood for that moment where she could pretty much show him off to every damn female in the entire village and be able to brag about how he belonged to her.

A fools fantasy.

Now she could never look at him with the same look of admiration and desire. She could no longer stare into those eyes of his and see the beauty and bright future with him she'd at one point in time been able to see. And she could not look at his body and feel the same burning desire to touch, feel, caress, and even lick like she used to fantasize about in her bedroom when she was alone.

Despite earlier's attraction, she was still very firm with her new thoughts on the Uchiha.

She found it difficult for her to think that at one point she actually masturbated to that sadistic bastard. That she had actually dreamed and touched herself to the thought of having him all over her and touching her, even talking to her. Now it was all disgust in her eyes. She felt sick and shameful of the things that she had done to herself in order to get her release. The only thing that really made her orgasm, was thinking of him.

Well, she wasn't thinking about him like that anymore.

Hell fuckin no.

If she knew that all along he was nothing more than a sadistic freaky bastard she would of left him alone and backed the fuck off a long time ago. Its odd though, because he used to be quiet and a bit of a mystery, but she would never of imagined him to be the type to flip out and start beating the shit out of an old ex-teammate. It just didn't seem… natural.

For some reason she had the feeling that this was something that happened over the period of time while he was away from her. After all, he'd never once reacted to her or begged for her attention. There had to be a reason behind all of this sick and twisted torture he seemed to find pleasure in putting her in. But what was it?

_Crash!_

It was the loud banging sound that brought her out of her dream-world for a second time in the past couple of minutes. Emerald green eyes widened a fraction when the coffee table that was next to Sasuke was suddenly broken and lying on the floor against a wall on the other side of the room. Just above it was a large hole where the table had obviously made contact.

Snapping those eyes to the source of the problem, she found Sasuke with his arms neatly at his side and staring at her with a hateful expression. Those nice lips of his formed into a thin line of distaste, and his hair defying gravity - looking as beautiful and as perfect as ever.

He looked like he wanted to strangle her.

Sakura took a step back but clenched her hands into fists, letting him know she was all but ready to fight him should he try to make an attempt to harm her in any way. Nervousness settled in almost immediately after a minute had passed and he remained where he was, standing with the same posture and the same hateful glare on his face.

"Bastard. You b-broke the table." Sakura mocked nervously. She licked her lips and twitched from one foot to the other.

"When I'm through with you, you'll look just like your table. Broken, battered, and covered in your own blood." Sasuke snapped loudly.

Sakura resisted the uncontrollable urge to shudder and cower before him. It was comments like that, that had her wanting to run and cry into a dark corner of the room in hopes that he will not find her and she could become as one with the wall.

"I'll f-fight back. I wont let you hurt me anymore." Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her.

"Fight back?" He whispered, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "You wont fight back, Sakura. You **cant **fight back. Why even waste my time?"

Sakura gritted her teeth.

How dare he.

"You fuckin-" He stepped forward, interrupting her to continue his thoughts.

"You've proven time and again that you can never win against me. Your weak Sakura, you've always been weak. You'll never be able to match me in anything that you do." Sakura's jaw tightened.

"No.." She breathed in denial.

He took a step towards her, a predatory step that had her body jumping and taking a shaky step back. His body swayed sinfully, those abs of his very nearly taunting her mind. He was going to try to hurt her again! She shouldn't be backing away from him, damnit! She swore to herself that she was going to fight back! So why was her body betraying her by moving backwards?

"Aren't you going to fight back Sakura?" He purred at her. "Why are you backing away? Are you _afraid_ of me, little blossom?"

What the hell was wrong with her!? Why is she stumbling back like some sort of scared fool? Fight back, damnit, fight back! Enough of this weakness that she seemed to throw off whenever in his presence, she needed to stand up for herself. Even if the battle she was fighting was going to be a losing one.

"Stay away from me!' She shrieked at him in panic. Her minds encouragement was doing nothing to help her body. For it was still backing away from him.

"After such bravado, your telling me your too incompetent to back up your words? Honestly.." Sasuke murmured coldly, "..women should be seen and not heard."

With a roll of his right shoulder a loud crack echoed into the room, earning him a nice little jump from the pink haired girl he was currently stalking. God did he love crushing her spirits, she honestly did deserve everything he was about to do to her.

Stupid pathetic bitch.

Sasuke watched her legs thrash like a wounded animal in desperation. The way they shook and beat against each other whenever she took quick steps away from him. Her tiny frail arms trembling and grasping onto every part of the house that was close to her. The wall, the table, a chair. Anything and everything within her reach she naturally felt the need to put a shaking hand over it.

It was fascinating. It was such a high seeing her look so weak and helpless. There was just something about the way she looked at him with those fearful eyes, knowing exactly what he planned to do and having no confidence whatsoever in stopping it. The look of hopelessness really brought out an urge in him to see how much further he could push her.

How far can he push her?

How far?

Before she breaks.

Before she shatters to pieces.

He wanted to know. No. He **needed **to know. The urge, the raw need to see and experience that feeling of watching her crippled and destroyed with no hope in the world was becoming a slight obsession with him. To see her giving into him, doing anything and everything he tells her to do. Allowing him to inflict his authority over her and playing the role as Master.

Wouldn't that be a sight.

Her obedience and her virginity was what he wanted.

"If you come any closer I swear I'll scream Sasuke!" Sakura cried out to him angrily, her facial expression all but hinting desperation.

Sasuke continued his predatory walk, this time his face twisting into a smirk of amusement. Honestly, Sakura had to be the most dumbest, most clueless person he'd ever met. You would think by now the dumb bitch would understand that he really didn't give a fuck who she tried to call upon for help. He would annihilate them without even breaking a sweat.

So let her scream.

Let her cry.

Let her beg.

Let her..

And in return…

Lethim **hurt** her.

Lethim **destroy **her.

Lethim **violate** her.

Lethim..

"You sick fuck. You wont get me.. You wont! I wont let you!"

What was the idiot babbling about?

Sasuke inwardly scoffed in annoyance at her idiotic opinions. That's right. Opinion. It certainly wasn't a fact, and he sure as hell didn't think the same. In fact, her opinion is very off. He was a sick fuck, he'd give her that much, but saying that he wont get to her and that **she **of all people would be the one to stop him was actually hilarious. And dead wrong.

Sakura glared angrily at the Uchiha for his mocking tone.

Daring herself, Sakura's hand brushed over a large vase sitting innocently on another small coffee table. Without much hesitation she took hold of the smooth object and held it in front of her as if it would shield her from anything thrown her way. At least, that is what Sakura had hoped Sasuke would think when looking at her position.

She wasn't planning to shield herself with it.

Sakura tightened her grip on the neck of the vase, licking her lips in anticipation. She had only one shot, just one shot to be able to make her get away. Apparently luck was on her side, and as of this moment she was grateful for the big man upstairs for giving her some sort of leeway out of this sticky situation.

She didn't dare give her plan away. If she looked at it, if she so much as glanced in its direction, then he would know exactly what she was planning on doing. No. She had to come up with this plan quickly, because right now she didn't have time to be wasting. He was coming up on her, and he was doing it with a surprisingly fast pace for someone taking slow steps.

"Toy." Sasuke purred mockingly.

That was it. No more waiting! Sakura looked Sasuke straight in the eyes, defiance shining through to him like the rays of the sun. She quickly took aim with her eyes, secretly calculating the distance and how fast she would have to throw it for it to hit its mark.

Right in his fuckin face.

Sakura took a shaky step backward and at the same time threw the vase as hard and as fast as she could towards her invisible 'X' on his face. Sakura didn't waste any time, she turned as fast as she could and sprinted towards the only place in the room that was a for sure exit for her.

She **knew** that it wouldn't hit him.

She **knew **he would dodge it.

And she **knew** that she had just a couple of seconds to high tail her ass towards the nice open window just ten feet away from where she was currently standing. There was no time to waste, no time to think about whether he had taken the bait or not. She made the decision to try and distract him, once that bottle was gone everything else was thrown out the window of her mind.

That window was her only ticket to freedom. Her life source. If she didn't make it to the window, if she didn't make it **out **of the window in time, and he caught her, it was all fuckin over. She would then be forced into another one of his obsessive psychopathic beatings that last time left her unconscious and bleeding all over the place.

She didn't want to go through that again. So her only goal at that moment was to get her tiny ass towards and out that window as fast as possible.

Sakura sprinted fast, and everything in her body seemed to jolt in excitement the moment the window was completely in front of her and soft fingertips felt the outer frame of the open window. Big enough just to fit her body through, Sakura again thanked the big man upstairs for giving her this opportunity.

Sakura leaped out of the window. The cool wind brushing against her face; for the few seconds she was passing the large window frame she felt a high. An un-placeable sense of peace and happiness, a bright light in her heart that screamed at her in triumph. Telling her - 'You did it! You did it!' It was the most amazing feeling she'd ever had. It felt like..

Hope.

Real hope.

In those blissful seconds Sakura's body suddenly came to a halt in mid air. A warm and very painful sensation orbited around her left ankle. Before she could comprehend what was going on to her lower leg area she suddenly found her face coming into contact with the outside wall.

Excruciating pain hit in waves on her face, her cheek slamming hard against the rocky wall of the outside. Her body was dangling over the window she had jumped out of, her arms and hands hanging down to the Earth just below her.

He'd caught her by the ankle.

For a few seconds the shock of still being caught overwhelmed her. She was outside, she was outside and free damnit! How?! How could he of still been able to get a hold of her? Why didn't anything ever go right for her, why did something always seem to mess up and prevent her from getting the good end of the stick. She always got stuck with the warped twig! Life was so cruel..

It wasn't until she felt her body being dragged up did she start to panic and come back down to Earth. No! He was pulling her back up! No! No! No! She was almost free, almost free. All she needed was for him to let go, for him to release her ankle and she would be free to run from him and get to Naruto. Get to her savior who would protect her.

But he needed to let go.

He needed to release her.

That's when Sakura began thrashing wildly. Screaming as loud as she could she tried to cling her nails to the wall, her face scrunching up in concentration and desperation. Kicking her free leg as hard as she could, her sandal made contact against the threatening hand encircling her ankle.

Again and again she tried to kick at his hand in hopes of getting him to drop her. They kept coiled around her with no hope of even thinking of letting her go. Sakura wailed loudly, tears falling from her eyes when the frame of the window came into her view.

It was desperation and her fear that kept her from allowing him to pull her completely and easily into the room she called her doom. By now his hands were on her thighs, for a better grip, and he was trying to yank her the rest of the way in. With a stubborn movement she managed to kick him very hard in the pelvis, if she wasn't in a panic to get away from him she probably would of laughed outright at his restrained hiss of pain.

Sakura didn't even breathe before she was trying to scramble back out the window. Her waist was perfectly aligned on the windowsill. With her upper body hanging out the window she kicked her legs wildly just so if he tried to grab her again it wouldn't be so easy. Her hands clutched both sides of the sill next to her waist and tried to haul herself back up and over it.

This time Sasuke grasped her waist, managing to dodge Sakura's possessed legs that were going crazy, with one hard pull she was all the way in the room, her hands still clutching the windowsill. Sasuke gave an irritated grunt and pulled on her again.

Sakura could feel her fingernails giving away, the stinging pain from her now cracked nails clinging to the sill were also starting to bleed. But she held on. Refusing to let go of the only thing that could possibly save her and get her out of here. She was doomed to fail, but it didn't matter so long as she didn't give up. She couldn't give up..

Sakura yelped when Sasuke released her waist, her knees hitting the floor painfully. On her knees and facing the window she continued to cling to the windowsill her eyes tightly closed. There was a soft click just above her head.

A scream of pain erupted from her chest. The window had been unlocked and came crashing down on her fingers, she could feel the bones screaming in protest and blood oozing from the wound on the top of her hand. Sasuke had succeeded in getting her to let go, the screaming even added a special touch to the little devious act.

Sakura clutched her bleeding hands protectively to her chest, shaking her head and letting the tears fall from her eyes. When she opened them she looked around the dark room with horror, she wailed louder as realization hit her hard. She was back in the room with him. She didn't make it out… she wasn't free..

"Fuckin bitch. Trying to run away from me?!" He hissed.

Her jaw was harshly grabbed by a warm and powerful hand. Gripping it so tight she could feel his fingertips leaving bruises on her skin, he jerked her head up to look at him. Those blood red eyes of his shined with pure hatred.

"L-let me go…" She whispered softly, tears streaming down her eyes.

She didn't want to go through this again. She didn't want to feel all this pain all over again, or see her own blood dripping from her body. To be bruised and broken like before. She didn't want it, she didn't want it…

"You tried to leave me." He breathed angrily. He was trying to control his temper, she could feel it in the strain of his body and the way his eyes tightened.

"You're h-h-hurting me." She whispered. Another set of tears rolling down her eyes.

"Stop crying." He snapped, digging his nails into her skin painfully.

She tried to shake her head and look away from him. Sakura couldn't stop the tears from falling down her eyes, and because of it she was rewarded with a furious jerk of her head. She felt like her neck was going to snap off from the power of the jerk.

"Let me go.. Let me go you bastard.." She tried to yank her head away from his clawed fingers. "I said let me go!"

Sakura finally lost all of her sense of reason. With her fear and panic taking over her instincts for the second time she shook her head violently in an attempt to get him to release her chin. Throwing her arms out at him she pushed at his chest desperately.

"You little cunt!"

Sakura lost her vision and blacked out for a couple of seconds, the force of the blow was hard enough to knock her backwards and onto the floor. She heard a cracking noise, was that her nose? It had to be, because it was hurting really, really bad right now. The liquid running down her face also had to be blood, she sure as hell wasn't going to believe it was snot.

Dazed and her vision disoriented she got but a couple seconds of rest before her scalp was gripped tightly into Sasuke's hand, and she was forced back up to her knees by her hair. The blood falling from her nose helped to make her feel lightheaded.

Sasuke watched her dazed expression with a satisfied smirk. He really hadn't intended on punching her that hard in the face, only a tap to hurt her and make her understand just who she was fighting against. Oh well, she looked beautiful covered in blood anyways, not like it would matter, soon her whole body will be just as broken as her nose.

When Sakura's eyes came into a clear view and she was completely aware of what was going on again Sasuke yanked at her hair and lifted her up onto her feet roughly. Still dazed, Sakura's legs protested from the sudden pressure and nearly buckled from under her.

He yanked her head up to meet his, she turned away from him tiredly. Her head was snapped roughly back into place by a rough hand, the pulling of her hair was starting to make her head throb horribly.

"Bitch. Pay attention to me.." He hissed.

She closed her eyes and tried to tune him out. She was hoping that she could go to her happy place, to be able to be free and live life in a false sense of happiness. In her mind she tried, she really did, but the man in front of her was just so persistent. Refusing to let her go into her own world and not react to his harsh and torturous actions.

He brought her crashing to reality by equally crashing the back of her head into a table. Either her mind was too slow, or Sasuke was just godly fast, because she hadn't even felt the pressure from Sasuke's hands on her shoulders and head forcing her down onto the neatly designed piece of wood. Sasuke didn't even flinch when the loud yelp of pain left her throat, the glass from the middle of it -obviously used as decoration- shattered and littered the tile floor.

"Tsk tsk." Sasuke clicked his tongue while cocking his head to the side. His facial expression feigned concern. "Are you still alive toy?" he mocked.

A muffled wail was his only answer. His lips twisted into a smirk, obviously he was satisfied with the reaction he'd gotten. Not only that, but the impact from the wood and glass did a nice set of damage to his toys prefect and pretty little head. Red became nicely mixed with pink.

The glass stuck on her face and hair reflected the light from the moons glow, giving Sasuke a good view of her bloody scalp and neck. She was lying face down, the front of her face buried deep against the tiled floor, her hair covering her face completely, preventing him from seeing any part of her face. Her beautifully shaped legs were wrapped against each other, and her palms were flat against the floor her arms straight out in front of her.

Sasuke turned his head to the other side, watching her a few more moments before narrowing his eyes in disapproval. No-no-no… she looked like some sort of broken rag doll, not the beautifully shattered porcelain doll that he was obsessed with seeing. Her body position was completely wrong in his eyes, not to mention in some ways insulting, she wasn't supposed to look so raggedy In his presence - he was an Uchiha after all.

Not only that, but honestly, blood did fit her very well. She was still far too clean and unscathed for his liking, no, this wouldn't do. There needed to be more.. More… blood! Yes, blood. She looked so gorgeous in blood, did he forget to mention that? There was much work to be done.

Sakura groaned, the twitching of her fingers indicating that she was coming to. Sasuke didn't make any moves to do anything to her, he merely remained crouched in front of her, staring down at her body with calculating eyes. Debating and planning his next move he allowed his little toy the chance to be able to come completely back to reality.

He had a feeling he was going to have to do that a lot tonight.

Oh well.

"Poor little toy."

Sasuke took hold of Sakura's neck, ignoring the large clump of hair he got in the process and lifted her face up just enough to have her get a good look at him. Peering down at her he tightened his hand on her throat when those green eyes of hers looked away from him

"B-bastard." She weakly whispered.

Sasuke rose a dark eyebrow at her, a bit taken off guard by the sudden choice of words. It wasn't like he was expecting her to suddenly say something after getting her face bashed in by a table and glass. No matter, if there was still some fight in her it would definitely make things much more interesting.

"Toy." His voice floated to her mockingly.

With a twitch of his hand her whole body was moved onto her back, how he managed to keep a firm and even grip on her neck while doing so was a mystery to her, a mystery she really didn't give a fuck about at the moment. She was taken a bit off guard by the sudden quickness he decided to jump into those beatings of his. She hadn't expected it to be so soon and so sudden.

She took this as her opportunity. With her right hand going completely unnoticed by the Uchiha she was clutching a large chunk of sharp glass. By now he had moved to crouch on top of her, facing her he gripped her throat tighter and started choking her.

Her little plot went unnoticed because he was too busy enjoying the look of helplessness on her face, and the desperate way she coughed and clutched at his wrist with her one hand. She coughed, sucked in as much air as she could, and kicked her feet in retaliation to his strangling.

The lack of oxygen was starting to make her plan go sour. Just moments ago she had intended on slashing at his face with the piece of glass she was holding in her right hand, but with her trying to fight for air just to stay alive.. Well.. it was really hard putting her plan into action.

Sasuke's hands clawed into the smooth skin of her neck, he savored the wideness of her eyes and the way her pretty plump lips were wide open, coughing and gagging. He could feel her chest constrict and move up and down quickly, desperately trying to bring in any amount of oxygen she possibly could. It was exhilarating feeling her struggle beneath him, watching her very life begin to slip away.

Those deep green eyes dulled when her breathing nearly came to a stop. Sasuke released her just in time, she took in ragged breaths her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Lightheaded and disoriented yet again, Sakura shivered and groaned in pain.

Amazingly Sasuke wasn't fast enough to completely dodge the sharp piece of glass coming his way. Rather barbarically, Sakura threw her hand crazily towards Sasuke's face, because she was so dazed her aim wasn't exactly planned and it barely caught the side of his cheek. None the less, she got him.

And he got her back.

Big time.

"You psychotic bitch!" He yelled.

Slamming his fist harshly on the side of her face he bashed her head roughly against the tile floor. Going insane he grabbed her hair and began yanking on it over and over again. Sakura thrashed wildly beneath him, screaming loudly.

Still holding her hair his other fist slammed into her beautiful face again. The loud cracking of her face fell upon deaf ears. The blood splattering from her busted lip and crushed nose smeared all over his fingers and hands, still his harsh beatings continued.

"How dare you!" He screamed loudly. "Bitch!"

With one last slam on her face - which looked like someone slamming their fist on a table in an argument- he pulled his hand back only to dig his claws on the side of her face. Sakura shook her head wildly, crying Sakura screamed out.

"I hate you! I hate you, you monster! I'll never obey you!" She shrieked when those nails of his slashed down her face again, drawing mass amounts of blood.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth twitching. Never?? Never!?! She hated him?

No!

NO!

"No! You cunt! NO! Pay attention to me!"

He slashed at her face with his nails over and over again; her face was completely hidden with blood now. Her nose was broken, her cheeks and lips were swollen to the point where no one would recognize her if it wasn't for the pink hair.

"Pay attention to me!" He barked.

Panting heavily, Sasuke shoved her head roughly down into the tiled floor again, licking his lips in concentration. Coming to a stand he stepped to the right of her and grabbed her right arms wrist, yanking her body up by her arm.

Sakura groaned in protest to the sudden movement of her body.

"Stop ignoring me… stop it.. Or I'll make you see… I'll make you pay attention to me." He mumbled to himself, almost as if he was talking in a trance.

Gripping her upper arm instead, he dragged her with one hand away from the mess she was currently around and let her body drop back to the floor with a loud 'thump.' A trail of blood lead from the original spot all the way to the area she was now occupying. Limp and unmoving Sakura was on the brink of a mental meltdown.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles and eyed his toy with a malicious smirk.

"You know what's great about toys?" He finally spoke, after two long minutes of silence. "You can put them through hell, scratch them, chip them, break them apart. Anything and everything you want."

Sakura looked at him through blood covered bangs, her lips trembling.

"And no matter what abuse they go through, they'll still **always** belong to their master." He finished darkly, hinting something dark. "_Toy_" He purred.

Tears fell from her eyes, her body began shaking.

"I'm going to rend you beyond repair."

* * *

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

* * *

"Y-you're a monster.."

She was coughing blood.

"I know. And since the cycle has fallen upon me I'll be this way for the rest of my life."

Amazing how she was as weak as he thought she was. Honestly, he really was hoping that she would prove to be somewhat amusing and try to fight back at least just a little. But no. She took it just like any other person would if they were as weak as her. But then again, he couldn't quite blame her too much now could he? It wasn't like the girl had much of an advantage, she was just a regular human.

Born to be weak.

"Why a-are you d-doing this? W-why? I p-promised I wouldn't s-say a-anything." She cried, her face buried in the carpet flooring.

Naruto stood over her with a bored expression plastering his face.

"You see, I don't trust people, I've had them stab me in the back far too many times for me to just forgive and forget. I'm afraid that you're one of those people."

She shook her head violently at him.

"N-no! I wont, I w-wont!"

Naruto mocked sympathy, by putting a sad face for display.

"Sorry girlie. But I cant afford to take any chances. It's just best that I destroy and take out any obstacle that gets in my way."

Her hands shook.

"O-obstacle..?"

Naruto reached forward and grabbed a handful of the girls back of the shirt. With one hand he succeeded in picking the whole girl up off of the floor and back onto her feet. Good thing he was a ninja and a strong one, ne? If not then he might not look as cool killing her. He shoved her a couple feet away from him, her back hitting a wall.

"Yes. Obstacle."

The look of confusion was set in her other blob of emotions. Despite her fear, it was surprising to the girl look so curious. She really wanted to know what was going on and what she was dieing for, well he had to give her credit, she was doing a good job at that little plan in her head. But unfortunately for her it wasn't going to work on him.

Her plans of stalling him were doomed to fail.

"I-if you l-let me g-go I-"

Naruto stepped back from her, holding out his hand to the right of him while looking at her with a very cold and glacial stare. Enough of this woman's talk. He was damn well sick of it.

"I annihilate my obstacles." He cut her off.

She needed to die.

Right now.

"Rasengan."

With a swift flick of his wrist, his hand shot right through the young woman's stomach, her blood splattering all over the wall she was nearly thrown against. A quick jerk of his arm and her body fell limply to the floor. Bringing his hand to his face he licked the blood off his clawed fingertips.

"Your turn." He softly whispered to the Uchiha. Knowing full well that somewhere at the inn Sasuke was 'doing something about it.'

He smirked.

Naruto calmly walked out of the girls house. His eyes matching the bloodstained color on the walls.

* * *

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

* * *

"H-how.. How could you d-do this to me?" She begged.

Why would she ask such an obvious question as that? Honestly, you would think that after a couple of days of going through stuff like this she would have finally understood. Poor girl, it's her fault if she's too stupid to figure out things on her own.

"If you don't know by now, then it's best you just never know." He replied in a clipped tone.

"I-its not f-fair.. I never did a-anything… I never did anything to you.." She cried loudly, shaking in her pathetic position.

"That's life, its never fair.… Just let nature take its course love."

Sakura rolled over slowly on her hands and knees.

"Just let me hurt you."

He watched her shakily get to her hands and knees.

"Just let me make you bleed."

Crying and gritting her teeth, he watched in fascination as she shakily got to her feet.

"Let me break you."

Sakura looked up at him with all the hatred in the world. Fire seemed to literally burn in those green depths. Swirling with anger and lust for revenge. She was not going to back down to him. How cute.

He eyed her boredly now. Honestly. How many times was he going to have to kick her to the floor and make her look useless? It didn't matter if she kept getting it, it wasn't as if getting back up was anything to be admired and given a high five for. Because the end result will always be the same, always.

She would be break.

He would make her break.

Because he was stronger, faster, smarter, and just plain and simply other worldly than her. She could never accomplish anything on her own.

He did.

She never fought tooth and nail for anything in her life.

He did.

She cried, whined, and plead for him to stay, then throws him aside after he finally got back.

Unacceptable from a coward, stupid, and slow bitch like her.

She needed to be put in her place.

She didn't _deserve_ to live after the audacity of her action and words. There was just no higher treason then going against him, telling him he was a monster, wanting nothing to do with him, and looking down on him with sympathy.

Who did she think she was? She was nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

He repeated it in his head.

He hated her. Oh how he hated her.

She thought she knew what hate was, she looked at him with eyes that put up a front. She wanted him to believe that she hated him. But it was all just a façade, like putting your best foot forward. She was showing him what he wanted to see, but he was slyer than she was, because just behind all that false hatred of hers was the pain and heartbroken Sakura he always knew.

Pathetic and weak.

Stupid and melodramatic.

Sakura Haruno.

She couldn't hide from him, he would always know anything and everything about what she did, what she says, where she goes, who she knows, **everything.** Because he was always a good ten feet ahead of her.

He waited patiently, knowing full well that she was working a plan to try and hurt him. That look in her eyes gave it all away, didn't she know anything as a shinobi and hiding everything. The term 'always keep your enemy guessing' wasn't something just made up for kicks and giggles.

It was one of the main reasons she was always in predicaments like this.

Blind, deaf, and dumb.

All in one.

Blind - She was blind to her surroundings. Unseeing of people, never looking or dwelling too much into someone's heart or soul to see if they are really what they claim to be. Thus, she is backstabbed and looking like a fool.

Deaf - She listens to nobody but herself. Despite the numerous times Naruto and even he himself had tried to tell her how to direct a good punch to someone or how to face an enemy with a clear head. It was always in through one ear and out the other.

Dumb - Stupid. So stupid. Now is a good example of her stupidity. She tries so hard to be just like the dobe its disgusting. She's spent so much time watching and admiring Naruto for the way he always pulls himself back up and the way he fights and dukes it out to the very end, never giving up. But she wasn't Naruto. She didn't have the true power and true will to survive and live like he did.

She was a fake.

A disgusting fake.

Who seriously needed to be beaten the fuck out of.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, watching the way she sucked in sharp and harsh breaths, her breathing labored and strong. She looked retarded as always. Trying to look intimidating with that 'stare' of hers, how idiotic of her. That shit only worked on pussies.

"Well come on bitch. Don't just stand there, **do **something." He commanded, his voice coated with disgust.

She lifted her chin defiantly.

"I told you before Sasuke. You'll never-"

Faster than the eye can see Sasuke very nearly phased in front of her and backhanded her roughly across the side of the face, preventing her from continuing her speech. The force of the blow was so hard, she flew through the air and slammed roughly into the wall, leaving behind a large indent.

She fell to the floor with a heavy 'thud.' Unsympathetically Sasuke grabbed a handful of her hair and began dragging her towards the kitchen. The bitch was lucky that the whole floor in every room was tile, if not, she'd definitely be feeling rug burn.

"Enough of your defiance. I'm sick of it. Stop _pretending _like you're actually worth living on this planet. You're nothing more a blob of flesh put on this Earth by a merciful god."

Sakura screamed, thrashing her legs about wildly she tried to yank her head out of his grip. She could feel the hairs in her scalp starting rip right off. Reaching up with her hands she clawed desperately at the arm clinging tightly to her handful of hair on the brink of being ripped out.

He didn't seem to notice.

Dragging her writhing body across the floor , Sasuke noted the smeared trail of blood she left behind. In a way it looked like the lines on a monitor for someone to tell if they are still alive. That little machine that goes 'beep' when your heart is still beating. Amazing how the lines go up and down up and down.

When he began nearing the end of the hallway, which was a bedroom, she began to freak. Really bad. Like a wild animal she screamed and slashed at any part of his body within her reach. Teeth found leg and she was biting and gnawing at his leg with the full intention of ripping the damn thing off. His leg tensed almost immediately when she did, and he stopped only to send a sharp kick her ribs with his free leg. Surprisingly she didn't let go.

Without any intent of giving up she clamped her jaw even tighter on his leg. With another swift kick he sent it right at her face. The blow forced her to let go and nearly knocked her out. Her vision blurred and little colorful dots floated in her view.

"You sadistic bastard! Let me go!"

He pulled harder on her hair as a reply.

"Stop!" She wailed after him. Kicking her feet and thrusting outwards, she tried to stand to walk with him, but he only yanked her hair harder, making her lose balance and clutch at his arm and moving leg more tightly. He tried to drag her through the doorway to the bedroom, the moment the door was thrown open and she was halfway though her hands reached out and clutched both sides of the doorway.

"No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sakura didn't know what else to do. All she could do was scream, what was he going to do to her? What did he have planned for her disobedience? She was so scared.

Sasuke growled under his breath angrily, and began yanking on her head roughly to get her to remove her hands from the doorway. Ignoring the pain, Sakura lurched her whole body forward in an attempt to release herself from his iron grip.

Sakura screamed when she felt the bruising kick right in the middle of her back. She fell forward, her whole body coming into contact with the floor, her face implanted on the cool tile. Within seconds her right ankle was gripped and he continued to drag her through the doorway.

This time she didn't get the chance to clutch onto the doorframe, he had yanked her harshly at the last second to prevent it.

"Always making things difficult aren't you? You do realize that it only makes me beat your harder? Or do you already know that, and just _enjoy_ it?"

Sakura spat blood at his feet when he crouched in front of her.

"No? Pity. Would have been nice to have you as a masochist. Then we could hurt in harmony. Me giving pain, you taking the pain." Sakura shook her head disgustedly. "And both of us enjoying it." He purred.

"G-got to hell." She whispered.

Sasuke face fell, his act of being playful gone immediately.

"If im going to hell…" He grabbed her pink locks and forced her face up. "Then I'm taking you with me."

Sakura's eyes immediately teared up.

"Angel.. Beautiful angelic Sakura…" He reached forward, grasping her left arm with his free hand. "I'm going to rip off your wings, little angel."

With a quick jerk, Sakura's arm let go with a snap.

Sasuke closed his eyes in bliss when a loud and feral scream erupted from her mouth, loud enough to probably wake up the dead. Her body shook from the shock and she wrenched herself away from him out of reflex.

He'd broken her arm.

Right then and there.

Not wasting any time he stood up and walked towards the large bed within the room. His shirt and katana lye close together. The stupid girl didn't know that he had been in her room for the past hour. He'd just got done taking a shower when he felt her familiar chakra from the entrance of the inn. It was enough time for him to put his boxers and pants on. But he left his shirt and katana, knowing he wouldn't really be needing them.

And he didn't.

Until now.

He grasped the hilt of his katana and walked calmly towards her. Looking almost like a serial killer he took those freakishly calm and uncaring steps towards his victim, playing with the blade itself as if it was something 'precious.' When he got to Sakura's twitching form he looked down at her with a small smirk plastering his facial features.

He slit the open flesh on the back of her right knee. Blood came gushing out immediately, and again he heard the cries of his little Sakura fill the room. He was debating on doing something much worse, but slicing her back knee was good enough for now.

It would prevent her from walking. She'd have to limp just to get somewhere, now… now she can **never **leave him. That little stunt of her trying to run away from him by trying to leap out of the window, he had to admit, it was a real close call. He would of ran after her though, even if she would of succeeded in getting completely out of the room, he would of jumped through it also and went after her.

And he would have caught her.

No doubt about that.

Licking his lips he looked down at the mass amounts of blood coating the tiled floor. It was all over the place, all over her. She was definitely beat up and bleeding. If anyone would come in here they would think that someone had come here and tried to murder her. He could just see the faces of what the people might think when seeing a girl bleeding all over the floor, crying and screaming.

Lucky for her he wasn't here to murder her. Just play with her a bit. Just a little… just a little..

-

The pain was unbearable. Her leg felt like someone had completely sawed right through it despite the fact that it was just one little clean slit. It didn't matter, it hurt like a bitch. Her vision was still blurred from the bash on her head from earlier, that coffee table really did hurt.

There was no hope now.

She had to get away.

Had to.

Get away!

GET AWAY!

But she couldn't stand. Her leg was hurting so much, so painful.

She began to crawl away, crying and screaming for help as loud as she can. Kicking her knees up, she put pressure on her forearms and elbows and dragged herself towards the door. Why didn't anyone hear her? Didn't people in this damn inn ever listen? She heard the sound of a sandal hitting the floor, coming towards the front of her body.

Immediately she panicked and thought the worse. He was going to slice her again! Tears streamed down her eyes, she wailed loudly, but shakily continued to force herself to crawl through the thick puddles of her blood towards the door.

Sasuke watched her with a stoic expression. Completely uncaring he eyed her desperate movements carefully. He continued to watch her struggle to crawl, his face switching now to a look of confusion.

"Why do you crawl?" He rose an eyebrow and asked her calmly, nudging her gently in the rubs with a bloody sandal.

Sakura screamed at the contact and stopped her crawling movements immediately, fearing that he would kick her in the ribs again. She buried her face into the blood covered floor, her cries nearly covered up and muffled from the blood spilling in her mouth.

"You already know you'll never be able to get far if you do, so why do it at all? You've only gotten this far because I've allowed you too."

Sakura didn't answer, she simply cried harder into the blood covered floor. Her leg was aching and her breathing was becoming impossible. Sasuke narrowed his eyes on her when after a minute had passed she still hadn't answered his question.

So.

His toy was ignoring him.

"Stupid bitch. I'm talking to you." He hissed under his breath and crouched down to her, grasping a handful of her hair he forcefully yanked her head up.

"Ignoring me are you?!"

Sasuke slapped her roughly, the force strong enough to send her tumbling on her back. She looked over at him with horror, the blood all over her face burning her eyes as it fell into them. He stalked over towards her, a look of pure sadistic intent in those blood red orbs of his.

"Pay attention to me." He hissed at her.

She turned her head away and cried.

"Bitch! I said pay attention to me!" He slapped her again, the loud echoing sound vibrating his hand. This stupid, stupid bitch, how dare she ignore him!

Sakura was in the most pain she'd ever felt in her entire life. What had she done? What had she honestly done in her life to ever deserve treatment as cruel as this? Everything about her life had turned upside down since the moment Tsunade said she would be forced to go on a mission with the Uchiha.

She'd tried avoiding him. Having instincts to stay away from him, for more than one reason. She was obviously good to try and keep away from him, because look at the outcome from being close? This is what happens to her while she is in the presence of Sasuke Uchiha. She just wished that she would survive long enough to be able to get the chance to tell Tsunade.

She hoped she lived to tell this tale of hers. Of course she wanted to stay alive to live another day and see her friends and family. But with a man like Sasuke obsessed with trying to kill her, what hope did she have in being able to do that?

What could she do? If she stayed and didn't do anything then she was a coward and probably, in everyone's eyes, deserved the harsh battery. But if she tried to fight back she was doomed to fail. How do you fight and win against someone that you **know **you will **never **be able to beat.

Her life was in his hands.

He chose whether she lived or died.

If that's the case, that what should she do? What **can **she do?

Nothing. The sad reality of it all is that there is nothing in the world she could possibly do to turn the tabled when it came to fighting back physically. Even mentally she wasn't able to match him and turn the tables on him. She'd already tried, and failed miserably.

But there was still hope. Maybe just maybe.. If she told him that she still loved him he would stall and maybe let her live? That he might stop his abuse and let her go free? Oh, believe her, she knows the idea is crazy and doomed to failure. But she had to try something. Anything.

"S-Sasuke… please.." She whispered. His assault on her face stopped. "..please…stop." She looked at him painfully.

Sasuke just stared at her with that freaky unreadable expression.

"Please Sasuke.. I l-love you. I'd d-do anything for you.." Sakura inwardly prayed that this crazy idea would work. All she wanted was to live.

"You love me?" He asked her, cocking his head to the side. He was looking at her oddly.

"Yes. I-I do.." He blinked uncaringly at her.

"You would do anything for me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

Yes, anything, Anything if it would get him to stop hurting her. Anything and everything he wanted from her if he would just let her live and see the light of another day.

"Y-yes Sasuke. Anything." She whispered desperately.

It took Sakura the sight of seeing his lips twist up into a sadistic smirk and those eyes to sparkle malice for her to realize that she had just stepped right into a trap. A very deadly, death threatening trap. Oh no…

"Let me rip you apart." He spoke monotonously, despite the sadistic smirk his eyes held no emotion within them they were.. Empty.

Sakura shook her head and began another fit of tears.

"Somebody help me!" She suddenly screamed as loud as she could. Sasuke darted forward and hit her brutally in the jaw.

Sasuke jerked his head to the sound of someone banging on the door from the living room. Sakuras heart leaped with hope almost immediately. Finally! After all the shit she'd been through someone has come to probably save her! They heard her!

The door was slammed open and the sounds of soft patting feet on the tile floor came to bother the ninja's ears. Sasuke shoved at Sakura's body in anger and stood up, cracking his knuckles when the men appeared in the doorway.

"Looks like we got here just in time." The silver haired man murmured softly. "Sakura.."

"K-kakashi sensei.." She whispered hoarsely.

"Don't worry Sakura, we're going to get you back to Konoha."

"No you're not." Sasuke growled low. His Sharingan becoming a deeper red.

Kakashi motioned to the other group of people behind him. He looked at Sasuke with an unreadable expression, his eyebrows lightly knitted together.

"Hokage-sama has figured out the reason for this. You need help Sasuke. Come back to Konoha with us and-"

"Go fuck yourselves." He barked loudly.

His fingers blurred into different signs before the entire group of leaf ninja fell into an illusion. Taking this as his opportunity he grasped Sakura and threw her roughly over his right shoulder. Immediately she started screaming and thrashing like she always does.

"No! Please! Help me!"

Her cries fell upon deaf ears. Sasuke was out the window and running into the night as fast as his legs could take him. He entered a large forest cursed under his breath.

"**Dobe."**

"_What happened?"_

"**They're here. I don't know how they found out but they're here."**

"_Tch. Is Sakura still with you?"_

"**Hn."**

"_Heh yah, your right, dumb question."_

"**Do you know where I'm at?"**

"_Of course. I always know where you're at. Run as fast and as far into the forest as possible, once you think they've lost your trail hit me up and I'll come find you."_

"**Hn."**

"_Tch. After all this time you're still a bastard."_

"**And you're still an idiot."**

"_Gotta go."_

"**Where to? You know they're after you too."**

"_Got someone I need to steal."_

"**Heh. You're going all the way to Konoha just for the Hyuuga?"**

"_You mean __**my **__Hyuuga, and yes. I am. They won't catch me, they're all amateurs at this."_

"**How do you think she'll react once she finds out your stealing her from her home?"**

"_I really don't care. She is mine, I will do with her what I please."_

"**Hn."**

"_Tch."_

Sasuke flinched when Naruto left his mind. He could already feel the throbbing in his temples, indicating the headache he would soon have to suffer feeling for the next couple of hours.

Sakura's body had gone limp just before he started speaking. She must be dieing on already on the brink of death, probably from the massive amounts of blood loss she endured.

Time to find a decent sleeping spot.

* * *

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

* * *

"Lady Tsunade it is done."

Standing just outside the forest, Kakashi held Tsunades portable slug in his right hand, whispering to it softly.

"Good. We can't afford for this to get out to any innocent bystanders."

Kakashi sighed inwardly.

"I'm not trying to make excuses for him, but, it's not his fault." Kakashi started softly.

"I'm aware of that. I already know Kakashi, trust me, I already know. Hold back for a little while, don't bring any attention to yourselves. You need to wait for Naruto and Sasuke to meet up, so we can get them both at once."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget that they **will** kill you if you get too close to what's theirs. Be careful."

The contact broke off, Kakashi looked to the brightly starred sky.

"Sakura.. Please. Hold on just a little bit longer." He whispered softly to the wind, knowing his words would carry to her ears.

* * *

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

* * *

**A/N: **Ah! Things are really starting to unravel. So, anyone got any thoughts on what's going on with Sasuke and Naruto?

**R & R- Please and Thank You. It really helps me to continue writing when I look at my emails and see a shit load of reviews. Makes me all warm and tingly inside. Haha.**


	7. Possession

**A/N: **I apologize for my absence. / I normally don't do questions and answers on fics but I felt these were important and must be covered./

**Questions and Answers**

_**Question: **__Are you secretly a Sakura hater?_

**A: **Haha! I've had quite a few people ask me about that, my answer is no. I am not a Sakura hater in fact my favorite pairing to read is of Sakura/Sasuke. I am **obsessed** with stories of Serial Killers and I've been reading a lot of books up on people that are psychotic/psychopathic/and people that are sociopaths. So, seeing as I'm rather interested in brutality and I've read up a lot on rape victims and all that good stuff I just figured I'd make my own story with my favorite pairing. Now I know a lot think I hate her because of the way I have Sasuke portray her. That's just my own way of changing his emotions from other commonplace stories out there. I thought it would be pretty cool to see a different point of view for once instead of the typical 'your annoying' attitude that a good sum of authors put out there. I do not hate Sakura, I simply wanted to make Sasuke hateful, spiteful, and very brutal for the sake of the twisted mind he has in this story. If you have anymore questions please feel free to personal message me or just state/ask it in a review.

_**Question: **__Why is Sakura so weak?_

**A: **Sakura is not really 'weak.' I force you to believe that because of the way I have Sasuke portray her and the way she reacts. Throughout the chapters I have secretly been giving you guys **HINTS** on **why** she is so pathetic and reluctant to fight back all head strong like many of you want her to. If you haven't figured it out by now then you'll just have to wait for a couple of chapters to understand why. I will state the reason, some of you might of already figured it out and some of you just don't give a damn. If you really want to know then I'll give you something to look for in previous chapters: When Sakura was getting beat pay attention to the thoughts I have her think. Those thoughts should be out of the norm and in fact should make the flow of the story dip and then come back up when the violence is back in. A good author always leaves clues to your typical questions, its up to you as the reader to find it.

* * *

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

**Domineering What's Mine **

**Chapter - 7 Possessive**

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

* * *

-

-

_Come With Me Beautiful Lover, Away From Where You Reside_

_If You Should Run, Its Far More Fun, To Catch You While You Hide_

_Quickly Now, Give Me Your Answer, Pray You've Spoke It Right_

_Should You Tell Me No, I'll Lose My Temper, And Torture You Tonight_

_Raven Hair, Pale Skin, You're The Beautiful Goddess Of The Night_

_I'll Take You By Force, And Crush Your Soul Before You'll Put Up A Fight_

_You're Mine To Hold, To Beat, To Caress_

_You'll Belong To No On Else, For You Are Mine Alone To Possess_

-

-

* * *

"No. No let me go!" She kicked her legs wildly thrashing against his shoulder.

Running quickly through the still rather dark forest, Sasuke did a good job at ignoring the pink haired girl for the first hour they were traveling. But as time progressed so did her, unable to ignore, attitude. Acting like she was being possessed, really, did she have to over exaggerate every single situation she's in? To be perfectly frank he was quite sick of it and ready to cold-cock the bitch into oblivion so she'd be still and shut the fuck up already.

"Enough. Silence out of you toy." Sasuke murmured under his breath, his mind already in another world, lost in thought.

After everything that had been happening Sakura wasn't about to be some sort of saint for him after so many hours of brutal pain and torture.

Fuck him.

Sakura gritted her teeth in anger, eyes blazing with fury. "You fuckin psychopath! Let me go, let me go, LET. ME. GO!" She roared angrily.

With a snap of impatience Sasuke roughly yanked her away from over his shoulder and slammed her head into the nearest tree, leaving a deep bruised gash in the middle of her forehead. Eyes rolling to the back of her sockets, Sakura moved her head from side to side in confusion. Dazed and disoriented she made no sounds or moves of protest when he flipped her in his arms and began carrying her bridal style.

Finally she shut up.

"You and your tritely unavailing resistance will not stop me from getting and doing what I want."

Sakura groaned in response. He eyed her swollen and battered body with a twisted sense of pride and approval. There was nothing better than seeing his little angel in the deepest depths of hell. Mentally and physically. Licking his lips he eyed the open and revealing skin of her upper chest. He had to admit that he had at one point nearly forgotten the marking he'd put on her.

The large and deeply bolded cursive of an S was now formed so perfectly on her upper breast. Upon seeing it again he let his lips twists up in pleasure as he remembered the scene when he'd done it. So beautiful, so broken, she was lying there beneath him drenched in her own blood. God, how intoxicating it was to see such a beautiful creation displayed in such a fashion before him. He would never forget that day, never.

She shifted lightly in his arms, groaning and whimpering in pain with every movement. Cold jet black eyes now took in the new sight of her, she looked even more radiant then his last memory of having her bleed and gasp in pain. No, this was even better. So much better. Now he could say she was on the brink of being broken and crippled. But she wasn't quite there yet, no, not yet. There was still more he could do to shatter her porcelain beauty of a body.

A jolt of pleasure pulsed through his veins, a deep intake of breath filled his lungs. Soon so very soon. He could almost taste how delicious that moment will be. She'll cry, she'll scream, she'll beg, and oh dear god lets not forget that she will without a doubt be completely his.

All his.

His dangerously parlous mind scratching ideas into his thoughts. A hiss escaped his lips when he felt a familiar jab at his mind.

He scowled.

"**Dobe."**

"_Yo, Teme. I'm inside."_

Sasuke clutched Sakura tighter against him when she groaned again and nearly rolled herself out of his grip. She was on the brink of unconsciousness.

"**They better not catch you. I don't want to have to go back and bail your idiot ass out and risk losing my toy."**

Sasuke could hear a slight scoff in the back of his mind.

"_Tch. Whatever. If you continue down the direction your already headed then you should see an abandoned hut soon. I figured we'd need a hideout sooner or later so I decapitated a few people and took it."_

A teasing smirk made its way on the Uchiha's face.

"**Hn. Didn't think an idiot like you would plan ahead."**

Naruto ignored Sasuke's irrelevant gibe and switched the subject.

"_Hey. Who did granny Tsunade send out to get us?"_

"**Kakashi."**

"_Tch. Figured. He didn't attack you, did he?"_

"**No. They're planning to get us together."**

Naruto chuckled in Sasuke's head.

"_Ahh, that would explain how you got away unscathed and so easily."_

"**Going into the village will help her plan. She knows I'll come for you if you get caught. And vice-versa."**

"_True that. Then let us just not get caught."_

"**Hn."**

"_Teme."_

"…"

"_Don't kill her."_

Naruto cut off the connection between them. Sasuke's lips formed into an impassive line. In all the time they had been going through this, never had he heard Naruto voice any concern with the pink haired girl in his arms, especially of her being in pain or hurt. Although he didn't say anything more than for him to not kill her, Sasuke could hear the rest of the words in Naruto's tone.

Protect her.

Sasuke for once didn't shake off and ignore his words. There was a deeper undercurrent meaning to what he had said. "Don't kill her." Sasuke let the words float through his mind a couple of times. Finally the meaning hit him, understanding dawning its way into his brain.

Closing his eyes for but a brief moment he let his legs carry him closer in direction towards the 'empty hut' Naruto had prepared for them. All the while, for once, allowing himself to concern over the girl In his arms. If she died.. If she was so brutally hurt that he accidentally killed her..

Who would he torture afterwards?

The question alone had him almost into a depression. No. There could be no one else. If she died, if she was in so much pain that she couldn't even fight back, even for just a little amount of time, then he would raise all hell. He could not let his twisted thoughts completely take him over, he did need _some _control. Naruto was right, don't kill her. He cant kill her.

Well… not yet.

Sasuke leaned his head down towards her, bringing her body up closer to his face with his arms and murmured softly against her propped up head. "No one else my love. I promise to torture and destroy you and only you."

He cooed darkly. "Only you."

-

-

Sakura shifted and found herself snuggling into a very furry and warm object. The very warmth it emanated had her nearly dreaming of when she was at home. Soft blankets next to a nice fireplace with some tea and pocky, there was no other place in the world she'd rather be. Her consciousness began coming slowly, finally being able to tell exactly what it was she was cuddling so intimately against.

Blankets. The warmth and softness of the fabric lightly caressing her face and body she all but welcomed the comfort and false sense of security. It wasn't the hot fireplace and she didn't have any pocky, but she was thankful for it none the less. After all, with her body stinging and hurting in every part imaginable, she didn't have the heart nor the willpower to complain.

Despite her conscious mind she was still a little dazed and disoriented. She didn't know where she was and she definitely didn't have a single idea of what lay in store, and as of that moment she really didn't care. She knew she was being held captive by the Uchiha and she also remembered every fuckin detail of everything that he had done to her. She should open her eyes. She should be planning ways to get away from him and how to get back to Kakashi.

The warmth and comfort she was feeling was too overwhelming for her to ignore. No, she'd spent too much time being beaten senseless and dealing with the cruel pain on her body, after a couple of days she finally has the chance to actually rest. Right now she was in no danger, she was fortuitous to be able to rest in peace.

The wonderfully exotic scent of power and masculinity feeling her sense of smell was what brought her out of her stupor. Something was wrong here. She suddenly remembered another reason to her comfort in her past, while being coiled in a blanket with pocky in her hand and in front of a warm fire she recalled her mother lying down with her and holding her gently.

Someone was holding her.

Very tightly.

It took her mind but half a heartbeat to know who's arms were wrapped around her and just who's body she was willingly cuddling against. She hoped- No- _prayed_- that he could not feel her heart jump an extra hundred miles an hour. She tried in vain to keep her body from stiffening and hyperventilating as the sadistic images of his actions filled her mind over and over again.

What do you do? How do you face such a person? She was on the verge of having an anxiety attack, the body beneath her twitched. Her heart raced, but she knew, god did she know that if she so much as moved a muscle and let him know she was completely awake then there was no doubt in her mind that her peacefulness would be shattered and ripped apart.

What does she do?

What **can **she do?

'_Don't Sakura.' _

Her conscience tried to keep her from panicking.

'_Don't.'_

But if she didn't…

'_Don't.'_

Her heart beat was nearly ripping a hole in her chest.

'_Don't..'_

He was holding onto her..

'_Don't…'_

Blood… So much blood..

'_Don't Sakura_.'

His fists.. fingernails….

'_Don't Sakura. You mustn't!'_

Pain.. All the pain..

'_Please don't!'_

He'll kill her..

'_If you move he'll kill you anyways!'_

He'll rip her apart..

'_Move and you'll for sure be torn apart!'_

She has to move…

'_Don't move! No! Don't move!'_

She knows she has to move..

'_You Moron!'_

Sakura lost all sense of truth and reality, the images and immediate reaction of the conscious part of her mind going numb. No longer allowing the pressure of her conscious to try and help her, not letting it guide her and tell her what is best. Letting the overpowering urge to scream and yell and lose all hope of control was the only thing going through her veins. Thinking with her body rather than her mind she let it do the work.

She screamed.

Tiny frail fingers scratching firmly into the softness of the blanket only to the feel the harder mass beneath it. The muscle under her fingertips tensed up and digging her fingers into it was all she could do. The arms that had been encircled around her were now pinning her even tighter against the body she now noticed she was, from head to toe, leaning so closely into.

There was no escape.

Intoxicating smell of pure power and masculinity drowning her senses, her anxiety reaching a fever pitch that had everything else within a mile radius running from her feral screams of fear. There was no pain that came to her body, however, it did nothing to reassure her and stop her from continuing her endless bouts of wailing and fearful cry's of help.

Her body was going into an auto run. Although her mind was mentally in a shock, due to past experiences her body was currently doing what it did the last time she was in a predicament as this, giving her last reactions another go. She wasn't completely aware she was acting this way, her body was in control of itself, telling her that this was the way she had reacted before and therefore it should account every time she feels threatened or pressed up against a situation she knew she couldn't handle.

Automatic reaction.

Sasuke inwardly groaned under his breath while Sakura screamed and thrashed against him. Her fingernails biting into his arm and his chest. Before she had awoken he had pulled her on top of him and laid them both in the cozy bed that he found in one of the bedrooms of the 3 roomed house. Not only was the bed the smallest but the room was so jam-packed with books and other chairs of furniture that it would make her escape a lot harder.

And a lot more fun.

Her hip grinded against his unintentionally. Sasuke groaned again, he sucked in a deep breath and grinded his hip up against hers in retaliation to her crazed movements. She may have been freaking out, but he sure as hell wasn't. He should have been angry, should have been trying to beat her senseless but something was happening.

He found that her movements were making him.. Hot.

Tightening his grip on her body he reveled in the pleasurable way she, unknowingly, grinded her hips right against his current hard on. So innocent she was, not knowing the feel of a mans dick when she was clearly rubbing against it. Then again, in her crazed state he really couldn't expect her to know or realize much of anything now could he?

Having enough power to get away with it, he held her body against his own -her arms pinned tightly against her sides- with just one arm while his other landed harshly on the middle of her ass. Having a big enough hand to get a good grip on it he wasted no time in _helping _to guide her hips in the right direction. Despite her still persistent thrashing motions he was able to get her to rub even harder against his swollen dick, giving him a sense of satisfaction.

His eyes betrayed nothing, and the screaming girl only made his dick harder. The bitch was lucky he still had his clothes on, if not, he wasn't sure how much more of this teasing he could take before he lost control and just raped the bitch where she was.

His heart pounded, the blood rushing to his ears. God.. He wanted her. She was so close…

She was here.

She was ripe for the taking.

He could take her now. Right fuckin now.

It was taking every ounce of control to not flip her over and rip her clothes off and rape the bitch over and over again. There were some things people could control and some things people cant. Controlling his lustful and sadistic desires for the girl would soon be something he cant control if he didn't hurry up and get her away from his body.

Those twisted thoughts were playing in his head again.

They were laughing.

Why were they laughing?

They needed to stop laughing

He could feel his nature turning and slashing about. There was a new sense of need and want surfacing to his set of emotions. There was nothing to stop him now, nothing in the world could prevent or distract him from finally getting what he wanted.

Except…

"Psycho bastard!"

.. The victim herself.

"I'll kill you Sasuke, I swear I'll kill you!"

Sakura shook her head wildly when that arm of his refused to let her go. Her arms were trapped and she was currently straddling something very uncomfortable and very hard. Just what the fuck was he doing to her anyways? How dare he touch her in such a way!

"Hn." He murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened when his strong hand forced her hips against that hard object again.

_What the?.. _Her eyes widened. _Oh my god._

Kicking furiously at the bed she tried in vain to keep her hips away from the foreign body part beneath her. All the while tears fell from her eyes as panic and disbelief flashed throughout her mind over and over again.

"You sick fuck! You sick fucking bastard! You're getting off on this!" She shrieked loudly.

He smirked up at her completely unperturbed.

The gall of him, to not even deny it or show any shame. Then again could she really expect someone, whose time and again proven to be a fuckin psychopath , really give a shit about getting off on her frightening not to mention embarrassing predicament? No, in fact, it was idiotic of her to even think that he'd have human enough emotion to _not _get off on it.

"Keep moving little toy. I like it." He mocked darkly up at her.

Sakura's body stilled immediately.

"You sick-"

The hand on her ass tightened, stopping her immediately from finishing. It was pulled harshly forward then allowed to go back to its previous position. He was guiding her body right up against the bulge in between his legs.

Oh Hell no.

Enough of this shit!

He may of had her arms pinned down, but there was still her legs and feet she could control. Sakura leaned all of her weight to her left leg, lifting her body slightly up before she brought her knee down as hard and as fast as she possibly could.

Sakura screeched in surprise as the warmth around her body was gone and she found herself coming close to contact with the floor halfway across the tiny bedroom. Making contact with the floor really helped her to realize just how broken she truly was. The impact had created a domino affect. The pain of one part of her body suddenly spread like the plague and soon her entire frame was shaking in pain and agony.

She couldn't feel it before, but she did now. Gasping and clutching her aching side she looked up from the floor and found him on the bed with one hand placed right in between his crunched up legs. Gritting his teeth he was trying in vain to stop himself from looking like he was in pain, but it was there.

Blood red Sharingan eyes were like daggers as they furiously found her green ones.

He was pissed.

And despite the circumstances, she really couldn't blame him, But that didn't matter because she had finally been able to get out of his grip. She finally got him. Right in the fuckin groin. A satisfied and very weary grin made its way on Sakura's battered face.

Fuck yah.

She only had a couple of minutes of a head start before he recovered and came after her with a vengeance. If he wasn't going to kill her before, Sakura had no doubts in her mind that he would sure as hell kill her now. Not after giving him a good knee to the dick, it must of hurt even more seeing as it was all hard and bulgy.

It was almost.. Hilarious?

Yes!

Sakura couldn't stop herself. She barked out a laugh and stared at his fetal position with all the humor in the world. Tears stinging the back of her eyes she shakily got to her feet, nearly falling back to the floor in the process. Her laughter didn't die down, no, it escalated when her eyes caught his again.

His eyes spun.

She looked away quickly and stumbled towards the door. Chuckling aloud she heard the shifting of the bed and immediately she tried stopping all laughter, it was time to be serious. If she didn't get away this time then she would seriously have beg him to kill her this time.

If he caught her again.

If.

She would beg for her death. No if ands or buts about it. There was no point to live on and allow him the advantage of taking out his psycho side. She would rather die than go through another round of what she went through before.

Funny.

Didn't she say that the first time he'd done something to her?

She was out the bedroom door and found a stairway leading down to the lower room, there with a big window next to a large wooden door was the outside all but taunting her. The trees and nature itself was calling to her from beyond the window.

She had to get out.

Step.

Step.

Step.

She made her way down the stairway as fast as her legs would let her. It was so hard, god was it hard. Her legs were shaky and nearly going out on her with every damn step she took. That fuckin bastard. That psychopathic son of a bitch!

He knew she would try to run.

He knew it all along she would try to get away from him.

_That's _why he had cut into the back of legs. It was to either stop all action in her legs or give her enough pain to at least slow down her movements. He did his cut perfectly. She was feeling the results of it already, numb and constantly buckling underneath her she was on the brink of crying. She thought she would never make it to the door.

But there it was. Nearly a million years in her mind, but it was there. Warm hard and waiting for her to open it. The door let go with a loud creak and the quick brush of cold air nearly smacked her right in the face. It was a good smack though, a good breath of fresh air it was.

Shakily she stepped through.

"And just Where do you think _your_ going?"

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled up in response.

"Your not _leaving _are you?"

His voice held no anger. Held no madness. It was calm, collective, and yet hinting all the same that should she answer his questions it would only make matters for her worse. So she kept dead silent, all the while allowing the frame of the door as her means of support for her already exhausted body.

Without saying a word she took a deep intake of air before quickly trying to slam the door as hard as she could. The door made it halfway before it was suddenly stopped.

Sakura, still holding onto the door, let her wide eyes drop with tears.

* * *

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

How big of fools these people were. Not a single one of them had noticed his approach nor his break in. It was a bit pathetic really, he would of figured that being one of the most powerful clans in the village that they would have better security and would of detected him a long time ago.

He supposed that-that was just because he was that damn of a good stealther.

Entering the Hyuuga compound was easier than entering the Konoha village itself. Then again, most of the guards were asleep, it being almost 2 AM and all. No matter, this was a good thing. The easier it was to get to his pet the sooner he could get the hell out of this place.

Hiding in a dark corner Naruto lifted his nose to the air and sniffed a couple of times. He wrinkled his nose and continued along the dark halls. He didn't like this Hyuuga place, all of it was so high class that it made him sick to his stomach. Not only that but there was a raunchy odor of sex filling the halls. It smelled brand new too, taking a small sniff he winced in disgust. He'd guess about a half and hour ago, humans were lucky that they couldn't pick of those scents from long distances.

Shaking his blonde locks he kept his mind on the task at hand. His perfect little innocent Hyuuga. The rustling sounds of someone coming down the halls, gripping the side of the wall Naruto didn't even hesitate before crawling up it. Crouched like a pouncing animal against the ceiling Naruto peered down at his target.

Middle aged, angry, with the smell of sex all but reeking from him. He was pissed about something, his aura flickered with the negative energy, Naruto ignored him and continued his way across the ceiling until his infrared night vision caught the sight of Chakra being used.

He blurred away from the chakra filled hand coming his way. Landing as gentle as a feather, he eyed the angry man with a bored stare.

"What are you doing in the Hyuuga compound!?" He barked angrily.

Naruto's gaze remained the same, his body was loose and completely relaxed. "I'm here to steal my pet." Came his truthful answer.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Pet? There are no pets here. The Hyuuga's don't allow pets on the compound. Your pet is not here."

Naruto let a twisted smile plaster his face. "The Hyuuga girl. Tell me where in this big ass house she resides in."

The mans face became as serious and as hard as the stones they were stepping on, no emotion in his own eyes Naruto watched the mans body tense with panic and the chakra flow of his body heighten. He was no longer considered just an idiotic psycho, now he was an enemy to top it off. Great, and all Naruto had done was ask politely for the directions to the Hyuuga girls room.

"Leave now or I'll kill you."

Naruto looked away from the man. "Where does the Hyuuga girl dwell? I will not ask again."

The man's face puffed red with anger. Summoning chakra to his fingers, they glowed in the dark room. He took a cautious step towards Naruto, ready and willing to attack the demon carrier should he so much as breath another word of his princess. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You can never have Hanabi Hyuuga!"

Before the man could finish charging, Naruto was right behind him in a blur. The loud snap and crack filled the air before the sound of a thump echoed in the hall. Standing over the corpse beneath him Naruto let his lips twist into a sneer.

Eyes as deadly as the power he held.

"I am not interested in that worthless piece of trash. I desire something far more valuable."

Leaving the body where it lay Naruto walked calmly down the long corridor. He would find her eventually, even if he had to kill and maim everyone in here to get to her, he would. He should of caught her scent by now, seeing as she was a princess of the Hyuuga's shouldn't she of been down this area at least once today?

A quick intake of air proved that she had not.

With a snarl of impatience Naruto made no care of being quiet and sprinted further into the house. He was about to keep going straight when a long hallway just to the right suddenly caught his sense of smell. The very scent had him stopping in his tracks and taking in large amounts of air.

Closing his eyes and lifting his head up, he took a sniff.

Deep blue eyes bled red, the sharp animalistic pupils of his shrinking into a smaller and deadlier position.

"Found you." He purred to himself.

The sound of glass breaking on the floor only made those eyes of his deadlier. Her cup was lying shattered on the smooth tiled floor, the remnants in the cup splashed almost artistically up her legs and ankles. He took in the view with an acquisitive smile. She was so beautiful, her long silky purplish black hair falling loosely around those extremely large breasts of hers. Her body was beautiful but it was her eyes that had him burning with desire every time she was in range, not to mention that scent of hers that drove his mind into chaos.

She was staring at him so frightfully. How beautiful.

"N-Naruto.." She whispered so softly, her stuttering only emphasizing the fear in her eyes.

Naruto really couldn't believe his luck. At this time of night he would of expected his little flower to be sleeping sound in bed. Flickering his eyes back down to the cup he noted that she had no doubt gotten thirsty and got herself something to drink. What amazing precise timing he had.

"Hello my pet." He turned to face her. "I told you I'd be back for you."

Shakily she took a step back.

"I-I.."

He stepped in her direction, cocking his head to the side he gave her a dark smile.

"Love."

She took another step back, her heart was pounding so loud. It rang through his ears.

"N-Naruto I.. I d-don't.."

He narrowed his eyes darkly.

"Lovely little pet." He cooed mockingly at her. "If you deny me…"

Her lips trembled. She backed away again, she was right in front of her open door.

"Then I'll have no choice but to take you with me, vigorous and ruthlessly if necessary."

She took but one glance at his demented filled eyes and ran down the other end of the hall as fast as she could. There was no sense in even trying to wake up the palace guards, if she so much as brought any attention and had them come out she knew, she just knew that Naruto would slaughter them all. After all, having such a look in his eyes she didn't think he was above killing anyone that got in his way. Especially if it was involving her.

She shifted her head and refused to believe that Naruto had become that cruel.

Naruto watched her sprint with great speed down the hall. He supposed he should have been mad and angry at the sight of her leaving, and a little pride hurt at the fact that she had pretty much denied being his for the rest of her days. He should have been bothered by it, but he wasn't. Instead of holding contempt and anger, he was eyeing her with a fascinated spark of sadistic glee.

How fun.

He hadn't expected her to run, let alone deny him. This was very new and very entertaining he might add. So, his little innocent drop of heaven wasn't as innocent as he had once thought her to be, not that there was any problem with that. Being innocent is great, but having a little bit of defiance was even better.

With a soft crack of his right shoulder he crouched onto all fours and flitted after her, not making a single sound with the incredible speed he gave off.

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

He grasped a handful of her pink locks and yanked her back away from the door as harshly as he could. Stumbling back with him her mind snapped a counter attack even almost simultaneously with her body. Twisting around she bit into his shoulder and succeeded in getting him to let her go.

Ignoring the pain jolting throughout her body, she ran like hell towards the mass amount of forest. The only problem was that the forest, although beautiful, was as dark and as scary as the man behind her. She very nearly almost hesitated at the entrance to the large group of dark growth.

With only the beautiful moonlight glow to guide her she struggled her way through. Sakura cursed under her breath, she was such a coward. How could she live with herself? How many times is she going to just run away and not do anything to end this torture completely? She's nailed him a couple of times, sure, but it was never enough to keep him completely away from her. He would always be back to follow her and put her through another one of his disgusting games.

She knew by now she should of accepted her fate and stopped struggling. Hell by now she should have been dead. Most women would of never allowed this sort of pain to last, never in a million years. How could she be so stupid? Why was she running? Damnit! She was a ninja for Christ sakes! She needed to stop being redundant and face the motherfucker head on and kick his ass!

'_Nice thoughts of bravado. But you tried that before, remember? And not only did he out speed you but he also overpowered you. Its not like you haven't tried to fight back. Remember back in the forest, how easily he had knocked you back and then knocked you out.'_

Sakura gritted her teeth. Oh yah, she remembered. She also remembered having the worst fuckin nightmares in the world because of it. How could she forget anyways? That was pretty much the start of all this psycho business. The fucker had put a marking on her… how could anyone forget such a brutal moment?

_I'm aware of that. But I have to do something! I'm just running away like some sort of weak ass fool!_

'_Heh. You say you're fool. But what really is foolish? Running away from something you __**know **__you cant possibly beat - or facing it and ending up beaten and crippled. Just look at yourself now, then give me your answer.'_

Sakura felt the tears coming.

Her conscience was right. Too right. If she went back and tried to face him like some sort of hero then there was no doubt, no fuckin doubt, that she would be in the same predicament. Forced by his side and beaten to the point of near death. Like she is right now.

Sakura licked in dried lips. There was benefit to being a coward. Despite everything that she had learned she knew that as a ninja there were times where you had to choose between life and death. This was one of them. Go back and face him, possibly be beaten even worse than she is now and pray that he'll take pity and just kill her. Or run away, heal up, and possibly get some help. She could never beat Sasuke, never, there was no point in trying to be a hero against something that's impossible.

With his blood line, with his natural masculine power, it was impossible for her to beat him. He can read her every move just a second its being done, he can trap her in an illusion, he can use it to cripple her mind. She wasn't as fast as he was, she wasn't as strong as he was, and she definitely wasn't as tactful at battles as he was. She was trained to be a medic, and although this was part of her training, she didn't study too hard into it.

Sasuke did. This is what he was bred for. The Uchihas… they were born to be killers and born to be better than every enemy they try to encounter. With so many advantages its like facing death itself. She knew she should have more confidence, she knew there could be some sort of loop hole to rule in her favor, but the hole was too damn small for her to find. And right now, she didn't have the time to find it.

She decided- She would rather live and redeem herself, than die in shame.

So she kept running.

'_Good girl. It doesn't make you a coward. We all must choose our battles. This is not one of them Sakura, it is not one of them. We need to get out of here.'_

She scowled at her mind, why was her conscience the one coming up with all the reasonable ideas and being the smart one of making good decisions? Fuck, it was making her look bad.

Agreeing with her mind she let her eyes search the dark forest around her. Eyes quickly darting from one dark space to the other she nearly panicked when she thought there was no other sounds coming from behind her, but the soft crunch gave away that he was still following her. It was better to know where he was, then to not. So long as she kept him within earshot she could calculate where to go.

Not that she was going to get far. With the damn trees blocking most of the sunlight, there were hardly places being exposed. She'd already tripped over a couple of roots during her mental battle with her conscience, and it was really starting to scare her why the psychopath behind her was _walking _rather than running to catch her.

A sense of panic shot through her system the moment she heard the crunching behind her become louder. He was closer. A lot closer. Gasping in a quick intake of breath she tried in vain to force her body to go faster and get further away from him. Breaking off into a slight run she thanked the man upstairs, yet again, for giving her a nice long path of light with nearly no trees.

She couldn't believe her luck!

She shrieked when the front of her feet hit a root and tripped her. She staggered forward but caught herself before she could completely fall. The extra strain she had to put on her legs to keep from falling made the back of knees gush out another good amount of blood. She swore she could feel the dizziness settling in again.

She'd already lost so much blood before, if she continued to lose blood at this rate then there was no doubt that she would either die of blood loss or pass out. She was hoping to die first, that way there was no more pain to go through, just the sweet taste of freedom and absolute tranquility.

"There's no point in running."

**Pat pat. Pat pat.**

"You won't get far."

**Pat pat. Pat pat.**

"Sakura.."

**Pat pat! Pat pat!**

"Beautiful Sakura."

**PAT PAT! PAT PAT!**

Sakura gritted her teeth as she stumbled yet again. Her already bloody toes scraping up against a sharp rock sticking out of the cold Earth. The cool wind nearly choking her already dried up throat, her coughs giving away her position. Sakura wiped at her eyes furiously, trying to stop herself from crying.

He was getting closer again! Tears spilled despite her efforts to stop them.

Constantly, frantically, she snapped her head over her shoulders to see how far he was. He was always not too far from her, always walking calmly and coolly in her direction. No hint of anger, no hint of remorse, simply impassive and uncaring as usual. He was getting closer, or was she getting slower? Her ears burned with pain at the sound of those soft yet aggressive steps keeping a good distance from her yet appearing so close.

The back of her legs throbbed violently again, the pain stinging and sending waves throughout her whole body. Every step she took blood squeezed and oozed out from the large gashes in the back of her knees, leaking down her legs only to disappear at the back of her blue sandals. Damnit, why the hell did their bodies need blood anyways? She gasped under her breath when she felt dizzy and on the verge of passing out. Wearily she placed a shaky hand to her aching face and let the soft salt water tears fall from her puffy red eyes. The throbbing headache she had from the large bruise she just recently discovered on the middle of her forehead didn't help the situation either.

She'd nearly forgotten that he had gotten mad and decided to bash her head against the nearest tree to get her to shut up. Yah, she couldn't feel it before, but as her face continued to crease and switch facial expressions she began feeling the after affects. Every time she blinked or even frowned the headache would come with a vengeance.

"Toy. Don't you know that running is futile?"

She ignored him, trying to keep a pace but failing.

"Fuck you Uchiha! You psychopathic sick fuck!" She called angrily to him from over her shoulder. His expression didn't change, she snapped her head forward again. She couldn't even look at him.

"I'll never let you escape Sakura. You can barely jog let alone run. I liked it better when you were crawling on the floor."

Her pulsed quickened.

"In your own blood."

Her fingers shook at the memory.

"Do you remember? Perhaps I need to remind you-"

Sakura spun around. Frantically she balled her hands into fists and flickered her blood crusted hair out of her eyes with a swift jerk of her head. Breathing heavily and on the brink of another meltdown she ignored the protests of her conscience.

"You sick son of a bitch. You touch me and I'll rip your goddamn head off!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Bitch." He snapped angrily taking long and powerful strides towards her.

He was so close.

"Don't you dare touch me." She hissed at him.

"Stupid bitch, don't tell me to not touch what is rightfully mine." He snapped back.

"I'm warning you Uchiha, lay one finger on me and I'm going to knock you the fuck out!" She yelled at him, her adrenaline rush kicking in.

He flitted through the air like a ghost and appeared nearly five feet in front of her.

Snapping her head towards the Uchiha prodigy she hissed under her breath when he came close to her. She was beaten up to the point of no repair, she was exhausted, hungry, and hurting everywhere. If the bastard was looking for a good time, then she was hella not playing anymore. If he tried to touch her again, his ass was going down. Hard.

Sasuke outstretched his hand and made a move to grab her by the hair for her impudence. The stupid girl that she was, always trying to fight something that's obviously inevitable. Coal black eyes stared into emerald green ones for a second before something white and creamy came right at his face.

Sakura shot a punch right at his face and lo and behold there must have been a god because she was praying to not miss, and her prayer was answered. The loud sound of a crack echoed in the forest, and the feel of her first making contact with bone and skin shook her for but a second. Holy god almighty she actually landed a full on punch to the fucker.

Yes! Score two for Sakura!

_Cha! Alright!_

'_Stop celebrating and hurry up!'_

Sakura watched the body that was just in front of her go flying through the dark mass of trees. Sakura could never in her life explain how she was able to land a punch on him, it was a bit amazing seeing as she tried when there was a good amount of light and failed. She tried where it was nearly pitch black and she lands a clean shot.

Grinning from ear to ear she turned around and moved as fast as she could.

Sasuke, startled, got to his feet and stared after the kunoichi who was now limply sprinting through the forest away from him. For a moment he stood there, not really comprehending how the hell the little bitch managed to get yet another hit at him. That's what he gets for not activating his Sharingan. God did that bitch hit hard, almost as hard as a fuckin man. A burning jolt shot throughout his body, earning a groan from his lips. For some odd reason he found that he…

Really..

Really.

**Liked** the pain.

Sasuke put a hand to his nose, which had given way with a crack from her fist, and licked his upper lip with his tongue. The taste of copper and led filling his sense of taste. She broke his nose, how interesting. Pulling his hand away he continued to stare. He would let her get a head start, no point in rushing anything.

"Toy. You really do love being tortured don't you?" He chuckled darkly under his breath.

Sasuke smirked and began taking a very calm and carefree walk through the forest right in the direction of his little 'run away.'

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

Hinata stumbled through the large garden that she herself made. With flowers in every direction she prayed that Naruto's astonishing sense of smell would not be able to pick out hers and instead pick out a flowers. She was hoping she could confuse him. Although there was a slight laughter in her mind, almost as if her conscience was trying to tell her that the idea was foolish.

Stepping into a crouch she hid behind a large mass of bush and roses not to mention vines and other sorts of flowers. They were all giving off different types of scents. Peeking through the only available spot to see, she tried to get a better view of the empty area ahead of her.

Quietly she waited and listened. But the only noise she could hear was that of the cool wind as it brushed against the leaves of all the trees and flowers. Hinata inwardly cursed the wind, it was dragging her scent throughout the area.

She was obviously trying to avoid him. She was scared as hell and just wanted him to leave her alone. What would of happened if he would of came into her room while she was asleep and unprepared? Hinata shivered at the thought and quickly shook her head. She didn't want to think about such things, especially right now.

He watched her with a possessive stare. She was looking through the bushes hoping and praying he would come within her view so she could get a good look at him. But she would never find him, he would always be the one to find her.

He could see her, but she couldn't see him.

Licking his lips he resisted the urge to step forward and touch her. He could, if he really wanted to. He could touch her and she would never feel it, nor see It coming. That's how innocent she was, that's how good he was. But he wouldn't. He couldn't.

Deep breathes, he could hear and smell everything. She was so afraid, so on edge. He was just waiting until she would finally let her guard down.

Gulping under her breath Hinata felt the anxiety leave her body, letting out a deep sigh she sat down perfectly in the grass and allowed herself the privilege to relax. She was sure he was hot on her heels but maybe her idea had actually worked. With all the scents of the flowers there was no doubt in her mind that he had gotten confused and lost her.

But something…wasn't right.

Licking her lips in nervousness Hinata felt her eyes moving frantically from side to side. For some odd reason she was getting the feeling that someone was watching her. Perhaps it was because of her fear for the man that she loved and his crazed behavior. Maybe, whatever it was it was really starting to freak her out. Glancing from one side to the other again she shook her head in denial.

No.

If it was one thing she had come to realize it was that your instinct was there for a reason. She didn't want to believe that the feeling of being watched was actually real or that the person who was doing it was the very man she was trying to avoid. But then, who else would be watching her if not the man that had just moments ago been chasing her?

Gulping again she dared herself to prove herself wrong.

_Its not him._

She whispered to herself.

_Its not him._

Her head slightly turned around.

_Its. Not. Him._

She stared right behind her.

Placing a hand to her heart she nearly jumped out of her skin and screamed. Flinching as quietly as she could she leaned away and tried in vain to keep herself from hyperventilating at the sight before her. Her eyes remained wide.

The eight legged creature scurried across its web quickly and took hold of its prey. The innocent butterfly tried in vain to struggle to free itself from the spiders powerful web, but alas it was no use. The spider, spinning the beautiful butterfly into a nice cocoon, laid itself over its victim protectively. Keeping it there by its side until the day it was ready to devour it.

Hinata wanted to hurl.

Shaking her head she let her heart rate die down and forced herself to finally relax. With her head still against her heart she removed the other one from her mouth and stared at the mass of wild life in front of her. Oh yes! Naruto! Blinking, Hinata nearly gulped at the fact that she had very nearly forgotten about him. Daring herself she snuck a quick peek again through the hole she had been previously looking through.

As she stared through she saw nothing. Nothing but the beautiful grass and roses just like before. Closing her eyes for but a brief second to blink she opened them back up. Blood red met her view, the sharp slitted pupil staring right into her white eyes.

Like a deer caught in headlights she remained completely frozen to the spot; petrified.

When the eyes disappeared from her line of sight she found that every part of her body was working again. Hinata, as scared as she was, got to her feet immediately and sprinted right through another section of bushes, succeeding in making it a couple step forwards.

A large muscular arm shot out hooking her right around the waist, she could feel the strong hand of his tighten on her hip. She lurched forward and almost over it, she would of flipped over his arm, but with enough force to probably crack her skull he slammed her up against a tree. The bark making a nice crack as her back made contact.

The mere force alone had her dazed, but the close proximity she was suddenly in did a good job at bringing her on the verge of passing out. Blinking her eyes a couple of times she found him standing but 2 feet away from her. He was looking down at her. Her eyes took a couple of minutes to adjust before they took in the full view of him.

God was he tall. She had never been so close to ever notice but now she did. He must have been at least 6 foot. She, being only 5'4 couldn't help but feel as small as a mouse to him. Those blood red eyes of his were calculating her every movement. She watched the pupils flicker almost as fast as the speed of light to every twitch she made on her body only for them to fall right back on her face.

"N-Naruto.. P-please…" She whispered softly.

His eyes showed no emotion.

Desperately she tried to move. With miraculous speed he slammed both his palms on each side of her head, trapping her against his body and tree. Hinata blushed deeply when the feel of his firm and muscular body came into close intimate contact with her much smaller one.

"Don't make me hurt you Hinata." He murmured softly, looking down at her with the same impassive expression.

It was so odd seeing him without any emotion. Normally he would be with a smile and his eyes would be sparkling with determination or some sort of other emotion. What had happened to spark such un-care and obvious disdain to the things around him? Was this man truly the one she had at one point and time been in love with?

She flinched and sucked in a quick breath when he lowered his head. Pressing his body almost impossibly closer to hers he pressed is face against her neck. Inhaling a large amount of her scent he let out all his hot breath against her neck. Hinata gasped and shivered against him, trying desperately to remove her neck from his face.

Naruto inwardly groaned. Being a virgin she was so… sensitive. In every little touch and in every little breath. Hinata was immediately feeling the affects of his closeness, the burning desire rushing through her veins, god just what was wrong with her?

Shaking her head she pressed her hands up against his chest and stifled a gasp when she felt that intoxicating feel of hot air against her sensitive skin again. Did he know what this was doing to her? It was almost unbearable! Naruto let his hot tongue slide against her skin. Hinata whimpered and shifted roughly to get him to stop.

"Come with me willingly Hinata.." He murmured against her neck.

Hinata's lips trembled.

"N-no.." She finally whispered.

Not while he was like this. She would of fainted and gone with him while he was normal but not as this crazed beast. She still loved him, god did she still love him, but what could she do? He wanted to steal her away, she didn't know why. He just showed up at this very spot almost a week ago telling her that she was going to come with him. When he told her that, with a bright smile and a sparkling laughter she fainted and awoke in his arms.

He never told her anything more. It confused her greatly. She didn't see him for another 6 days. Within that time period she had wondered exactly what he had meant by she was going to go with him. Go where? And for how long? She didn't understand, and day by day she didn't see him nor hear from him. She began wondering if maybe it was all a dream. But then things had changed.

Just a week ago he had been happy, cheerful, the same ol Naruto as before. But the day before he was supposed to go with Sakura and Sasuke out on a mission his entire behavior changed. He had followed her to this very spot, again, and had approached her completely differently. He was so cold, and dark, almost evil in a sense. That time though, when he told her she would have to go away with him, he sounded so.. Possessive.

It scared her.

For some reason she got the feeling that he knew she was afraid, and so he had purposely come closer to her. Invading her personal space and getting between that defensive barrier she knew she should of kept up. He told her, more forcefully, that she would go with him. But then, even from the very beginning he had told her that she would have to go with him.

Not once did he ask.

He **told **her.

Now that she thought about it, even last week when he had been supposedly 'normal' he seemed almost… restrained? As if he was trying to hold something back. Whenever she would approach him to get closer he would take a quick step back and give her a reassuring smile. It made her feel so uncomfortable. And when one of her guards came out to grab her and pull her away from Naruto's sight, he had given the guard one of the most heartracing stares she'd ever seen.

Evil.

He looked… Evil.

"So, you wont come?"

Blinking out of her stupor Hinata shook her head vigorously.

"N-no.. I-..I c-cannot.." She whispered, praying he would leave it as that.

He didn't.

"Really? Well.. that's too bad now isn't it?" Hinata frowned in confusion.

What?

Grasping the side of her face with one hand he smashed it against the bark of the tree. The loud cracking of the bark pulsed in his ears and some if it had even fallen from the tree and onto the grassy area below. Pulling her unconscious body into a bridal style position he ignored the blood covering the bark of the tree. Glancing down at her beautiful face he saw the blood gash on her left temple.

"I told you before that you would come with me whether it be by force or willingly. I do not ask for your forgiveness pet. For I haven't anymore patience for you."

Hinata whimpered against his strong arms.

"Be still pet. We have some ways to travel."

Without much care he took a very calm and deliberate step forward before smirking down at his captive and vanishing within seconds out of sight.

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

_Damn you! Damn you fucking legs!_

Sakura shrieked in anger as her legs finally gave out. Falling to the cold earthen ground she winced as her body made impact on the cold dirt floor. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, the puling of it going over and over again. She couldn't stop the reaction despite her best efforts, they just kept throbbing and pulsing.

She'd worked them to their absolute limit. She placed a hand on the front of her head gritting her teeth against the feel of more pain. Every time she turned around she was in fuckin pain! Rubbing her head into the dirt she cried softly, after all the work. After all that time and pain to try to get away for help. The trees had led her nowhere.

The soft sound of swooshing came to her ears. Lifting her head she nearly felt her heart accelerate. A river! If she could just follow the river.. There was bound to be a village or something not too far from it! She just knew it she just knew-

The excruciating pain her legs screamed out in protest of walking anymore. Biting her lower lip Sakura shook her head from side to side in anger. Damn her legs. Damn those good for nothing pieces of body that seemed to have given out on her when she needed them the most.

"Sakura Sakura. Didn't I tell you that running was futile?" He spoke after her.

Sakura's body stiffened. He was there.

Taking In ragged breaths she looked over her shoulder only to find him making calm and unusually quiet steps in her direction. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest as she watched his footsteps bring him closer and closer to her immovable body. She couldn't move anything from the waist below. What was that? Was she paralyzed?!

Shaking her head in furiously she tried in vain to stop from panicking.

"No. No! Stay away from me!" She wailed loudly. Shaking her head again and again.

He ignored her cries and walked around her again. A sense of déjà vu coming to mind. He really loved this position, her lying so helplessly on the floor with no hope for escape. He shouldn't have let her rest for those couple of hours like he did. It had given her enough energy to cause him trouble.

Crouching in front of her he cocked his head to the side. She was shaking so bad, seeing her so afraid was just too fascinating for him to turn away from. Glancing farther down her body he nearly groaned at the sight of those perfect legs of hers covered in all that blood.

He didn't understand why she was crying so much and why she was so afraid. Hadn't he been extra nice to her these past few hours? Hell she even got two hits off on him, why was she so emotional? Shaking his head Sasuke didn't even bother to try and understand her.

She was crazy.

He gave her a disgusted look. The girl was a lunatic, screaming and wailing like she was being killed or something. Honestly. Reaching out to her hair he very nearly kicked her upside the face when she yanked away from his touch and cried louder.

Glancing behind him he watched the flow of water. A twisted thought suddenly came to mind, he looked down at her impaired body. Leaning his head a little further down he made a sharp whistle to get her attention, he was pleased to see her look up at him fearfully.

"Your very dirty." He murmured. "Perhaps my toy needs a bath?" He whispered darkly to her.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"N-no." She breathed.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, and watched her with a freaky stare. She shivered and the hairs on her arm rose.

"I think you need a bath."

Shaking her head Sakura cried softly.

"No, I don't need a bath. I don't need a bath you mother fucker!" She barked at him.

He licked his lips at her tone and reached a strong hand out towards her face again, as expected she flinched away from his hand. This time, he did not find her movements as amusing and he narrowed them darkly. Snatching a handful of her blood crusted pink locks he yanked on her head roughly. Her head rose in his direction and he smirked cruelly at her.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle with you. I'll be sure to wash you really good, especially in-between those creamy thighs of yours-.."

Sakura let out a feral scream and slashed her fingernails against his outstretched arm. Like a threatened animal she lashed out at him and yanked her head over and over again in an attempt to get him to let go, she ignored the pain in her skull and continued to try to rip her head away from his grasp. Is grip only tightened.

So, she didn't want him to touch her did she?

Sasuke snarled at her in anger and got up to his feet. Wrapping his hand around an even thicker part of her hair and pulled her so roughly she was dropped forward. Without any care of the world at that point he began another round of dragging her across the floor. Just like at the hotel he trudged forward, making sure to drag her ass with him in the process.

Sakura screeched in panic and wailed as loud as she could. Crying loudly she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her. Claws digging into his arm and hands she wailed even louder when she tried to move her legs and found that they wouldn't move.

She was completely paralyzed from the waist below.

Heart pounding she writhed against his muscular hand ripping at her head over and over again, her attempts were futile. Sasuke listened to the way she screamed over and over again, the trees and the surroundings all but echoed her fear filled pleas.

"Stop! Sasuke you sick fuckin freak! Stop it! Stop it!"

He continued towards the river.

"Stop it!"

He licked his lips in hunger.

"Stop it!!"

He wouldn't listen.

"No!! Sasuke no!"

They reached the river.

Her heart thudded wildly.

"Don't do this Sasuke, you know this isn't right!" She tried to reason with him, her words coming out in muffled sobs.

Sasuke stopped at the edge of the river looking down at the girl who was now shaking against his arm. So pitiful she looked. He couldn't even describe how completely pathetic she looked right now. Begging him with her life to stop what he wanted to do. And after all that screaming and the profanity she had the audacity to tell him what he knows?

"Stupid bitch." He hissed at her.

Sakura shook her head, tears falling down her blood stained and bruised filled face.

"P-please-.."

"Impossible bitch. You're fuckin insane you know that? Screaming bloody murder as if I'm killing you." He snapped.

Sakura looked up at him wide eyed, her lips forming into an 'O' of disbelief, her eyes narrowed.

"You sick, twisted, fucked up in the head, sadistically psychopathic, freaky ass bastard! How **dare **you call _me _insane with the shit you've been doing!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Bitch-"

"And after all the beatings the cuts, the bruises, the fuckin blood, you have the temerity to make it sound like me screaming bloody murder is an amplification!?" She shrieked.

Sasuke hissed low under his breath.

"Go to hell you aberrant psychopath!"

Throwing her down on the ground he got on top of her pinning her arms down with his legs. With both his hands free he grasped his kunai and ripped a right down the hole front of her shirt. Well technically, **his **shirt. Not that he cared, she looked better wearing them than he did anyways. The sight underneath was definitely a good one. Her pure white bra with pink flowery designs on it were stained with blood spots. Good. It looked more aesthetic that way anyways, sort of like her.

Without much time he, placing the kunai underneath the tiny middle area at the front of her bra. Holding the two large cups together, he debated whether he should ruin the only bra she had or to not give a damn. Smirking to himself he cut the middle in half and nearly relished the way she writhed beneath him and cried out in fear.

Stepping up and away from her he moved towards her legs. Sakura immediately placed her hands protectively over her cut bra, trying to keep the two edges from falling freely off her breasts. All the while she panicked and tried to slap at his arm when he yanked at the shorts she was wearing. He yanked them down to her ankles before pulling them off and throwing it to the dirt floor.

She cried louder when her paralyzed legs were forced apart. The aching pain that shot through her when she tried to sit up was too painful for her to handle. She fell back on the floor and cried softly to herself. She knew it was over, he was going to do what he wanted with her whether she liked it or not.

Gripping hold of her panties he teasingly touched the top of them purposely putting a finger underneath only to lift it up and let go. The panties slapped against her skin causing her to flinch. Mocking he smirked and stood up.

"Your virginity is safe, that I can assure you." He leaned over her and smirked down at her face. "That is of course, unless you want me to."

Sakura spit up at his face. Missing and landing not too far from her own face Sasuke nearly laughed. He would take that as a no. Taking hold of her hair he dragged her near the edge of the slightly calm river. He had no intention of taking her virginity tonight. Although a little foreplay wasn't out of the question.

He shoved her into the shallow river and watched the way she shivered in and shrieked at the coldness biting into her skin. Sakura, managing to use her arms to sit herself up on the rocky ground she shivered again at the cool water rushing down her waist. Soaked on the whole right side she covered her breasts with her still intact bra.

Glaring daggers at him.

He sat Indian style at the edge, just 7 feet from where she was. Those blood red eyes boring down at her, he was looking at her as if he was waiting. Suddenly Sakura's face burned a deep red and she shook her head violently.

"You better turn the fuck around!" She snapped.

Sasuke leaned forward his eyes cold and unwavering.

"Remove your bra and wash yourself. Remember that your legs are not functioning, not only that but you've lost so much blood you can pass out at any moment. I have more than enough power to rape you where you sit."

Sakura shivered.

"Do it, or I'll rape you."

The very tone he held was enough to make Sakura swallow her pride and her very **very **slowly remove her bra. She let it flow with the tide of the river, not even caring anymore. Her heart pounded wildly when his eyes flickered immediately to her two hard nipples.

She covered them with her hands instinctively. No. Absolutely not! She refused to let his threats get to her. Not too long ago he just got done saying her virginity was safe, he actually sounded sincere. So she was damn well going to push his limits.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously when he closed his eyes and took a very calm intake of breath. His eyes snapped open and he gracefully stood up, staring down at her with a malicious and very lustful gaze, he sauntered over towards her.

Immediately she shook her head and tried to backpedal away from him. The cool water making her nipples almost painfully hard. When he approached her he didn't bother to feel ashamed nor did he seem at all annoyed that she resisted his sudden prying hands. In fact, he was giving her a mocking smirk.

With the power to, he removed her hands from her breasts and tied them with chakra string behind her back. Sakura made no sounds to protest, her throat was so dry. Sasukes large and muscular hands took hold of her pert breasts, he squeezed them.

Sakura gasped softly, her eyes widening.

"I'm only going to tell you this once Sakura. If you want to keep that innocence of yours, do as I say." With another firm squeeze he let his thumb flicker over the hardened nipple.

"S-stop.." She whispered. Eyes closing tightly.

He remained watched her reaction and smirked.

"Do we have an understanding?" Sakura whimpered and nodded her head. Her eyes remained tightly closed.

"Y-yes.." She whispered even softer.

Leaning forward he pressed his mouth firmly against her ear. "Good."

Sasuke almost wanted to laugh when the girl in his arms suddenly fainted. Picking her up out of the freezing water he took her over to the edge of the river. Placing her back on firm ground he immediately reached into his pants.

Letting them fall to his knees he say back and watched her. Staring at her point breasts and remembering how firm and smooth they felt underneath his fingertips. He groaned aloud and started jerking off.

She was so lucky, so fuckin lucky that he wasn't about ready to steal her virginity just yet. If he was then he sure as hell wouldn't have his dick in his hand right now. And he was not above fuckin her while she was passed out. In fact, he wasn't above fuckin her in any shape she was in. He could recall himself telling her that he wouldn't mind fucking her while she was dead.

Giving her body a quick look over Sasuke smirked. Yah, he definitely wouldn't mind fucking her while she was dead. Licking his lips he hissed under his breath when the warmth of his cupped hand had him grinding himself harder. For a few more seconds her jerked before he finally decided to do it. It wasn't as if she was using them anyways…

Straddling just above her stomach he placed his large cock in-between her breasts and squeezed them around it. He made no sounds as he grinded himself faster against her beautiful breasts. For the next fifteen minutes he switched between jerking with his hand and fucking her tits.

Finally he gave release all over face, smirking all the while as he did. When his body relaxed and the horny feeling was completely gone he looked down at her cum covered face and licked his lips. Again, another night where he couldn't stop himself from getting off too much on torturing her, and then having to work it off with masturbation.

With everything back on he took hold of her arm and dragged her towards the river again. This time she really did need bath.

* * *

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X**

* * *

**A/N: **If I hit 200 reviews or more I'm going to squeal like Carlton from Fresh Prince! Seriously!

**R&R - Midenigufutsu koyote has started a fanfic called "Turning Back The Hands of Time" An Oro/OC fic. Check it out. :D **


	8. Disobedience

**A/N:** Awww! I fucking love you guys! 200+! Hell yah!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

* * *

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

**Domineering What's Mine**

**Chapter 8 - Disobedience**

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

* * *

-

-

_Fucked Up Thoughts With A Sword In His Hand_

_Taking Control Of The Situation With A Mocking Demand_

_So Cruel And Uncaring Its Bad Enough With One_

_Now With A Partner Who Shares His twisted Fun_

_Taking A Ride On The Psychopathic Express_

_Their Unwilling Lovers Being Thrown Into Distress_

_Messed Up In The Head Their Only Fun Is Inflicting Pain_

_Lovers Of The Evil Ones, Forced By Their Sides With Blood And A Chain_

_They Can Never Leave, By Their Sides They'll Forever Stay_

_To Be The Lover Of A Psychopath Your Soul Is The Price To Pay_

-

-

* * *

"My lady."

Nod.

"My lady."

Nod.

"My lady."

Eye twitch. Nod.

"Lady Hokage."

The murmurs of all the villagers soft greeting of 'my lady' and the distinct voice of Kakashi's 'lady hokage' very nearly had Tsunade wanting to smack all of them upside the head. Honestly, she was okay with people giving her a good greeting and being polite, but not everyone she happened to pass by had to say it. In fact, the blonde headed medicine nin would of preferred all of them to have just bowed or flickered their eyes to know her presence.

Letting out a soft exasperated sigh, that she hoped no one heard, she replied to every greeting with a curt nod and completely ignored the fact that her neck was starting to hurt from all the sudden up and down movements. Jeez, couldn't anyone walk down the streets of Konoha and not have every person on the damn block shoot her a sparkling smile and nearly trip just to say hi to her?

"Off day?"

Tsunade peered through the corner of her eye to get a quick glance at the silver haired man now walking calmly by her side. With one hand in his pocket and his famous book of porn in the other it was amazing that the man had so many people wanting to be in his bed. Women were more than happy to lay themselves out for him, and the sad thing was, that even the men were willing to get into bed with him. Oh yes, Hatake Kakashi really did have a lot of fans.

The love struck girls smiled warmly to Kakashi and merely nodded their heads in respect when they met Tsunades eyes. Please, these girls were fools if they thought there was ever anything between her and the perverted silver haired man. Their glowers and looks of jealousy was enough to have the woman cringing in disgust.

"You can say that. Have your men found out anything on the Uchiha?" She got right down to the point.

Kakashi shrugged. "If they did, they haven't gotten back to me on it. As of right now, no, they have nothing."

Tsunade nodded her head then turned it completely to glance at the porn reader. He seemed to look as calm as ever, however the tenseness of his hand on the book was enough for her to know that something was definitely troubling the man. Whatever it was, she knew it was setting him on edge. And a Kakashi on edge is a bad sign.

"Is there a reason you're looking tense today Kakashi?"

Slowly he rose a silver eyebrow at her and looked up to the sky. He took but a moment before he turned his head in her direction.

"There is a bit of an uproar at the Hyuuga compound."

Tsunade rose an eyebrow.

"The Hyuugas? Now that's a surprise. What about them?" Tsunade sounded bored and a little sarcastic.

She didn't even want to hear what was up with the Hyuuga's if it was another one of those over exaggerated complaints of theirs. She had enough things to worry about, things that were actually of major importance, she didn't need anymore unnecessary problems piling on. Then again, if the problem was unnecessary then Kakashi wouldn't of bothered to speak up about it in the first place.

Kakashi shook his head. "Hinata. She's apparently gone missing."

Tsunades lips twitched into a frown. So, there was something actually important. Tsunade knitted her eyebrows together in confusion; what was Hinata to Sasuke? Surely there was no way that Sasuke would want anything to do with the young heiress, he already had the thing he desired. Who on Earth would want to steal Hinata?

Tsunade mentally kicked herself. How presumptuous of her to automatically think that Sasuke was tied to the disappearance of the Hyuuga. Shaking her head slowly she tried to clear her thoughts. She had to realize that not everything that happens within Konoha is his doing. Taking in a deep breath Tsunade proposed a new thought.

"Are you sure? She could be just out on a mission and simply forgot to report about it."

Kakashi blinked.

"That would be possible, if you didn't know every ninja that enters and leaves Konoha." Kakashi politely pointed out.

Tsunade's frown deepened. He was correct, no one would be assigned to a mission unless she was made aware of it. Not only that but technically she is the only person that can assign missions in the first place. But still, there had to be some other reason for why the heiress was suddenly gone. There was no way, no way, that Sasuke or Naruto would want anything to do with them. Was this some sort of unknown force trying to get into Konoha again?

Shaking her head Tsunade refused to get into another one of her overly thinking moments, it normally resulted in her getting a major headache anyways. She supposed it would be best to let the silver haired man speak his own ideas and her just listen. It was very early in the morning, the sun barely coming up, and she wanted to do as little as possible.

"True. You're positive she's gone missing?" Kakashi nearly smiled at the woman's obvious unperturbed tone.

Tsunade didn't believe anything could possibly happen to the Hyuuga, or that anyone would want to take her anyways. As it stands Hinata isn't even the future heiress. Hanabi was. Who on Earth would want to take such a shy and very timid girl that, no offense to her, was somewhat useless when it came to the throne? It just seemed far too ridiculous to think that anyone could get past the Konoha guards and the Hyuuga defenses and go after a young girl that isn't as important as her younger sister. Why steal the person that is no longer heiress, shouldn't they have gone after the person that was?

"They're positive she was abducted. And they managed to break into the compound with all but one confrontation."

Tsunade glanced at him, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Oh? And how might they be positive she was abducted?"

Kakashi followed Tsunade to the front steps of the large building which held her office. Peering up he could see the railing on the roof where her working area was. With a distant sigh he lazily turned his head towards her direction and spoke calmly.

"They found one of the guards lying dead on the floor with his throat snapped in half."

Tsunades jaw twitched. Well there went her ideas that the young girl wasn't abducted, obviously someone was willing to get a little dirty to get to her. Now who would do that?

"Hinata..?" She quietly asked.

"Found broken glass in the hall, just outside her bedroom. Apparently when they awoke they found the glass shattered and Hinatas door wide open, as well as the back door to the garden."

Kakashi murmured.

"Well all we can do is pray she's not harmed and try to find her as soon as possible. The sooner we find her, the less likely anything bad will happen to her." Tsunade whispered dryly. Anger dominating her current uncaring emotions.

"A little too late for that."

Tsunade's lips twitched again.

"They found blood on one of the trees outside the garden. Along with some strands of black hair and broken bark on the grass floor."

Chocolate brown eyes turned deadly.

"They hurt her." She stated darkly.

The silver haired man nodded.

"They hurt her before they abducted her."

Tsunade stalked up two steps of the stairs before the calm voice of Kakashi reached her ears.

"Tsunade…"

Her heart clenched. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yes."

His gaze was looking to the floor body language almost as rigid as her anger. For a moment she thought he was going to not say anything and let her be on her way, but he soon looked up and flickered his gaze right into her eyes. His eyes held a tragic story, she wondered how bad his words would be.

"They also found claw marks on the carpet floor."

Her heart stopped.

"Claw marks?" She whispered confusedly.

Kakashi opened his mouth to reply but Tsunade cut him off. "We've got to be dealing with someone that works with animals. Did you find any sort of animal fur?"

Tsunade almost could feel the words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them. Maybe she would of believed her words, but there was only one person that left claw marks when he killed. And that person is allied with another dangerous ninja. Her heart clenched at the thought of the blonde boy she holds close to her heart.

She must be wrong..

"Tsunade… we know who took Hinata Hyuuga."

The lump in her throat took two attempts for her to finally swallow it and get it down. She didn't want to hear anymore of this, she knew the answer to it. She knew the damn answer to who had taken Hinata and just who had hurt the poor girl. But she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to believe it either. It had to be something else.. Had to be.. Had to be.. Kakashi didn't spare her feelings she might of felt, he came right out with it.

"It was Naruto."

"No."

"Lady Tsunade-"

"No." She hissed.

"Tsunade the evidence is there."

"Evidence my ass." She snapped.

Kakashi, showed no emotion to the womans sudden burst of anger and denial. Although inwardly he had to admit that he wasn't expecting this sort of reaction. But then again, Naruto was everything to Tsunade, who would be calm and collective after finding out what twisted things he and his friend are doing. Of course she doesn't want to believe something like this would involve the light of her life.

"Tsunade.."

"No.. no.. anyone, anyone but Naruto." She murmured softly to herself, grasping a handful of the front of her shirt.

"Naruto is in this together with Sasuke. We cant not blame him for something he's done just because of our past relationship."

Tsunade turned her head slowly, sneering at him.

"That boy is my life. That boy is everything to me Kakashi. Everything."

Kakashi stared at her hate filled eyes. "I would die for that boy without thinking twice. I would give everything up for him in a heartbeat. Don't tell me to not automatically jump to his side when you're saying he's being accused of beating a young girl and abducting her! I'd have to be a cold hearted fool to not!"

He sighed but looked back.

"You know I'm right." He gave her a hard stare. "You're not the only one that cares for Naruto."

Tsunade quickly looked away from the silver haired man. She didn't miss the sympathetic way he had said it, and neither did she miss the almost invisible hint of pain when he'd said the young blondes name either. Jaw tightly clenched she grinded her teeth in pain and in anger before stomping up the stairs like a soldier getting ready for the ultimate battle.

"Here me when I say this Kakashi. I will do whatever it takes to stop this." She narrowed her eyes darkly as she made way up the steps, leaving Kakashi behind and not even sparing him a glance. "Whatever it takes.."

Kakashi watched her fury filled motions leave its mark on the steps. He watched her until she disappeared out of sight and the only thing left was the soft sound of wind fluttering and the distant echoes of Tsunade's harsh stomps on concrete.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Her eyes peered around the slightly dark room suspiciously. She'd been awake for the past half and hour. With almost all the light from outside blocked by the giant white curtain she was thankful for it being rather dim. She groaned softly and shifted her head to the right. When she'd awoken she had tried to move and found that her lower body was terribly sore and that her hair felt oddly soft and fresh. She didn't even want to know what happened after she passed out.

A loud creek and bang echoed up to her room, making her peer her head towards the closed door with a frown. The footsteps coming up the stairs sounded like numerous people coming up. Were there people in the house?? Sakuras eyes widened with hope. If she could get her vocal cords to not be so dry she could scream! Their voices drifted in her room.

Wait a minute that sounded like..

Her door opened up.

"Hey Sakura-Chan."

The sudden commotion took her by surprise. She blinked at the person who just entered the room and nearly died of shock. Sakura felt her chest tighten and the tears spill from her eyes.

"Naruto!" She breathed happily.

The blonde haired boy gave her a small smile, her heart nearly stopped beating when **he **stepped out from behind Naruto. Watching her with the same cold and unreadable stare as always, she felt every fiber in her body chill with fear and anxiety.

"Dobe. Get out of here." Sakuras eyes widened. Sasuke turns his glacial stare in her direction, but his lip is twisted up once he see's her frightened expression.

"Naruto you have to get me out of here!" She instinctively shrieked. Naruto blinked at her.

She didn't know why she suddenly screamed it, but the look and the motion of the Uchiha was enough for her to do anything to keep the blonde around. Naruto was here! Her savior! Her absolute savior! Licking her dry lips she shot Sasuke the most hateful stare in the world, she would of hissed like a cat at him too had her throat not been so dry.

It was time to get Naruto involved. No more lying back helplessly and refusing to tell him the truth about his psychopathic best friend. Enough was enough, now that Naruto had found out where they were, now he can quickly save her. But first, she's got to tell him the truth.

"Huh?" He asked, obviously confused. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blondes idiocy.

"Toy shut up and go to sleep. You shouldn't be up anyways."

Sakura did hiss at him this time and shot Naruto a powerful stare. He immediately stopped his idiot act and merely rose an eyebrow at her. Leaning forward she flickered a glare towards the twisted fool right beside her best friend then finally found her voice.

"Naruto Sasuke has been holding me captive." She blurted.

Naruto just stared.

"He's been beating me profusely and he's just.. He keeps torturing me!"

Naruto's expression didn't change, he kept a cold stare before flickering his eyes to Sasuke. The Uchiha gave a stubborn uncaring look and crossed his arms over his chest. Leaning against the wall just next to the door frame he shrugged when Naruto narrowed his eyes in a 'im questioning you' stare.

"How bad?" He asked Sakura, still not looking from the raven haired boy.

Sakuras heart pounded. "Bad enough to where I've passed out more times than I can count." She snapped.

Sasuke scoffed. "That's not saying much." Sakura sneered at him.

The blonde headed boy turned from Sasuke and calmly walked over towards her. Immediately every fiber of her defenses was knocked to the ground the moment she made contact with him. He gave her a reassuring smile and lifted the blankets from her body. Not even a second his back was turned and he was scratching the back of his head.

Knitting her eyebrows together she gave Narutos back a confused stare. Sparing a glance at the Uchiha she noted the way he was looking at her. Predatory with a hint of amusement touching his lips as always. Eyes glued to the lower part of her body she looked down at herself.

_Oh shit!_

She screeched loudly and wrapped the blanket around her very nude body. Oh my god, she was so embarrassed. Putting a hand to her burning face she peeked up at the Uchiha again. This time he held a full on smirk making her blush deepen.

"Right. Well I'm outta here."

Out of here? Sakura's mind immediately reeled in the thought. Oh shit! He was going to leave her here?? Recovering from her embarrassment far more quickly than she thought possible, she stood up (still clutching the blanket of course) and grabbed at his arm roughly. He stopped, and turned his head to the right and looked down at her.

"You can't leave me here with this psychopathic freak!" Sakura tightened her hold on Narutos arm. He didn't seem fazed. "Do you have any idea the shit I've gone through in the past couple of days I've been with him??" She yelled.

"Sakura-" Naruto tried to calmly settle her down. She was getting hysterical.

"No! Don't 'Sakura' me! Sasuke is a fuckin lunatic! I don't know if he's got any ounce of love or caring in him anymore! He's gone crazy! Don't you see!?!?…" Her lower lip trembles, her hand shakes while she (now very weakly) tries to keep hold on his arm. "..D-don't… don't you care..?" She breathed sadly.

Naruto's eyes took in her every expression. Her every pain filled memories he knew nothing about. The torture she went through was of nearly dire consequences. He found himself reaching a hand to her shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. Sakura's lip trembled.

"You know. It's rude to talk about someone in the 3rd person when they're present." Sasuke's deep voice pointed out dryly.

Sakura snapped her head in his direction, sneer in place. She seemed to be doing that expression a lot lately. Well the bastard didn't deserve any other facial expressions anyways, well, unless it was hateful or uncaring. Freaky ass bastard.

"Sasuke." Naruto stated coldly.

Sasuke was about to reply when Naruto suddenly snapped his head in the doorways direction. Narrowing his eyes he lifted his head and sniffed. Taking in a deep inhalation he licked his lips like an animal and didn't even bother trying to hide the red tint that suddenly spread into his beautiful crystal blue irises.

Ripping his arm out of Sakura's grasp with no effort at all, he calmly walked towards the open hallway outside the door. Sakura reached forward stumbling a bit before glaring daggers at the back of her best friend. Just what the hell was he doing?

"Naruto! Where are you going? What's wrong!" Naruto walked a couple of steps but answered her question.

"My goddess has awoken." He purred into the air.

Sakura stared at the back of his head, open mouthed with the most aghast look on her face. His _goddess_?? Just what the fuck was he talking about? Was everyone she knew suddenly going insane? She shrieked as she ran into Naruto's back when he came to a sudden stop in front of a large wooden door. Obviously another room.

"N-…Naruto?" She murmured , taking a soft step back and eyeing him with a confused stare.

_Why is he just standing at the door?_

'_Don't know. Maybe you should open it for him.'_

Rolling her eyes at the ridiculous idea she stepped around him and peered at the door knob. Naruto shot her one look and very nearly had her beating her conscience with an invisible stick. He wanted her to open the door.

_Of all the ridiculous shit.._

Sighing and rolling her eyes at her best friends odd actions she mentally shivered at the animal look he suddenly appeared to have. The red tint to his eyes didn't help her either. Grasping the door knob with a sudden shaking hand she took in a quick breath before turning it and opening it up.

"H-hello S-s-Sakura-c-chan." Came the soft call once she stepped inside.

Staring wide eyed at the person across the room lying comfortably on a bed of pillows and numerous blankets (lucky Bitch) was one of her friends from Konoha. Not just any friend. Hinata Hyuuga. For a moment she stood there stunned beyond belief.

Was it really her? Was it really one of her friends from Konoha? Licking her dry lips she took a shaky step forward, Hinata (though very timid) gave her a soft smile. The smile alone was enough to have her sprinting across the room and tackle-hugging her into oblivion. She wrapped her arms around her and held her as tight as her arms could.

Oh it was really her! It was really, really her. The tears picked at the corners of her eyes and fell on their own accord. She thought she would never see any other person in the world besides that lunatic In the other room. Her heart was pumping ecstatically at the thought of Hinata being here with her.

Wait a minute…

Here?

With her?

Sakuras cheerful and happy heart finally died. Releasing her hands so very slowly from her friend she turned a wide eyed and very confused stare back towards the blonde headed boy standing in the door way. Hold on a damn second.

Why was Naruto here anyways? When she told him about the shit she'd gone through with Sasuke, now that she thought about it, why hadn't he reacted in any way? Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. Naruto didn't seem at all fazed when she had told him she was getting tortured. Her heart was ripping in two. He didn't even care.

"Y-you… You knew all along.." She whispered. Naruto stared her in the eyes. "You knew all along what Sasuke was doing, and you never cared." Sakura breathed.

Naruto shrugged.

"I wouldn't say I didn't care. I merely didn't bother with taking it too much to heart." The impassive tone was enough to make both girls flinch.

"You.. You monster!" Naruto rose an eyebrow. "How could you betray me like that?! You? YOU? Of all the damn people I never would of expected you to be in on this.. Never.."

Sakura clutched her aching heart and let her nails bite into her skin. She gritted her teeth as hot tears of pure anger and embarrassment spilled over. She looked him straight in the eyes, the look of betrayal mirroring into his.

"Tch." The blonde glared.

"I trusted you! How long did you know this was going on Naruto!? Did you help him plan it? Were you watching me the entire time he was torturing me and trying to kill me?! Did you get off on it? You sick fuck!?" She screamed at him.

Naruto leaned forward an animalistic snarl escaping his lips.

"I've saved you plenty of times you fool." He growled.

Sakura sneered at him.

"Saved me?! Since when did you ever save me? You left me for dead!" Naruto straightened up and mirrored her sneer.

"Tell me. That day in the forest, just when he was on the brink of killing you after you threatened to tell on him to me. Did you think it was just coincidence that I happened to pop up when he really was about to snap your fool neck?" Sakuras lips twitched.

"You were watching the entire thing." She breathed angrily. "You watched him hurt me." She accused.

Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't stand around watching some private moment between the two of you. I admit that I had been watching for about the last 10 minutes of your conversation before I decided to make my appearance. But I wasn't anywhere near you two before that."

Sakura gritted her teeth.

"But still! You knew!"

Naruto's eyes turned impassive.

"I knew."

Her lips twitched in pain. "You didn't bother to try to stop it."

He gave her an arrogant smirk. "I didn't want to." He answered plainly.

Sakura stared him in the eyes. "Answer me this Naruto. Why me? Why all of a sudden?" She breathed.

Naruto moved away from the doorway by stepping back in the hall. For a second he stood there staring back into her eyes, but he soon shot her an annoyed stare and simply shook off her questions with a cruel and uncaring answer.

"Ask Sasuke. "

"I already have!" She snarled.

Crystal blue eyes turned as sharp and as cold as a glacier. Narrowed and aiming all its dangerous intent right into her green ones.

"If you haven't been given the answer to your question and by now you haven't figured it out…" He grasped the handle of the door. "Then you don't need to know."

With a quick snap of his wrist the door slammed of its own accord with enough force to shake the pictures on the wall. Sakura sat there, stunned into silence.

She hadn't expected that. God was she not prepared for all of that. Never in a million years would she ever of thought that the one person she could actually count on, was the person that would be her downfall. In fact she thought that way about both of them. Both Sasuke and Naruto were her boys. The people she would of put her life on the line for.

And now they've become the danger to her life.

She didn't know she was crying until a soft smooth hand reached at her faced and carefully wiped away a couple of falling tears. Streaming down her cheeks she couldn't stop herself from leaning into the raven haired girl in front of her.

"D-don't cry Sakura. E-everything… everything will b-be alright." She murmured softly.

The pink haired girl shook her head and gritted her teeth. Sucking in a deep breath she leaned away from her and glowered darkly at the door Naruto exited from. The fire in her eyes burned like the flames of hell. Flickering a quick green iris in Hinatas direction it took but a second to find the blood on the side of her head.

"How did you get that gash?" Sakura asked coldly.

Hinata blinked once before down casting her eyes. Hinata wanted to answer Sakura, truly she did, but with the heated stare she was already displacing Hinata didn't want to cause anymore harm or trouble. Naruto was already marked down for betrayal, something that Sakura never forgives people for, so he was already in a bad bind with her. Hinata had a feeling that if Sakura knew it was him who'd given her this gash, she would probably lose her own sanity and go berserk.

The slight crazed and angry expression had Hinata thinking that maybe going berserk was a 'been there - done that' sort of situation with the pink haired Kunoichi. For she seemed as wild as Sasuke did when he first started telling Naruto of how Sakura had been behaving over their little trip. Not wanting to hear any of it Hinata had completely tuned the psycho out and clung to Naruto as hard as she could.

"Hinata." Sakura leaned forward, words deadlier than a cobras bite. "Who. Gave. You. That. Gash?" She worded softly, slowly, but harsh enough to have Hinata biting her lower lip.

She knew who it was. Hinata had come to realize; Sakura knew exactly who had done it and simply wanted her to admit to it.

"N-… Naruto.. He.. " Hinata didn't need to finish.

Sakura was on her feet charging at the door. Uh oh. Eyes wide with fear Hinata shakily got off the bed and stumbled over towards Sakura and clutched her wrist before she could get her hands on the door knob. Now was not the time to get into a brawl with the Uchiha and Namikaze. They both were deadly and Naruto was pissed enough for Sakura's accusations.

"Hinata let me go. That fucker hurt you!" Sakura hissed yanking her arm out of Hinatas weak grasp.

"Sakura w-wait. Please." The Hyuuga girl whispered softly, her pleading voice amazingly working on Sakura.

"Why?" She whispered in angry disbelief. "He hurt you Hinata. He _hurt_ you." Hinata shook her head slowly.

"I-..I know what he d-did. S-sakura.. don't.. don't try to hurt him…" She whispered desperately.

When her clear eyes gazed into green ones Sakura had to look away and stubbornly turn her back on the Hyuuga. The love and worry for him was almost staggering to her. She didn't want to see Naruto get hurt because she loved him. Despite what he did, despite what he will no doubt do to her in the future, she was still willing to do anything and forgive him for everything.. Because she loves him.

The bitterness in her mouth for Hinata's love was as nasty as the taste of grapefruit. She almost wanted to throw up. Hinata didn't know what Naruto was capable of doing and soon enough, she herself will realize. Because Naruto wont be peaches and cream when it comes to hurting her. Glancing over her shoulder at the innocent looking Hinata, with the dried blood clinging to her hair.

The beatings have just begun.

"You realize… it will only get worse from here? That doing nothing wont save you from it." Sakura turned back around to face her.

Hinata looked her straight in the eyes. "And doing something will?" She whispered, while letting her eyes flicker over Sakuras tattered body for the first time.

Her face burned with embarrassment and anger, and her fingers covered up some bruising on her arms. She hadn't expected such a nasty comment out of the timid girl. But she was right, it wasn't like her doing something about the situation was helping her. In fact, she hated to admit it but It seems that doing something was making things a lot worse on her part.

"What do they want with us?" Hinata finally asked. "Why are they doing this?" Sakura shook her head.

"Hinata I've been asking that question since the day Sasuke started beating on me. I don't know Hinata.. I don't know. But something like this.. Something's.." Sakura cut herself off and nibbled on her lower lip.

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Sakura?"

With a sudden movement Sakura took hold of Hinata's shoulders and dragged her away from the door, making sure to go as far into the corner as possible she leaned close to whisper. Hinata blinked in bewilderment at her sudden actions and frowned.

"Hinata don't you think it's odd that all of this started randomly?" She whispered hotly. Hinata frowned.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Licking her lips she leaned in again.

"When did Naruto first start acting like this?" Hinata inwardly shook her head. "Answer the question Hinata, please."

Shooting her an uncomfortable stare the raven haired girl lightly shifted in discomfort against the wall. "About a week ago.. He'd never even talked to me before.. Until just a week from now."

Sakura's lips paled.

"He barely started talking to you a week ago?.. You mean.. after you guys got in a fight or something? Like he stopped talking to you and then once everything blew over he started talking to you again?" Sakura stared intently into her eyes.

"Sakura… Naruto just barely talked to me last week. He… He never noticed me until just last week." Hinata murmured in confusion.

Sakura clenched her hands and leaned a first against Hinatas shoulder. "Are you telling me that you and Naruto never once made any sort of real contact or had any type of relationship besides that day a week ago?"

Hinata nodded. "Just last week, that's it. Why?" She whispered in confusion.

Sakura slammed her fist into the wall just beside Hinatas head. She jumped in fright at the sudden movement and flinched when Sakura cursed loudly and shoved away from her. Stomping into the middle of the room Sakura let out a frustrated groan and ran her hands roughly through her hair. Clutching handfuls to pull at it before releasing and starting over again.

"Just last week. Holy fuckin shit.. Last week." Sakura babbled under her breath.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Hinata demanded softly.

Haruno turned around to face her. "If what you're saying is true… then everything I've believed in the past is all a lie. All a fucking lie! This shit.. None of this is some strange coincidence."

The confusion on Hinatas face was evident. "Who lied to you..? What coincidence?"

Shaking her head back and forth Sakura grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and hucked it as hard as she could at the wooden door. It hit with a soft thump and landed on the floor.

"Naruto told me you and him were already lovers.."

Hinata blushed scarlet. "I-I... we n-never.."

"Hinata. He told me you were lovers… two months ago."

The Hyuuga girl looked at Sakura with a frightened stare. "T-two months ago?.. How… How's that possible? I.. we never talked… ever.. He… He would never do that.."

Sakura shot off the bed and stomped back towards Hinata. "Hinata. Think about it. Think about what all this could mean."

She shook her head, raven locks fluttering across her eyes. "No.. N-Naruto.. He wouldn't.."

"Hinata!" Sakura shoved her against the wall harder. "Come on Hinata I know you understand what im getting at! Lieing, abduction, torture- what next Hinata? Come on! Figure it out!"

Tightening her jaw Hinata placed her hands to her face. "He wouldn't… He wouldn't.."

Sakura grasped Hinatas jaw gently, forcing her to look at her. "Hinata. You know it, tell me. Come on Hinata.. Please.."

A single tear spilled from her eyes. "It was planned." Hinata whispered.

A chilling sense of fear traveled through both of the girls spines. Releasing Hinata from her hold Sakura nodded softly to Hinata. "It was planned." She confirmed. "And if it was planned…"

For a moment they both stood there, staring into each others eyes. Hinata didn't dare breath and Sakura didn't dare show any sign of the fear she was most definitely feeling. Now was not the time to be a coward and be afraid of everything. This new information though.. It could be the key to unlocking the truth behind the madness.

"What does it mean…?" Hinata finally murmured. "What does it all mean?"

The gears in her head began turning, twitching, working at a speed she'd never thought they would ever have to go. This was now a true life and death situation. Those two men outside this room… they were no longer the friends that she held dear. Everything she ever felt about any of them was no longer present in her mind or in her heart. They were all dead to her now.

Her enemies.

Clutching a blanket in her hands Sakura glanced at Hinata through the corner of her eyes. "You know.. I thought Naruto was my savior. I thought he would be the one to protect me and save me. I even dealt with all of Sasuke's tortures by myself and thought that I had a choice of freedom since the very beginning."

Hinata bit her lip. "Sakura-.."

"I thought that if I really wanted to I could be free and live my life normal again because all I would have to do is tell Naruto. Naruto would save me and protect me. But it seems that since the very beginning I was alone and no matter what happened, whether I told him or not, my freedom was in the claws of Sasuke Uchiha."

"…" Hinata looked to the floor.

"But it was also in his too. They betrayed me.. Both of them."

Sakura looked coldly at the door.

"But what does it all mean Sakura..?" Eyes fierce and blazing with fire. Sakura peered at Hinata's innocent ones.

"It means we're dealing with something far more dangerous than just our old friends going psycho. Or at least, their pretty sane about it. Safe to say Naruto and Sasuke aren't suffering from some sort of disease or anything."

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together.

"B-but.. But you never know s-something could b-be causing it.." Sakura eyed the door suspiciously.

"Oh your tight about something causing it. What im saying is.. It cant be something about them not having knowledge about it."

Pushing herself off the wall and moving past Sakura Hinata stood in the middle of the room, she craned her neck over her shoulder to stare Sakura in the eyes. Both of them thinking and coming to a conclusion all on their own. It wasn't the first time she and Sakura had worked together to decipher something, the last mission they did that involved it was actually finding the last of the Akatsuki. Needless to say they worked their asses off and ended up nailing them.

"Y-you're saying.. They're .. they're sane." The Hyuuga whispered. Sakura nodded.

"Which means that whatever they are doing… they're doing it for a purpose for something. I don't understand why we're involved or why we've been abducted, or why we're getting treated the way we are. But I do know that they are completely aware of what they are doing."

Hinata turned to face Sakura, joining in. "Which means t-that this was a-all p-planned from the v-very beginning. Wh-which might also mean t-that.. T-that whatever they're t-trying to ac-complish is something big…"

Sakura frowned deeper. Glancing around the small room she paced towards Hinata then found her way back only to repeat the action. Something wasn't right. Something… they were missing something. A clue. A clue that was far more important than the whole picture. But what was it?

"It depends… I don't understand Hinata. I really don't."

Hinata looked at the door.

"I don't understand….."

Both of them took a step in unison towards the door.

"I don't understand what they want with us…" Sakura murmured. Placing a hand to her mouth.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

"Lady Tsunade… you really need to get some sleep." Shizune frowned as she placed the small cup of tea in front of the blonde headed woman.

Shizune let out a long sigh when the woman did nothing but flip a page and continue reading. Leaving her tea untouched. However with her free hand she carefully grasped her little sake cup and pushed it forwards. Her brown haired assistant let her eye twitch at the gesture and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just do it Shizune. I'm exhausted and that liquor is the only thing keeping me going." Tsunade glanced up at her.

With an exasperated sigh (which she does a nearly every time she's in the gamblers presence) She reached under the desk of the Hokage table and picked out the glass bottle of sake and poured it slowly into a cup. She placed it in front of her and sat down tiredly.

"We've read over it a million times. We've got all of tomorrow to still read it so relax and take a break." She tried again.

Not even glancing at her the blonde woman took the sake, drank it, then slid it over to her assistant for a refill. Shizune scowled but poured the sake again. This was getting way out of hand, she knew that this was very important to her but going all this time without eating or resting her eyes was going to eventually take its toll.

"Shizune… come look at this.." Tsunade whispered softly.

Getting out of her seat the woman walked around, while having the sake still in her hand, and came up beside her friend. Placing the sake just above the book she leaned down towards where Tsunade had her finger pointing to and began reading.

"While demons are very powerful creatures they contain many numerous ways of manipulation. Some demons can enter the dreams of others to scare them, Some demons can enslave a being by using fear itself to gain control of them, or Some (if they are powerful enough) can control, manipulate, and even have hold of them for the rest of their lives."

Blinking Shizune looked over at Tsunade.

"The Bijuu that holds that power.." Tsunade placed her head in her hands.

"The nine tailed fox." Shizune whispered. "B-but it couldn't…"

"Its Naruto Shizune.."

Narrowing her chocolate brown eyes Shizune shook her head. "We don't know that for sure Tsunade-"

"It's him.." The hokage whispered.

"No it's not! We don't have any other evidence other than this stupid book! What are you trying to imply?? Huh Tsunade? That Naruto is secretly controlling Sasuke and manipulating him into hurting others?"

Looking up from her hands Tsunade shot her assistant a tortured look.

"You do?" She gasped. "You can't mean to blame all of this on Naruto!" She exclaimed.

"This is enough evidence Shizune-"

Slamming her palm on the table she shook her chocolate brown locks with the fierce turn of her head. "There is no proof Tsunade! This isn't enough proof! There's got to be another reason, there's just got to be."

Standing abruptly she matched Shizune's anger and power. "They found claw marks at the Hyuuga compound Shizune! The same claw marks we found on the day Naruto lost control of the eight tails to the nine tailed fox. It was he who broke into the Hyuuga compound and it was also him who abducted Hinata and hurt her!"

Her mouth opened then closed. Shizune bit her lip then leaned forward.

"That mess.. It was Naruto?" She whispered.

Tsunade looked away.

"Kakashi gave me the news this morning."

For a moment Shizune stood there, stunned. But the idea of it suddenly had her heart clenching. Her chocolate brown eyes suddenly became downcast, and the anger she released had suddenly vanished. Leaning all of her weight against the table she shook her head in disbelief. No.. this couldn't be right.

"E-even if that was him… That doesn't mean he's the one who planned all of this in the first place I mean.. couldn't it be the other way around?"

Tsunade shot her a glare.

"Of course not." The blonde snapped. "Sasuke has been working his ass to the bone to make up for leaving, there's no way he would of done this of his own accord."

Shizune glared.

"Fine. But answer me this then Tsunade."

"What?" Tsunade asked roughly.

"What is the reason for it?" Craning her neck to look at woman before her Tsunade knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What?"

Leaning forward Shizune glared. "Give me the reason or some 'hypothetic' reasons he would do something like this."

Gritting her teeth Tsunade glared.

"Its in the book isn't it?"

Shaking her head Shizune glared harder. "No. Behavior that the Kyuubi can do is in the book. Not a reason for why Naruto would manipulate and control his best friend into abducting Sakura and holding her captive. Or why he would come all the way back to go after Hinata and hold her hostage as well."

Tsunade sat in her chair and looked at the woman's hard stare. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't have any theories on what might of happened. I don't even have a clue or a thought of what might be the motivation behind it all."

Shizune gave a triumphant smile.

"Then there's no need to jump to conclusions."

Tsunade sighed.

"Look, even Kakashi believes that it was Naruto who broke into the compound. If Naruto is behind the abduction of Hinata then he is also a target for who might be the cause of Sasuke abducting Sakura."

Her assistant let out a frustrated growl.

"We've established that it was Naruto who took Hinata. But there could be another reason Tsunade!"

She glared.

"And what would lead you to believe that Shizune!? Huh?"

Leaning forward again Shizune snapped. "Because its too easy."

"Too easy?" Tsunade snapped back.

"Yes! Too damn easy! How many missions have we done Tsunade? Huh? How many have had situations that were 'obvious' and easy and ended up being way wrong?" Tsunade scoffed.

"So your saying that because the idea is too easy that its wrong? Is that what your saying?"

Crossing her arms over her chest Shizune fixed Tsunade with a final hard stare. Cocking her head to the side she wrinkled her nose and nodded.

"That's exactly what im saying."

Tsunade leaned back in annoyance.

"Give me one reason. One simple means of what might of motivated Naruto to do this and I'll believe it was him. One. All im asking for is one."

She moved away from her friend and looked at her from over her shoulder. "Come and get me when you find that one reason. Until then, there's still a possibility that there's a whole other reason for why this is all going on."

Stomping away she didn't even spare the blonde a glance as she opened the door and exited with it slamming. Shizune had never been so angry and thrown such a fit before. Never had she talked back to Tsunade in such a way and **never** had she tried to prove her wrong before. But this time…

Tsunade let her lips twitch up into a smile.

"Thank you Shizune. "

Her whisper filled the room and she finally dragged herself over to the couch and plopped down onto it without much care. The last thought of hope all but ringing in her ears. Because of that little argument Sizune had finally given her reason to believe that Naruto was indeed innocent. That there was a chance that Kakashi could be wrong. There was no reason to back up the theory.

Secretly, Tsunade prayed there never will be.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Clinging as close to the wall as possible they moved silently through the dark hall. There was quite a bit of rooms in the cabin and they weren't positive just which one the two psychopaths were residing in. The light was on in a room just down the hall from where they were going. Their guess is that they both are in here. They don't have long, if they're going to do this then they've got to do it fast and they've got to do it now.

Indicating with a twitch of her finger Sakura made the signal for Hinata to follow. Nodding her head she quickly found her place beside Sakura while they both crawled slowly and as close to the wall as possible. The clear windows in the living room reflected the moonlights glow in the room. Damn it all.. This was the worse time for the moon to be blowing their cover.

"What direction are we going to take if we do get out?" She whispered very softly.

Sakura leaned forward slowly and peeked around a corner into the kitchen. The lights were all flicked off and the chairs and tables were in the same place as they'd been the day Sakura had first been taken here. Finding the close clear she started to crawl and light tapped Hinata's arm with her foot as she scurried forward.

"I think we should aim towards the river." Sakura shivered at the memories of what happened just by that river. "I remember the way."

"W-why the river?" Hinata whispered as she crawled after Sakura. They both ducked underneath the kitchen table and let out a soft breath.

"Because.. All rivers go through a town. Always. If we follow the river down stream then we will run into a village. We can ask directions from there."

Hinata nodded and tapped Sakura's arm softly.

The sound of sandals thumping against the ground brought a shiver to the girls body. They knew damn well that getting out of here was going to be almost impossible. But they also had spent the past hour and a half devising a plan to do the impossible. They hadn't expected the boys to come down just yet. This was going to be a bitch if they found them.

The sandals died and the sound of a closing door was all they heard. Inwardly Sakura thanked the gods for giving the sound waves of a bathroom door a different sound. The door to a room never seems to hold an echo when closed. But a bathroom door, however, does. Licking her lips Sakura took hold of Hinata's upper arm and helped drag both of them out from under the kitchen.

The kitchen door was just ahead of them.

"We've got about a 30 seconds. Guys piss faster than the speed of light. Hurry up." Sakura whispered softly before grasping the handle and opening it as gently as possible.

The door gave way without even a creak. Sakura inwardly pumped her fist up in a cheer. Hinata shoved Sakura forward and out the door when she just stood there marveling at the outside. Again.

"Thanks Hinata." Hinata replied with a soft, but very nervous, smile.

"The river Sakura."

Sakura nodded fiercely.

"Right. Lets get going." Holding onto each others hands they both ran towards the forest.

Once darkness blanketed them they picked up their pace. But something wasn't quite right. They tried to go faster but they seemed to already be running out of air. What the hell was going on? And why weren't they going any faster?

"What the fuck!?" Sakura hissed.

Both girls shrieked as they ran into a tree and stumbled on a stone or a root. Falling a couple of times the pink haired and the raven haired girl shook their heads in frustration and wiped the sweat from their brows. This was going to be a long ass fucking night.

"They drained our chakra. We wont get any for another couple of days. I c-cant even feel mine." Hinata called between breaths.

"Damnit!" Sakura's ear twitched at ever sound.

"Sakura.. This… they'll catch us in no time." Hinata murmured.

Inwardly Sakura was trying her hardest not to think about it. She had already figured that as an almost for sure possibility. She knew the moment her and Hinata were trying to quicken their pace and couldn't move faster that they had done it. It was going to be a bitch trying to get to the other town. If the boys hadn't already figured out they were gone.

"I know. This is going to be hell Hinata.." Inwardly she wasn't feeling up to going another round of run and hide.

"S-sakura… this… it's too e-easy." Hinata finally exclaimed. "I just don't think I-its that easy."

Coming to a sudden abrupt stop Sakura took hold of Hinata's arms and grasped her firmly.

"Don't think like that Hinata. We can get away."

Hinata shook her head violently. "You don't understand Sakura.. N-Naruto.. He can smell a persons scent for weeks after they've passed by. He'll know exactly what direction we took, what rock we tripped over, and how many breaths it took for us to get from one spot to another."

Sakura's face paled. "What?" Her fingers dug into Hinata's arms. "How do you know this?" She demanded.

Hinata closed her eyes then shakily put a hand to her mouth. "He told me. The day he abducted me. When I woke up we were on the trail to you guys.."

_/Flashback/_

_Groggily Hinata shifted in the strong muscular arms holding her. The memories of who was holding her and what he'd done had come flooding to her mind the moment she'd felt the slight bit conscience. She didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to know that he really was taking her away form her home and friends and family._

_Without her approval she let her eyes flutter open. The moment her lids opened she was greeted with the soft blue eyes of the man who'd taken her. The look in his eyes was pure predatory, she shivered despite herself and looked away._

"_P-put me down.." She whispered. He merely smiled at her._

"_Don't worry pet I'll have you in a nice warm bed very soon. You'll even get to see Sakura and Sasuke." _

_Hinata looked up at him with furrowed brows. Her lips twisted down into a deep frown. "Sakura and Sasuke? Where are you taking me?" She demanded. Naruto flashed her a fang smile._

"_Oh you'll know when we get there. Don't be scared little goddess." She trembled at the nickname he gave her and gulped._

"_How do you even know you're going in the r-right direction? Its d-dark.." Hinata pointed out._

_Naruto shot her a cold stare but soon shrugged and continued his way through the very dark forest. She was only able to see him because he was running in the moonlight. But still.. It was so dark out she was surprised she could see his face so well._

"_I have the ability to sense things in the dark. Besides.. Even if I couldn't sense my way through the dark the smell alone would guide me."_

_Hinata looked up at him with a mixture between intrigued and worrisome. "S-smell?" Naruto licked his lips at her and nodded._

"_Yes. I can catch the scent of something long after they've been gone. Sometimes, if im really looking for that person or thing, I can manage to find their scent for over a two month time period. Any scent longer than that I cant, it doesn't really matter. By then it probably is already faded anyways." _

_Hinata shivered at the thought. It was no wonder he had known exactly where she was just earlier when shed been walking down her hall with a glass of water._

_Great. _

_/End/_

Sakura shook Hinata out of her reverie and hissed under her breath. "You mean you knew all along that Naruto would be able to find us and you didn't bother to tell me!?" Sakura hissed.

Hinata winced and licked her lips in nervousness. "I don't k-know why.. I… I just couldn't. It was almost as if.. I'd f-forgotten or something. Like it was b-blocked and s-suddenly came back to me while we were running. I don't know. I-im sorry S-sakura." Hinata finished softly.

Gritting her teeth Sakura shook her head and released her. "It's ok Hinata.. Don't worry about it.." Sakura turned back to the direction they were going. "Let's just keep going for as long as we can…"

Hinata, with her head down, followed after Sakura and inwardly tried her hardest to keep herself from crying. She didn't know why she would forget something as important as that, whatever the reason she knew it was going to cost them really big of a consequence.

"Hinata you know how to swim right?" Sakura called behind as she ducked and whacked at another low branch that nearly hit her in the face.

"Y-yes… why?" She replied.

"Because. I was thinking… If Naruto can smell the stench of us while we're on land.. Would he be able to track us if we swam down river?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"S-swim in that w-water? Its f-freezing!" Sakura scoffed.

"Hinata.. Let me tell you something from experience. If Naruto is in alliance with Sasuke then by the time he gets done with you you'll be wishing you would of taken your chances with the freezing water."

Hinata looked at the dried up blood all over Sakura's clothing. She shivered in response and looked out towards the dark trees she passed by. For some odd reason, judging by the behavior of Naruto the day he abducted her (the bashing of her head) she had a feeling that Sakura was absolutely right. She wasn't sure how far Naruto would go, but she was hella sure that she would suffer the something brutal like Sakura if her caught her.

"A-alright.. I'-ill swim…" Sakura looked over her shoulder and smiled. Hinata squinted her eyes to make out the small gesture but soon shook her head.

It was getting darker if that was possible.

"Hinata how long do you think it will take for them to find us?"

Silence.

"Hinata?" Sakura looked over her shoulder and stopped dead in her tracks.

Naruto stood behind Hinata, standing so tall that she looked mini to him. His crystal blue eyes calm and collective while his large clawed hand was wrapped completely around her throat. Sharp nails digging into the skin hard enough to draw a little bit of blood he was leaning down to whisper in Hinata's ear. His free hand was wrapped around her waist, the clawed hand caressing her hip lovingly.

The look of fear and the way her face paled in the dark had Sakura shivering. For a split second she watched Naruto look up at her with a deadly glare. The distraction was enough. A strong arm curled around the middle of her body harder than she'd ever felt before. Her arms pinned to her side a hand grasped a handful of her hair and snapped her head to the left.

"Your little stunt was very cute Toy. Too bad we'd been watching you since the moment you left the room." He whispered hotly in her ear.

Her paled face matched Hinata's.

"What do you propose we do with them? What punishment should we give them for running away?" Naruto nearly groaned the question and took in a long and overly exaggerated intake of breath against Hinatas neck.

She trembled against him and shot Hinata a pleading stare. Sakura herself shot Hinata her own pleading stare when Sasuke roughly kissed the middle of her neck, making body tense up at the sudden contact. The feeling of desire pitting in the middle of her stomach.

'_Holy shit. Sakura you're a freak. You're totally getting off on this.'_

_Ugh now is seriously not the time. Shut up. _

'_Hahaha.'_

_Bitch.._

Sakura inwardly groaned at her thoughts. She was trying not to be aroused by the hot breath steaming down her neck or the way his hot lips sent a jolt of excitement through her. She was supposed to hate this bastard, but after last nights incident with his comment to rape her if she didn't show him her upper torso she was already getting used to giving in to his sexual advances.

This was bad. His hot breath caressed her sensitive neck again. In the back of her mind Sakura was groaning from pleasure. Very, very bad.

"Little pet. Do you know what happens to pets when they try to run away from their master?" Naruto's long tongue snaked out and licked up along her neck, Hinata shifted against him and gasped. "They get punished." He growled hotly in her ear.

It took but a second of Naruto to spin Hinata around and grab hold of her neck only to slam her back into a tree. Keeping her lifted off of the ground with one hand he choked her against the large wood. Sakura fought against Sasuke's hard grip and shirked.

"Hinata!"

Pale fingers shakily clawed at the hand and wrist of Naruto. Kicking her feet in the air Hinata croaked out a weak gasp. "P-please… N-Naruto.."

Naruto eyed her coldly and threw her down to the ground like a rag doll. Hitting the cold forest floor with a hard thump Hinata shivered as the feel of pain racked her body to the core. Heart pounding uncontrollably she turned her head towards Sakura and whimpered as Naruto crouched down in front of her. A gash of just above her left right eye began dripping blood.

"You fucking bastard! Leave her alone!"

Sakura struggled even harder against Sasuke's powerful hold. It was one thing to be in the action and to have the pain inflicted on you. But it was hell of another to watch someone you care about going through the fate you had gone through. No. Never. This can't happen to Hinata!

"Are you impatient for your own beating toy?" Sasuke murmured in her ear. "Why don't I torture you at the same time? That way Hinata won't feel so alone."

Sasuke yanked at her hair and slammed her into the ground, her face buried into the cold earth. The beautiful music of a sword being drawn called in the air and rang through her ears. It wasn't until the feel of cold steel ripping at the back of her neck did she scream in agony and kick furiously.

"Everytime you run.. " He hissed in her ear. "Everytime you hide from me. I'll mark you. And every time will be different and a lot more painful. Do you understand?"

He stabbed the Katana into her skin again and reveled in the way she writhed beneath him in agony. There was no escape for her. She could never leave his side, even if she truly managed to get away from him somehow it would never last long. Never. She'd stuck by his side until the day she wilts and dies.

"No matter where you go, no matter how far you run, I will always catch you Sakura."

He licked her ear and caressed her waist.

"You belong to me."

* * *

**R&R - Do it. It's calling to you. ~.^ - - - ****(wink wink)**


	9. Running is Consequential

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! ****: This story will continue to contain very explicit brutal scenes. If this bothers you then GTFO. :)**

There! Now let's get on with the story! By the way, I totally love all you guys!

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/xX/x/X/x**

**Domineering What's Mine**

**Chapter 9 - Running is Consequential**

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

_-_

_-_

_Beauty Of Anger, Beauty Of Violence_

_Why Do You Torture Me So_

_Slit My Throat And Bury Me In Silence_

_I'll Die Until You Let Me Go_

_-_

_-_

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in blood?"

The offhanded question did little to distract the pink haired girl being pinned helplessly against a very uncomfortable tree. Blood running down her neck she tried to open her bruised eyes and see clearly. The dark black figure standing before her was more intimidating than she ever wanted to admit, with her vision blurred and it being so dark he looked like death itself coming to take her soul to hell.

With an almost gentle motion he caressed her cheek with soft fingers. The very feel of his skin on hers made the hairs on her arms stand up. Beautiful deep green eyes tried to glance to the far right where her friend was also being held against her will. Sakura winced and let the tears spill form her eyes when a tortured cry came from the direction she was looking. Desperately her eyes tried to make out the figures and the damage her friend was really in.

Strands of pink hair blocked her view. Roughly she snapped her head back and forth, then started blowing out what little air in her lungs she had left out against her hair to get it to move from her view. When the hair finally parted she winced when blood soaked Hinata's arms, staining them with the deep red color. The way Naruto held her against the tree, she looked so fragile compared to his large body.

Narutos hand came up slowly to her face, the sharp nails on his fingertips non too gently moving up and down her cheek. As his claws moved against her skin a trail of blood followed every motion he did. He was clawing at her face and making her bleed. The very look of pure pain on Hinata's face brought a burning sense of protection from the pink haired girl.

"Stop it! Let go of her!" The scream ripped from her throat, with enough force to shake the trees in the forest.

Her cry was ignored by both males, but not by the woman whom she was referring to. Hinata met Sakura's eyes with a doped up and very exhausted plea. Her bloody hand reaching out to her with such pain, she was begging her with her eyes. Begging her with all the strength she had left.

_Sakura_. The pink haired girl could almost swear that's what her friends eyes were saying.

The soft smile came to her face, her bloody fingers twitching lightly in the air as they extended out to her. Sakura watched the display and felt her entire chest ripping out. Shakily she too extended a hand out and pretended to link fingers with her friend, who was going through the same pain and torture as she was. Blood dripping from her own fingers, Sakura met Hinata's eyes with the same broken smile.

The reality of it all came crashing down on her when her once best friend took hold of the raven haired girls arm and roughly pinned it above her head. The beautiful gaze of her friend lost as she turned her face quickly to face Naruto. Her lips moving, probably in a soft plea. Sakura's head bobbed in exhaustion for the few seconds she watched the two.

She felt her fingers touch warmth, and soon the feel of bone and flesh curled into the open gaps of her fingers. Turning so slowly to the man standing so intimidating in front of her, he brought their interlocked hands up to his face and very gently, he licked the blood from her knuckles. Admiring the way it trickled down his own hand and fingers with a blood chilling smirk, he caressed her fingers with his thumb. All the while making eye contact.

Her eyes blurred and for a second she swore there were two dark figures rather than one. The other just a little further away than the person holding her to the tree. But with a quick blink she found just one figure, one person, and one threat. Her imagination due to lack of blood was coming out in full in her mind. She probably would of thought the person in front of her wasn't Sasuke if his deep voice hadn't filled her ears.

"Be silent toy." He cupped her chin gently in his free hand and forced her to look at him when she averted her eyes. "Such a rebellious thing you are. It really gets me off when you fight back.." His warm lips brush against her lower jaw. "… and lose."

Sakura's body shivered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do we have a confirmation?"

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"No, not as of yet."

_Beeep. Scrcchhhhh_

"Well get one."

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"We will ma'am."

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"You'd better hope you do. Don't kill them."

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Eh… b-but ma'am.. It's going to be hard-.."

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"I said they are not to be killed. Wound them and knock them out if you have to. Just don't kill them."

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Ma'am.."

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"That's an order!"

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Y-yes milady. We will give you the updates soon."

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh - Bop._

Tsunade inwardly groaned at the man's timid voice. She was thankful that her slug had finally cut off the signal and given her a break. Leaning back into her large chair she closed her eyes and blindly reached out to her cup of sake. Knowing already where it was she didn't need to open them and smiled to herself when her fingers touched the cool glass on her fingertips.

Soon very soon.

She glanced out over to the open window and reveled in the darkness that came to her view. It's been a couple of days of Sakura being abducted, and just barely 12 hours for Hinata. If her team can manage to get both the boys within the next hour or two things would be perfect. Tsunade wanted to believe that there was truly a possibility that something along the lines of that could actually happen.

A bitter smile plastered her face.

No.

It would never be that easy. Her men couldn't just sneak up on those two and capture them within an hours amount of time. There's no way. Naruto and Sasuke, her two most powerful ninja in Konoha, were siding together. They're like an army in themselves. Still gazing out to the darkness she let her eyes narrow in anger, but kept her bitter smile. For some odd reason she had the feeling that she wasn't going to win this battle, no matter how hard she fought back.

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"O-oh! Oh god!"

Tsunade snapped her head towards the static sound. Coming from her little slug, her eyes widened.

"Hello! What's happened?!" She charged over to the slug and brought it up to her face in anger.

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"P-please! No! NO!!!"

The sound of bone and flesh being ripped apart filled her ears. Drumming and clawing its way into her heart.

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"What's going on!" She yelled. The slug winced.

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"P-please… please s-spare me!"

Rattling.

"PLEASE!"

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

Tsunade pressed a hand towards her mouth. The bellowing screams of her men rang in her ears like the large overwhelming bells of the church. Loud and so overpowering, she lost sense in what was going on and fell to her knees, clutching the slug in her hands as gently as her stiffening body would allow. They were dead, they were all dead.

Begging and pleading for their lives.

Tsunade shook her head violently from side to side. Images of previous battles where such horrors met her face to face came knocking on the doors in her mind. Letting themselves in like unwanted guests, they brought with them horror, pain, and every disgusting thought imaginable. But nothing could compare to the aching of her heart.

She let her men fall into an ambush.

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Tsk tsk." The Voice clicked mockingly.

Her eyes strained hard on the slug.

She recognized that voice….

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Why Tsunade, nice of you to send us some company from Konoha." The deep voice mocked.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Sasuke." She stated venomously.

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"I'm not going to waste anymore time. My toy has become very impatient, she's a little bloody and bruised so I'll be needing to get her fixed soon."

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"What have you done to her you crazy little shit!" Tsunade barked. Anger gripping her heart tightly.

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Nothing. Something. Everything." He cooed.

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

Tsunade clutched her free hand into a tight fist.

"Let her go Uchiha. I don't know what it is you're planning but its got nothing to do with her! If all this has something to do with Konoha then face me about it!"

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Nothing to do with her? On the contrary. Actually its got everything to do with her."

Calm. His voice was always so calm. Oh how she hated it.

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"What is it then Sasuke? Huh? What are you planning? What does she have to do with it? Is this some sort of twisted game you forced Naruto in?!"

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Forced him?" Tsunade shivered at the deep and very much amused chuckle on the other end. "How presumptuous."

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Give her back Uchiha. Give her and Naruto back."

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Oh Tsunade this game has just begun. You don't mean to ruin it already do you?"

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Give Naruto back to me! I know you've got him!"

_Beeep Scrcchhhhh_

"Oh I'm not holding him here. Perhaps you'd like to speak to him yourself to get that through your head?"

Tsunade was about to retort frostily that she hated him, when another voice stalled her completely into silence. The sound of her lovely Naruto filling her ears.

"You can't stop us Tsunade. I will have what I want. And you…"

Tsunade gasped. "Naruto-"

"…**Will. Not. Stop. Me.**"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Get up toy."

Sakura shook her head.

The Uchiha stared down at the pink headed girl, hunched over a rock and clutching her stomach with both her hands. The remains of what she once had in her stomach now lying all over the other end of the rock, dripping disgustingly on the forest floor. For a second Sakura seemed to have regained herself, until her green irises glanced towards the dead bodies not too far from her, and she gagged for a third time lurching over the rock on sudden impulse and threw up the rest of the contents in her body.

Sasuke looked down on her with annoyance and disgust. Not at all bothered by the fact that he had just annihilated the people he once called his comrades, he shot the dead bodies a bored look before flickering his eyes back on the woman before him. Her sensitivity did nothing to his heart. With an annoyed sigh he snatched one of her arms from around her stomach. She yanked her arm away from him and let it fall gently on the rock before her. She gasped when her arms was gripped tighter. Sasuke yanked her up to her feet with enough force to have ripped her socket right out of place.

She struggled, as usual. Writhing in his grasp her tears spilled over her bloodied face while she continued to glance in the corpse's direction. The stench of newly spilled blood filled all four of the ninjas smell. Only Naruto and Sasuke found the stench somewhat inviting. Hinata and Sakura, well.. They both took a step and ended up puking at the same time. Sasuke snatched his hand from the girls arm as if the very touch burned.

"Revolting." Naruto stated dryly, glancing at the two puking women with nothing less than grotesque annoyance.

"Hn." Came the monotonous reply.

Hinata wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and shakily looked up at the two men standing side by side. They were covered in blood, their fingers and arms starting to stain with the deep red color. She was bothered by the cruel way they had killed the people she knew as her own, but they made it ten times worse killing them and **purposely** making a mess of things. They were ninja, they could of killed them without getting even a drop of blood on them. But not, look at them? Covered in it, as If they were children eating food without a bib. Her heart quickened when she caught the crystal blue eyes of Naruto staring down at her. The annoyed look he displayed sparked a fire in her soul.

"Y-you… you m-m-monster!" She hissed at him.

"Monster? Now now my pet, don't be angry." He purred gently at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"I am - **Not. Your. Pet.**" She stated, with such hate, such emphasis that it made even Sakura blink in surprise.

If there was a prize on who's eyes could be the coldest, Naruto Namikaze would of won first place. For the eyes now staring at her mirrored the cold and dangerous feel of a glacier. Hinata looked away immediately, biting her lower lip in fear. Her bravery was short lived. Those cold frost-like eyes would probably do more damage than the fire in her own.

"You belittle me, don't you my little _pet_?" Hinata flinched when he spoke, already fearing the outcome of what her words had done.

She didn't bother to say anything. And when she refused to meet his eyes she only made things worse for herself. Naruto blurred in front of her and back handed her roughly. Not at all caring at how hard he hit her, Hinata was sent soaring through the air. Kicking and flailing her arms she let out a sharp cry of pain when her back hit the tree and a loud crack echoed through all of their ears. Hinata's body shook for a moment before it went completely still.

Sakura screamed.

"What did you do to her!?"

Naruto's eyes were on the fallen girl.

Upon impulse Sakura didn't bother with the blonde headed boy and immediately stumbled her way towards her friend. It was a wise choice, on both of their parts, for letting her go without trying to stop her. When Sakura reached her friend she fell to her knees and gently placed her fingers against her friends blood smeared face. She was crying. Crying so hard.

"Hinata listen to me. Where does it hurt?" Hinata closed her eyes tightly and only whimpered. "Hinata please, you need to tell me where it hurts!"

The soft tone wasn't working. Hinata only closed her eyelids tighter and remained still on the ground. Sakura was so furious, not at Hinata, but at the freak standing far from them. The blonde headed bastard. It was taking all of Sakura's willpower not to shake her wildly and demand where the pain was coming from. She knew it was along her back but she needed an exact location.

She had just a little bit of chakra. She could at least numb the pain, but she couldn't afford to lose that little bit of chakra numbing a spot that doesn't even hurt. If the girl doesn't hurry up and speak up then that's what she'll end up doing and it won't be useful to anyone. She'll be out of chakra with the guilt of knowing she didn't get the right spot, and Hinata will be in pain.

"Can you get up?" She asked instead.

It took but a second of Hinata grunting, and not moving at all, for Sakura to suddenly lean forward in alarm. When Hinata's eyes widened in fear and her mouth began opening and shutting without any sound that's when Sakura went into doctor mode and was immediately feeling around Hinata's back. With a twist of her lip Sakura could feel the damage with the pulse of her chakra.

Snapping her neck back towards the ninja's her eyes fell on Naruto. Anger jolted through her body. Gritting her teeth in anger she sprinted towards Naruto and clutched her right hand into a tight fist. Pulling it back she was ready to punch Naruto's head right the fuck off. Being just an inch from said man she screamed loudly when both her upper arms were suddenly grasped, and the person behind her was holding her tight enough to not let her move an inch.

Still with her head up and trying to face the ninja standing so much taller than her, she spat at his feet and gritted her teeth tighter, "You fuckin bastard! You paralyzed her!"

Naruto glanced down at her for but a moment before flickering them back towards the girl crying helplessly across the forest. There was no emotion in his eyes.

"Completely necessary I suppose." Sakura stared in hateful astonishment. "Can't have her running away from me again." He stated calmly. Naruto shrugged for a moment before turning back towards her. "Now she can never leave me."

Sakura stared at him with a mixture of horror and fury.

"I thought Sasuke was sic, but you… you're… you're..-" Sakura hissed. "You're just a demented freak!"

Naruto leaned towards her. His lips twisted up slowly, revealing perfectly shaped white teeth… and perfectly shaped canines. Glistening at her the very act told her more of what he thought about her opinion than what any words he could of spoke would. There was no mercy in his eyes, and most importantly there was a sense of satisfaction when he glanced in Hinatas direction.

He'd done it on purpose.

"Come now my love. Don't cry." He whispered softly, making slow steps towards Hinata.

"Don't you dare go near her!" She screamed.

Naruto snapped his head in Sasukes direction for a split second, narrowing his crystal blue eyes before continuing his way towards Hinata. It was the last thing she saw before a large hand grasped the back of her head. Her eyes met the floor

"Stupid little toy, you always seem to make things harder on yourself don't you? Always fighting back, always trying to be a hero." He dug his nails into her skull. "Always trying to get away from me." He hissed in her ear.

"Go take Narutos dick in your ass and get the fuck off me." She snapped.

Her head was released. But a sudden heavy pressure was landed perfectly in between her shoulder blades. It wasn't until her right arm was grasped did she already start her bouts of screaming and shaking her head. Her arm was lifted, but it didn't go any higher, it stayed there, until she began calming down. She knew exactly what he was going to do.

"What's wrong toy? Don't want your arm broken?" He mocked aloud.

She shook her head violently. "N-no.." She whimpered softly. "No I d-don't."

He crouched down, his foot drilling further into her back. With his free hand he reached out, taking hold of her head, and forced her to turn back and look at him. With a simple motion he leaned his face close to hers. Just a breath away his lips almost touched hers.

"Beg me." He breathed.

Sakura's heart stopped. Her eyes wide.

"W-what?" She whispered. Cocking his head to the side he licked his lips.

"I said." His long tongue sneaked out and teasingly touched her upper lip. She stiffened in shock. "Beg me." He breathed again, this time pressing his lips roughly against hers.

There was nothing in the world that could of stopped her from closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of the soft lips against her. Although the action was rough, the things touching her were not. But it was not enough to make her lose consciousness. It was not enough to force her to forget about all the shit that was going on. And it was not enough, to make her beg.

She failed once.

But she wont fail again.

Because this time it wasn't for herself. This time it wasn't to selfishly protect her well being and care about only what happens to her. There was someone that now needed her. Someone that gave her far more strength and far more will power to survive. Someone needed her…

Someone needed her.

And she needed that someone.

Closing her eyes tightly and picturing her friend against the tree she snapped her eyes back open and pushed with all her might up off of the ground. Forcing him off of her she managed to twist in his grasp and kick him roughly against the chest. As planned, he was sent flying through the trees in a matter of seconds. Sucking in a deep breath she looked down to the ground then at the boy now turned around to face her.

She had one shot.

One.

If she didn't aim it right then it would be impossible to get to Hinata before Naruto. If she did aim it right then she would have a couple of seconds to get a hold of her friend and take off like she wanted. She had chakra, little, but it was enough to help her. Enough to get them away. Enough to set them free. And right now.. -She glanced towards Hinata with a determined stare- right now that was all that mattered.

Cracking her wrist she aimed it right on the ground and punched it as hard as she could. With such exceptional speed she dodged out of the way and blurred towards Hinata while the Earth split in two and rose up towards the sky. Separated by a large gap of emptiness Naruto stood on the other side with a hate filled glare, snarling when Sakura took hold of her friend and started to carry her bridal style.

This was her last chance. This was her only chance to get away. If she couldn't do it this time.. If she didn't succeed this time.. Then she would never be set free. There are only so many chances someone can get before their luck runs out. She had a feeling that this was her last, that this was her last means of getting back to Konoha and putting things back the way they were supposed to be.

"S-sakura.." Hinata moaned.

Sakura didn't realize she was running through the forest until she ducked and almost hit a branch. It wouldn't take them long to get close to her and manage to get a hold of her. So she needed to move her ass as quickly and as smoothly as possible. Right now.. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Glancing down at the girl in her arms she nodded her head firmly. Definitely can't afford to make any sort of mistake.

"Aaah!" Sakura shrieked.

Her body was shoved off course roughly, sending her flying towards a group of bushes. Toppling over Hinata she scraped against the cold dirt floor and winced as the rocks slit open her skin. Gasping for air she didn't bother trying to fully recover from the sudden blow, she held Hinata tightly in her arms and stumbled forward. She had to keep moving. What the hell hit her anyways?

A figure standing in front of her was her answer. Furious filled blood red eyes stared right into her own, raven black hair falling over them loosely. The mere hatred in his eyes was more than enough reason for Sakura to want to get the hell outta there.

Shit.

Sasuke.

Licking her lips nervously she stepped towards the left.

He followed.

She stepped towards the right.

He followed.

Gritting her teeth at his mimicking motions, she tightened her grip on Hinata and sprang right at him.

With a swift twist of his body he dodged the intended head butt giving Sakura the leeway she wanted. She didn't miss a step as she lurched forward and continued shakily past him. Trying to get complete balance with the girl lying in her arms she ran faster, managing to dodge a hand just seconds from her arm. The blurred image of his fingers moving past her sent a chill down her spine.

Sakura ignored the warnings in her body telling her that she needed to stop and rest. She could feel both Naruto and Sasuke hot on her heels. She cris-crossed through the forest hoping to lose them for just a little bit. But it proved unsuccessful. The wind whipped past her face as she ran like hell towards a destination she knew not. Right now she didn't exactly have time to be coming up with some sort of plan. Although that would be the smart thing. She was making this up as she went! Give her a break!

Sakura's eyebrows knitted together as she confusedly looked ahead. Something was hot. Really hot. Taking a step forward she gasped in shock when a giant fireball came tumbling right at her going at the speed of light. Hopping to the side she avoided it with ease, only to shriek louder when another fireball grazed the side of her arm, burning her.

Hissing under her breath she leaped up and made a quick break towards the left. Her heart was thumping. A soft whimper and a shifting in her arms made her glance down towards the woman he was carrying. Looking up at her was wide, fearful, clear eyes.

"S-sakura?" She whispered fearfully.

"S-shh H-Hinata." Sakura spoke as best as she could.

Hinata clutched onto her tightly.

"W-where are w-we going?" She whispered a little louder.

"I'm (gasp) n-not (gasp)- sure!" Sakura yelled at the end of the sentence and just barely missed another fireball aimed at her legs.

"Oh my g-god! S-Sakura! Sasuke's t-trying to k-kill.. K-kill you!"

Holding her tighter against her chest Sakura jumped before falling into a crouch, shooting Hinata an apologetic look when her legs accidentally scraped against a cold and very sharp rock causing her to yelp in pain. Hinata herself blushed deeply at her over exaggerated action and tried her hardest to remain calm. Sakura had to give the girl credit for still being able to speak after her body was paralyzed.

"He's not (gasp) trying to (gasp) kill me." Sakura said between quick breaths of air. "He's trying to (gasp) wound me to make (gasp) me stop." The end of her sentence was but a soft breathless whisper.

Hinata winced.

Sakura shook her head.

The pink haired girl shot her worried friend a reassuring smile and purposely quickened her fast pace. There was no need to make the girl more discouraged, even if her worried thoughts were more than just true. Sakura's been through hell and her body still hasn't been able to recover from really any of it. Technically she's gotten almost one day's worth of sleep out of more than a week. Her body would give out on her soon if she didn't find rest and food.

Sakura looked back to see where they were for but a split second before her foot roughly caught in a mass of round up weeds and tree roots. She snapped her head around and screamed as she came crashing down towards the dirt floor.

~*~*~*~*~

He watched her.

He hated her.

The bitch.

How **dare **she.

How many times had he beaten her? How many times had he slit her body and let the large sums of blood come splattering down? How many times had he knocked her to the ground and tried to force her to stay? So many. So many damn times he's done so, and still, here she is.

Running.

Running from him.

Anger seeped through his system like a wild fire in the forest. Burning and touching everything in its path with more wrath than anything in the world could hold. He gritted his teeth and hissed under his breath at the look of his pink haired beauty running away from him.

Running.

She was always running.

From him.

So much pent up anger. So much hatred for her inability to see things his way and listen to him. He wanted to hurt her again. He wanted to destroy her and make sure she never gets back up. He needed to do what Naruto had whispered for him to do in the back of his mind the first time she tried to run away from him. He should have done what Naruto did the first time Hinata ran.

He should've paralyzed his little beauty.

He should've hurt her, tore her apart so bad that she could never get up for the rest of her life. And in all honesty, that suited him very well. He didn't give a fuck about whether she could move. Only that she lived and breathed, only that she could sill bare a child. Which she could, even if he had to rip the kid right outa her stomach he could. She would still be alive though, that he would make sure of.

She needed to live.

She can be half dead.

She can be Dying.

But she **cant** be Dead.

That he will not stand for. Even if she was on the brink of death, so long as her pretty little heart was still beating, so long as she was coherent enough to know who he was he didn't give a damn. That's all he needed form her. His gorgeous little porcelain doll. His perfectly crafted goddess of beauty and innocence was the only thing In the world he truly cared about.

Her.

Only her.

Sasuke blurred hand signs before aiming his face right in his lovers direction and blew out the fireballs. He watched, almost excitedly as she dodged them shakily and shrieked under her breath. He could hear her ragged breathing and quickly beating heart. He can see the way her body sways and teasingly taunting him to try and take it. Her body was as vicious as her temper.

Sasuke licked his lips in desire.

It didn't take long as he expected, she eventually came to her own downfall in a matter of minutes. He watched in satisfaction as she clumsily tripped over some weeds and roots on the ground and fell forward. She caught herself but it was too late. Reaching forward he took hold of his lover's arm grasping it with as much force as he wished to. She spun hard and nearly punched him in the face. Hinata gasped in shock.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he angrily stumbled back after dodging her hit and letting her arm go. The pain shot through his body in waves, the sudden pulse of energy and need. Gasping in pain he fell to one knee, clutching his lower abdomen. Naruto stopped right beside him, also clutching his abdomen. Glancing over at him he quickly let his eyes follow the two girls sprinting ahead of them. Hinata's fear filled eyes bore into theirs as she was carried off and out of sight.

Naruto was a lot worse than he was.

"Go get the bitches and bring them back Sasuke." Naruto stated calmly. Talking almost as if he wasn't bleeding and looking like he was going to pass out at any second.

"Dead or alive?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"Right now.. I'd prefer dead." Naruto grinned lightly, wincing for a second before making a gesture with his head for him to go follow.

"Hn." He replied monotonously before running after them.

The quicker he ran, the more the pain seemed to pulse through him. He needed to stop and relax, but he couldn't. He ignored his bodies protesting pulses and continued on his urgent mission. He refused to rest and lie down until those two bitches were back where they belonged. Which would be here right beside their masters.

It took a little long to catch up to them, his body being a bitch and all. But when he did, he almost wanted to laugh. Sakura looked no better then he was. She was also gasping for breath and stumbling around from exhaustion and pain. But he had to admit, she had far more energy than he did. The little cunt might actually get away from him.

He wasn't very happy about the thought.

She finally stopped just ahead of him. He stopped too. She looked back towards him, the look of absolute determination in her eyes. Still clutching Hinata he noticed how her hands shook violently. Probably from the lack of sleep and nutrition. Her body was betraying her; it was shutting down. His eyes became as stoic as ever. Giving her no ideas of what he might be up to.

"Toy." He stated coldly.

She shivered at his voice and took a shaky step backwards. He cocked his head to the side as if he was looking at something grotesquely interesting. She has no idea just how much he loves her reaction. The way she shivers, the way she whimpers or gasps when he does something she doesn't expect. The way her eyes will turn from fiercely defiant to fearfully obedient.

God was she amazing.

She really has no idea how obsessed he is with her. The way her hair sticks to her creamy soft skin whenever she's bleeding or when she sweats. The way she backs away from him with the desire to run yet secretly knows he'll catch her. And that look of hopelessness that she can't hide from his crucial observational stare. That look that tells him that she will fight him to the end, even though she herself knows that he will be the successful one.

He loved it.

"You're not going to stop me Uchiha." She barks at him.

He remains still, not at all moved by her pitiful act of bravery. Shooting her a bored look he merely cocks his head to the other side and waits for what she'll do next. His eyes stare right into hers. Immediately he can see the discomfort in her eyes, the way her hands twitch in nervousness, her eyes flickering everywhere but right back into his own. And most importantly the way she continuously licks her lips out of frustration and uneasiness.

She wants to run. She wants to hide. She wants to be anywhere but right in his point of view. She's scared of him. So scared of him, in fact, that right now she's coming up with a plan to get her as far away form him as possible. He can literally see the gears in her head moving, but they're moving slow. Very slow. She has absolutely no idea what she's going to do.

Or does she?

A sudden glint in her eyes is all it takes for his façade of being calm and relaxed to fade. She's happy about something, a sudden twitch of silent mirth trying to be hidden within those dark green depths of hers. So she had a plan after all? Amusement reflected in his eyes, he nearly barked out a laugh when her face immediately twisted into that of unease again.

"Planning something are we?" He cooed.

She flinched. Oh how he loved to shatter her dreams. She was so hopeful that he wouldn't figure out she was planning something, probably trying to surprise him he supposed. But that wouldn't work on him now would it? She looks so crestfallen at the thought of knowing he'd already read her face. The girl really needed to make herself a good poker face and stick with it.

"You bastard. I'll never let you catch me again! Never!" She snapped angrily.

Sasuke remained unfazed by her comment. She was always boasting about how he can never get a hold of her, and yet he's caught her every time. Still, he had to give his little toy credit for having bigger balls than most men. She took another step back and shushed Hinata when she whimpered under her breath and started crying.

"Now now toy. You know you don't really want to leave." He said slowly, knowing full well that - that was exactly what she wanted.

"The hell I don't!" She hisses. His eyes flashed another quick look of amusement before going back to stoic.

"Why are you always running away?" He asked truthfully, eyeing her with a crucial stare.

He watched her give him the most appalled most pissed off look he'd ever seen. This came to a bit of a surprise. In all honesty he truly didn't understand why she was always running away from him and making such a big deal out of things he didn't see as important. For instance when she kept crying about the way he cut and beat her. He didn't see anything wrong with it, so why does she cry and flinch away from him when he tries to touch her?

Why won't she _learn_.

She get's insulted if you question her intelligence and yet she makes you believe it by acting like such a blind fool. He even told her, and still she continued to put herself in these (as she calls them) terrible predicaments. If she'd be a good little toy and just obey him and do what the fuck she was told, then maybe she wouldn't be in such situations. Does she listen?

Nope.

And so they're both back to square one. He - on the confused side and not at all coming to an understanding of why she's always afraid and crying. Beating her for her bad temper and quick tongue. Her - Running away making him mad and crying about being in pain (when it was her own doing) and calling him a monster. He let the thoughts of the way he did hurt her and beat her run through his mind. He tried, truly he did, to understand what could possibly make her think the way she does, and act they way she does.

He tried.

And failed.

Miserably.

"You really don't know?" She asked in disbelief. His eyes showed boredom. "I can't believe this. You're so fucked up in the head you really haven't the slightest idea that what you're doing is wrong."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "Ahh there is that 'fucked up in the head' you're always ranting about. Do tell. I'm…" He paused for a second. "..Curious."

Her lips thinned into a straight line. Aggravated and hurt she almost couldn't look at him. It was one thing to hate him if he was doing it because he knew better, but how does she come about facing him when he **doesn't **know? For a second she thinks he's lieing, but after long moments of staring intently into his eyes she comes to a conclusion of her thoughts and shoots him a sympathetic / pissed look instead.

He waits.

"I run because you hurt me." She hissed. "I run because you beat the shit out of me! I **run **because **you **are purposely torturing me!" Sakura's face turned red in anger. "You crazy bastard! I run from you because you hunt me like im prey, you carved your name into my body like I was cattle being branded, like you've got some ownership over me. And I run from you because Everytime I'm with you im miserable, im scared, and you're always doing something to kill me!" She ended with a shriek.

And still.

He stared.

She huffed angrily, clutching onto Hinata tighter.

He blinked.

She sucked in a breath.

He blinked again.

She released.

He rose an eyebrow.

She rose her lip into a snarl.

Until it was obvious to both of them that -after all that screaming- Sakura's words did absolutely **nothing **to make him understand. He remained staring at her with the curiosity of a 4 year old, cocking his head to the side. He studied her while she grinded her teeth and clutched her fingers tighter around her friend in frustration. But still, his expression never wavered, and despite her hate filled eyes he could see that she was more hurt by his inability to understand, than she was angry.

"Well if all this has to do with you being afraid-" Sakura let out a howl of anger and frustration.

"There's no talking to you! I try and I try to make you understand! And still, it's like all the things I tell you go through one ear and out the other!" She took another step back looking towards her left and her right before meeting his gaze again.

"Why?"

She sneers at him.

"I'm not going to attempt to answer another one of your questions. You never understand what I have to say anyways." Sakura snaps at him. He remains statue-like.

"_Why_." He asks again this time adding more emphasis to the word. Her lips twitch in anger before she sighs and stares him in the eyes.

"I don't know. I guess im just trying to make you go back to the way you used to be. I don't know who this person you are now, is. But I don't like him. You're sick Sasuke.. You.. - You need help!" Her voice rises.

Sasuke's eyes narrow for a moment before going stoic.

"Ahhh I see." His lip's twitch into a small smirk. Realization evident in his eyes.

Sakuras defenses immediately come up. That smirk was not a reaction she wanted to ever see from him. Not with the sick twisted way he's doing it. She looked behind her for a second, seeing for the first time the large running water of the river. It was freezing right now, there's no guarantee that she'll be able to survive the cold and the beatings the rocks will give her, in the end. But hell, its better than staying here with two psycho's that want to see them both beaten and crippled.

"See what?" She snaps. His eyes twinkle with mischief.

"That's why you refuse to fight back. I knew you were weak, but I never believed you were _that _weak." Sakura stared, baffled.

"What the hell are you getting at? And what the fuck? You said I was weak and pathetic and now you want to change your story? I don't get you Uchiha, I really don't get what that fucked up head of yours Is thinking."

Sasuke took a step in her direction, licking his lips. "I do believe you are weak and pathetic. But the weakness you were displaying was not even pitiful. I couldn't find any sympathy for your bloody and tortured state. You're a lot stronger than that. I often wondered the reason _why _you didn't fight back the way you should have." Sakura's heart constricted. "Now I have my answer."

"What answer? What the hell are you talking about?!"

Sasuke licked his lips, again, for a brief moment before shaking his head at her.

"Perhaps now is not the time to explain. You're aggravated enough as it is." Sakuras face beat red. "Come here Toy."

The words alone was enough to make her sneer and stay rooted to where she was standing. Like fuckin hell!

"Bite me." She retorts rudely.

Sasuke cocks his head to the side, a sudden twisted and very cruel look coming to his features. The mischievous aura his body displayed was coming at her in waves. She knew then and there that the words that escaped her lips didn't register in the psychos brain the way she wanted it to. She meant it in a way to insult him, he took it as an invitation.

The moment his body started moving towards her she could feel her palms starting to sweat in anxiety. Her heart sped up faster and faster the heat rising up from her body and up to her face. He always looked so predatory with that cold look, his body which seemed to be hand crafted by god himself, and that unable to ignore charisma he held in everything he did. He was the perfect man. The perfect psycho.

And god knows he fit the part perfectly.

But that god-like hunk of man was now coming in her direction. He was stalking towards her as if the only thing on his mind was actually getting a taste of her. And judging by the way his lips twisted up into a small smirk, she knew she was correct. She shouldn't of said that. Damnit, she shouldn't of said that! Sakura bit her lip in fear when Hinata started wailing loudly.

"S-sakura! Run!"

She glanced back and forth, between Hinata and Sasuke. She didn't know what to do, she glanced back at the running water. It was no doubt freezing. The cool night air promised her a nice and cold death should she fall into the river behind her. And yet, the man coming towards her also assured death. A slow torturous and very painfully hot death. Swift cold death or hot, slow, painful death?

Spinning on her heel Sakura held Hinata tight against her chest. "I'm sorry Hinata, we'll have to jump!" Hinata merely nodded her head.

She leaped forward.

"Bitch." She heard from behind her before her arms were grasped.

Hinata went soaring past her falling right into the running water. It took but a second for Sakura to see her paralyzed friend falling into the depths of the water before she started to scream loudly. "Hinata!"

The girl's head fell underwater and disappeared down the long river ahead. Green eyes searched the rushing water in a panic, trying desperately to find her friend. But it was no use, the water was running so fast she knew her friend was already swept completely out of sight. The pain of it all gripped her heart with clawed fingers.

Hinata couldn't swim.

"Tsk tsk." He murmured in her ear.

"You bastard." She whispered. "You fuckin psycho bastard." She cried softly. Shaking her head in defeat.

Sasuke merely clutched her tighter, pressing his large and muscular body into the back of her smaller and more petite one. It didn't matter to him. Grasping a handful of her hair he yanked her head roughly to the side. She stiffened in shock, heart pounding roughly in her chest.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled.

Sasuke pressed his lips against her neck, licking it. "I'm going to do what you asked me to."

"N-no!" She screamed.

Sasuke opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into her flesh. She was screaming, she was screaming so loud it was making herself go deaf. He was biting so hard he broke her flesh, blood ran as fast as the river, coming down in masses over the front of her body. She writhed against him trying to pull free.

He only bit down harder.

Savoring the taste of her fresh blood.

"Stop! It hurts!" She screeched.

He merely smirked against her skin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Her body was like gods creation. She fit so perfectly against him, her soft and such tender flesh so easy to rip through. He would gladly become a cannibal if he could eat her. Sakura was screaming, she was in so much pain. But that didn't matter, her pain was his pleasure. She would soon learn to enjoy the things he does to her. Maybe not now, but soon.

He purposely wrapped his arms tighter around her body and forced his chest further against her back. There was no way of getting away from him, he would cripple her beyond repair if she tried. The aroma of pure innocence, and that blissful fruity smell she let off made his hands curl around her forcefully. He was like a bug attracted to the light, she was incredible, overwhelming, and dangerous. Oh was she a dangerous little bitch when she wanted to be.

His face twitched up into a smirk when he finally released her skin and licked the blood from his lips. "Toy. Have I ever told you that you look beautiful in blood?"

Her body trembled and shook roughly, the sound of soft and hushed sobs coming from her. He paid no attention to her tears and merely pressed his blood covered lips against her ear licking it slowly. He took part of it into his mouth and forced himself to be calm when she shuddered and gasped against him. Despite the pain she was feeling, her body was betraying her for the new feelings he was inflicting on her.

"Hinata…" She whispered. "H-Hinata will die.." She gasped out when he nipped on her earlobe.

"Your friend is perfectly fine, toy." Sakura tensed against his hold.

"Shes paralyzed you bastard. In freezing cold water. How do you think Naruto's going to feel about that? Huh? His _pet_ is now dieing."

Sasuke just listened to her babble without a single ounce of care. Her friend meant nothing to him. "Hinata is taken care of. And soon you will be. Just as soon as your bent over and naked, screaming my name like the good little bitch you are."

He could feel the anger rising and taking over her body. His lips twisted up into a challenging smirk. This was going to be fun. Very, very fun.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Shhh. Relax."

"Shh. Breathe."

"Shh. Don't look away."

"Don't try to move away from me."

"Shhh."

"Look at me."

"I said look at me!"

"Good girl."

"Good Girl."

Hinata tiredly looks at the demon boy crouched above her. Lying comfortably next to a warm and roaring fire. She looking up at him with a frightful stare, inwardly she's shaking to the core. There's no escaping him now, there's no way of her ever getting away from him. Her life is completely in his blood covered, and violent claws.

She looks away again. "I thought I told you to look at me?" He leans forward pressing his lips against her ear. "Don't make me hurt you again Hinata."

When he removes himself from beside her face he looks down on her and gives a satisfied smile when she stares him in the eyes. She layed on the softest most smoothest grass she's ever felt. Laying on it was like resting her weary body on a load of freshly picked feathers, so smooth and light it almost felt like it would drift her to heaven right now.

The only thing killing the moment is the demonic being towering over her with those blood red eyes staring into her clear ones. She shivers despite herself at the view. So predatory, so desire filled were his eyes, they were too overwhelming for her to completely stare into. Unable to stop herself she looked away from him, heart speeding up when she immediately caught her mistake.

Nothing happened.

"You fear me." He stated. "Would you still fear me if I coaxed your innocence with my own?" She didn't meet his gaze, and neither did she respond. "Answer me, woman." His tone was harsher.

She turned her head gently in his direction, feeling the tearing of her heart as she did so. Those demon eyes holding all the power in the world to make her do anything and everything he wants her to. She was unable to hide the knowing and searching stare he gave her. He read her every thought before she could even respond.

She didn't understand.

"W-what? A-are you t-talking about?" She finally whispered a reply.

His pupils slit into an animalistic view and his canines almost seemed to extend. Glancing at him with a frightened stare she gasps in shock when a rough hand takes hold of her pants starting to pull them off of her body. Then it all becomes clear.

Coax my innocence with your own.

Her heart escalades.

Naruto looks down at her with a twisted smile. "Don't worry my pet. You'll enjoy this… trust me.."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Please Read: Sorry for the delay folks I wanted to let you all know that I'm currently working on a book that I have lined up to be published by sometime next year. I promise to continue this story until the end but be a little patient. If It comes out as planned I hope all of you will buy it and read it. Haha. Anyways thanks guys **R & R **if you don't mind.


	10. Saviors Are Overrated

**A/N: **Thank you everyone that took the time to review after such a long wait. I'd like to put out an extra thank you to those of you that consider me an 'amazing' writer and do your best to give me the confidence I need to continue with this story. I still have much to learn and there are many of things I need to practice at to actually earn the greatness you all claim me to be. Just know that I am always looking for ways to improve my writing and feel free to point out what phrases can be better said and what words would be better used. Thank you all very much.

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto. **

* * *

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

**Domineering What's Mine**

**Chapter 10 - Saviors are overrated**

**Rated: M**

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_Dream Lover Won't You Take Me Tonight_

_Spread Your Wings And Bring Me To Flight_

_Jet Black Scales of Demonic Trust_

_I Feel Your Passion, Your Anger, Your Lust_

_All I've Become, You've Made Me So_

_Drew Out My Future With A Stroke Of Your Soul_

_I Am falling Into Your Pit Of Evil Endeavor_

_By Your Side I Willingly Walk Into Your Horror_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**!****WARNING****! : There are ****Explicit**** and ****Mature****Scenes**** displayed in this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

If there was a way to give a new light, a new chance at peace and hope... Would you take it? If it could protect you from the horrors and the pains and everything that could cause harm to you, would you breathe it into your soul? If there was one tunnel of serenity that could lead you to perpetual bliss and beauty would you give everything else up in order to attain it?

Perhaps you would, and maybe you wouldn't. If you go through the horrors and the pains then does that mean you're actually living in reality? If life is nothing but an off version of heaven does that mean you're living in a fantasy? Is life meant to be easy flowing and carefree, or is it meant to go through pain, pleasure, happiness, sadness and every emotion in order to rise up and overcome anything. Does it make you a stronger person or a weaker one?

Does any of it even matter at all?

Sakura often finds herself wondering about all of this, amazing as it may seem. But then how often are you put in such dreadful situations that it quite literally rams you to the point of thinking about it? It's harder than anyone could ever imagine being this strong of a person. How many people would literally allow themselves to go through this and actually continue to fight back? Who in their right mind would spend every waking moment living in fear that they will get the shit beaten out of them? Will they die? Is a blow to your pride more important than a blow to your face?

Is it worth it?

She's leaning against the tree weakly, her blood running down the rough abnormal bark down to the roots of the ground. She's clutching her shoulder with her other arm, all the while breathing heavily. With every intake of breath there's a sharp and un-ignorable pain that shoots through her body like a bolt of electricity. It sends a jolt to the very points of her toes making running almost impossible. You're probably wondering how she managed to get away again.

She closes her eyes, sucking in a deep breath in order to ready herself for another sprint. There are shifts and movements in the bushes all around her, but that doesn't bother her in the slightest. Someone.. Someone hella powerful managed to not only pull her and Sasuke apart, but they managed to beat the living shit out of him.

Yes.

Someone beat the shit out of the man that beat the shit out of **her**.

It was all too quick… all too sudden…

//Flashback//

"My beautiful little toy. How breathtaking you look." He murmurs softly, standing a couple feet from her fallen body.

Curled up into a fetal position she silently whimpers to herself burying her face into the cold ground refusing to look up at the man that haunts her dreams and steals her soul with brutal acts. The blood from the bite wound he'd inflicted on her shoulder was starting to ache even worse than before, she flinches as he takes another step towards her. She's running with ideas in her head, panicking, but there's nothing she can come up with.

His sandals bring him closer towards her, much to her dismay. There's a small chuckle that escapes those perfect lips and sends vibrations to her very soul. But even then she's still not willing to give up, she'll overcome him again just as she'd done the moment he'd hurt her and until the day she rots with the maggots and bugs. She lifts her head from the ground and lets her shaking hands push her upper body into a sitting position.

"God.. You're amazing." He groans breathlessly. "I've never in my life ever met **anyone** as stubborn as you." Sakura doesn't meet his gaze, but she inwardly hisses at the unwanted 'compliment' he's throwing at her.

"I hate you.." She hisses softly lifting her head in order to finally meet his eyes.

He takes in her words with as little care as ever and simply gives her a cruel smile, there's a mocking laughter in his eyes, as if her words were more hilarious than hurtful. She wouldn't put it past him; he probably did take it more as a compliment than an insult. Her body tensed as he began making small steps in her direction again.

"You know Toy-" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Things would be a lot better if you would just give in to me like a good little girl." His words go in through one ear and out the other. He licks his lips as if a delicious thought comes to mind. "But then you would never do that would you?" He purrs the last words with a deadly seducing sound.

Sakura immediately dismisses the suggestive comment and wrinkles her nose in disgust at him. "As if I'd reduce myself to submitting to dirt like you." She agrees, mentally cringing with revulsion at his tone of voice.

Sasuke continued the same cruel smile and simply shrugged off her comment as coolly as she'd done him, lifting his right shoulder and making a quick flick in a circular motion until it popped he then placed his arm back down toward his side. She watched his movement with anxiously studying eyes, taking in every single movement just in case. Noticing her intent stare he smirks at her and runs a hand through his perfect defying-gravity hair. She can't help but watch his every move.

"See something you like little toy?" Sakura immediately sneers at his idiotic question, as if she'd want to touch **him**.

"Yah, but it doesn't have anything to do with you." She mumbles bitterly to herself.

Her heart leaps in her chest when she hears a soft scoff and the sound of his feet moving. Her eyes take in the sight of his predatory steps making their way right in her direction, bringing back memories of the same scenario. She can never place just what it is about him that has her so transfixed whenever he's walking in her direction, it's like a stranger with a lollypop. Despite the fact that your mind is telling you to run and not take the tempting candy in that persons hand you can't help but feel the need for the danger and the excitement. As if the whole idea of going to the lollypop was more invigorating than actually having it.

There's a pause in his footsteps, a sudden stop that brings a frown to her face. For a moment she seriously thinks that he's going to get angry and charge at her. Instead she feels a warm hand caress her from behind. A soft ghost of a touch landing just on the top of her head, almost as if it were her older brother patting her on the head. There's a widening of her eyes as the man standing before her is looking past her with a very, and almost uncontrollably wrathful, anger. His hand slowly goes to his side and she knows his gaze is now on the hand lying on her body.

Oh Shit.

"Run Sakura." A deep and velvety voice murmurs in her ear.

And that's when it all happens.

There's a hard yank on her shoulder that sends her flailing backward and rolling into the cold dirt ground over and over. The sounds of feet and scuffling echoing in her ears as she painfully falls over her shoulder and hits her head continually until her body finally comes to a stop. Disoriented by the tumbling and the speed of it - it takes her a few seconds to upright herself into a hands and knee's position. The pounding of a headache already forcing its way into her head.

There's yelling and cursing coming from the direction she'd just been falling from, not to mention the sounds of metal clashing against metal. With every strike it sends a spark of realization throughout her mind. What the fuck just happened? Glancing over at the scene she watches as two blurred figures charge and clash against each other before spreading apart and doing it again continuously. Pink eyebrows knit together in confusion.

A sudden rough gush of wind very nearly smacks her in the face, blowing her hair in the opposite direction of where she was facing. A large figure is crouched in front of her, Katana drawn and almost begging for some more action. She stares straight into the eyes of the red eyed sadist.

"Stay here toy, if you run and I find you you'll be paralyzed beyond belief. I'll rend that porcelain face of yours so far out of recognition that no **thing **in the world would ever have you." He very nearly spit's the words in her face, eyes flaring.

It takes but a second for a figure to come up behind him and make a stab at his open back, Sasuke is gone within seconds and her eyes come face to face with the other outstretched Katana now just an inch from her widened eyes. As well as with Sasuke it only lasts for but a few seconds, the dark figured man was already gone and chasing down Sasuke.

She should run.

She wanted to run, but what of Sasuke's threat? Will he really do to her what he claimed? Her eyes manage to catch his cold bloodied ones and it is almost as clear as day just what in the hell he is secretly trying to tell her.

**I'll destroy you if you run.**

She shivers at the mental image that suddenly passes through her walls of comfort and safety, all telling her what will become of her should she do the very thing he told her not to. But why would she listen to him anyways? If Hinata was here-…

Hinata!

The widening of Sakura's eyes wasn't missed by the fighting psychopath, he narrows his eyes in anger as she silently plots her way of getting away from him. She needed to get to Hinata as soon as possible. Turning her head silently towards the running and swooshing river not too far away from them she grits her teeth at the possibility that maybe she's still alive and breathing.

Maybe… Just maybe…

She knew she was going to regret this but she had no choice, Hinata was still out there and whether she was alive or dead (Sakura shivers at the image of her friend lying cold and lifeless in her arms) she was going to find her raven haired friend and get her safely to Konoha. Whether it be with her breathing or resting in peace.

Sakura stood on her feet, although she was as shaky as a newborn she managed to steady herself as best as she could and tried taking a step in the direction where the river took Hinata. There's a predatory growl and before she knows what's going on she feels a strong hand grasping a handful of her hair, yanking her head back so hard it lets out a sharp 'snap' sound and has her stumbling in his direction.

With a quick swoosh of his large blade he runs it over her open flesh on the right side of her arm, almost laughing with his eyes as she screams in agony. Her blood now coating his sword quickly oozed down the blade, past the hilt, and onto his fingers curled around the handle. There's no sympathy in his matching blood red eyes, only the look of utter satisfaction.

"You little cunt, how dare you try to leave me after I've given you a direct order to not." He hisses at her, his eyes are almost maniacal as he very nearly growls the words like a dragon.

For long seconds she's staring after him with glassy unbelieving eyes and then she realizes that his nature was the exact same as when he had first hurt her in the other forest. Completely and uncontrollably psycho, so out in his own pain filled world he was as much of a nut case as all the people in the psycho ward in Konoha. But the worst part of it is that he had dramatically changed from this type of behavior as the days went on.

It was like a worst to less scenario with him. He went from being completely psycho, screaming and yelling, mumbling to himself constantly. Watching her like he was some sort of stalker (which now she see's that she was totally right in that assumption) to being **somewhat** psycho. Collective and merely a little fucked up in the head. Like he hardly raises his voice, everything is amusing to him; he normally speaks with a murmur rather than a yell. And he never talks to himself. But the look in his eyes now…

Now he was back to completely psycho again, eyes raging and very nearly killing her with them. He's got that crazed aura that's telling her that he wants to stalk her, rape her, and then kill her. There's a shudder that passes through her, she would rather deal with the current Sasuke than the one she'd first experienced. No way she could live through the psychotic mumbles and whispers to himself, or the constant watching and hateful yet lustfully sadistic stares.

Like right now, he wanted to destroy her so bad for defying him. With the Sharingan Sakura had no doubts what so ever that he could accomplish doing that if he truly felt the need to. With his Sharingan activated, he could easily send her into a pain filled perpetual oblivion if he so wished it. There was a spinning starting to form in his eyes, her heart pounded wildly.

Before he could get that chance to continue he was punched so hard in the side of the face that Sakura flinched in fear as a splatter of blood from his now broken nose, the deep claret colored contents squirted on the side of her face. The loud crack ramming its way into ears over and over until the scene before her had finally become a reality and not some twisted dream.

"I told you to get out of here, girl." That velvety voice aimed at her again.

Sakura took a few moments to stare up into the now empty area in which the voice had come from. There's nothing but the sound of scuffling and the 'zing' sound coming from the blades scraping against one another. The sounds of it have now become distant, and she groggily looks around the large open area with calculating eyes.

Coming to a stand she clutches her arm and bites her lower lip in silent defense. She should be worried as fuck about the guy in black, but right now there was an opportunity for her to find her friend, so she was willing to take the risk. With a quick intake of breath she looks over in the direction of where the fight had been and turned heel and ran down the path following the raging river.

She had a feeling she was going to regret disobeying Sasuke's order.

//End//

* * *

*~*~*~*~*

* * *

"No.."

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble.

"Ugh.. No.."

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble.

"No!"

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble.

"Damnit! That's never going to work!"

Tsunade hisses in anger and takes the piece of paper lying comfortably in front of her, crumpling it up into a tight ball she throws it onto the floor with a frustrated sigh. Flickering her eyes again towards the large pile of blank paper and the equally large book she'd borrowed from Shizune, she flicked her ink pen a couple of times in-between her fingers before jotting down notes. Making large circles and pointing arrows to large masses of dots, she scribbles down furiously the mental notes in her head, all the while mumbling under her breath.

They watch her from the corner of the room, silently taking in her every stroke of her pen and every frustrated knit of her eyebrows. She's glaring furiously at the paper as if the things that are being written on it are of its own fault and not hers. There's a displeasing look in her eyes and he watches as she stops mid-stroke and let's out another howl of anger.

And again another ball of paper is thrown onto the mass mountain pile in the middle of her office floor.

Crossing their arms over their chest they glance from one end of the room back to the subject in the middle. She's throwing the pen down and placing her tired head into her open palms. Digging her nails into her forehead she lets out a soft sob and takes her right hand from her face, reaching it out to flip a page far too gently in the massive book in front of her.

"Are you going to just sit there and watch me all day?" She asks bitterly, flickering her gaze in the dark corner in which they reside.

No sound comes from the corner in which she speaks to, the figure walks calmly out and into the dim light from her small lamp post. It casts a deep orange and red with a tint of yellow over the persons lower legs, their being casting a shadow across the floor. Dressed in an ANBU Black-ops outfit they cock their head to the side, the animal mask in which they are wearing shifts only for a second but never wavers too far from the face.

Tsunade takes in the image of one of her high up operatives and motions with her right hand for them to take a seat. They respectfully stay quiet and silently disagree, not needing to speak a word the Hokage takes the declination and comes to a stand.

"Well? Are you going to answer?"

At first the ANBU member merely stares but soon a deep, masculine voice can be heard from behind the mask. "With all do respect, lady Hokage, It would be better if you don't do or say anything that could cause me to speak."

Tsunade's eyes narrow. "Oh really? And why is that?"

The man behind the mask lets out a small chuckle. "Because it would potentially put my identity in danger."

Tsunade's eyes rolled for a second before flickering to the lower part of his body, a snicker nearly escaping her throat. "Every girl in Konoha can already tell it's you just by looking at that butt of yours. You're voice is the last thing I'd worry about giving you away."

She can see a small glint in the eyes of the man behind the mask, despite how small the peek hole is it's still enough for at least a decent observation. She can almost swear by the twinkle in his eye that there's a twitch of his lips as well.

"Really" He asks calmly, a light hearted tone to his voice.

Tsunade shoots him an amused filled smirk. "You apparently have-.." She thinks for a moment before flashing him a wicked grin. "Buns of steal as I remember one girl squealing about."

The ANBU chuckles low before lazily taking a couple of steps backwards only to prop up one leg against the wall he'd pushed himself against. Leaning against it like some casual bad boy he scratches the back of his spikes silver hair and smiles from behind the mask.

"Well they certainly have good eyes.." He trailed off, obviously amused by the girls comments on his junk in the trunk.

"Back to business Kakashi." She turns serious. "I thought I ordered a group of high trained Shinobi to take on the task of getting Sakura and Hinata back?"

Crossing his arms over his muscular chest he nods. "You did." Golden eyes narrow dangerously at him.

"Then why, may I ask, are you in your ANBU outfit and trying to take over the shift of someone else's job?"

Kakashi shrugged lazily. "I am a powerful shinobi."

Tsunade disregards his answer with a wrinkle of her nose and an obvious burst of superior authority. It was at times like these that people would lower their heads and mumble under their breaths about their beautiful short tempered Hokage having one of her little princess-tantrum 'power trips.' Kakashi waits patiently for her to verbally throw a fit.

He's not disappointed. "Did I give such orders? I distinctly remember me saying that there are to be a specific set of people that are going on this mission. None of those men included you Hatake Kakashi."

"They were my students." He answered, as if the very statement was the best counter he could come up with. Golden eyes seethed with anger.

"I don't care Kakashi; I won't risk having you go after something you know you can't win."

For a split second she see's a squaring in the mans shoulders, the way a person tenses when they've heard something that's painfully the truth. She doesn't regret her words, but she does however feel a small sense of sympathy for the man. As she stares at him it doesn't take long for him to go back to layed-back lazy Kakashi.

"I see. So your plan is to sacrifice a group of Shinobi for the price of one higher ranked one. Amazing what the people would think if they knew that you were more than willing to send out a team of people and risk more lives instead of risking just one."

The words sent a heat wave of embarrassment down her spine, as the older philosopher's once said - "If the word's in which you hear are those that cause you pain and embarrassment, then they are most likely to be the truth."

God did she hate the truth. No wonder no one speaks it.

"Kakashi… I fear that you will hesitate in doing your duty. As you said, they were once your students."

A battle of painful truth was starting to rage between the two and again Kakashi is caught. There was no doubt in his mind that if the specific duty she was speaking of would arrive, he would hesitate. After all… it's not easy killing someone you have grown to call your son.

Both of them were his boys, even if he showed no indication in thinking so.

"I can do it. I **have **to do it." He counters, being an expert at keeping his voice as level and as normal as possible.

Tsunade sits back in her seat with a long and overly exaggerated sigh before flickering her gaze from the ceiling back towards the infuriating ninja before her. She didn't know what the hell she was doing anymore. All she knew was that they were on the most dangerous rescue mission she'd ever encountered in her life, if she didn't act soon then there would be no way of getting both her children back.

"Fine Kakashi…" She sighs again looking sadly in another direction that's not in his. "Go and try to retrieve them. Should things get too tough… don't go and commit suicide on me."

No words are spoken from the man, just a soft silence, his own way of telling her thank you. Her eyes fall from the open window towards the area in which he was currently leaning. As expected there was nothing there but the dim glowing light of her lamp and the bookcase littered with empty pages and opened up books. She frowns deeply.

"Naruto.. What's happened to you?.. Why?" Her heart constricts in pain at the memory of her giving him the necklace that had once formed around the neck of her younger brother.

"Be safe Kakashi…"

* * *

*~*~*~*~*

* * *

Buh-Bump.

Buh-Bump.

Buh-Bump.

_Gasp_.

Ba-Bump.

Ba-Bump.

Ba-Bump.

'_Well pinky, you sure did it this time. How long have we been following the river now? Oh that's right, far too long. And have we come close to finding Hinata? Nope.'_

Sakura scowled darkly.

"_Oh? You? And where the hell have you been? Haven't heard from your annoying ass in a while."_ She snaps at her mental self, cursing everything alive for giving her the ability to make an actual person out of her conscience.

There's a mental shrug in her head before that annoying voice comes back. _'Oh I wasn't going to be dumb enough and stick around while you went through all of that. You were going to need all the concentration you could get.'_

"_Gee… thanks."_

'_Don't mention it.'_

Scowling at her consciences cocky reply she tunes her out and glances up and down the rock path, making sure to keep flashing quick peaks at the roaring river beside her. She needed to find Hinata as soon as possible, god knows what's happened to her. A lump swells in the back of her throat as she chokes herself to keep from crying.

Pink locks fall in front of her face for the millionth time, a bloodied and dirty hand wipes them away furiously from her eyes. Inwardly growling in frustration she looks around with blurry tear-filled eyes and stumbles over another rock sticking out of the ground.

"What am I going to do..?" Emerald green eyes glance at the river before looking back towards the dirt floor.

'_Well you could start by actually paying attention to your surroundings.'_

Sakura grits her teeth. _"Go fuck yourself."_

For once there's a buzz of anger in the back of her mind. _"You're a fool you know that? Instead of crying and looking down at the ground miserably you should be looking at every detail around you."_

Sakura glares. _'And what good would that do?' _She snaps.

'_It would help you find her. I'm your conscience and it's my job to straighten your ass up and have you make good decisions. Right now you need to be analyzing every detail in front of you and around you. How do you expect to find Hinata if all you're doing is looking down to the floor?'_

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, startled. What the hell-? _"Why you-"_

'_If crying and staring down all day is what you're going to do then do me a favor and lay face first on the ground and quit wasting my time.'_

Glaring darkly at the scenery around her she stood still for a moment listening to the waters raging sound. And for a moment she closes her eyes feeling nature grasp her with her open outstretched arms. Without thinking twice she silently thanks her conscience for the truth. It's true that if it wasn't for her annoying mind that she would have fallen and given up by now.

"Thank you." She murmurs.

And inside, although for once she doesn't speak, there's a satisfied smile and a small nod from her inner self. She's absolutely right, she needs to be strong. Clutching her hands into fists she turns towards the raging river and licks her lips in a fearless motion.

It was either now or never.

Mother Nature grasps her with calm and soothing fingers dragging her into the world of love and hope. The sound of swooshing and rushing water playing in her mind as she falls into the river, allowing the bubbles to pop and pound around her ears. She's submerged by the cool blue and white liquid, burning her lungs with an odd sense of happiness filling her heart.

This is how Hinata would have died.

But she wasn't going to die tonight or anytime soon. Because something deep inside was telling her that her friend was alive, and waiting for her to come and rescue her. She didn't know how, and she could never explain this pulling urge in her mind and body. Edging her on, telling her that she needed to do this, that this is what Hinata wants her to do.

Mentally and physically she's letting fate take her to her destination, allowing it to direct, maneuver, push, pull, every single part of her body. Wielding her like she was a weapon and yet holding her as if she was something to be protected. It was amazing, her body didn't hit a single rock now did she run into any broken branches or logs, it was as if mother nature **wanted **her to trust her.

And she did.

Sakura's life was in her peaceful hands.

As time passed Sakura knew for sure that nature was taking care of her. Under the water she would feel her lung burning with need and just as she thought she'd have to fight for her life the water would magically bring her to the surface to let her get the much needed air only to drop her back into the water right afterwards.

Then just as she was sure she was never going to stop there was a sharp tug on the end of her shirt stopping her completely from moving. The sudden jerk snapped her eyes open and with her panic she drew in a mass amount of water. Flailing her arms around frantically she breaks the surface and clings roughly onto the very item that had stopped her peaceful travel.

With a twist of her arm she clung to the large log that was crushed in-between two large rocks, the end of the log being what stopped her. Glancing up towards the area she believed to be land her blurry eyes took in the sight of dark trees. And there not too far from her vision was the distinct smell and the bright coloring of warmth and comfort.

A fire.

Someone was there.

Clutching the log with shaking hands she glanced at her outstretched arm for a second and winced at the distinct purple and blue color splotched all over her skin. It looks like someone grabbed paint and threw it on her for decoration. As if that wasn't bad enough the reality of how cold a raging river is made its way to her brain and down to her now frozen over toes. Shaking like a lonely leaf in the wind her teeth slightly chatter against one another.

With nothing but determination she forces herself up and over the log pulling onto a dangling root against the land that she wished more than ever to get on. However forcing her numb and cold arms to cooperate was proving to be harder than she had expected. Being as stubborn as a damn bull she forced herself up the root and hauled herself out of the river and onto the patchy grassy earth.

Thank god!

Shivering into the ground Sakura silently smiles to herself despite the freezing cold in her body. Laughing bitterly to herself she shakes her head and thanks Mother Nature as the fire becomes almost too inviting. She can't see the fire but the smoke of it is raging.

"I n-need t-to -to g-get w-warm-m." She chatters to herself kicking her legs like a dog having a nightmare.

As stupid as the motion looks it ends up working. Warming up her body by forcing it to move she continues to do this for another couple of minutes until there's a female cry from the distance. A high pitched yell that has the blood rushing and pumping through her body faster than her twitching and kicking could ever accomplish.

Before even her mind is registering what the fuck is going on and what the hell she's doing she's already sprinting , soaking wet, towards the sound of the cry. It wasn't hearing the cry that had her sprinting faster; it was the distinct voice that had her running like the devil was on her heels.

"_I'm coming Hinata! Just wait!"_

Sakura finally see's the roaring fire.

And two bodies.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

"N-Naruto!"

A loud growl escapes the blonde boy's lips as he rams his hips harder into hers. Clutching desperately at his large shoulders her head falls back, a loud gasp escaping her parted lips. Body grinding against body she bounces wildly beneath him as he slams into her with the speed of a cheetah.

Faster, harder, he bends down to bite and nip on her neck while she screams his name over and over again. Encouraging him to ravish her in every way possible. And he does. The sweat building between the two bodies, one soft the other hard.

Strong arms pick her up, forcing her to sit atop him. He pulled back slightly then thrust deeply into her warm core, growling like a wild animal as he did so. He pushed viciously in and out of her reveling in the way she writhed and shook against him in pleasure. Head falling back Hinata gasped in pleasure rocking her hips against him.

"Beautiful little angel. You're mine... all mine.." He rasps darkly, blood red eyes blazing with the lust and the sadistic need of a killer. "All mine."

His nails reach out slicing, gently, into her skin as he thrusts up into her again, adding more force that before. His eyes roll to the back of his head as his helpless lover throws her head back in ecstasy and screams his name in perpetual pleasure.

"Naruto!"

Naruto suddenly pulls himself out of her taking hold of her hips in order to turn her around. "Get on your knees." He bends down to murmur in her ears.

So drunk with pleasure does exactly what he tells her to. Turning around she gently gets up on her hands and knees and then looks back at him from over her right shoulder. She's shaking with anticipation, a lust in her eyes that only Naruto could ever satisfy.

He's smirking darkly, fangs and all glinting at her with satisfaction. Like the animal that he is, he mounts her like the male taking control of his bitch, and takes no mercy on her innocent nature or her fragile body. So far gone in his own instincts he rams into her from behind as fast and as hard as he could.

"Naruto!..Oh!.. OH!"

He's growling at the moon.

She's screaming in satisfaction.

None of them notice the sudden presence of a girl stepping through the large mass of trees towards their direction. Naruto's senses are completely out of sync, his only knowledge is of the girl he's ramming into. No one see's the look of shock and fear on the pink headed girls face. No one notices her widening eyes or the sudden drop of her jaw.

"Who do you belong to?" He growls.

Hinata shakes her head, gasping but keeping her lips tied as much as she can.

"Say it." He growls louder.

There's a defiant shake of Hinata's head. The mere audacity of her actions brings out his dominant male pride. Within moments her arms are forced to give out. Lying on the left side of her face both arms and hands lying limply on the ground next to her she's screaming in uncontrollable gasps.

"N-Naruto! Oh god!" She pants and screams as he drags her hips into another one of his vicious thrusts.

"I belong to you!! N-Naruto I belong to you!"

Leaning over her body he, with much need, kisses the back of her neck. Sucking and licking it s couple of times he groans as he feels the tightening of her walls. His little beauty is so close.. So close to the one that that will make her his forever.

"Cum for me baby. Cum for me." He breathes in her ear.

"N-no p-please… N-Naruto.." She whines softly.

Her face heats up as he nips and sucks up to her neck smirking in satisfaction as her body automatically reacts. Her warm hole is clenching and unclenching, she's getting so close.

"Please angel. Cum for me… let me claim you."

Her nails are digging into the earth, fingernails dirty. The sweat dripping from her body clearly spreading the high aroma of sex throughout the area. She's nearing her orgasm, and go knows she want's him to stop. But what can she do?

In truth Hinata was enjoying it.

She wanted it.

Sakura took a step back in horror. Watching the way she began _begging _him for the sweet release her innocent virgin mind knew nothing about. Hinata was just going by instinct; she didn't know what the hell she was saying. All she knew was that she had a need and as of this moment the only person that was going to fulfill that need was Naruto.

Sick by the fact that she was acting like some sort of voyeur Sakura turned her back to shield her eyes from the disturbing images. And for a second she thinks about running over there and kicking Naruto off of her and then a sudden thought hits her like a truck.

How was Hinata no longer paralyzed?

"Naruto I- I love you!"

Sakura closes her eyes in shame and lets the tears of betrayal fall from her irises as her friend cries out one last time. A scream for her utter release, and no doubt a scream that is having her think nothing of Sakura and her well being.

"Did you enjoy the show Sakura?"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

"S-Sakura?" Hinata gasps trying to cover her body as best as she can with her tiny and very delicate fingers.

Sakura can't help but shoot Hinata a look of utter betrayal. She looks to the floor in shame, tears welling and already spilling from the clear eyes of hers. She hadn't expected such a reaction to come form the girl and then again she hadn't expected Naruto to growl like an animal at her either.

Her eyes stare into icy blue ones, they no longer being red, and she finds herself taking in a deep breath before glancing from one body to the other. Naruto already has his pants on (thank god) and he's coming to a stand rather slowly, almost as if he was trying to intimidate her with his absolute clam nature.

And he was.

He was doing a damn good job.

"Don't be mad at her. It really wasn't her fault." The sound of his voice was both cocky and rude.

Her eyes merely narrow on him despite the fact that she's inwardly shaking like a leaf. Naruto was just as powerful as Sasuke, and judging by the animalistic look in his eyes there's a promise that lies within them. A promise that clearly tells her that he will show her the same if not worse beating Sasuke would do to her for any sort of defiance she might commit.

She shudders.

He grins.

"I thought you were paralyzed." Sakura murmurs shooting Hinata an accusing stare. She winces.

"Oh that." Naruto chuckles. "Is that what you're mad about? Well then… let me clarify that for you." The blonde boy lifts his shoulder and sighs in satisfaction as it gives way with a soothing crack.

"Clarify?" Sakura snaps. "I don't want to hear anything from you, you sick bastard." Her words come out as a hiss.

"I don't give a fuck what you want." He snaps. "I have an ability, a liquid built up within my claws." He starts almost immediately changing his emotions.

"My 'poison', as I like to call it, poisons my target for as long as I wish it to. So long as the poison is running through her veins I have the ability to paralyze her on and off at any time I wish."

Sakura couldn't help herself; she turned her eyes and silently apologized to the raven haired female huddled into a small ball. She meets Sakura's gaze and silently forgives her for the accusation. There's no doubt in her mind that she would have thought the same exact thing.

"Heh. And how long does this poison last?" She baits him softly.

His eyes show nothing as he shakes his head at her. "Oh no. That is none of your concern."

Sakura stares at him for a long moment, gritting her teeth as she realizes that she wasn't going to get any information out of him. He's staring at her with a small smile before she watches the claws on his hands suddenly extend a fraction, and there's a sudden deadly look in her eyes.

"You going to kill me now?" Sakura snaps bitterly.

She rewarded by a twisted smile, fangs extended and all but ready to rip her throat open.

"Kill you? Oh no no no. That won't be acceptable." Her licks his lips. "Just slice you up a bit."

Sakura clutches her hands into fists, ready and waiting for the blonde headed demon boy. "Sure it is. You can kill me if you wanted to." She mocks him.

He only grins wider. "Sakura you don't seem to understand. I literally _can't _kill you." Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because, you stupid little bitch, the teme would probably slit my throat if I did." Naruto shrugs. "But who's to say I have to _tell _him that I killed you."

It isn't until the words leave his lips that Sakura feels her heart break and shatter into a million pieces. She stares at him, mentally coming to an almost break down. He see's the pain in her eyes and for a split second she watches him flinch in pain too, as if hurting her had hurt him. But after a split second it was gone and he was back to being his new demonic self.

Still demonic or not, Sakura never thought that her best friend, the person that had held onto her during every pain soothed her during every crying session, risked his life and would of gladly gave it up to save her - that he would be the one threatening to kill her in the end.

He was her best friend.

At one point he had been her everything. And now what was he? An enemy. A man - No. not a man. A monster. He had become a monster that wanted something that was still unknown to her. He had changed by some unknown reason and had become this. Tears filled her eyes despite her desperate attempt to try and stop them.

"It bothers you that I no longer hold you dear in my heart." The matter of fact tone brought a pain in her chest. She didn't bother wiping the tears away, she let them fall.

"I hate you for what you've become." She murmurs.

He's emotionless as he speaks. "What I've become is what I would have always been. From the moment the Kyuubi was put into my being my future had already been mapped out for me. This isn't my destiny Sakura, this is my fate."

She's silent for some moments, digesting his words.

"I won't be able to take Hinata away from you, will I?" She suddenly asks, looking him straight into the eyes.

There isn't an ounce of hesitation in his voice as he speaks. "Make one move to take my lover away from me and I will slaughter you where you stand."

And within seconds Sakura is charging at Naruto.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Kakashi peers around the mass of forest narrowing his eyes as he takes in the rough scenery. Despite all the murmuring beside him Kakashi couldn't keep himself from glancing towards them and shooting them an irritated glare. It was lucky for them that he had his ANBU mask on, if not he would no doubt have them all silenced within seconds of seeing it.

After all, it's not everyday Hatake Kakashi allows anything but boredom to rule his emotions.

He wouldn't be in this predicament listening to these scared ass bimbos if Tsunade wouldn't have felt the need to still force him into taking more than one person with him. Yep. Good ol Tsunade forced a team of two other people to be with him.

Not like its anything he's not already used to, having been in teams his whole life and not to mention running his own team of kids, it's completely normal. But to have negativity and to be unsure about things will be a fail mission automatically. They needed to be less concerned. More concentrated and more ready for the battle that would no doubt come soon.

Still in the back of his mind he can't really blame them for their obvious shaky and scared nature. Because he knew both Sasuke and Naruto he actually was very calm. It was as if he had no worries, but then again it was because he knew them at one point. A damn fool of him to _not _be afraid to confront them, he should be skeptic as much as them if he were smart.

Well… no. He was smart alright. Perhaps he was just too much a man to be scared? (me: Every Kakashi fan-girl should be nodding their heads and yelling 'damn right' right now haha) Yah he was sure that was it.

The two men glanced at each other before turning their masked covered faces towards him. They were waiting for his signal. Glancing around the forest he inwardly sighs in annoyance as he finds a mass of broken twigs and cut up bark. Obviously there was someone within the area that had passed through here.

Whether it was Naruto or Sasuke can be debatable, but as of right now it was the only lead he was getting and despite the fact that Kakashi did not like to follow 'possible' leads, mainly because they consisted of a possibility. He did not like to follow something that had a higher risk at wasting his time than something that would be a for sure lead. To make a simple point, Kakashi did not like to pursue something unless it was a positive dead on thing.

"Excuse me sir, but what exactly do we do now?"

Glancing around the area he shifts in his all black clothing and stares forward. "We follow the track. It's the only possibly lead we have."

Both men nodded their heads and waited for Kakashi to lead the way. As he had expected they hesitated with every step they took and were almost uncontrollably looking around them. As a ninja it is just common sense to be very observant of everything around you, but these people were proving to be more of skeptics than typical ninja.

They had every reason to be scared.

Still, he couldn't help but feel irritated by their giddiness of every little detail about every little thing. He heard a small gasp escape one of their lips when a soft shuffling was heard from a small clump of bushy-like trees. It was almost hilarious when nothing but a bear came sauntering out all lazily. He could almost feel their relief.

"Be on your guard. Don't over exaggerate though; remember that your enemy can read your fear."

Both men seemed to square their shoulders and nod silently in agreement. Apparently mentioning about fear had somewhat shaped them up. Good. They needed to understand that this mission could not hold any sort of flaws. Because enemies can and _will _use any sort of weakness you display against you.

"What exactly are we looking for?" One man spoke up softly.

Kakashi inwardly sighed. Of course Tsunade would brief these men, probably with the most horrific parts and those parts alone. She had a habit of making a briefing so short that sometimes she would only tell you the possibility of what will happen to you and what you're going after. That's all. And for someone who's served under her for a while and got to know her pretty well you, in time, learn exactly what you're getting into.

These men obviously were new.

Great.

"We are on both a rescue and search and take hostage mission. Our job is to find Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata and bring them back alive."

One man gulped. "And the hostages?"

Kakashi pursed his lips before answering. "Our hostages will be Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto."

"What?!" One man screamed coming to a direction stop on a branch.

The other man stopped just beside him and shared the same outrage. Kakashi stopped on a tree opposite of them and waited for them to start screaming. Apparently Tsunade had made the briefing even shorter than he thought.

"Didn't Tsunade already brief you?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"No! She didn't tell us anything! The only thing we heard was that you would be the one to brief us while we were on our way."

'_Good ol' Tsunade'_ Kakashi thought dryly.

"Well then allow me to brief you so that we can hurry up with this mission." Both men straightened up.

"F-fine." One snapped.

"About a week ago Sakura Haruno was sent on a mission with Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke to find the whereabouts of Kisame Hoshigaki. While on that mission we got a lead from an anonymous source about a sudden plot between the two we are to take as hostage."

The men stared intently, waiting. "We didn't believe it until I was sent by Tsunade in a 'just in case' mission to check up on them. We thought that they might have been in danger and the anonymous tipper had held them captive or maybe they themselves were being held hostage. As it turns out our anonymous tipper was absolutely right."

"When I finally reached them I had heard screaming coming from the room in which they were staying in. The moment I opened the door there was blood smeared all over the floor. Furniture was broken and the window looked to have been bent. Not only that but there was skid marks of blood all over the tiled floor in the kitchen leading a trail right to the room. Someone had been bleeding and was being dragged."

Kakashi sucked in a breath and sighed. "When I pursued the captor it ended up being Sasuke Uchiha and the person bleeding to death was none other than Sakura. When I tried to grab her Sasuke threw a jutsu and ended up blinding us for a moment before taking off with her. As of right now they are both the enemies. And whoever they are working for they are obviously of much importance to them."

Both men twitched. "We are to rescue the girls and take the traitors hostage. Understand?"

There was a short silence before the two ninja bowed their heads and murmured a quick yes sir. Without a second more Kakashi sprinted off, feeling a weight off his shoulders when his teammates followed without another sound. He was sure they were shaken up by the story but there was really nothing he could do to soothe them.

"Why would they steal the two girls in the first place?" One man finally asked after a couple minutes of silent travel.

"We're not quite sure about that. Perhaps they are using them against us although some things don't add up.."

Kakashi scowled inwardly. Because just like the men next to him he was desperate and needy for some more information. He didn't know why his two cherished kids would suddenly turn evil nor did he know why they chose to steal Sakura and Hinata instead of any other girl in the village. It was all too spacious; nothing was close enough to add up to anything. It was almost as if they took a bunch of events and threw them up in the air and hopefully you could squeeze out of your ass some strange and out of whack reason.

Thinking about it sent a chill of dread through the silver haired man's spine. It was irking not knowing someone's true motives. And not only did they have Sasuke and Naruto's mysterious condition to figure out but they also had to know what their intentions for the two girls were. Why they took them hostage, and what it is they are hoping to accomplish. And actually, surprising as this may be, the biggest mystery that needs to be solved is who the anonymous tip giver was and why he was giving out the information and _how _he came across it in the first place.

Feeling a headache coming on Kakashi did his best to keep all the questions out of his mind. There was no point keeping himself distracted by such things when there was a high chance that anyone could come out of the trees or bushes and ambush them. He refused to believe that Naruto and Sasuke would allow themselves to be found so quickly and easily. His boys were smarter than that.

He taught them well.

"Sir! We hear voices up ahead." Came a sudden hissed whisper from a branch not too far from him.

They all come to an abrupt stop and peered around the area with calculating and observant eyes. Remembering and checking out every tree to every leaf, bug, log, rock, anything and everything to indicate a trap, they (as silently as they could) stealthily maneuvered towards the voices.

Kakashi reached into his pouch and took out his kunai signaling with his finger for them to remain stationed and to keep quiet. His command was met with a quick nod from both men and a mimicking motion of reaching into their packs and taking out a kunai. They were nervous. He could tell by the shaking of their hands and the trembling of their masks.

They should be afraid… Sasuke was one hell of an opponent.

Clutching his black cloak tighter around him he peaked through the bushes to find Sasuke standing over Sakura with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi sucked in a breath and clutched the kunai tighter.

"Here we go."

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

"Damn you Naruto. Damn you to hell.." She grits her teeth while she places a hand behind her and forces her skin further into the wood.

Struggling to come to a stand her only support is her hand now currently against the tree she'd been thrown at. A slash mark cut across her face and arms, ripping and opening the tender flesh. With a groan she's pulled completely right side up, it doesn't take long for the Kyuubi boy to be in her vision again, flexing those deadly claws at her with a smile.

"Been there, done that. Try something new." Came his tart reply.

Sakura took a mass intake of breath and growled. "Bastard."

Naruto smirked.

"P-please.. N-Naruto.. Don't hurt h-h-er…." Hinata took a step forward, a frown of pain on her face.

Naruto didn't even look back at her. "Be silent pet."

"B-but..-"

"Bitch. Do as your Alpha commands." He growls low like an animal, this time he was turned and facing her.

Hinata cowers back slightly, fear in her innocent eyes. "Y-yes…master.." She whispered softly, glancing to the floor.

Sakura stared, dumbfounded. "Master?! Hinata what the fuck has gotten into you? He's not your master!"

Naruto turns slowly eyes staring down the pink headed woman with boredom. "In a demonic understanding calling someone your master is also a reference of 'lover' and 'baby' as you typical people say it."

Sakura sneered. "Don't try and act like you're all demon now. Remember that you were human once.. Before you became this monster."

She receives a cold stare. "Unlike you I don't have to act like anything. I know who I am and what my abilities can do."

Heat rose to face of Sakura, her hands clenching into fists. "I don't act like anything but who I am. Naruto Uzumaki."

Crystal blue eyes narrow dangerously. "Namikaze. I don't use that last name anymore."

"Why?" Sakura smirks. "Does it remind you of how human you used to be?"

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

Naruto flexes his cracking fingers, a blank expression suddenly present. "My father was a powerful man. I refuse to be called anything but the source of my power."

Sakura's lips twitched downward. "Your father was a powerful man.. But he was a good person also Naruto." She whispered softly.

Naruto didn't change his expression. "Good thing I'm not like him." Came the monotonous reply.

Sakura shrieked as she was lifted into the air with a large hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Peering down the long and very large muscular arm she gasps for air and kicks her legs desperately. Drilling her nails into the open skin of his wrists, she slashed at it as hard and as fast as her body would allow her. She didn't even notice the sudden cry just 10 feet from her.

"I can snap your neck with a mere flex of my hand." Sakura gasps as his claws dig into her skin.

"No! N-Naruto stop!" Hinata cries.

She stumbles forward and places both her tiny fingers around his arm, trying to yank it down. Sakura wanted to tell Hinata that it was no use. She could be hanging like a monkey from Naruto's arm and it would not move a single bit. So.. This is how strong Naruto's demonic blood has truly made him? It came as no surprise, and Sakura held no doubts that all Naruto would have to do is flex his fingers a bit for her neck to snap in half.

Still, there was warmth in her heart to know that Hinata was trying to help her.

"Step back Hinata. Or I **will **kill her."

Sakura could see the widening of her friends eyes as the demon boy finally used her name. Gasping in shock she looked with worried eyes from Sakura to Naruto then back at Sakura. For the first time in Sakura's life she saw Hinata's eyes sparkle with an idea of a plan. Without much thought and with a reddening of her cheeks she cast Sakura an apologetic glance.

"Ok.. M-my love." Hinata whispered softly.

"..?" Naruto's expression was suddenly on hers.

"You told me my poison was gone." Hinata whispered softly, staring Naruto in the eyes.

"It is. I would not lie to my pet." He whispered, staring at Hinata with a blood chilling desire in his eyes.

Suddenly Sakura's mind caught on to Hinata's spark. A grin etched its way onto Sakura's face as Hinata sauntered away slowly. After a couple of moments of getting a good feet away from him she turned to look at him from over her shoulder.

"You said you'd only kill Sakura if she tried to take you away. I g-guess that means t-that me running away d-doesn't count."

Hinata sprinted off into the forest like that god-like lizard running on top of water. She took off like a damn bullet and inside Sakura and her inner self started screaming in happiness.

"_Cha! You go Hinata!"_

A screech left her lips as the arm holding onto her neck was suddenly ripped away from her with an incredible force. Falling on her butt with a sharp 'thud' she hissed as she made impact on the ground.

What the-?

Her entire body nearly froze over, there standing before her was a man dressed in a mass of pure black. The black and red mask he was wearing clung to his face so tight she swore it was part of him. Was this the same man that had helped her with Sasuke? Narrowing her eyes in concentration she felt a chill down her spine as she determined that he was, in fact, the same person as before.

But if he's here… then… where's Sasuke?

Snapping her head back and forth she was on edge as she imagined the fury filled ninja running at her unexpectedly from a hidden patch of dark forest. Shuddering in both fear at the unknown man and in anxiety for fear that she was going to get jumped by the sadistic Uchiha she nearly curled into a ball and didn't bother trying to hide it.

She was afraid.

Her body jumped at the sound of a snapping noise and the yelp of pain coming from a familiar voice. Instincts setting in she automatically looked at Naruto's body lying across the wide space of area on his side and felt her need to go over there and heal him. Out of pure habit she felt worry crawl into her stomach, and the same look of I-need-to-protect-you came crashing at her mind.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in worry.

He didn't even glance at her as he shot to his feet in second and blocked another blow coming at his face. For some strange reason Naruto looked incredibly weak. In fact.. Now that she thought about it, Sasuke looked the exact same way.

There was something wrong with them.

Sakura was brought out of her reverie when Naruto sent a kick to the mysterious man's chest and instead ended up being thrown roughly on his back. With a swift motion of his legs he was up again, but this time he didn't get a chance to block the other blow coming at him.

Upper body leaned back with one arm held to his side while the other was made into a small arch and formed into a tight fist. Leaned further back he brought up his left leg and threw such a powerful kick right into Naruto's abdomen that it sent him soaring. Sakura winced every time she heard the distinct crack of every tree he crashed into while he was on his little flying trip. Still whoever it was that managed to contain so much power in just one kick without using any sort of chakra was just… -just… frighteningly amazing.

Placing his outstretched leg back to solid ground the man turned around and came to face the pink headed kunoichi. For a moment she feels a sense of relief and she almost feels like running up and hugging whoever this stranger is for saving her from the two psycho's that haunted her dreams. But as she the seconds of her precious freedom tick by she wonders if she's really free.

Taking in his presence her heart suddenly starts to pound wildly in her chest. And when he makes his way toward her she can't help herself but take a step back. And it's at this time that Hinata comes poking out of the forest, calling her Sakura's name in worry. Glancing in Hinata's direction she almost feels part of her relax at the thought of someone else being with her.

This man.. Whoever he was…

He was very powerful.

"Were…" Hinata stepped beside Sakura before finishing her sentence. "Were you sent here to rescue us?" She blinked.

The man says nothing.

"Well?" Sakura presses, eyes searching with hope.

Again they both receive no answer and for a moment Sakura reaches behind her to her waist, hoping she still might have a weapon. Mentally kicking herself at her stupidity she cursed herself quietly for forgetting that Sasuke made sure to take away every weapon she had.

Just as they both thought it was too good to be true, that this man was not a savior, he lifts up his arm and tucked beneath a part of his cloak is a headband. She couldn't see the whole thing but she could see just the edge of it, the only village in the world that had any sort of triangle as its symbol was the leaf village. Her heart beat escalated.

"You.. You come from the leaf village." Sakura whispered.

No answer.

Hinata's face brightened ecstatically. "Oh.. So you have come to save us!" She smiles brightly.

The man covered in every piece of black clothing imaginable shifted his shoulder slightly, the movement coughing the Katana on his back to fluctuate for a few seconds before going still again. The black and red cat mask turns ever so slightly as he cocks his head to the side. Sakura raises an eyebrow at the sudden action.

Was this guy trying to play some sort of trick on them or something? Well it wasn't funny.

And for the third time that day she hears that voice float to her ears, far too eagerly in her opinion. "Not quite."

The smile on her face leaves. That silky smooth voice that girls only hear in their wet dreams was apparently just as deadly as the blade he held on his back and the power he held in his soul. With a swift motion the man takes hold of the bottom of his mask and very gently brings it up over his head.

"Oh… my god.." Sakura breathes shakily.

For the first time in her life, Sakura Haruno fell to her knees in absolute horror.

"Y-you… y-you're…"

Her body trembles and her mind become hazy by the sudden consternation. Feeling like she wants to throw up she stares up into blood red eyes. Deep black markings are held within them that form a three pointed sway that bears a resemblance to a three-pointed Shuriken. Atop that gorgeous face is silky smooth jet black hair.

He takes a step forward hand reached back and touching the hilt of his Katana, absolutely nothing in his eyes or his features.

"Hello Sakura."

And with trembling hands Sakura looks up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Hello…Itachi."

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Sorry for the long update. Oooooh I bet you all thought it was Kakashi didn't you? Haha!

**Note: PLEASE READ: **_If I put that there are mature scenes it doesn't mean I'm going to make a lemon. It just means that there are some parts that may not be completely suitable for anyone under the age of 16. Many of you are probably going "WTF? Why was Naruto and Hinata's sex scene so short??" Because it was just a quick scene to give you guys an idea of what's going on. If there's a lemon I will TELL you and trust me.. It will be detailed._

**If You LOVE ME You Will REVIEW. - Seriously I need to know whether you guys are liking it or not. =[**


	11. Puppeteer

Note: Thank you all of you that sent me PM's yelling at me to get my ass in gear and to hurry up and update. I'm sorry for the long wait!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

**Domineering What's Mine**

**Chapter 11 - Puppeteer**

**Rated - M**

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

* * *

_Manipulative Fingers That Move Too And Fro_

_Casting A Facade On This Puppet Show_

_Playing The Perfect Object Everytime He Twitched_

_My Heart Is Black, My Soul Has Been Bewitched_

_I'm The Marionette, Watch Me Do The Masters Bidding_

_1, 2, 3, I'll Move With Thee, Along With All His Sinning_

_I'm Dancing To The Devils Tune, My Future Quite Unclear_

_My Life's A Blur, But This I'm Sure, My Demon Is My Puppeteer_

* * *

There's a time and a place to act like a warrior where no matter how much you're afraid it is both your duty to your respected leader and your duty to yourself to stand up like the fighter you were trained to be. To stand among a crowd of evil and face death head on. Despite how bad you are afraid you are to show no fear, show no hesitation, you're not allowed to tremble or shake. You are to meet your enemies with nothing less than undying dignity.

Look them in the eyes, tell them without words that you are not afraid and are more than willing to kill them as they are more than willing to kill you. Even if you know that your opponent will crush you with one blow, you stand and you fight. Weakness is not an option. To be weak is to give your enemy permission to enslave your soul and twist it in his grasp in any way he see's fit. You are not to let your enemy be in control.

Ever.

Those are one of few words, as a Shinobi, you are taught before entering the world of S-class criminal missions. She remembers all too clearly, her mother figure - Tsunade, standing before her and a group of six others giving them the speech following the lines of those exact words. She can remember the confidence she held in her heart, because mentally she was thinking 'Well hell, I already met up with an S-class criminal and pretty much did an S-ranking mission. Piece of cake.'

What happened to her confidence?

Here she was, standing in front of a 'piece of cake' S-Ranked criminal and she had fallen to her knee's like a knight does when he's been stabbed through the heart and he's lost the battle. She had given up long before the battle had even started, Tsunade would be disappointed in her. She couldn't help but think - how do you go about being brave, being a warrior to someone that has a bloody and wrathful past and stand before him as if the world is filled with sunshine, unicorns, and flashy rainbows?

This was the man that **Sasuke** spent his entire **life** searching for. Sasuke followed him without any fear, he'd been the exact image of whom Tsunade had been speaking (even if she refused to say it was him that inspired her.) Sasuke went at him head on again and again and again. Sasuke was the type of Shinobi Sakura always dreamed of being.

When she fell to her knee's and he'd, almost conversationally, said hello to her she felt like an utter fool when she said hello back. Here she was crying and on her knee's and he makes a simple greeting to her, god she felt like such a child right now. But how in the hell else was she supposed to act? She was scared shitless of a man that she had believed to have been dead when Sasuke finally entered back into Konoha.

The man before her rose a dark eyebrow. "I haven't done anything to you Sakura. You can get off your knees."

The pink headed woman's face brightened to a scarlet color as she narrowed her eyes in embarrassment at the mans pride stabbing comment. If he had been any other man she would have done everything she could to prove him wrong. She would have snapped a comment that would have ripped his damn head off. But he wasn't like any other man, and giving him any reason to hurt her would not be in her best interest.

"You're alive.. You-… you shouldn't be alive." She breathed instead, slightly stiff from her pride.

His body and expression never changed, however his eyebrow did fall back down into place. Hinata's pale white eyes glanced from Sakura to Itachi, continuously going from one body to the other before a deep frown lined her face. She nearly jumped a mile when she blinked and suddenly found those blood red eyes staring at her. Apparently his eyes are just magically frightening like that.

"Hinata." He stated calmly in way's of greeting. She just stood there, stunned.

Her face brightened and she quickly averted hr gaze, embarrassed. For what Sakura was not sure, with a man like Itachi it could be anything. God-like looks, mesmerizing eyes, what girl wouldn't blush? If she didn't feel so threatened by him, she'd probably blush too.

"How the hell do you know her name?"

The pink headed girl snapped the words like a venomous whip. She could stand being afraid for herself, she would tremble when he speaks her name, but Hinata's name she will not stand for. Who the hell did he think he was saying her friends name in such a calm manner, as if they were good friends for years. He's got some nerve.

Dark eyes turn in her direction so slowly she feels a chill run down her spine as the seconds ticked on. The affect he had on her with just a mere eye motion was almost pathetic. Dear god not even Sasuke could pull off a reaction like that from her with a simple movement. She really needed something to calm her jittering nerves.

He watches her for a few moments, and Sakura mentally wonders just what the hell he is thinking. After all, it's not as if there's any way you could actually read anything from those stoic eyes of his. The longer his eyes stay on her, the more uncomfortable and on edge she felt. Almost as if he knew what affect he was having on her, he half closed his eyes lazily and turned his head to the side.

Did his lip just twitch? Prick.

As the seconds ticked by green eyes followed the direction in which Itachi was gazing, puzzled at the blank scenery and finding nothing out of the ordinary. His absolute interest is what caught her attention and she couldn't help but wonder just what he had on his mind, mainly for the purpose of knowing if it would cause harm to her and Hinata or not.

"Well? What the hell are you still doing alive?" She called out slowly, deadly. Hinata gasped and shot Sakura a pained look.

She couldn't deny it, having Itachi so calm and unnerved by the situation really had her on edge. That was the trouble with Uchiha's, they're so good at handling themselves and acting so unbothered by things that its just too… too abnormal! It gave her the damn heebee jeebee's I you wanna know the damn truth. The more uncomfortable she got the more hostile she became.

'_Maybe the reason you're so bothered by his silence is because you know there's a possibility that he'll go after Hinata?'_

Sakura mentally cringed at her inners sudden voice. _"Maybe, but I shouldn't be this edgy, I mean I'm never like this with Sasuke."_

'_I'm just going on a guess here but I'd have to say it's because it's expectant from Sasuke. By now you already know the consequences for what you do. But with this guy.. Well.. He's just a mystery isn't he?'_

Sakura's eyes narrow in thought on Itachi.

Yes, that did seem to hold some truth to it. Not only was he a mystery for killing his family but he's also an even bigger mystery to her for still being alive after Sasuke had 'to the best of his knowledge' killed him. Now that dead man was living and breathing and standing before her like he did that day she ran after Sasuke.

How in the hell did you come back from a beating from Sasuke? Sakura immediately crossed out that question with the simple answer: We DUH It's Itachi.

"I'm going to take you away for a little while."

Green eyes narrow to slits.

"Like hell you are. I'm not going anywhere near or with you so you can just forget it." Tauntingly he looked at Hinata, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

Hinata blushed intensely, looking down at the floor in obvious attracted embarrassment. Sakura looked at the blushing girl and whipped her head back at Itachi and glared.

"Leave her alone you man-whore. She's not going with you either!" She snapped.

Blood red eyes move slowly until they settle on hers. Deep and commanding he states rather dryly, "Do not be under the impression that you have a choice." Directed towards her it was cold but he turned his face and added with a much softer tone, "You'll be coming too Hyuuga."

Hinata voiced no complaints, and tried to hide a smile. Sakura shot Hinata a scowl. Typical of her to be struck by Itachi's charm, was Sakura the only girl in the world that could resist the temptation of an Uchiha's wooing attitude? Sakura caught the blushing girls wooed-filled gaze and rolled her eyes.

Yep, definitely the only one.

"S-sakura maybe w-we should just go w-with him-"

Sakura shoots Hinata an accusing stare and crosses her arms over her chest stubbornly. Like hell she was going to be put under Itachi's evil love beam. Cha! "And if I am? What are you going to do about it Uchiha?"

Itachi's unfazed expression didn't change.

"S-sakura please!"

"Quiet Hinata!," She turns from Hinata back to Itachi, "Well? Come on Uchiha what the hell are you going to do about it?"

"S-sakura you shouldn't goad him l-like that!" Sakura's best friend whispers desperately, worry now reflecting in those blank irises.

"Is this a battle you really want to be persistent for?" His voice asked smoothly.

Sakura stepped forward with an over emphasis on her stomping foot, "Why are you asking? You feeling threatened?"

Itachi's eyes narrow in an unexpected emotion literally catching the pink headed woman completely off guard. It wasn't like she'd ever got the chance to actually do anything to get a rise out of him, and to be perfectly honest Sakura didn't even know the man **could** get mad.

There is but a split second of time before there is nothing in Sakura's front view. Then there's a harsh pull on the back of her head as a handful of hair is gripped in a large hand. She groans as her head is yanked to the side and a sharp edge is pressed firmly against her throat, the point stinging her. She shivers as hot unwanted air is breathed into her open ear.

"I **will **kill you Sakura. I have plans that will involve you, but they can be accomplished whether you are still or breathing. The choice is yours."

She tenses against him and tries to shift her body to get away but the hand gripping her hair intensified by the tightening of his fist. Yanking her hair, she bit down on her lip to keep herself from yelping in pain as the seconds went by. Her heart escalated painfully.

He wasn't playing around. She had to admit, she wasn't expecting that reaction out of him. She'd always thought that Itachi's self control was a lot more expanded than that, just goes to show how little she knows of him. Her inner was right…

_Flashback: - 'I'd have to say it's because it's expectant from Sasuke. By now you already know the consequences for what you do. But with this guy.. Well.. He's just a mystery isn't he?'-_

Her consciences' words flitted through her mind.

Yah… a fuckin mystery.

"Please… please d-don't hurt her!" Pale eyes look anxiously at green before going back to red.

Hinatas words fell on deaf ears, as if the raven haired girl didn't even exist. There was another harsh yank on her hair and this time Sakura tried throwing her fist back, desperately wishing that it would hit him right in his fucking balls. But of course, her hair was twisted and pulled unbearably. She was struggling but realistically he had a lot of strength, and her scalp was making it perfectly clear how much damage his power was giving.

Fuck did it suck to have pride and not the power to back it up.

'_So- Whatcha gonna do? I mean it would suck if you let your pride get in the way and he slit your throat. Or completely rip your scalp off, does it hurt by the way? Haha!'_

"_You've got a sick sense of humor you know that? One of these days I'm going to find a way to get back at you."_

'_True. But that's irrelevant. Right now we are discussing whether or not you're going to back down or if you're going to try and fight a losing battle.'_

"_Didn't you give me this same bullshit before?" _Sakura hisses as the hairs on her head scream in protest.

'_Mmm maybe, I really don't remember. Anyhow, You don't have the right hand right now Sakura. You gotta play out your cards and wait until you get the right ones.'_

"_What the hell are you babbling about?"_

'_I'm saying that you have to choose your battles. This one - there's no point fighting unless you want to end up killed. Suck it up and get out of this petty mess, now's not the time to get ass hurt.'_

"_But-"_

'_I did tell you this before, and thanks to me you lived to see the light of another day. Listen to me.'_

"_Fine."_

Sakura relaxed her body despite how mentally angry she was. She let her arms fall limply to her side and remained that way until Itachi caught on to her submissive state and slowly released her hair from the painful hold he had it in. The moment he'd done so she felt the waves of pain course through her skull. Her head throbbed painfully.

Upon impulse she threw herself forward, as far away from him as she could possibly get. Sakura was thankful that her friend had been there because Hinata immediately called out in relief and in worry. She had already gotten her footing back, and she whirled around to face the source of her pain.

He was standing calmly as ever, showing no hints of his earlier temper.

"W-where are you taking us?" Sakura finally let out, taking a moment to swallow her pride.

Either he wasn't expecting her to get straight to the point so soon or he just simply didn't care, because he rose an eyebrow at her and shifted. Hand gripped on the Katana he placed it smoothly onto his back and almost too attractively cocked his head to the side. Yummy.

"Hn."

"Bastard." Sakura murmured under her breath, she flinched when Itachi gazed right at her.

She gasped lowly and stumbled back as she all of a sudden got light headed. There was a shift and then a sudden overwhelmingly and rather sinful invasion of her privacy. Mentally and physically she felt invaded. Clutching her palm over her forehead she hissed in pain and gradually fell to the floor.

"Sakura!" Hinata was by her side in seconds, clutching her tightly.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" The pink headed girl groaned out, leaning her head against Hinata's shaking arms.

"W-what did you do to her?"

"…"

Pulling her hand from her forehead she glared up at Itachi, who was now standing in front of her - about 6 feet away. He stares down at her and gives her that lazy expression before gradually tucking his left arm in his cloak, his wrist resting on the zipper as his hand hangs out.

"Soul binding Jutsu."

"Bullshit…" Sakura shook her aching head, wincing in pain again as the invasion pounded in her mind.

He raises an eyebrow, "I have no reason to lie."

"You're full of shit and you know it. Sasuke used a binding spell on me and it didn't feel like this at all. What the hell did you do?"

"Hn… The spell in which I used is a far more advanced one."

She raises her eyebrows in a sarcastic sense of interest and bitingly asks, "Well, what **don't **you do that's more advanced than others?"

He ignored her sarcastic question and continued lightly, " No doubt my brother used a binding Jutsu which prevented you from going far by feeling a rough tug. His binding is merely a string of chakra connected to both bodies which sends out signal waves whenever you're not within in a specific range. Mine, however, is far more controlling."

"What the fuck-"

"Not only are you linked by an invisible line of chakra from mine to yours, but I also can feel and sense your every muscle. When it tenses and when it releases, so I can feel if you're going to try and run even before you make a step. Not only do I have power over you physically but I can mentally process your thoughts."

"You twisted son of a-"

"My chakra has an ability to attach itself to your brain cells which tells me your every thought. I can see your dreams, your memories, your current thoughts. Anything and everything. What your mind processes I can see and hear. Your darkest secrets now belong to me. I now know everything about you Sakura," He leaned towards her, eyes overwhelming her with intensity, "Even what you look like undressed."

Sakura's face turned deep red. Out of anger and outrage embarrassment she shrieked loudly and launched herself at him. There was a brief moment of pain before she stopped dead in her tracks, literally coming to a complete halt mid step. She gasped in horror as her left arm lifts up on its own and puts her forefinger to her lips in a 'shhh' motion before falling back down to her side gently.

"You-.. You.." She didn't know whether to be pissed, horrified, or both.

Smooth hands lift up and make a dismissing flick gesture, and her body completely gives out. When she collapsed to the floor it was as if her whole body was paralyzed. To add insult to injury she could feel every ounce of pain as she made impact with the ground.

"I also have the power to make you do anything, and you **will **do it." Was that mockery in his voice?

Lying face down in the dirt Sakura tries desperately to move her limbs but it is to no avail. Her body remains stiff and unmoving.

"I can also control numerous other things but right now isn't the time. If you wish to have control of your body again be still and I shall allow it so." Sakura sneers up at him.

"_Did you hear that! __**He**__ shall allow it so! As if he has control over me or something!"_

'_Uhh.. Technically he does.'_

"_I know that! But that's not supposed to happen! He's not supposed to be allowed to have that sort of power over me!"_

'_Well life is filled with things that are not fair.'_

"_God, I fuckin hate you - you know that? You're so uncaring about every situation! Do you not have a clue just what sort of danger I'm in? I have NO CONTROL, does that not have any meaning to you?"_

'_Be quiet Sakura.'_

"_Don't tell me what to fukin do-"_

'_I said shut up! We're not alone.'_

Sakura snaps out of her inner bubble and stares at Itachi, who is watching her with an amused expression. His eyes seemed to have the words she'd spoken written in those irises, and she clenches her teeth tight together in pain.

She literally can hide nothing from him. Nothing belongs to her anymore. Her body, her actions, her memories, even her thoughts are no longer her own. Her throat is dry and sore, a lump building in the middle as a case of her misfortune. Reality is kicking in, and the all too reality of it is that right now, she is without a doubt his puppet.

And he her puppeteer.

"If there's nothing more you wish to argue with yourself about, then get up." Itachi turns coolly away, "We have much ground to cover."

Burning, hateful tears spill from her eyes.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

"Son of a bitch!"

SLAM!

"Relax. It's not that-"

"That Fuckin piece of shit!"

"Really, must you-"

"FUCK!"

"Honestly."

"Mother Fucker! I'm going to ring his goddamn neck!"

Clawed fingers gently touch a broken rib, wincing as it pops into place on its own with a loud pop. Gritting his teeth crystal blue eyes glare in the direction of the raging male, clearly not happy about the disturbance and intervention of his peace and quiet. Rubbing his hand over his aching ribs, he pushes himself away from a tree and sighs.

"Sasuke, will you shut up?"

Blood red eyes turn on dark blue with a fire raging within them. Sasuke grasps his katana and throws it roughly at a rock, letting out a frustrated growl as a loud clinging sound literally shakes him mentally. There is a brief moment of silence before Sasuke throws a punch right at the tree in front of him.

Naruto sighs again.

"She's gone… all gone… too far…"

"I'm aware that she's gone Sasuke, will you calm down? Hinata is also." Naruto stares at the mumbling Uchiha with annoyance.

Sasuke whirls around, sprinting until he's in Naruto's face. "You don't understand. She's **gone**, completely gone. I can't **feel **her. I can't **smell **her. She's far from my **grasp**!"

"It's not the end of the world; we can get them back-"

"Fool. I **must** have her presence. I have to know that she is always in my view, always under the scrutiny of my stare. My property has been taken from me and it's pissing me off."

Naruto scoffs, "Who's fault is that?"

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke growls lowly.

There is a blurring motion before a fist is sent flying at the blonde boys face. With beautiful dexterity, Naruto easily avoids the powerful punch but quickly loses his own temper. After all, it is hard to play cool when mentally you are just as overly obsessed and pissed as your opponent is. Naruto would never admit that he was feeling, thinking, and wanting the same thing Sasuke was. He wanted his woman back just as bad as Sasuke wanted his.

"Idiot!" The Kyuubi boy spat, ducking in time to avoid another fist.

"You should be as pissed as I am Naruto. After all, do you know what is being done to Hinata right now? Huh? Do you know what your precious Hinata is doing?" Sasuke sneers the words maliciously.

Fangs and snarls are Naruto's only answer. He throws a punch at Sasuke's face and growls in anger as they both fall into a blood gushing brawl. The sound of bone hitting bone and skin slapping skin lasts for a few minutes but soon fades as Naruto and Sasuke crouch facing each other, but remaining a good distance.

Both bruised and dripping with blood they wince in unison and grasp their sides. Under the affects of the overwhelming change, they take a few moments to catch their breath before meeting each other's hostile gaze. Slowly and deliberately Sasuke gets to his feet and snorts at Naruto. The fight and tension over as soon as it had started.

"Hey teme. Go get me a Xigfushi herb, I need this damn broken rib to hurry up and heal." Sasuke starts glaring over at his best friend, but stalks into the forest to find the herb.

"I know where they're at." Naruto calls after him, rubbing a hand over his aching jaw. "Son of a bitch got me."

He almost laughs in amusement under his breath as Sasuke comes back within seconds, anxious curiosity in his eyes. The herb is roughly handed to the blonde haired boy, root and all. Sasuke's apprehension was obvious, after all, the only thing needed from the Xigfushi plant is the leaves.

"Heh… Interesting."

Naruto nodded his head in fake innocence, "Yes. Very."

"Hn."

Naruto mentally counted down in his head..

3

2

1..

"How exactly do you know how to find them?" Sasuke's demand brought a smirk to the blonde's face.

"I don't know if I should tell you- my jaw is hurting like a bitch ya know." The Uchiha glared at the blonde.

"Baka. Quit being a moron and hurry it up already."

"Well-" Naruto stops short, his head snapping towards an area of mass trees and bushes. Body suddenly very tense he takes a moment before making a small sniff in the air then growling lowly.

Blonde hair shuffles for a moment and soon crystal blue eyes take on a deadly gaze. Sasuke stares him directly in the eyes but catches on quick. Without a second thought, Sasuke peers around the forest, taking in Naruto's sudden reaction with more intensity than necessary. With a blur of black, the raven-haired boy grasped his Katana from off the floor and held it loosely in his hands.

Someone was watching them.

"You can stop trying to hide. We know you're there."

Shuffle.

Shuffle.

Crack!

A twig snaps in half under the pressure of the dark blue object. Standing on top of it the ninja's foot pressed further onto the broken piece of tree, paying no mind to the fact that he was very much alone. There was not an ounce of fear in his eyes.

Silver hair.

Calm expression.

Hand in his pocket.

Hatake Kakashi stood before his students with a blank stare, flickering his one visible eye from one boy to the other, making sure to observe every detail thoroughly. He was alone, all of his assigned teammates having left him the moment they had seen the fight between Sasuke and the mysterious cloaked figure. Like cowards they fled from their enemy.

A powerful enemy at that.

If he were smart, he would have run with them. No one ever accused him of ever being the type of person to take the safe route, which would explain why he was still there.

"Kakashi."

"Naruto."

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

Naruto got to his feet, standing a good foot next to Sasuke. Both men looked relaxed physically, but to a trained eye, the hostile predatory dominance of their territory was clear in their eyes. With a small crack from Naruto's knuckles, and the purring zing from Sasuke's Katana, Kakashi came to complete terms just what sort of boundaries he had stepped on.

It was like a soldier walking into an area if dead mines. No matter where you turned, no matter where you looked, there was nothing you could do but tread cautiously. Kakashi gently put his hand on his waist, making no reason for them to believe he was hiding anything. He wanted them to see him grasp his weapon.

Naruto and Sasuke were like a ticking time bomb. Just ready to go off.

"So boys, how's training?"

The lighthearted question did nothing to brighten the mood, in fact Sasuke's face looked more vicious than ever. Naruto, however, raised an eyebrow in an un-amused fashion and shot him an irritated glare not long afterwards.

Tough crowd.

"Are you playing errand boy again?" Sasuke asked mockingly, losing the vicious look and replacing it with a cool one.

He had obviously come to terms that Kakashi was not much of a threat, so there was no need to be so tense and on edge. The silver haired man did not know whether to be relieved or insulted.

"Not exactly." Kakashi twirled the kunai between his fingertips lazily.

"Really?" Dark blue eyes flash in amusement, "Then what are you doing here?"

Kakashi smiles dryly.

"Not sure yet. By the way it looks right now, I'd have to say I could be doing a number of things."

Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

Slow footsteps pat around Kakashi's side until they are in a view just at the corner of his eyes. Kakashi follows Sasuke's movements with intense care; he cannot afford to get careless.

"I'm curious Kakashi. Just what sort of things?" The Uchiha prodigy flicked the Katana in-between his rough hands, twirling it lovingly until he received a skeptical look from Kakashi.

"Well if you really want to know…"

"Yes… We're quite curious." Naruto chimed in, making his way to the other corner of Kakashi's eyesight.

"Since you really want to know," Kakashi continues slowly, he shuts his eyes a moment before casually twirling his kunai again. "I was sent as a garbage man to take out the trash."

Chuckles are heard from both sides of him.

He simply waits patiently.

"Hn."

"But-" Kakashi continues, "Assessing the situation I've come to the conclusion that I might not be taking out the trash but instead performing an exorcism."

Naruto and Sasuke hum in amusement under their breaths.

"Well to be exact, **two** exorcisms."

Naruto lets forth a sharp laugh, a demonic hum coaxing his human laughter. The odd mix of dark and light in Naruto's snicker seemed to bring forth a little chuckle from Sasuke. It never ceased to amaze Kakashi just how intertwined mentally and emotionally the Uchiha and the Kyuubi boy were. They were both a balance for one another.

A disastrous combination.

"And what, pray tell, have we done to make you believe that we would need an exorcism?" Sasuke murmured, clearly amused.

"How about the fact that you went on a mission and took hostage your own teammate? Or maybe that you, Naruto, went along with Sasuke and then turned around and crazily went back to Konoha to steal another ninja of your own?"

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow, "We need an exorcism for stealing two ninja? I demand a retrial; the sentence you've given us is completely unconstitutional." The blonde boy teased.

"Oh?" Kakashi shakes his head sadly. "Unconstitutional? What is unconstitutional is both of you looking past your psychotic behavior. As for the trial, there is no second ruling. That is the last and final verdict."

Sasuke's voice purrs deadly, "Is it now?"

The silver haired man turns in Sasuke's direction. "Tell me Sasuke, have any idea who the cloaked man who stole Sakura away from you was?"

Onyx eyes bled red.

"You're going to die for that." Sasuke snaps.

Kakashi shifts into a wide stance, bracing himself for the oncoming battle. Before Sasuke makes a move, Kakashi grasps his fold from over his eye and allows his one Sharingan to be free. If he was going to die, he was going to die like the badass mother fucking ninja he was trained to be.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

"Got any threes?"

"Nope. Go fish."

Scrap.

Draw.

"Got any eights?"

"Hah. Go fish."

Scrap.

Draw.

"Got any fives?"

"Ya. Two."

Shuffle.

"Ok, now you got any sevens?"

"Hey! You can't ask again once you win."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can! Look in the rules!"

"Fine I will!"

A rough slam is heard before the scuffling of a chair being backed up. There are a couple movements and then the loud bang of a book hitting a table. Page after page there is only a couple minutes before a started scoff can be heard and a book being thrown at a wall.

"This game is bullshit!"

"Hah! Found it in the rulebook? I told you so."

"That games full of shit. I'm getting me another bottle of sake."

Tsunade crossed from the table where her assistant sat with a glum expression. She was never happy when Tsunade would drink more of her fill of Sake; in fact, it really bothered her more than it should have. The Hokage was a grown woman for crying out loud! If she wanted to drink a million bottles of Sake then she should be able to without being scolded like some sort of child.

"So lady Tsunade, aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

The dark haired woman received a glare, "Not right now I'm not. I need some sort of break."

"You can't procrastinate forever."

"Yah.." Tsunade looked down at her poured cup of sake with a torn expression, "God knows what time I have left.."

Shizune sat up quickly, "Don't worry, we'll find them. We'll get them back and Sasuke will be tried for what he's done to Naruto." Tsunades assistant looked at her with a determined expression.

Tsunade shook her head. She had gone through this debate before, and Shizune had somehow managed to get her to agree that there was no proof that Naruto was purposely involved. Despite Naruto yelling at her, telling her that he will not be stopped, Shizune said that he was still under the influence of Sasuke.

It broke her heart, but for some reason, Tsunade did not believe it. There was something, a reason, why Naruto was doing this. However, one thing that the Hokage knew for sure… Naruto was in on this of his own accord. It was a gut feeling, yes, but she had always been one to go with intuition rather than others opinions. Well to be fair, it wasn't only gut feeling, there were other things that made her dead sure of her claim.

"Or Sasuke **and **Naruto…"

Tsunade was prepared for the heated debate, and a heated debate she received.

"Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that!" Shizune slammed her hand on the table in frustration, "Haven't we gone through this before? Why do you insist on saying that Naruto was willingly in on this? This is Naruto were talking about! **Naruto**."

Tsunade shook her head, "Exactly. I know my Naruto. After the years I spent with the little brat, I know him like the back of my hand. And this… "

Shizune leaned forward, eyebrows glued together in anger. "What about this? Huh? That when Naruto needs you the most you just back down or something? You just automatically **assume**?"

"You don't understand. There is much more to it. A hell lots more."

Dark brown eyes narrow in interest and worry. Shizune leans back and relaxes, watching the deep in thought woman from afar but making no more conversation. Tsunade was really bothered by something and when Tsunade is bothered by something, then there's definitely something wrong.

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade sighed loudly. She was mentally preparing for how she could explain the situation to her friend without hurting her too bad. There didn't seem to be any other way than to just blurt it out.

"Well I spent the last day thinking things over, thinking if there was anything that could have and might have caused Naruto and Sasuke to do what they did. The reason why I believe in Naruto having a part in this is because he'd already been acting strange a good while before this all happened."

Good. Straight to the point.

Shizune glared. "You're just trying to come up with any reason to link Naruto to doing this purposely. If I was Naruto I'd be hurt!"

Tsunade put both her index fingers to her temples and sighed loudly. "I'm not. I just realized some signs from before that I should have linked to Naruto's possibility of being in on it. Things that should have been obvious that something was wrong."

"Oh? Like what? He didn't eat ramen on Tuesdays or something?" The biting sarcastic remark brought a heated glare from the blonde woman.

"How about how he was stalking Hinata for a couple of months?"

Shizune leaned back, perplexed. "Tsunade don't joke about that-"

"Or how he used to come to me telling me he didn't know why, but he felt like he was becoming obsessed with someone? Someone he wouldn't tell me about?"

"T-Tsunade-"

"OR how he was flaking out on a lot of his missions, and how I would catch him staring off into the distance and how there was always one person he seemed to constantly revolve himself around."

"That's… that's just.." Shizune shook her head, eyes wide.

"It was weird; I remember it and I can't believe I didn't think anything of it before. He always found some way to be around her. Everytime I found him and asked where he was Hinata would always be there. I swear… it didn't even mean any importance at the time… but now…"

"How do you know this?"

"It was something that I'd observed. Something that I noticed but did not think much of. Remember a couple months ago when you told me he was just going through a rebellious stage? That his flaking out on missions and not responding to my calls was just a normal thing for a teenaged boy?"

Shizune nodded her head slowly, "Yes. But, that's because it is usually the case. I mean.. many young men go through it. It's not uncommon Tsunade."

"Yes. Not uncommon. Just like it's **almost **always the case?" Tsunades best friend placed a hand to her mouth.

"But-.. But Tsunade! You can't really tie Naruto to-"

"Now who's being blind? Look at the facts! You told me a couple days ago that you wanted me to give you one good reason why I believe Naruto is in on it. I can't give you the reason you are looking for because I don't know why. I don't know his motives but I do have something that I can give you to prove my opinion. And that is with recent events."

"Tsunade!"

"Listen to me! He followed her Shizune. He followed her and stalked her all the time. He stopped doing missions and listening to me because something was going on with him that made Hinata the main center of his life. I saw that **personally**. I have seen him do it! And not only that, but he came back after Sakura had been abducted and stole the very person he was stalking."

"B-but Naruto.. H-he… he…"

"That is my proof Shizune. That is my reason for believing that Naruto is on this willingly. Not because I know the true motivation behind it, but because there were signs beforehand. Everything just goes too much together to not believe it."

"You're out of your mind!" Shizune finally barked.

"I am not damnit! Listen to me." Tsunade pressed her palm against her forehead in aggravation, "He followed her home one night. I remember this because I went looking for the little brat when he missed an assignment for the third time in a row. I caught him creeping around a building, how I found him so quickly is beyond me, but there he was."

"I was about to go grab him and give him a good beating when I saw him sit down on a fence and just stare off into space. But he wasn't looking off into space, he was staring at Hinata instead. And as she walking towards the Hyuuga compound he just followed her like some sort of ghost."

Shizune shook her head, "So what? Maybe he just had a crush! You know how young kids are and their puppy love-"

"Exactly! At the time I thought the same thing."

"Why didn't you ever bring it up to him then?"

"I didn't feel the need to. Like I said I thought he was just in love with the girl and couldn't keep himself away from her. But not now. Do you understand where I'm getting at? That sort of stuff is important, it's far too crucial to look past Shizune."

"But Tsunade, look, it could be that he loved her and was following her and Sasuke found out Naruto's weakness about it. So he purposely manipulated Naruto into getting Hinata, because Sasuke knew that he would be more than willing to do anything to get her, so that it would make Naruto look like the bad guy."

Tsunade got up from her seat and shook her head vigorously, shooting her friend a sympathetic yet pissed off look. It didn't matter what lame and completely outrageous excuses Shizune tried to make for Naruto, Tsunade knew that he was in on it purposely.

"Enough Shizune. Come to terms with this already, we have important matters to discuss. No matter what you say I already have made up my mind, and you know damn well that I'm right."

"But Tsunade… It's Naruto." She stated sadly.

"Now that we know that he was in on it purposely we can finally move on to different matters like why."

The brunette woman shook her head and placed her face in her cupped hands. Sucking in a deep breath, she waited a couple of moments before getting up and out of her seat and making her way solemnly towards Tsunade's side.

"What sort of reason would he have for doing something like this? I mean.. its…"

Tsunade walked calmly over towards the edge of her desk. Flicking away scribbled down papers she grasped hold of an open book and dropped it right in front of her assistant. Flicking the pages back and forth, she finally landed on a section of the book and waited for Shizune to read.

"I think this is the reason why."

Shizune pushed from the desk in horror and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh-… oh dear god… That's just… that's-…" She turned away and shook her head.

"I know. But we have to research all the possibilities."

"Yes I know but that-.. That's just sick!"

"Sick. And completely plausible."

Shizune walked from the desk and paced away from the Hokage with a pained expression, almost crying. She fell against the bookshelf and fell to the floor in a heap. Clutching her side in pain, she shook her head repeatedly.

"Shizune…" Tsunade forced back her own tears, "We need to research more into this before its too late."

Her response was a soft whimper.

"Before it's too late for **both **of them."

Tsunade's assistant sucked in a breath but refused to get from her spot, instead she wiped her face numerous times before silently asking for the demonic book.

"I promise I'll get them out of this." Shizune furiously switched the pages, "I swear I will."

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

"Damnit!"

Scratch.

Scratch.

Scratch.

"Y-you know-"

"Daaammmnniiittt!"

"… If you stop-"

"Fuck."

"-scratching.."

"EEhhhhh."

"…then it will stop-"

"Bleh!"

"Itching."

"UGH!"

Hinata flinched and watched Sakura bend down and furiously scratch the mass of bites coating all over her body. She looked almost like a cat scratching on a scratch post, clawing at the little red spots on her body without any mercy.

"I-im serious Sakura if you s-stop scratching then they will s-stop itching.."

Sakura sighed dramatically, "But it just-" Scratch, scratch, scratch, "…- Itches so damn much!"

Hinata placed a load of wood on top of one another, angling them to create a teepee shape. Obviously preparing for a fire, she turned to her scratching companion and shook her head sadly. Placing one last piece of wood, she turned to Sakura again and added calmly.

"Stop scratching them and they will stop itching."

Snapping her head towards her friend, Sakura shot Hinata a heated glare, "Easy for you to say! Not a single one of those bugs have bitten you."

Hinata shrugged, "Maybe they do not like the taste of my blood?"

Sakura scowled, "Hinata just be quite."

With a shrug Hinata continued to place more wood atop each other. It wasn't until she heard a loud "Mother fucker!" did she jerk, startled, and glanced at Sakura who was looking at something intently in between her thumb and index finger.

Hinata blinked a moment and raised an eyebrow at Sakura's twisted smile, "Yes, that's right you little shit. I have you now. Did you think you would be able to bite me forever? Hah! I don't think so."

"Sakura-"

"I rule you now! I decide whether you live or die! I-"

Sakura's tirade came to a dead stop when right before her eyes her fingers magically pried themselves open and the mosquito flew out of her grasp with not so much as a scratch. Within seconds Sakura was whirling around to face the source of her momentary lapse of control of her body. Her lapse was leaning calmly against a tree with one foot propped up with his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Torturing insignificant creatures?" Itachi murmured the words so casually that at first both Sakura and Hinata just blinked at him.

Sakura was, of course, the first to recover.

"Insignificant? Have you not seen the red-dot graveyard the little shit gave me? My body is covered in them!"

Hinata shook her head before adding softly, "I told you to stop scratching them."

"I told you to be quiet!" Sakura snapped, huffing at her before shooting a sudden serious glare at Itachi.

"What the hells your problem anyway? You should have let me kill that annoying pest."

Itachi stared at her with a blank expression while commenting stoically, "There are plenty of annoying pest."

She did not understand what the hell he meant by that comment, but she for some reason, felt the heat of embarrassment rise to her face. The way he was staring at her, although she can't exactly prove it, she had a growing suspicion that he was calling her a nuisance.

"So where'd you run off to?" Sakura asked halfheartedly, throwing him a suspicious glare before turning her back and walking towards Hinata.

Sakura turned to look over her shoulder when she received no reply. He was still in the exact same spot not doing a damn thing. Just who the hell did he think he was? He makes rude comments and then goes silent when she asks a question? How rude.

"Did you hear me?" She bit out.

Calmly and so impassively, it made her stiff in unease as his eyes slowly turned until they fell on her, "If you ask again I'll stitch your mouth closed."

Straightening up in shock Sakura blinked at his comment in surprise. Ok, definitely was not expecting that ruthless of a reply, especially considering the fact that she hadn't even done anything to him.

'_Maybe you're getting on his nerves.'_

"_Shut up."_

'_Just saying, I mean, you get on my nerves too.'_

"_Oh be quiet."_

Scowling to herself Sakura didn't realize the eyes still boring holes into her until she blinked and saw those eyes of his. The heat of anger pulsed through her veins the moment she'd seen him staring at her because she knew that the fucker had heard her thoughts.

His lip twitched.

"So are you going to answer me?" She asked rather snottily, just a little pissed that he was being smug about over hearing her thoughts.

"…"

"T-the fire is ready. I think we should get some s-sleep." Hinata joined in, hoping to ease the tension between the two.

"Yah I'm tired as hell." Sakura yawned softly before shooting Itachi one last suspicious stare. "Are you going to sleep?"

She wasn't quite sure why shed asked. Maybe it was because she was worried about him trying to attack them while they were sleeping. Or perhaps she was afraid of him possibly watching her and knowing what she might be dreaming about.

Whatever the case, Sakura had a hard time trying to fall asleep. Especially when the fucker refused to answer her and remained in that same exact spot even minutes after she'd asked him. His reply was the usual Uchiha reply-

"…"

Silence. That was her response, typical.

Sakura groaned against the cold dirt ground but shifted close to Hinata as the fire crackled. They had a long ass day tomorrow with events that would no doubt unfold. She had a lot of questions that needed answered and one way or another-

That fucker was going to answer them.

"W-why am I doing t-this?"

She shuffled a couple of seconds while reaching up as far as her arm would reach before quickly pressing it back firmly against the bark she was holding on to. A long dramatic sigh was heard followed by the soft murmuring of an irritated voice.

"Just reach for it again and this time don't get scared."

The girl whined loudly and groaned again while clasping on to the only thing keeping her from falling to, what she clearly believed, her death. It wasn't as if it was really that high, perhaps it was just a simple fact that it was a lot higher than she was accustomed to? Whatever the case it took them almost fifteen minutes to get her ass up there.

"B-but-"

"No buts Hinata! Just do it!"

A soft whine, "O-..ok…"

Sakura looked up at the girl clinging for dear life on the tall forest tree with an annoyed expression. With her legs slightly spread apart and her right hand placed on her hip she peered up at Hinata with her other hand cupped over her eyes to shield it from the sun. Staring intently up at her, obviously, scared to death friend she shook her head and sighed.

"Why are you making her go? If I would have went up there then all of this would have been done and over with."

Itachi sat calmly on a log while leaning his back against a tree. One foot propped up while his hand hung loosely over his knee he glanced up at Hinata then back towards the scowling pink-headed woman. He paid her no mind and continued to watch the Hyuuga girl panic.

So Sakura had woken up that morning feeling ten times more itchy than normal. She slept close to the fire thinking that it would prevent all the pestering bugs from getting too close to her, she wasn't going to lie, her mentality was that if the fire burned hot enough then the bugs would catch on fire before they bit her.

Her plan did not work, obviously, because just as she had woken up she felt the most itching sensation all over her neck and arms. She screamed loud enough to wake the whole damn forest.

So while she was passing she happened to notice a couple of leaves atop a tree that would reduce the size of any sort of swelling. She wasn't sure it'd completely work on the bug bite but hell it was easy and definitely worth a shot.

Sakura peered around and hoped that the Uchiha wasn't there, and tried to climb up the tree but was immediately forced down against her will, yet again her body was fighting against her. Of course it wasn't exactly her body, but a certain asshole that had control over it. Sakura was on edge the moment her body had worked against her.

Since, for some odd reason, Itachi wouldn't allow her to go up then someone else was going to take her place and who did she call? Hinata of course! Since the rude asshole on the log clearly was not going to lend a hand and help her out.

"S-Sakura I cant r-reach."

Said girl slapped her palm against her forehead and growled low and under her breath. "Hinata you're a ninja for Christ sake. You shouldn't be scared of heights."

Her friend peered down at her and whimpered, "It's too f-far…"

"Damnit Hinata I'm itching down here, please get me the damn leaves!"

Groaning in fear Hinata finally reached atop the tree and pulled off a couple of leaves, but not before screaming her head off when she lost just a tad bit of her balance. The over dramatic scene had Sakura, at first, glaring in annoyance then howling with laughter as Hinata skidded down the tree frantically.

"H-here you g-go.."

Hyuuga Hinata, on her butt, outstretched her hand with a handful of special Zengul leaves. Skidding over Sakura practically ripped them out of her friends hand and stuffed them in a pocket. Scratching the right side of her arm, she then turned to Itachi and frowned.

"You're not going to give me the chance to make my medicine are you?"

Her response was Itachi getting to his feet with an impassive stare.

"…"

"S-sakura maybe you should just s-save those leaves and-"

"Let's go."

"What?" The pink haired woman blinked.

"Let's. Go." Itachi repeated.

Oh the audacity.

Sakura leaned back, mouth wide open, with her eyebrows knitted together in shocked anger. She did not just wait an unnecessary fifteen-twenty minutes on leaves and not be able to make it into medicine. Because if he really meant that she had to leave then she was going to be pissed.

The stoic expression spoke louder than words.

"You-… you.."

Hinata stared at Sakura with a blink.

"Um.. S-sakura-"

"You asshole."

Sakuras words came out, still as shocked as her expression.

What was up with this guy and being a total dick to her? Did she have a stamp on her forehead that said, "Welcome all Uchiha. I am your bitch and you may treat me as such." Or is it something that the Uchiha family just naturally seem to do when it comes to her?

"…"

"Are you serious?" She snapped while appalled.

Without so much as a word he flicked his hand at her and she screamed in anger as he body was forced to follow him.

'_**Sakura.**__'_

Sakura stared wide eyed at the back of the man who was speaking telepathically to her.

'_**Let's play a little game of Do as I say.**__'_

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

**R & R - Thanks! :] **

**- **Hah! So how many of you are going to kill me for not updating? Come on, I know it's coming. Lol!


	12. Separation Is Key

**NOTE - READ THIS : **Ok out of over 29 people 23 said "YES OMG UPDATE" so here is the boring chapter. If its too lame then I'll revise it and or replace it the next I get the chance. If I do neither then I'll end up just updating a new chapter. Here you go guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

**Domineering Whats Mine**

**Chapter 12 - Separation Is Key**

**Rated: M**

**Sasuke & Sakura**

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

**

* * *

**

_I Actually Thought That You Were The Worse_

_That No Other Person Could Be So Coerce_

_You're The Only Person Who Wishes Me Dead_

_To Bring Forth My Pain And Fill Me With Dread_

_This I am Wrong, As I've Come To See_

_For He's Ruthlessly Taken Hold Of Me_

_I'll Never Admit it, For It Will No Doubt Come Back On Me_

_How I Need Your Protection , And Your Ruthless Blasphemy_

_

* * *

_

"Breathe in."

"Breathe out."

"Breathe in."

"Breathe out."

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Breathe in.."

Tap.

"Breathe out.."

Tap.

"Breathe in-"

TAP.

"B-breathe out?"

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

"Where the hell is she!"

"Be careful, you're going to knock that over!"

"Where the hell could she be…" A frustrated voice growled.

TAP!

TAP!

"Stop that or it's going to fall-"

Crack!

Eye twitch.

Evil mom glare.

"Look what you did! You just wasted good pottery! What's wrong with you?" A voice barked in outrage.

Standing over her seventeen year old daughter, Mrs. Yamanaka placed her hand on her hips and glared heatedly. How many times had she told Ino to stop her tapping? Huh? Seriously, teenagers and not listening to their parents. Such a waste of good pottery.

Poor flower pot.

Ino had been holding the flower from its roots, picking it up only to slam it back down onto the table. She repeated this motion numerous times until the soil had become so loose that when Ino had gone to pick it up again, the pot slipped away from the compacted dirt and onto the floor.

Mrs. Yamanaka was really about to hit her daughter on the head and yell at her, but what sort of mother would she be if she knew her daughter was in some sort of distress and she punished her for it? Not a very good one, that you can be assured.

Upon looking at her daughters distant expression she blinked a couple of times. Ino hadn't even flinched when the flower pot fell from the rack, she just continued to stare at the flower now helpless in her tightened fingers. The elder woman would have been pissed by her daughters behavior had her 'tingling mother senses' not kicked in.

Ino's mother didn't understand what was wrong, to be honest, but mothers always find out. Lately Ino had been in a bad mood, short tempered, and definitely bothered by something. Something no mother could have missed in their child. There's just some things you can't hide, because a mother always knows when something's _wrong._

"I'm sorry mom I'll go clean it up." Ino finally bit out after a couple of seconds of staring off into space.

'_Talk about a late reaction.' _Mrs. Yamanaka thought dryly.

Ino stalked past her mother and headed towards the back of the flower shop to get the dust pan and broom. She'd awoken that morning aggravated and with a painful headache, all thanks to her supposed best friend. Yah that stupid pink headed, Miss I-never-send-messages-because-I-have-a-fuckin-big-forehead, girl named Sakura.

Three weeks.

Three long weeks her best friend had been gone and still no word from her.

No letter.

No passed down message.

Nothing.

Usually when she was gone on a long mission Tsunade made sure to let her know. And if Tsunade didn't let her know then Ino would simply go down to the Hokage's office and ask her - "What the fuck?" But lately she hadn't even been able to do **that **because she's been unavailable.

Already twenty attempts to try and get to the Sake addicted woman and she hadn't a prayer of getting close. Ino wasn't sure what the hell was going on but she knew for damn sure that something was up. Whether it was true or not - Tsunade's sudden absence had her worrying that something might be up with Sakura.

"Ino hunny what is going on?"

Brushing past her mother without a word she swept up the broken flower pot in the dust pan and threw it in the trashcan. Placing the broom and dustpan in a corner she finally turned to face the pestering woman she dare call her mom.

Ino scrunched her face into a worried scowl and crossed her arms over her chest. "I haven't heard anything from Sakura and its already been over three weeks."

Mrs. Yamanaka frowned, "Well sweetheart she was sent on an S Rank mission. I'm sure they take some time." She shook her head. "Besides! Isn't she also with Naruto and Sasuke? That's a pretty strong team right there!"

Her mother glowed with a mischievous smile.

Ino groaned. "Mom seriously. You're such a cougar! Those are my friends you're talking about."

The older woman simply shrugged. "I cant help that your friends happen to be young cuties. You know when your father-"

"Mom! I don't want to hear it!" Ino covered her ears like a child.

"Hehe." The older woman wiggled her eyebrows naughtily and waved off her daughters glare. "Look love, back to the situation, Sakura will be fine. If you're that worried then go take another trip to the Hokage's office and check."

Ino removed her hands from her ears and let them fall lazily to her side, "Yah okay.."

Mrs. Yamanaka kissed her daughter on the forehead and shoved her towards the entrance, "Go on. Do it now so that you can get over this fit of yours and work better."

"But mom-"

"We cant have the customers thinking that we are an angry flower shop now can we? Go!"

Ino stumbled out the door and looked back at her mom with a sigh, "Fine I'll be back soon."

" Oh and sweetheart!" Ino turned, "Come on - get haaapppyyy!" She sang loudly and obnoxiously.

Ino rolled her eyes and sped walked, hoping her mother wouldn't bother her with another of her retarded happy-go-lucky songs. Ugh, if her mom even thinks about singing-

"PUT A SIMLE ON YOUR FAACCEEE, MAKE THE WORLD A BIT BETTER-"

Ino mentally screamed and sprinted as fast as her ninja legs could go.

**x.x.x.x**

She knew the Hokage office was in sight when there were ninja all over the place. Some talking heatedly with each other, some writing on scrolls, and some just being typical observant-crazed people that were always on edge.

She felt her insides twist when nearly all of them turned to face her.

Why was she the center of attention again?

Sucking in a breath she ignored their peculiar filled stares and made her way past them and up the stairs. She could feel their eyes on the back of her, but this she paid no attention to. Because right now the only thing flashing through her mind was "Where the fuck is my best friend?"

Answers.

She wanted fuckin answers.

Taking a hand to the entrance buildings handle she opened it roughly and stepped inside. Down a long hallway to her right there was a large door that read "Hokage" on a sign just above it. In all honesty she was on a roll, the last ten times she didn't even get a chance to make it inside the building let alone the main hallway.

For some reason her feet became very heavy, and it seemed like every step she took towards the office had her on edge and feeling nervous. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a sinking and very bad vibe.

_What the hell?_

She stumbled towards the wall and pressed a shaking hand against it for support. The sudden disastrous feeling of hopelessness and horror were like a plague to her. She didn't know what the hell just happened but as soon as it came it was gone.

She hurried her ass to the Hokage's door before anything else strange happened.

When she pushed open the door she felt put on the spot as two men looked back at her but quickly dismissed her presence. There was a total of five of them in the room. One was currently at the Hokage's desk yelling his head off, while the others stood there like body-guards.

She wasn't supposed to be in here, but no one had yelled at her to leave or even stopped her from entering, so she took a seat off to the side and tried to play the you-cant-see-me game by remaining absolutely silent.

Ino sat back, and listened

"I demand that you tell me!"

"Please Mr.-"

"Do not 'please' me!"

"If you would give me the chance to explain-"

"What's there to explain? I don't want to hear **how **it happened. I want to hear what you plan to do about setting things right!"

Shizune leaned forward speaking hurriedly, "We are trying the best we can to find a way to bring them both back. It's not an easy task! There are many of things we have to look out for-"

"I demand you bring my daughter back! Or so help me-" He threatened viciously.

It was then that the yelling was put to rest, as a rough slam was echoed off of the front desk. "Mr. Hyuuga. As much as I respect your family I have to say that I do not appreciate the way you speak to my apprentice."

Hiashi straightened up quickly, snapping a quick reply. "The fact that she was able to be carried off out of this village is a disgrace. Your men obviously don't do a good job at guarding our village."

Tsunade's words come out in a wicked growl, "And if your family was as strong and as powerful as you always boast about, how is it the one person managed to slip past your entire force in an **enclosed **house? Without so much as a single detection? Hrmm?"

Hiashi bristled, letting his mouth fall in outrage.

"Lord Hokage, please, we're just concerned." One man piped in softly, refusing to look at his pissed off leader.

"I understand that." Tsunade pressed a finger to her temple, "Look, we currently have the location of the two that took your daughter."

Hiashi leaned forward laying his hand flat against the wooden desk. "You have the location of my daughter and you've done nothing?"

"Relax." Tsunade spoke calmly, a smirk forming on her face. "There is a team of highly equipped Shinobi on their way as we speak."

"Good. See to it that my daughter is brought home in one piece." He shot a dark look between Tsunade and Shizune, "If she's not, then I can assure you I'll raise hell."

"Then send out your own team of aristocrat snobs and get her yourself." Tsunade mumbled under her breath.

Without another word Hiashi motioned with a flick of his finger for his men to follow. Tsunade watched them walk out the door with an irritated glare. If it was one thing she hated, it was to be looked at as if she couldn't keep her word and wasn't good at her job. It really pissed her off.

"Ino."

The blue eyed girl jumped up, startled, and stared wide eyed at the Hokage. "Ehh.. Y-yes?" Ino gulped slightly.

"I take it you're here for an update on Sakura?" The girl shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes I am." Ino walked to the front of the Hokages desk and eyed the woman curiously. "What happened to Hanabi?"

"That's none of your business Ino." Tsunade smiled dryly. "We havent any new updates on Sakura."

Ino ignored Tsunades rough tone.

"Where is she?"

Perfectly manicured hands placed themselves on their owners temple. Oh god, she already had a headache, now she's never going to get to relax.

"Go home Ino." The hokage murmured in exhaustion.

"Did you not hear what I said? **Where. Is. She?**" Ahh yes, the defensive Ino.

"Tsunade." Shizune snapped with outrage. "We have to tell her _something_."

"No, we don't." The Hokage glared heatedly.

Ino slammed her hand roughly on the table, adding emphasis to her rage. "Yes the hell you do! My best friend is still out there somewhere and there's something you're not telling me!"

Tsunade's glare intensified, "Go home Ino-"

"She's in trouble isn't she? Something's wrong." Ino leaned forward with eyes beginning to glaze over, "I want to know what's happening to my best friend, and I want to know now."

Shizune looked sympathetic, "Tsunade - please."

"I said go home Ino. That's an order. This does not concern you in any way."

"Doesn't concern me?" Ino's eyes widened, "Doesn't… Doesn't **concern **me? That's a hell of a thing to say." She whispered the words hoarsely. "You're trying to tell me that the only close friend of mine - my best friend in the whole world whose practically my sister - is of no concern to me?"

"Ino." Tsunade murmured a bit gentler.

"Fuck You."

It was a damn good thing Tsunade had a high tolerance for insults, if not she probably would have snapped the girls neck. Tsunade, however, knew the girl had a reason to be upset and didn't blame her one bit for using the language that she did. Lucky, the last person to say that to her ended up with a broken jaw.

Damn. Sakura just had to make a stubborn girl her best friend didn't she?

"Ino we're just…" Shizune trailed off.

"Just what? Huh? Just what the hell are you trying to do?" Ino balled her right hand into a fist. "I am not leaving this place until I get some damn information. My best friend is out there and for all I know she could be dying! She could have been kidnapped, or worse, **killed **by that criminal she was going after!"

"Sakura is not dead." Tsunade voiced calmly. "There's some information, happy?"

Ino slammed her fist onto the table. "That's not good enough! Where is my best friend? What the hell did you send her into Tsunade? I swear to god I'll go looking for her if I have to."

"You stupid girl, sit down and be calm." The Hokage removed her hand from her head and placed it on the wooden desk.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know." Ino hissed, staring Tsunade straight in the eyes.

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not!" The younger girl finally yelled.

Sigh. "It's to protect you. Do you understand? The less people who know, the better."

Ino sneered, "That's a bullshit excuse to use. Why don't you save us all the headache and just tell me what I want to know?"

The brown haired medical assistant's eye twitched at the cursing coming out of the younger females mouth. Born from a sailor was she?

The two blondes suddenly jumped into a glaring match.

Shizune stepped forward, rolling her eyes. "Sakura has been kidnapped by Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade snapped her head in her friends direction and barked, "Shizune what the hell did you do!"

Ino just blinked. "What?"

"You heard me." Shizune leaned forward, "You want to know, so I'm telling you. Sakura was abducted by Sasuke while out on a mission together. We don't know why, and we haven't any idea where the hell they've hidden them."

"Wait-wait-wait.. **them?**"

Tsuande pressed both hands to her head and sighed loudly. "Yes. Them. Sasuke and Naruto are somewhere out in the woods battling it out with Hatake Kakashi who was assigned on a mission locate them."

"Wait- Kakashi found them?"

"Sasuke and Naruto - yes. But Sakura and Hinata are missing."

"Hinata?" Ino pressed a hand to her mouth in horror, "B-but.. But I thought they took Hanabi?"

Tsunade scoffed, "Naruto has no interest in Hanabi."

"Naruto abducted Hinata?" Ino shook her head. "Naruto? As in Hi-im-a-blonde-idiot-that-eats-nothing-but-ramen Naruto! What the fuck is going on here?"

Shizune shook her head, "We are not sure why Naruto is doing it but we have some ideas."

Ino closed her eyes and continued to shake her head in disbelief, "T-this… this cant be true. I mean.. Sasuke and Naruto… why… why would they do something like this? It just… it just doesn't make sense…"

"Ino. This is to be kept a secret. Not even Hiashi knows that his daughter was taken by Naruto. Nobody knows about Sasuke and Narutos betrayal other then three of us in this room and the ninja I sent out. Nobody can know of this."

"If they know-"

"They'll be in fear. Imagine finding out that the two strongest ninja in Konoha are working together and are abducting women from Konoha. This is an offense Ino, and no matter what way you look at it the conclusion will always be that they are turning their backs on their village."

Ino looked away, "Was that why you refused to tell me anything?"

"Yes." Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "I wasn't lieing when I said it was to protect you. The people never take things calmly, if they should find out about this they'll be in an uproar. They'll panic and before you know it there's no order and nothing but fear. Your average person doesn't take catastrophe very well. I don't want to stir up anything until I find out Sasuke and Naruto's motives."

Ino nodded her head in agreement.

"But Sakura… Hinata…" She looked to be in a daze, " Why did they take them? I don't-… I don't understand it!"

"We have a theory." Shizune voiced in softly.

Ino looked up, tears welled up in her eyes. "We'll be needing your help on this Ino. Considering you now know the situation I'd have to say that you're inclined to lend any assistance, wouldn't you say Shizune?"

The dark haired woman nodded then looked at Ino hopefully, "What do you say Ino, want to help us get Sakura and Hinata back?"

Ino looked to the floor again for a brief moment before lifting her head with a rage of determination, "Tell me what I need to do."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Knuckles crack.

An evil chuckle escapes his lips.

"I'll do it again." He cocks his head to the side, "Unless you tell me."

The victim smiles bloody lips at his torturer, shaking his head, "Do what you have to. You're not going to get anything out of me."

"Really?" A man murmurs coolly, cocking his head in the other direction, grasping his victims hair with rough hands.

"I'm not telling you anything you want to know Sasuke."

Sasuke tightened his grip on his ex-Sensei's hair and sneered down at him. "Fuckin idiot." He shoves Kakashi's head roughly before coming to a stand from his earlier squatted position. "Naruto."

Snapping to command the Kyuubi boy rose an eyebrow curiously, "Yes?"

"You said you had a way of finding out where Hinata was, correct?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest in boredom, "That's what I've been saying. We could have already been close to them if you hadn't lost your temper like the stupid bastard that you are and attacked our old sensei."

Sasuke ignored the insult and pointed out to the forest furiously, "Who said you had to wait? Go fuckin find them already."

Naruto peered crystal blue eyes over at Kakashi, "How long do we have Kakashi?" He asked lazily, obviously he wanted to push for some more time.

Sasuke glared over at the blonde. "Lazy bastard."

Swollen bluish purple eyes look at the demon child, Kakashi's bruised face twisted into a small smile. Blood dripping from the top of his head where a gash wound had been inflicted, Naruto watched the dark liquid make its way down the silver haired mans face.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Don't play dumb with us Kakashi. You really think that we don't know Tsunade sent out a unit the moment you spotted us? That'd make us careless. " Dark black eyes sparkle, "Not only that but Tsunade's communicating slug is hidden in your vest pocket."

Naruto chuckled under his breath, "Always assume the enemy has back-up. A valuable lesson - courtesy of you."

Kakashi's smile turned bitter, "Yes. I suppose I should be proud at how well I taught you guys."

Both boys shoot him a 'Yah whatever,' look before lazily peering around the area again. Kakashi had to give them credit, they were intelligent. Always paying attention to their surroundings, even in conversation they never let their guards down.

Like Sasuke. The boy had eyes that never cease to scan every single spot with a mile radius of him. If a bug crawled he would see it. And Naruto, god save anyone that tried to get past that boys keen sense of hearing and smell. The Kyuubi did a good job of giving the kid true animal instincts.

He wasn't lieing when he said that they were a disastrous pair. God knows the chaos the two of them can create if they put their minds to it, it was almost sickening.

Kakashi watched as Naruto lifted his head making a quick sniff at the air. "Sasuke."

_Damn._ Kakashi mentally cursed. _He smells them. _

The Uchiha turned and rose an eyebrow, "What dobe?"

"We have ten minutes until they get here." Naruto sniffed the air again peering around with calculating eyes, " Sasuke, just in case, stay in the shade."

Sasuke flitted to Naruto's side. "Stay in the shade?"

Naruto smirked. "Shikamaru."

"Ah." Grin.

"Shino and Kiba are also with him."

Sasuke cracked his neck uncaringly, "Is that it?"

"It seems they also sent -" Naruto sniffed the air before letting out his breath rather excitedly, "Neji."

"Neji?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Well… I'm sure they've figured out by now that Hinata's gone missing?" The blonde looked far too excited.

"Hn."

"You boys better hurry," Naruto and Sasuke turned their attention back to the man on the floor. "I'm sure you don't want to fight them as much as they don't want to fight you."

Naruto scoffed. "I hope you're not implying that I'd actually give a shit about killing them?"

"Wishful thinking I suppose."

"Hn. Let's just kill them and get this over with."

Kakashi mentally sighed. Ok, It wasn't like he didn't believe that Shikamaru and his team could handle Naruto and Sasuke, they had a pretty good chance… maybe? It was just the fact that there was still a high probability that they could get hurt. Besides, he'd gotten what he needed, no point risking lives for a mission that was technically completed.

"And miss all that time to catch up with the man that has your guys' women?" He almost wanted to laugh at how easy it was to get them to drop everything if their women were even mentioned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes almost as if he could hear Kakashi's offending words. The boy obviously knew it was true, for there was a twinkle in his eyes stating that Kakashi was right.

"Kakashi." The Kyuubi boy warned playfully. His old sensei merely smiled.

"The longer you wait, the farther away you will be from them. Imagine what things he can be doing to her right now. Go, you guys, go and make sure they're okay."

Kakashi would never, ever, admit that he would rather have the girls with Sasuke and Naruto than Itachi. Because secretly Kakashi knew that the two men he helped raise would do anything to protect those girls, no matter how psychotic of a manner it may be, they would bend over backwards to keep them girls safe. Well.. Safe from anyone that's not themselves that is.

The girls have a chance to manipulate them also. Nothing a little doe eyes and batting of the eyelashes with a puckered up lip cant solve.

Itachi Uchiha, however, is not one to be swayed.

It was almost as if the two boys mentally understood exactly what Kakashi was talking about, for there was a brief -itty-bitty-teensie-weensie moment of respect from one man to another.

Sasuke stepped back first, staring at Kakashi before turning around and sprinting off. Naruto stood a bit longer, eyeing the forest off to the far left before licking his lips in what seemed to be anticipation. He nodded at Kakashi before following after Sasuke.

The ex sensei leaned his head back with a sigh.

Hatake Kakashi waited just ten minutes before the unit showed up, hitting Naruto's estimated time right on the nose. Shikamaru landed right beside him, quickly pressing his hands against the elder mans shoulder.

"Kakashi. Are you alright?"

He shrugged, "Just a gash in my head with a few broken bones."

"Wheres Naruto and Sasuke?" The boy asked hurriedly, taking a cloth from his pouch and pressing against the wound.

"Naruto sensed you guys were coming." Kakashi grasped the cloth and held it himself.

"Hah! I knew they'd get scared and run like bitches. didn't I tell you Shino?" Kiba mocked loudly, snickering.

"Hmm." Shino murmured behind his jacket his tone clearly not in agreement.

"Don't be a fool Kiba. If Naruto sensed us then there's a more logical reason why they left, I have a feeling it has nothing to do with being scared."

Kakashi got to his feet grasping his ribcage with a small wince. He wouldn't let on just how right on the spot Nejis theory was.

Kiba narrowed his eyes in worry at the elder man "How in the hell did you of all people get hit? I mean I didn't think it was possible for you to have anyone land anything on you."

Kakashi just smiled. "I didn't try to dodge."

He was met with a typical eye-roll. Kiba was about to retort until Neji shoved him out of the way and interrupted.

"So - are they sane?" Neji asked, obviously he'd heard that there was a possibility that the two had mental issues.

Kakashi dusted the dirt off his green vest , ignoring the blood smearing his fingertips, and eyed the team before him with slight boredom. "Yah. Very much sane… so sane that it's driven them **in**sane."

Kiba stared with a dumb look on his face. "Ok? But how does that explain the fact that you're all beaten up?"

Shikamaru looked to the floor, "Kakashi purposely allowed Sasuke and Naruto to beat on him. He wanted to test how far they would go and how much of a conscience they held. But more importantly what their goals were. People who are in control are easy to persuade. Far too power-happy."

"It's called being a punching bag to get information." Shino commented lowly.

"Did you get anything?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Actually yes."

"What did they say?"

He lightly clutched his rib before shaking his head. "Something that holds a great deal of importance."

Shikamaru took hold of Kakashi's arm and draped it over his shoulder, giving a curt nod of thanks to Neji as he came up and did the same to Kakashi's other one.

"What?" Kiba called after them as they began moving. "That's it? We're just going back now!"

"We were sent out as back-up for Kakashi. If the targets have moved on then we must get further instructions from the Hokage. Especially if Kakashi got new important information. " Shika spoke lazily.

Kiba kicked a rock angrily and scoffed loudly, following them grudgingly.

"So wait - you never told us what you found out." The wolf boy murmured.

"Sasuke and Naruto don't have Sakura and Hinata."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Well yah we figured that."

"Shut up Kiba." Neji sighed in annoyance.

"I meant that they don't even know where they are."

Shikamaru snapped his head over at Kakashi, "What? Did they get away?"

"No." Kakashi sighed under his breath suddenly.

The group went quiet at the mans sudden mood, saying nothing for long moments of time as they traveled back home. It wasn't until Kiba got tired of the awkward quiet and spoke loudly, aiming his question completely at Kakashi.

"What the hell happened?"

Hatake Kakashi just shook his head in mock amusement, "Let's just say that Naruto and Sasuke have met their match. Someone actually came up and took both girls right from underneath their noses."

"I'm taking it you know who did?" Neji questioned lightly.

"I do."

"And-?"

Kakashi twitched his lips up into a triumphant smile, "They don't."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Stop it!" Sakura shrieked, stumbling forward.

Hinata called after her, but the distance between them was growing too much. Sakura snapped her head back watching as Hinata grew faint and soon was out of sight. She tried to force the welling tears from falling down her face as she followed Itachi against her will.

"Let me go damnit!"

He forced her to walk into a tree before pressing her body close against it. Unwillingly she placed her arms gently to her sides and peered up at the man in front of her. She felt a chill of fear pulse through her veins as Itachi placed both hands on either sides of her.

"Why my brother chooses to put up with you is something I will never understand." Dark black eyes stare with a perfectly stoic gaze. "Annoying girl. Yelling, cursing, thinking everything should go your way. A spoiled brat."

"You're a coldhearted arrogant asshole." She retorted.

"…"

Silence.

Sakura's lips suddenly trembled. "And Sasuke doesn't put up with me-" She breathes out in hatred, "He beats me until I become what he views as tolerable."

"Good." He eyed her coldly

"You're a heartless bastard like your brother." She hissed.

His head cocked to the side slowly.

There was no man on Earth that could give such an unsympathetic and aloof expression than Itachi. Quite surprising considering she had thought that title went to Sasuke. Sakura came to the conclusion that Itachi was the only man in the world that could be impassive, arrogant, rude all in just a couple moments of time and still manage to look beautiful.

Again, something she thought only Sasuke could accomplish.

"I am nothing like my brother." He finally replied after a few moments, "I won't hurt you to put you in check - " Warm hands grasp her chin. "I'll do it just because I can."

Sakura tried to yank her chin from him but went still the moment his fingertips dug into her skin. "You Uchihas…" Hot burning tears slipped down her cheeks, "You're all the same. Monsters… all psychotic monsters."

"Monster." A small twitch at the corner of his mouth made the blood in her body turn to ice. "You know theres a saying about accusations…"

Her lips quiver, "Yah?"

"If you are accused of something don't fight it - be what you're accused, do what you're accused."

Sakura gulped the lump in her throat, twitching beneath his intense gaze. "Why follow a philosophy like that?"

Itachi tightened his grip on her chin, "To make you swallow your incriminations."

"That-" She narrowed her eyes, "Makes no sense."

"No?" His fingers released her face as he took a step back from her. "Ever wonder why people who get accused of something always end up being what they are accused of?"

"Maybe they're accused because they are." Sakura twitched as he turned away from her and headed towards a tree.

He called over his shoulder, "Or," He leaned lazily against a tree not far from her, "They finally become what they are accused."

"That's ridiculous!" Sakura shook her head, "I knew it, all of you Uchiha really are insane."

Itachi remained impassive. "If someone accuses you of being rude and a bitch every day and that's not how you really are - what do you do about it?"

Sakura glared. "I tell the bitches off. See if they say anything about me ever again."

He shot her a look of expectancy.

"That would make you rude and a bitch though."

"No it wouldn't."

"So 'telling the bitches off' doesn't make you rude or a bitch?"

Sakura glared. "It does but I'm not really like that."

"Apparently you are."

"But im not. You even said so, I was simply accused." Her eyes narrowed darkly.

"That's not what I see. I see a girl that is rude for telling me off and is therefore being a bitch."

Sakura opened her mouth before shutting it.

"As I was saying before, If I'm going to be accused of something I might as well do it or be it. I'm being accused of it, why not give them the satisfaction of being right?" He added with a tint of mockery.

Itachi propped his foot against the tree and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura looked at him with a cross between irritation and disgust. If possible her eyes narrowed even more on the infuriating man. While his words made perfect sense, seeing as she was mature enough admit that he was - to a degree- right, she still didn't appreciate the sexist tone he held.

"What the hell was the point of that whole conversation anyways?"

His voice breathed slowly, "I was getting my point across."

Her eyebrows knitted together, "What point? All I got was a load of bullshit about accusations."

Itachi's eyes flickered irritation. "My point was-" He spoke with a viciousness in his tone, "If you're going to over exaggerate the way I treat you, which given the circumstances is hardly bad considering I have never even touched you, and accuse me of being a monster - then you'll get what you want."

"I-"

"You want a monster?" Her heart beat escalated as the familiar ringing of his katana echoed in her ears as it was unsheathed. "I'll **give you one."**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Very short chapter, sorry folks. But it was a chapter id written months ago. It's more of a boring informative chapter so please forgive me.

**Thanks guys! **


	13. Pendulum

So… Miss me? -evil smile-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

Domineering What's Mine

Chapter 13 - Pendulum

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

* * *

_Revenge Is Like The Knife I Drove Through Your Heart_

_Just Like The One In Me, You Ripped Apart_

_I'm Doing This For You, Is That Such A Crime?_

_You're Not Catching On, You're Running Out Of Time_

_The Ticking Of The Clock, Tocks Away Your Freedom_

_Listen Closely, To the Breaking Of The Pendulum_

* * *

**!Warning!** My beta reader was half asleep when she beta'd this, so if there's mistakes blame her. - Ya bitch, totally called you out. :]

* * *

"Ino! Get me some more Sake!" A blonde yelled from her seated position on the floor. Crossed legged and reeking with irritation the elder woman snapped her eyes in the direction her younger student was currently occupying.

There was a thick scent of 'busy work' hanging around the atmosphere. Tsunade's brow was lightly covered in sweat - no doubt caused by overworking herself for once in her life. Not far from her was another woman of beautiful bright blonde hair who seemed to have a permanent frown etched across her face. And then there was Shizune, who sat in her own little section - removing herself from 'the blonde ones' and worked harder than both of them, earning a glare for not even breaking a sweat.

Ever since the disappearance of Sakura and Hinata, the duo seemed to be hard at work to cracking the case on just what the hell was up with their captors. To say the least, it wasn't easy. There were huge fist fights between master and pupil, sarcastic and rude remarks thrown to anyone who even muttered anything - even to anyone who walked through the door- and lets not forget the childish 'I'm-going-to-throw- paper-balls-at-your-head-when-your-back-is-turned' that _everyone _par took in.

The tension had, to a degree, finally died down. Unfortunately the affects of those battles lay scattered about the room, evidence to the banters and childish antics of the three. Papers lay scattered about the brightly lit room, cascading the floor with mass amounts of knowledge, different opinions and scribbled down hypothesis. With a sharp flick of the wrist, another paper was thrown in a random direction, the thin cut tree floating for a mere second before landing in silence.

Heavy footsteps echoed for a moment before coming to a stop before the tired woman. Grasping the bottle from outstretched hands, Tsuande placed the cup on the floor and peered at the mess around her. All of this time they've spent in her office, and still they had only come up with a few ideas. Figuring out what made Naruto and Sasuke go berserk was proving to be a far more difficult situation then trying to steal Kakashi's Icha Paradise.

A tornado had ran through Tsunades office.

So messy.

Snapping her head towards her assistant, Tsuande motioned with another twist of her hand for said persons attention. She was met with an annoyed glare from the brown haired woman, clearly not happy at being called to when she was deep in her own studies.

"I didn't find anything." Shizune murmured in reply to Tsunade's gesture.

With a growl of irritation the elder woman roughly flicked to the next page, earning a hard glare from the brunette who didn't approve of her sensei man handling a book. Honey brown eyes scanned mercilessly through every half scribbled word, noting that the person who'd written this must have been the worse writer in the world. His writing was positively dreadful.

"Damnit! I can't make out half of what this says!"

Ino eyed the busty woman with a smug smile, "Maybe your eyesight is going bad?"

A paper ball was sent soaring through the air, succeeding in hitting its target: Ino's forehead. Lifting a hand to rub where she'd been hit, Ino stuck her tongue out to the elder woman and grumbled under her breath.

"Little brat."

Ignoring the two blondes, Shizune chucked a magnifying glass over to Tsunade and smiled helpfully. "That should suffice." Glancing over, she grimaced. "I couldn't really read it either."

Grasping the small object, Tsunade twirled it around her fingers.

"Alright let's jot down some things we know for sure about those two. Things that they share."

"Well…" Shizune pondered, putting a finger to her lip, "They both are strong."

Twisting her hand she waved off Shizune's words, "No no no. I mean, what sort of conditions do they have?"

"They both stole my friends!" Ino piped in.

"Uh.. They both are mentally unbalanced?"

And so the list went on. It was another 25 minutes before the list was made on behalf of the two run-aways.

**Naruto/Sasuke List**

1. Obsessed with a woman.

2. Hurt said woman in some way.

3. Abducted and took off with their woman.

4. Signs of mental instability.

5. Possessive.

6. Aggressive.

7. Working together.

It took reading it out loud for the three women to suddenly put their heads down in shame. They didn't know jack shit about anything. The only thing they did know, was all the obvious traits, which gives not a single bit of indication on _why _those traits have come to surface.

In other words, they don't have any explanations.

"Well… how do we go about figuring this out? I mean, there has to be _something_, **anything **that can give us just a minor clue to why they're acting the way they are." Shizune muttered, glaring at the useless list in front of them.

"Maybe Orochimaru made some weird experiment on Sasuke." Ino murmured under her breath.

"What did you say?" Tsunades voice was like a snapping whip, yet her eyes were wide with curiosity and disbelief.

Ino smiled sheepishly, "Well I mean.. you know Orochimaru lived to experiment on people. And Sasuke was there for a really long time… who knows what sort of things Orochimaru did to him. And besides… I heard Sasuke killed his brother a month before he showed up to Konoha. Maybe that triggered something too?"

Blue eyes took in the skeptic looks of the two women, they nodded their heads in consideration. "That does seem very likely. But even if that was the case, we don't know what sort of experiment it was. And to make matters worse we don't have Sasuke here for questioning."

Shizune sighed, "But that doesn't explain Naruto. It **is **a possibility for Sasuke, however."

Tsunade frowned, her eyebrows coming together in concentration. "Maybe they both have different symptoms and could only confide in each other about it? We don't know much about the Kyuubi's personality and for all we know Naruto could be reacting on animal instincts."

Ino blinked in surprise, "Instincts?"

The hokage nodded, "Naruto has shown he can act and be much like the Nine Tailed Fox, remember that though it may be a demon it is still an animal. All animals have instincts and Naruto could in fact be adopting them."

Shizune grumbled under her breath , "But we don't know any of the Kyuubi's habits."

Pointing a delicate finger towards the book, Ino rose a blonde eyebrow in confusion. "Doesn't that demon book have information on Kyuubi?"

The two elder woman shook their heads.

"No."

Ino scoffed, "Well then that book is useless." While coming to a stand she continued on, "I mean, what sort of demon book **doesn't **give you information on a demons behavior."

Once again, Tsunade glanced at the blue eyed blonde and rose both eyebrows. "Noone ever said it didn't."

Cocking her head to the side whole placing her hands on her hips, Ino regarded Tsunade with a tight-lipped glare. "If that's the case, then why don't you compare Naruto to the descriptions in the book?"

Shizune scowled at the blondes dense curiosity, "Because we don't know much about Naruto's behavior."

Ino just blinked. With an exaggerated sigh, Tsunade explained, "The Naruto did show some odd behavior before he left. A little more rebellious and a tab bit obsessed with Hinata, but the truth of the matter is - is that it's actually extremely common for someone to be like that."

Shizune then joined in, "And as far as we can tell, more than half of the boys his age go through the phase of not wanting to do missions. And the stalking of someone you like… well… Hinata did that to Naruto practically her whole young life. Are we to assume Hinata has some psychological symptoms too?"

Ino muttered under her breath, "Yah… I'd say that."

"Let's not forget about you and Sakura over Sasuke." Tsunade reminded her lowly.

The young blonde suddenly flinched, looking down to the floor with a sullen frown. "Yes.. I remember. And now it's Sasuke who's following and stalking Sakura obsessively…" She trailed off.

The room, yet again, fell into a depressed gloom.

"Alright enough of this." The hokage got abruptly to her feet, "We'll never figure any of this out if we don't get those two back."

Shizune read Tsunades thoughts almost immediately, and stiffened in bewilderment. "You can't possibly mean to do **that**."

"You bet your ass I do."

Her assistant stepped back in utter disbelief. "B-but Tsunade!"

Completely ignoring her, the busty woman suddenly obtained a determined smirk. She'd decided that she would no longer sit on her ass researching. There was no point - no leads of any sort could be made up from all this ass-sitting. So she was going to do the next best thing. If not for her, the Hyuuga family, but for the worried and crestfallen girl before her. Ino was so worried about Sakura and Hinata, Tsunade could no longer bare it.

"Shizune.. I want an interception team sent out to take hold of Sasuke and Naruto."

Said woman addressed Tsunade with a wide eyed stare. "But-"

A rough flick of dismissal from the Hokage's wrists was all it took to shut her assistant up.

Turning she stared down at the old demonic book. Eyes seemed to be fading in an unknown world - there seemed to be another dimension swirling in her depths. Bending down she grasped the edge of the book, sparing a glance at Ino, she then flipped another page before she nodded her head again in silent confirmation. Yep, this was definitely going to have to do.

"Yes, send them immediately. I have an idea of what might be going on."

Ino stepped forward, eyeing Tsunade with a curious stare, "Lady Hokage?"

She was ignored.

"Hurry up Shizune!"

Scrambling to her feet, the young dark haired woman ran out the door, but not before shooting her superior a look of concern and fear. She was honest with herself - this entire situation of dealing with the two previous Konoha ninjas was stressfully frightening. And she had to wonder… if Tsunade was actually making the right choice for once.

God knows the dangers that might come with capturing those two.

"Ino.."

The blue eyed girl stared at her Hokage with worried eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"I want you to look through the book as much as you can and highlight every part of the book that mentions any form of emotions."

Knitting her eyebrows together, Ino stared at her superior, and shook her head in obvious confusion. "Y-you.. Want me to highlight any words that are emotions?"

Without a glance Tsunade walked towards her door, "Yes." She called over her shoulder, slipping away silently.

Ino blinked, then looked down at the book with a nervous frown. Something about this damn book wasn't right, and Ino had a feeling that it was as demonic as its subject. What person in their right mind would research and write a book on demons anyhow?

Still, she did as she was told.

Ino took the bush in her hands and flipped the book to the very first page, sucking in a breath as she began her research.

* * *

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

* * *

She screamed.

A rippling sound vibrating the very steel that was connected to the side of her neck. Shaking hands reached out to grasp the hilt of the object.

Blood.

Such deep, lusciously alluring blood.

It slid down the pale object, running with the smoothness of a rivers raging rapids. Trinkling down until it was absorbed into cloth. Sharpness was digging into her skin - his Katana was so cold it felt like the fingertips of an iceberg inappropriately caressing her painfully. It seemed to gleam and chant silently of other victims who'd fallen prey to it's chilling being.

Sakura remained pinned against a tree, her hands placed firmly at her sides. Beautiful green orbs stared into impassive black ones. He was so much taller than her, so much so that just gazing at his looming figure gave her the distinct impression that he was finding her intimidation rather amusing. For he seemed to be using it to his utmost advantage.

With a flick of his wrist he brought the Katana away from her form and eyed her with the same stoic expression he always seemed to direct to anyone. She couldn't do it anymore - look at him. If she did, Sakura feared that his never ending pits of darkness and shadow would take her soul and keep it there. If was the first time since his arrival that she almost wished Sasuke was there to protect her…almost.

Sakura managed to break free of his cold eyes and glanced past him in the endless forest, almost as if she was looking for something, or rather, _someone_.

A few strands of her pink locks fell onto her shoulder. Her pale fingers were now clutching the bark of the tree, she still refused to glance at him. All the while it seemed like time decided that in her particular predicament it wanted to slow down - no doubt to force her into living out a slow and painful embarrassment.

She was 'saved' however.

Without a word Itachi reached towards her, noting with inner amusement, as she immediately flinched the moment his hand lessened the gap between them.

"Sakura."

She couldn't stop herself, she snapped her eyes towards him.

Using her stunned movements to his advantage, he grasped a strand of her pink locks and raised his Katana up - she flinched in fear - but he only used the sharp object to cut off an inch of her hair. He eyes his sword dully as he grasped the cut hair and proceeded to place it in his pocket.

Noticing the blood on his Katana, Itachi finally did show an emotion - irritation. She shuddered again as he put the sword in her general direction and began sliding the flat end of his blade onto her shoulder, scraping away the blood on her blouse to clean it. He quickly turned it and wiped the other side.

He lifted it, then gave a sharp yank.

The excess blood splattered the dirt floor.

He eyed her with the same cold stare.

Then silently forced her towards him with a twitch of his finger.

In all his movements he seemed to sway smoothly with both grace and precision. Almost as if he felt it unnecessary to move any more than he had to. Nothing of him seemed to be improper or lacking elegance. It was sickening, how she could be so mesmerized and yet to in fear of this man, who apparently had just cut her throat and was now earning her appraisal for his seductive movements?

She really was sick in the head. No doubt due to another beautifully chaotic creature, who seemed to posses both the elegance and a hint of recklessness that made him all the more beautiful. With an inward sigh, she came to the conclusion that while she may have given Hinata a hard time about it, she herself lacked an immunity to the Uchiha charm.

Sakura strained against the power he held over her body, shivering as he grasped a handful of her hair, before moving it - almost in a soft caress- to the side to give him access to her bloodied neck. Had he have not been the reason for her state, she might have actually not minded him pushing her head to the side to expose her neck.

'_Oh god… if only Sasuke was here.'_

She flinched when he suddenly shot his gaze to her face, raising a silent eyebrow in something akin to amusement. But quickly his gaze turned back to his task. No words were spoken as he took the strands of hair out of his pocket and rubbed them against the blood exposed on her exposed neck. She stared at him with a baffled expression, but he paid her no mind and continued to work on his 'project.'

He was finally done with slowly tormenting her, though in truth she was actually tormenting herself. He wasn't making even an ounce of effort to provoke any fear from her anymore.

The pink headed woman had his attention now - and she gulped instinctively.

Sakura gave a small whimper in protest when she felt his finger touch her chin. Emerald green eyes bore fearfully into alluring onyx. And a shiver racked her body as his finger began tracing her jaw before sliding down her bloodied neck.

"P-please.." A soft whisper.

His eyes slightly closed, half lidded.

Itachi let his finger press against the only part of her shoulder that was not covered in blood and added a small amount of pressure - ensuring that she understood that it was _he _who was in control of **everything** that would continue from here on out.

When her eyes recognized his dominance by sparkling in fear - only then did he release his hold on her shoulder. She would no longer be a hindrance to him or his plan, that was all he was looking for. Had anyone else have seen the little display and the blood on her neck was not there, they might have thought they were lovers.

But Itachi was clear with his intention, and only touched her to invoke fear. She was not on his list of attractive women, it was clear by his uncaring gaze that never took in any other part of her body except to further the success of his plan.

Sakura fought to regain her composure as the twisted man before her sheathed his Katana then casually took a couple steps - walking past her.

"Do I need to say anything more on this matter?"

In a trance-like motion she shook her head 'no.'

"…"

Sakura stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring off into space as she realized that he'd done nothing but scratch her neck and yet it was as frightening as if Sasuke had ripped and stabbed her. But it wasn't so much as the cut - it was the fact that it bled _so much_. She hated blood. The mere look at it sent her into a mental turmoil that reminded her of all the blood _he _had splattered.

What was it about this man that made her view him as far more deadlier than Sasuke?

Mysterious.

So dark and mysterious.

Itachi Uchiha.

Her heart contracted and wheezed.

She felt a mental tug in her mind, and her body twitched as if in impatience.

Turning to look over her shoulder, she watched as the Uchiha prodigy walked away. Nothing more than a motion of his finger indicating for her to follow after him. She didn't know how to regard Itachi… the only thing she knew for sure was that he was someone to be feared. With that last thought the tug on her mind increased its force - indicating for her not to dawdle.

Sakura complied immediately.

She started walking in an almost zombie-like trance towards the man who scared her into a secret bubble of seclusion. It was after a couple of minutes that she realized they were walking in the complete opposite direction that they were currently at.

Within five minutes they had caught up to Hinata, who was sitting down against a tree, waiting patiently. She snapped her head up and stared at Sakura with worry filled eyes. There was dried tears that spilled down her cheeks - showing that the timid girl had been crying.

Sakuras eyes remained impassively dead.

"S-Sakura?"

Said girl glanced at her friend in silent greeting, but didn't say a word.

The elder Uchiha lightly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orb. It looked almost like a marble, but swirled with black and a dark brown. Hinata leaned forward in horror and tried to reach for Sakura - practically hyperventilating at the fact that Sakura was now covered in blood.

The pink headed kunoichi gave Hinata a small smile that told her 'don't worry everything's going to be alright.' But her friend was not convinced, and she followed Sakuras turning head to view what she was now looking at.

Itachi.

Kneeling down he placed the small marble on the grass and eyed the two women with a stoic stare. Sakuras heart constricted, and her hands tightened in fear at her sides. Hinata noticed this out of the corner of her eyes and clutched Sakuras wrist reassuringly.

The pink headed girls fear subsided just a bit.

"Follow."

Eyes as cold and dark as black took in their appearance for a brief moment before he turned like a spirit in the darkness, almost like a master vampire in the gloom.

His two servants - fearing their master as they should - obediently followed suit.

* * *

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

* * *

Narutos pupils dilated.

Clawed hands coming to rest upon a large tree. He noted the long lines of scratches going down the bark, playing the possible scene in his mind.

He glanced over at Sasuke who was staring with narrowed eyes at the blonde.

Confused.

He sniffed the tree and felt his nose flare.

_Her_ scent went to the very top of the tree. Yet he couldn't place the reason for such actions. Taking another whiff at the air, he growled low in his throat when their scent continued on in a different direction. The dulling pain in his body was starting to react, his body was going through changes, but this new pain was something he was not accustomed to.

There was something definitely wrong with his body.

"Well?" Sasuke's voice asked lowly.

It was almost as if the mans personality did a three-sixty. He had been on the brink of going berserk, and now he was stone faced. Completely cold and uncaring of the situation - though Naruto knew better and instead settled on the idea that Sasuke was finally gaining some self control. But there was a grunt in his tone, and sparing a glance Naruto noted that Sasuke _looked _how Naruto felt.

The Uchihas fingers were twitching and that was a sign that he was _trying _to be in control. And trying to suppress the pain that was now becoming more visible on his face. Naruto's blood red irises turned almost animalistic for a moment - it was taking almost all of his own mental strength to not go completely insane over their sudden predicament.

His lover.

His paradise.

His mate -

Was taken from under his goddamn nose.

Naruto was now amazing at appearing calm on the outside, but inside, he was seething with the fury of a raging inferno. Unfortunately the longer he thought on Hinata's abduction the more he could feel his sanity slowly ticking away. Sasuke was better off than he was. In truth Naruto was going off of true- pure- instincts and while he was a lot better at handling them it also made it almost chaotically worse.

If Naruto lost control…

Sasuke was at Naruto's side instantly, grounding out in a low murmur. "Come on dobe, we gotta find them."

The Uchiha was a master at sensing Narutos moods, and having his best friend lose his cool was not something he wanted to deal with at the moment.

Unfortunately - in complete unison - both boys felt the twinge of pain in their guts again. The same pain they had felt when they were in the forest and Hinata and Sakura had gotten away. Then also the result in how that bastard was able to abduct their women. Clutching their abdomens they fell hard against the floor - knocking into one anothers shoulders for some form of support against the excruciating pain.

To add to it, this 'new pain' was now reacting as well.

"Damnit!" Naruto snarled.

The man who had taken their lovers apparently _knew _about when their 'rounds' would hit. If this person knew so much about them then there was more to the danger then just the fact that their lovers were being taken hostage. Sparing a pain-filled glance towards his Uchiha brethren, he winced as said boys eyes mirrored his own.

The fact of the matter is… they didn't know who the culprit was.

Naruto seethed in anger - eyes bleeding red.

Sasukes eyes now copied his best friends.

"Do you t-think… Konoha…" Naruto could barely breathe, let alone talk.

Sasuke wheezed, digging his nails into his stomach, "I-.. d-don't fucking know-" He hissed before continuing, "Wh-whoever the fuck I-it is… they're going t-to fuckin **die**."

The waves of pain continued to excrete from their bodies.

And soon.. They found their hunt was coming to an end.

"N-Naruto."

"S-sas…"

Both males suddenly collapsed to the ground in pure exhaustion. With a weak groan they both stared at one another in complete weariness. They'd been having the change pains… but they hadn't expected them to increase in violent waves.

It was so unbearable that they were on the brink of passing out. They were overcome with such drained energy they couldn't speak physically anymore.

"**Dobe..**"

"_T-teme…_"

"**I.. I c-cant brea-t-the..**"

"_B-bastard… hold on-_"

"**It's getting…dark.**"

"_Y-yeah…so…dark.._"

"**D-dobe… d-don't let the d-dark t-..t-take me-**"

"_Teme… I'm..I'm sorry.._"

"**D-don't.. don't l-let it…**"

"_I'm sorry.._"

Both males succumbed to the darkness, their bodies going completely limp in the middle of the forest.

* * *

**o-O-o**

* * *

"You guys are back! Thank god!" The brown haired woman met the team of shinobi at the front gates.

With a blink, Kakashi was the first to speak up, "Yes. Is something the matter?"

Before words left her mouth, Tsunade landed with a smooth click of her heels, making sure to have everyones undivided attention.

"Kakashi we're healing you up and sending you on one of our dangerous missions yet."

Silver eyebrows rose in confusion, "Hm?"

"Wait, Kakashi sensei is hurt. Surely it would be better if you got someone else-"

"With this mission, I don't think Kakashi will **let **me send someone else."

There was a long pregnant pause between the group of ninjas and their Hokage. Despite the look of normalcy, some still questioned whether Tsunade was right in the head sometimes. She took unnecessary risks on some things and even put extreme faith in situations that looked nearly undoable. So, with that in mind, the younger group of the team eyed her wearily.

Kakashi, however, didn't see such a thing in the woman before him. He saw a fierce leader that looked for any opening and crafted intelligent ideas according to the Shinobis themselves. Giving them missions that flowed almost singular with a specific persons personality. It was because of this that Kakashi didn't hesitate when Tsunade spoke those last words.

"If you'll do me the honor of healing, I'll be more than happy to carry out any mission involving Sasuke and Naruto."

Tsunade regarded him with a smirk of appraisal.

_Of course _he knew what type of mission it would be, and just who it was involve. Good, that meant she didn't need to go on explaining too much of it.

"Follow me to one of the rooms near my office, and I'll heal you. In the meantime you can tell me about the mission and just what you've found out."

Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune walked as a duo with clear understanding. The younger ones, however, regarded the whole situation with mutters of 'troublesome' and 'what the fuck just happened?' Without another word they followed close behind.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I'll need you to take your shirt off." Tsunade gave him a cold scowl when the silver haired man smiled slyly at her. "Pervert." She muttered under her breath when he complied with her demand.

Shizune took to the other side of the bed that Kakashi was now laying atop of. While Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino took chairs and placed them against the far wall of the room, watching as Tsunade healed up their captain.

"I'm not quite sure how to say this, but we have a bit of a problem." Kakashi spoke up, as Tsunade began glowing from her fingertips.

"Really? And here I thought Sasuke and Naruto abducting women and going half crazy was a piece of cake." Her amused cocky reply was met with humor filled black eyes.

"Well, let's say that this information is the icing and cherry top to the cake."

A blonde eyebrow rose, "Oh?"

"Naruto and Sasuke don't have the girls anymore."

It amazed the entire room of people how well Tsunade kept her calm, in fact she didn't even waver in her healing after the words left Kakashis mouth. That wasn't to say she didn't react at all though, for her eyebrows came together and her lips twitched downward into a serious frown.

"So.. They've hidden them?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. Something far worse has happened."

It was then that the light beneath her fingertips sparked like steel against steel. She quickly removed her fingers from Kakashis wound and stared at him in horror. Of course, as a mother-like figure, she was quick to assume the absolute worst of the given situation. With a wide eyed stare, she searched Kakashis gaze for an answer to her silent question.

"No, no… they're not dead."

The hokage almost fell to the floor in relief.

"Don't scare me like that!"

The son of the white fang sat up, rubbing his hand over the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Yah, sorry about that." He dropped his hand and continued on, his tone getting serious. "Someone took them."

"Took them?" The blonde stepped forward, "_Took _them?"

Shikamaru winced at her tone, choosing at that moment to concentrate on something else. Whenever his mother would get that tone he knew he was going to get yelled at for something he knew was too troublesome for him to actually care about.

Apparently the rest of the gang knew that voice too, for Shino went to looking at his bugs crawl across the wall next to his face. Kiba was scratching his enormous Akamaru (who was seriously enormous), while Neji used his byakugan to count the birds he could see outside.

They continued like that for the next ten minutes while Tsunade screamed her head off at Kakashi, who seemed to have suddenly taken a great interest in his porno book. This however, didn't seem to faze the woman who was pointing fingers at all of them.

When her exasperated cursing was done, all the men regarded her with fearful glances and sudden lumps in their throats. It was like getting Sakura angry, just a million times worse. After all, this is where Sakura herself got her extremely bad temper from.

"Ehh..Tsunade… maybe you should let Kakashi explain now?"

The woman huffed angrily, and snatched the book from Kakashis hands. "Stop reading that damn book, and tell me what the hell happened then."

With a small, and extremely forced smile, he plucked the book from her fingertips and placed his 'precious' by his side. "You'll get even angrier once I tell you."

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "There's no doubt about that."

Kakashi mentally scoffed, and actually felt insulted. How rude. "Well," He continued with a slight humor at her expression, "It seems that someone unexpected has come back from the dead."

When the words left his lips, everyone in the room was suddenly giving him the 'owl stare.' Wide eyes, filled with confusion and skepticism.

"Back from the dead?" Tsunade leaned back, baffled. "Orochimaru?"

There was a series of grunts in response, but Kakashi silenced it with a raise of his hand.

"Worst. Far worst than even Orochimaru."

It was then that Tsunade took a step back, eyeing the silver haired man with something akin to horror, "You don't mean-"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Shizune, as well as the other four young men, looked between the Hokage and the Anbu member with curious filled stares. All wondering just who the heck was alive again, and how this person could possibly be any worse than that snake bastard.

"Oh my god." She murmured, staring at the floor suddenly.

"Who was it?" Shizune asked suddenly, aggravated that she wasn't part of the 'I-know-who-it-is' group.

The boys in the background nodded their head in agreement.

"Itachi Uchiha."

It was decided that the sudden atmosphere would be called the 'Itachi atmosphere.' For whenever the mans name was brought up, the reaction was always the same. Horrified, scowls of bitter hatred and pitch black darkness of decay. It was as if his name alone could wither a flower, turning any color into pure onyx like his eyes, and his heart. The world suddenly converted to dark shading of gray, white and black - all color stripped from the world.

It was the first time in a week that Neji felt even a small sense of remorse for the Uchiha. While he hated him for what he'd done to Sakura and helped that **demon **take his precious cousin, even now he couldn't summon the hatred to his heart for the boy when his elder brother was brought up.

_That _was something nobody deserved to live through.

"He's… he's alive." The brunette woman broke the silence.

"So it would seem." Shino remarked lowly, startling everyone who rarely heard him say anything.

"Alright, for a moment, just forget about the fact that he's alive. Right now we need to figure out _why _he even has the girls in the first place."

Kakashi nodded at Tsunade, "Perhaps he's that 'anonymous tipper' we were trying to figure out."

The blonde snorted, "That just what we need, Itachi sending us mail."

"I was still there when they left and took off after him." Kakashi continued, ignoring her sarcasm.

Tsunade shook her head sadly, "God knows how Sasuke reacted to knowing Itachi stole Sakura." Said woman winced, looking at Kakashi for details.

A sudden twitch came to his lips, "Actually, they haven't the slightest idea it's Itachi."

Silence.

"In fact-" He continued, ignoring the baffled stares, "Itachi was able to hide his scent from Naruto somehow and took Hinata right from underneath his nose."

Tsunade made an exasperated growl under her breath. "Great, I don't know whether to be happy or even more uneasy about Itachi getting his hands on them. It's a catch twenty-two."

Shikamaru, suddenly leaning forward, slowly got to his feet -expressing his famous ability at being lazy- and walked ever-so-slowly towards the set of three high ranked ninja. With a lazy sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair and muttered under his breath.

"We can use it to our advantage."

Tsunade regarded him with a raised eyebrow in silent question.

Shizune voiced it, "How?"

Taking his sweet time, which extremely irritated the entire room because -to put it frankly- they were all twitching in anticipation, he gave a loud sigh and peered up at the ceiling. He watched it almost as if it held all the answers to their question, and that that to but look up at it to know what he was thinking. With another bored sigh he cocked his head to the side and eyed the blonde woman with a lopsided grin.

"I have a plan if you're willing to hear me out."

Tsunade eyed the young tactician thoughtfully before smirking. "Go for it."

"Well, let's start off by saying that capturing Naruto and Sasuke our top priority." He was met with murmurs of approval. "Capturing them by force will never work, they both are far too stubborn, so these turn in events is actually extremely helpful.

Sasuke and Naruto, as Kakashi has stated, don't know that Itachi is the one who took Hinata and Sakura. Because we can't _force_ them back here, using that gap of knowledge will not only get them here willingly, but they'll also be more civilized."

Kakashi smirked, "So you're saying that they'll be less hostile because they'll know we aren't going to hurt the girls."

"Exactly. That takes care of getting them here without the loss of lives. We can use the torture chambers beneath the Village to keep them locked up in the meantime. We'll need to find seals that will keep them there.

With those two stuck here, we can then question them and finally get some answers on what the hell is going on with them. Not only that, but with them no longer in our way, we can track down Itachi, and succeed in actually getting the girls back."

Shizune bit her lip, "But what about Itachi?"

Shikamaru sighed lazily, "If in fact Itachi is the one who wrote the letter, judging by his ability to devise and carry out plans as well as me and Kakashi I'd say he's _waiting _for us to find him."

Kakashi leaned back on the bed with a motion of laziness that looked a lot like Shikamaru's. "With Naruto and Sasuke bound, we can find out what we need to know, and still have the free reign to send out as much man-power we need in order to succeed in a rescue mission."

Tsunade felt her lip twitch. "When you guys first appeared, it was you who I wanted to send out after Naruto and Sasuke. That's why I wanted to heal up Kakashi."

Shikamaru smiled, "Then we're on the same page."

"Definitely." She nodded then eyed Kakashi with a sigh. "Only problem is - if we do in fact find them and we tell them to come with us, whose to say they won't flip out and threaten to destroy everything once they get here?"

The tactician shrugged lazily, "I don't think they will."

If it had been any other person, Tsunade would have glared and told them to get the hell out of her face. To act so nonchalant about the safety of her village was a treason in itself to her ears. However, this man was a tactful genius, and it was that fact alone that made her put all her faith in him - despite his seemingly uncaring nature. Deep down, she knew if he had any doubts, he wouldn't have recommended it in the first place.

"So then, first things first-" Tsunade smiled genuinely. "You guys head after Naruto and Sasuke." She turned to her right, "Shizune. Me and you got some bindings we need to place in the lower chambers."

Practically scooting off the bed, Kakashi eyed Shikamaru with a tint of respect, "Alright then. Let's be on our way."

Tsunade watched the team leave with a sullen sigh.

"Be careful."

**o-O-o**

"Kakashi sensei…" Neji muttered under his breath, glancing at the silver haired man.

Glancing over, Kakashi silently rose an eyebrow. "Hrmm?"

Kiba jumped ahead of them, sniffing around the air for some sort of strong scent that indicated the path that Naruto and Sasuke had taken. Akamaru growled loudly and barked at Kiba a couple of times, the two communicating in a tongue that only they would understand.

"Why is this happening?" The Hyuuga boy demanded roughly.

He was met with silence.

"This phenomenon has never happened before. It's almost as horrific as when the Uchiha clan was slaughtered." Kakashi remained calm toned, "In any case, most of you may not see it as that deadly but neither did any of you see Sakura drowning in her own blood."

Kiba hollered from ahead, his voice drifting back with disdain, "What the fuck happened to Naruto?"

The men just continued to stare off into space with not a sound coming from their lips. "That's what the hokage is trying to figure out." Shino remarked. "Did you not hear the conversation we just had?"

Kiba snorted in response.

Shikamaru suddenly turned to Kakashi, a worried look on his face. "Kakashi sensei." Said man turned to him nodded his head in confirmation that he was listening, "I'll sometimes leave out details because it's too troublesome to say everything, but I purposely left something out back in the room with the Hokage."

Kakashi rose an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Shikamaru was staring straight ahead, eyebrows coming together in something akin to frustration and concentration, Kakashi knew something was wrong. "A while back I was assigned to help organize all Leaf village shinobi's in new groups. As I was looking I also happened to see those who died, fled, and betrayed the village.

Among them was Itachi. When I read up on his profile, if he hadn't killed his family, I would have praised him for his skill in both combat and intelligence. That Itachi… he's a tactician like me. He never makes a move without first analyzing everything about it."

Kakashi caught on immediately, suddenly gaining some of Shikamaru's concentrated features, "You think Itachi had this all planned out."

"Yes." He murmured. "It's falling into place too perfectly. Not only is it suspicious that he was the one abducting the girls, but don't you find it ironic that they were sent on a mission to go after his ex partner, Kisame? It's far too intertwined. I thought that all the Akatsuki members were completely dead."

There was a rough thump as Kakashi landed roughly on another branch, "It's true that we took down every one of them and restored peace, but there is a possibility that one could have been playing possum. At least, that's what Itachi wants us to think."

Shikamaru nodded. "I think Kisame was dead already, he just needed to find a way to get the three of them out of Konoha. It's almost as if he already knew of Sasuke and Narutos condition and was trying to provoke it."

"I can see that about Sasuke and Sakura, but how do you explain Naruto going all the way back to Konoha to steal Hinata, huh? Did Itachi also predict that?"

Having been listening to the whole conversation, Neji was seething with anger. Now it was no longer reasons behind it, that were pissing him off, it was the situation itself. It didn't matter who was involved, or why, all he knew was that his cousin was in danger because of some guy he once held so much pride for.

Shikamaru understood Neji's protective nature, truly he did, but right now it was a battle of wits. And, in truth, Shikamaru had no doubts that Hinata and Sakura were fine. Perhaps that thought was more of intuition rather than wit, but it was hardly relevant at the moment.

"More than likely, yes." Nara jumped almost in unison with Kakashi, the only person who was catching on to everything he said. "Judging by what I know of Itachi through his records, he knows everything about Naruto and Sasuke. In fact, im willing to bet he knows what's wrong with them too. And I'm also positive that Itachi predicted everything that's been happening and we are currently playing into his hand.

He _wants _us to find him. And he knows our intentions are to get those two psychos. Which means, that either Itachi has already done something to make them immobile, or it's something that's going to happen while we negotiate with them. Either way, I'm sure Itachi has done something to the two of them."

The air was filled with silence, Shikamaru and Kakashi were silently brooding over the events and how they were playing in Itachi's hands, when a sudden thought came from an unlikely source.

"Yo Shikamaru." Kiba spoke up, looking over his shoulder. "Not that I'm meaning to question your intelligence or anything, but how the hell do you just spring out of your ass this bullshit about Itachi? From what I've heard we go from learning Itachi took Sakura and Hinata, to suddenly he was planning all this from the beginning? Theres too big of a gap to just jump to that sort of conclusion don't you think?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, there isn't a gap. When Itachi left that letter that tipped us of what happened to Sakura and Hinata, I knew for sure he was the culprit behind it all."

Kiba suddenly waved his hand dismissively, "Alright alright, to be honest I don't give a fuck. I just want Naruto to get back to normal."

There were grunts of agreement.

Suddenly Neji spoke up. "That blonde headed fool took my cousin, and god knows what has happened to her. I swear to god - if he did anything to Hinata like Sasuke did to Sakura.. I'll kill him." The Hyuuga growled murderously, "I swear to god I will."

Kakashi remained silent, noticing that they all seemed more hurt by Naruto than Sasuke.

They all almost seemed to forget that Sasuke was part of it also. He supposed it came as no surprise that the Uchiha would do something so brutal, it was a shock to realize that the hyperactive knucklehead who cheered everyone on and fought tooth and nail to protect the village and its people- would be guilty of kidnapping and battery.

To a degree, he wondered if they believed it was Naruto who influenced Sasuke into it, or vice versa. Even Kakashi didn't know the answer to that. It was a reason why capturing them was such a big deal. If they could at least find out what happened, then he could find his soul at rest. No matter how sic the reason may be.

But one thing he did know for sure - they were both quite aware of what they were doing.

"When we find them, in how bad of a shape do you propose they will be in?" For the first time Shino speaks, his glasses reflecting the passing trees.

"I honestly don't know." Kakashi murmured, "We'll need to be cautious."

Shino suddenly made an unexpected turn, which forced all members to follow with narrowed eyes. He glances back at them for only a moment before giving his reason offhandedly.

"I placed one of my female bugs on Sasuke."

There was a slight sigh of exasperation.

"That shit is still creepy Shino.." Kiba muttered, having been in the back of the group after the sudden change in direction, but now ran right next to the bug tamer.

"That creepy method is what will save us incredible time and lead us straight to our destination." Neji interrupted with a hint of anger.

Shino mentally thanked the Hyuuga for backing him up, but did not say so aloud.

"How much further?" Shikamaru whispered.

Shino shrugged, "Even I can't tell exactly how far. I'm guessing though by the males anticipation we're not too far away anymore."

It was another fifteen minutes of chakra-speed running before Shino came to an abrupt stop. "Be cautious… they're not far off."

Kakashi was the only one who jumped a few branches ahead, Shikamaru was close behind - he was the best backup because of his shadow possession jutsu.

"So?" Shikamaru asked in a whisper.

Kakashi suddenly stood, looking a bit tense, his eye narrowed in suspicion but he waved a hand at them to come near his branch. The group of men jumped to where Kakashi stood and nearly felt their insides rattle with warning.

Their hostile soon-to-be hostages were out cold. Lying on their stomachs, both of their faces paralyzed in a scrunched up face of pure pain.

Whatever they had been going through - it was enough to knock them out.

"Just as I predicted." Shikamaru sighed, "Itachi found a way to immobilize them."

He looked down at the two and felt a twinge of worry.

For some odd reason, not a single person took in the sight with malice or a serves-you-right look. They stared at their old comrades, something between a twist of pity and apprehensive betrayal. Still.. None of them looked as if they wished this upon them.

For their former comrades face mirrored absolute horrific pain.

Kakashi had to wonder though, as he stared at Sasukes tightened jaw - if this was how Sakura felt when she was lying in a pool of her own blood. He was sure that this could not compare to the terror the poor girl had endured. Not even close.

Kiba was the first to jump down, he earned a bunch of yells for him to stop - but he could smell it on them. They weren't dead.. But they were out cold. In fact… as he sniffed again… he retracted from them in something akin to bewilderment.

"It's safe you guys…"

"You don't know that!" Neji snapped, "They could be faking it!"

"Nah man…" Kiba's face suddenly looks sullen, "You can't escape the smell of slowly withering flesh."

Shikamaru paled, "Are they..?"

"No." The dog-boy murmured. Suddenly he turned to them, "Just grab 'em. They won't be waking up anytime soon… I can assure you."

Kakashi instantly grabbed Naruto, for once being at Naruto's side rather then the avenger. He looked at their faces once again but tried not to let his personal feelings get in the way. They looked like they were dead.

"So what's the matter with them then? They pass out?" Shikamaru asked, hauling Sasuke over his shoulder with a grunt.

Shino offered a hand, but both men politely refused.

"Well?" Neji demanded - still seething with anger at the thought of his beloved cousin. What family member _wouldn't _show disdain towards the two?

Kiba smiled dryly, "Whatever happened… it must have been pretty damn powerful…"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow. "Kiba?"

Finally the dog-bog stopped feeling the aching in his chest as he stared at Naruto's face. "They're both in a coma man… Comatose."

Neji eyes matched that of spite, "Good. Let's get going then."

No one spoke the entire way back - all of them lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**o-O-o**

* * *

It was dark as night. Consisting of one long and narrow hallway that extended endlessly into the demonic abyss. The walls seem to cry out in horrified screams, old water leaking down their slime-covered appearance. Rats infested the floors, almost hissing like cats when the pair got too close to them. They jumped and skittered away with tiny squeaks.

As their footsteps connected with the floor- it was not surprising that their ears were met with a sound that resembled that of squishing a bug. Sounds of clothes rustling together with heavy labored breathing, the aroma of musty pipes and lack of fresh oxygen. But nothing compared to the horrifying stench of the piss and shit from years of being occupied by hundreds of rats.

The placed their hands over their noses, silently motioning to one another that they needed to get this place cleaned up as soon as possible. It reeked.

Clanking sandals propelled the two visitors through the long narrow pathway - only one room at the end of the never ending tunnel.

When they reached it - it was as it should have been. I large gate that intertwined the faintest of glows - a deep black with red-orange hue fading in and out almost lovingly. It flashed in retaliation to their arrival seeming almost anticipating and impatient. The closer they got, the wilder the glow became, fading through orange and red in a flash of warning.

The chakra induced door never wavered as Tsunade gradually stepped towards it and proceeded to place numb fingers against the gates surface. Almost immediately the hinges on the door allowed freedom - the busy blonde walked through without a hint of fear or amusement. Had any other person but the Hokage tried to open it, they would have succumbed to the gates wrath.

Her face was void of all emotion.

"W-what… what is this place?"

"…"

Shizune snapped her head towards the blonde with a quick demand, "This is where we're going to keep them?"

Tsunade shrugged - but the look in her eyes was soft.

"Sarutobi was against this place… he said that there would never be a use for it."

Shizune stared at the hokage with a frown. "He-… what?"

"When Naruto was born… the leaders thought that he would go out of control and try to hurt people. So they built this chamber down here.."

"To ensure that he never got out." Shizune finished, anger rising in her throat.

"When the elders demanded it of him to put Naruto in here to live the rest of his life, Sarutobi was quick to decline. Naruto was only a few months old at that time." She suddenly traced her fingers along the wall, eyeing the rusted chains.

"That's terrible!"

"Yes…" Tsunade felt a lump in her throat. "What's even more terrible is that we actually _will _have to use this place to contain him."

Shizune placed a reassuring hand on Tsunade's arm. "It'll only be for a little while."

Shrugging her hand off her arm, the Hokage began a series of hand signs before looking to Shizune with a sigh of irritation. "This barrier won't hold them for any longer than a couple of days. Maybe less if they go crazy."

Shizune mirrored the hand motions. "That means we have to work fast and with all our power." She grimaced, "That's not a problem for me, but I don't know about _you_." Shizune's lighthearted joke actually put a twitch to the Hokages lips.

"Alright Shizune, I'll make you a deal. If we finish the sealing before Kakashi gets back, then you owe me a mountain of Sake."

The brunette smirked, "You're on!"

"And after we do finish them, we'll have to do something about the lack of furnishing in here."

Shizune mumbled, "Yeah… and the lack of well… _everything_."

The two, managed to exchange smiles, and considering the sudden situation. It was definitely a good thing.

* * *

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

* * *

When she had been forced to follow him, she hadn't expected their destination to be another mile away.

Itachi had come to stop in front of an extremely large boulder right next to a roaring waterfall. At first she hadn't heard anything, but after a few moments she could hear the crunching and grinding sounds of rock giving way by some unseeing force. With a flick of his wrist an opening appeared through the waterfall - which lead into a dark cave.

Coming to stand on the rushing water from the fall, she peaked a shaky glance at the elder Uchiha. He didn't look at her, and merely stepped through the curtain formed water and into the dark abyss of the wave. Sakura and Hinata followed behind, trudging rather slowly behind him.

Taking in her surroundings she noted the way the walls crept darkness. Suddenly the two girls jerked in response to numerous lamps embedded in the wall - which had burned to life with roaring flames. The mass of lights were never ending, and that was no surprise because so were the halls. The air was actually crisp with freshness, something Sakura and Hinata weren't exactly suspecting.

Sakura felt a twitch in her body, and she shot up to glare at the back of the head of the Uchiha. He was telling her to hurry up, and finally coming to understand his true nature -which actually consisted of him having very _little _patience, contrary to previous belief of him being as patient as a praying Buddhist- and learning to cope with it.

She took Hinata by the arm gently and forced her to walk a little faster. There were two doors at the end of the hallway. Both having a good distance between them. As they approached he made a sudden left turn, which them complied to. She noticed that the doors were just an illusion - no doubt used to force intruders to run into a rock wall to stall time.

They finally approached a large door, he opened it and waited for them to slip past him. He stood against the doorframe, eyeing both of them with cold and unreadable eyes. This was his usual expression, yet after his recent torture, she felt more compelled to obey him in every way possible. She didn't want a repeat, and his eyes held a promise that if she behaved - she would be fine.

The thought struck her for a moment - if she'd listened to Sasuke… would he have treated her differently? She had recalled him yelling at her to obey him and things would not be so bad, but in truth she didn't believe him.

Itachi glanced at her, obviously indicating that he heard her thoughts, but offered nothing but a blank stare.

She shivered and walked into the large room with a cold feeling. That is, until she saw the enormous area filled with a couple of big tables and the biggest stove and over she'd ever seen. Counters practically stretched halfway across the room. Plenty of cooking space!

"You haven't eaten in days." Sakura jumps at the sound of his voice, whirling around to face his erect standing position. He looked, acted, spoke, even stood like he was royalty. She inwardly groaned at the look he was giving her.

He knew Sasuke was behind her fasting. "I hardly get time to eat.." She grumbled, looking to the floor.

"It seems my brother doesn't take very good care of his pets."

Ripping her eyes off the floor she pinned him with a hateful glare, "I am **not **his pet."

"You are wearing an Uchiha shirt with his crest on the back." He took a step forward, eyeing her chest which peaked through the shirt.

Her bra had been taken and thrown into the river after the sadistic bastard cut it in half, she was aware that she lacked anything to prevent his cold eyes from seeing the peaks being frame by the thing shirt. His eyes hardly stared for a second before they flickered up just a tad bit from where her left breast was shaped invitingly.

Her face burned with embarrassment, "Stop looking at my breasts."

The elder Uchiha rose a dark eyebrow before letting it fall back down. He gave her a deadpanned look before replying monotonously, "There is hardly anything there to look at."

It wasn't the comment itself that had her blood boiling with rage, it was more of the fact that he meant it quite literally. Unlike normal people who would say it with hidden meaning, or a hint of him putting her down, his tone was to the point.

He was neither degrading her figure nor marking it as important. In truth, he was merely stating a fact.

And it pissed her off.

Without much thought she placed her hands on her hips and offered him another cold glare, but making sure to keep her temper in check. She remembered quite clearly her encounter with him earlier about her mouth and actions - she would not forget.

"So what kind of woman _do _you find attractive?"

Itachi disregarded her question by rudely walking past her without so much as a glance in her direction. Without realizing it, her body had followed his movements and she was now looking at his retreating back, which was now walking towards a chair that had its own little table. Which Hinata was currently sitting next to as well.

Sakura glared at him for snubbing her.

"It is none of your concern."

She felt a twinge of anger rattle her bones again, but dismissed it. She didn't give a shit about his life anyways. With another glance around the room she eyed him with an annoyed frown. Speaking of the room, just what the hell were they supposed to eat anyhow?

"Is there any food here?" Sakura asked, looking around the kitchen.

He closed his eyes, propping both feet atop the table, with fingers folded and placed gracefully on his lip. "Yes."

He offered nothing more.

With an over exaggerated groan she made her way cautiously to the cupboards and found some silverware and cooking utensils. Along with some pots, pans, and to her utmost delight - a rice steamer. Now that she found the things to cook in, all that was left was to find the food itself.

Glancing towards the fridge, that had surprisingly went unnoticed to her wandering eyes, she made her way towards it and opened it up. A package of meat was lying there, with vegetables and different forms of drinks. On the right side of it she saw a package of rice on the countertop with a basket of fruit.

She was going to question him, but looking at his relaxed position gave her pause.

"S-sakura would you l-like some help?" Hinata asked from her sitting position, speaking in hushed tones - obviously out of consideration for the 'believed-to-be-sleeping' Uchiha.

A quick nod, and the Hyuuga girl got to her feet with a small smile.

The rest of the night proved pretty normal.

Sakura had gobbled up almost all of the food, she was thankful that Itachi didn't bother opening his eyes to look at her. For if he did he would have seen a woman resembling a hamster with cheeks huge on both sides. There were bits of rice hanging around the side of her mouth.

Afterwards Itachi woke up and showed them to their rooms, which were right next to one another.

The first thing Sakura noticed was that Hinata entered her room alone, and that she - like always- did not. Itachi followed her inside and watched as she took a few shaking steps away from him. Had he been any other person she would have seriously thought he was going to try and make a move on her - probably even rape her. But, no, his eyes alone told her that he was here in her room for strict business and that alone.

"What do you want?" She grumbled.

"To tell you a little secret." His tone was cryptic.

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed and rose a pink eyebrow at him, "Alright… I'm listening."

Without batting an eye Sakura was suddenly on her back, sprawled out on the bed. With something akin cavalier, Itachi placed her in a comfortable position on the bed before throwing a blanket over her form. Being a gifted shinobi had its advantaged, especially when you're quick enough to pop off a jutsu and not have anyone see it.

With a shift in his position he began walking out of the room, throwing a few choice words over his shoulder.

"You will be asleep for two days. When you awaken, be ready for a shift in events." His eyes became half lidded, and he allowed a dark smirk to spread across his face.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered with blatant mirth.

Knowing full well that they would be filled with a certain younger Uchiha.

* * *

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

* * *

Hrmm… long ass chapter, ne?

**Note - **We're reaching the end you guys! Arent you happy? Probably another 3-4 more chapters to go and then this is done.

Well Thanks for sticking around.


	14. Nevermore

**http: /(Add another slash) www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/playlist?list=PL6458E5968E15C25F**

My Writing Playlist! I finally took all the songs from my computer, found them on you tube, and put them together for you guys so you can understand where I get my inspiration from. As you will find, it's practically all Nox Arcana (greatest band ever) for the exception of a few different bands.

Put it on shuffle, and enjoy!

For those of you who asked constantly about my music taste - there ya go! I hope it will help you guys with your own writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

**x/X****/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

**Domineering what's Mine**

**Chapter 14 - Nevermore**

**Rated - M**

**Sasuke / Sakura**

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

* * *

_And The Raven, Never Flitting, Still is Sitting, Still is Sitting_

_On The Pallid Bust of Pallas Just Above My Chamber Door_

_And His Eyes Have All The Seeming Of A Demon's That Is Dreaming_

_And The Lamp-Light O'er Him Streaming Throws His Shadow On The Floor_

_And My Soul From Out That Shadow That Lies Floating On The Floor _

_Shall Be Lifted - Nevermore_

Nevermore, By Nox Arcana

* * *

There's a soft ringing in her mind.

Smooth.

It's like sprinkling rain.

Gentle.

Her eyes are tightly bound to be closed , a result of some unknown force. She finds her body rather otherworldly and it feels almost is if it is not even her own - as if she is in someone elses being than hers. This phenomenon… how peculiar.

The ringing is getting a little louder, but there is nothing else that brings about her other senses. She cannot see, feel, smell, or taste anything of her surroundings. All she can do is _hear_ - hear the clattering of something akin to the jingling of bells.

Bells? Why bells?

They clang against one another escalating to an almost piercing cry that left her flinching in her imagination. But she doesn't do this in reality - for she is unable to move from the pit of nothingness she dwells in. This empty feeling - this horrific sense of knowing you can do nothing about your current predicament.

Helplessness.

So engulfed in her inabilities Sakura cannot even sum up rational thought. She's floating and drifting on a sea of endlessness towards a destination unknown with a passing time of forever. There is only one thing she is certain of, the only thing she can think of rationally, and that is the god awful ringing of those goddamn bells! In her mind she can imagine pressing her hands against her ears to try to block out the offensive sound, but it will do nothing in reality.

For the offensive sounds assault cannot be stopped.

For **whom **do the bells toll?

**Hahaha…**

Someone is laughing at her. Dark and mysterious it may be, to some strange degree the laughter both soothes and shakes up her nerves. As if being in a state of stupor wasn't bad enough, it would seem that she was now facing an unknown entity who, at the moment, seemed to be enjoying her immobile predicament far too much. But who did the voice belong to?

There were numerous other questions brimming through her skull:

Where is she?

Why is she here?

Why are bells ringing?

Sakura is fighting. Fighting for her very sanity in a world she knows not of. To a tune she has never heard.

But she feels in her heart, that something dreadful is the cause of this mischief. There are dark forces in this 'world' and as it stands she has no will to fight the darkness ahead. Hopelessness - however - will not be tolerated in this world she cannot sense. For there is another force who wishes to purge the very bitter gloom that resides in her heart and in her doubts.

An angel to guide her way back to the light.

It speaks with an earnest.

_Why are you here? _It questions her, but she can not make out the meaning behind those words.

This voice is not like the dark laughter in her mind. It murmurs in a soft chorus that twinkles of pure serenity and happiness. The warmth of comfort is practically radiating off the new voices rhythm - she is mesmerized by it.

"H-..huh?" Sakura finds herself murmuring into the nothingness, so engrossed in the affects of that smooth sound.

_You shouldn't be here._

That voice. That beautiful voice. It drowned out the ringing of the bells - it has stopped her from not being able to use her senses. As if in automatic reaction Sakura opens her eyes slowly, but finds herself in a relaxed sitting position - irking her into a state of stupor. Soft, shaking hands rise to come into contact with her face, and she wonders why her own body feels foreign to her still. Or why she cannot see despite her opened eyes.

"W-what?" The groaning voice trickles from her throat, her eyes squinting in obvious dizziness.

_It's not safe._

This voice is persistent, and it forces Sakura to close her eyes in exhausted pain. She can feel the aching of an oncoming headache pounding her temples brutally. The effects of smooth beauty is gone - a wolf in sheep's clothing as it were. No… now this voice is filled with desperation, despair, and fear. The difference is leaving her with bitterness, and her 'safety' is no longer there.

"Not safe?" She groans out, keeping her eyes closed.

_Here._

"Where is 'here'?" Sakura does not understand the meaning behind this womans words.

No matter how obvious and blunt the voice's words are - Sakura can not seem to grasp on to the _meaning _behind them. What is the word 'safe?' What does this voice mean by 'here?' These things make the pink headed kunoichi knit her eyebrows in frustration and confusion. She feels almost like a baby being taught how to comprehend the relation between words and pictures.

The words make sense yet what they imply do not. She is feeling irritable by this prospect, and as the voice continues to rant these (now meaningless) words to her, she finds that maybe if she opened her eyes again she can understand better. So she forces heavy lids to open to this unknown place she was forced to come to.

Her eyelids, like the releasing of a window, came crashing back down with unimaginable speed. It would seem that she is not allowed to open her eyes and see this place. Yet again Sakura has been denied the ability to do something of her own free will, but still she persistently tries forcing her fingers against her closed eyelids - she's trying to pry them open but it is as effective as it was before. Not amount of force can make her eyes open.

_You must leave._

That voice again…

Her first thoughts are not to panic - but there is no solid body or thing (for that matter) that emit's the voice she is hearing. Awake and slightly more in-tuned with her real intelligence, Sakura finally comes to terms with this voices words. She can now comprehend what it is the female is trying to say. But even with suddenly being thrown back into her mental normalness she's faced with the dilemma of being stuck in this place she knows not, as well as dealing with a voice yelling at her to leave. This alone seems to bring about an angry panic from her.

She lashes out at the voice - hoping to vent out some of her fearful frustration.

"You're not answering me!"

But the voice does not listen. It is careless of her overriding emotions. It is driven by nothing more than some hidden need to getting a message across to the young fearful woman. And once again Sakura scratches at her eyes.

_Quickly! Please! You must leave!_

Sakura presses her fingers hard against her forehead, leaning forward in a soft groan of displeasure. Her body displays the obvious statement of forfeiting. No longer wishing to deal with things far beyond her comprehension she then chooses to just sit and respond to this unknown person.

"I c-cant.. I cant see anything."

_Please leave! _

Leave. Leave. Leave. It is all this voice ever tells her.

"B-but I can't see!" She snaps, gritting her teeth in irritation.

_Then open your eyes._

She already tried that and it resulted in nothing. Yet she found herself to be under some sort of freaky spell. As if some will of fire engulfed her soul she finds herself brimming with confidence at her ability - and she _believes _she can see.

And so she can…

Eyelids gently rise, revealing pure emerald green opals.

White.

Pure white nothingness.

Sakura Haruno rotated her head in every direction - finding nothing but the endless mass of blank space. With her eyebrows coming together in agitated confusion she remembers that taking in her surroundings with skepticism is best. But in doing so she has opened the portal to more unanswered questions. Some of which she knew that she might not find a very logical reasoning for. Where was she? Why was she here? And most importantly - to whom did that mysterious voice belong to?

"W-what… what the hell?"

Her head turned left - nothing.

Right - nothing.

Up - nothing.

Down - …. A picture?

For the first time in a while, Sakura felt a twinge in her heart with unsettled weariness.

_Go. Get out._

The voice from her head suddenly echoed in the wide open area. Discarding her curiosity of the mysterious photo - which consisted of a matching plain white background (and nothing more), she craned her neck in numerous directions hoping to find the owner of the voice. To her dismay there was nothing to be seen. Whoever the voice belonged to - they seemed to want to keep their identity hidden. But, if that were the case, where could they possibly hide?

This world was filled with never ending nothingness. There wasn't a single thing but herself.

"Who are you?" She inquired softly yet with some authority, hoping the voice wasn't attached to something evil.

_I am not evil. I'm here to __**save **__you from evil._

Pink eyebrows came together in confusion. "S-save me?"

This world…just what sort of dangers were there to be explored here?

_There is not time. Please, you must get up._

"But-"

_You must leave this place quickly._

Sakura felt anger pulse through her veins, whoever this voice was - they were insistent and almost unrelenting on her mental stability. She was starting to get a panic attack from the frightened hollering of the 'unknown' person in the endless space of white. To add to her frustration, she was receiving not even a scrap of information on her current predicament.

"Why should I trust you? Where are you planning on leading me to?" She had every right to be cautiously suspicious.

The voice, however, ignored her distrust and defensive demands, not wavering in its goal to force her away.

_Hurry Sakura, you're running out of time._

In response the pinked haired woman raised her fist into the air, snapping her head around while yelling into the blank area, "Who the hell are you?"

It took so much effort to force herself to remain seated. Sakura absolutely refused to follow some strange voice in - god knows where- for christ-knows-what! Stubborn she may be, right now she was trapped in some other world where nothing but endless white met her eyes - and now there was some voice yelling at her to leave because… who fucking knows why? She wasn't given any answers to any damn thing - and to make matters worse even if she followed the voice - where the hell would she go?

It was nothing but blank whiteness!

Seething with a mixture of fear of the unknown, and anger at being in yet another mentally exhausting situation, Sakura took one more glance around before whispering to the 'voice'- a sudden hope that maybe it was listening to her and could _understand _her reluctance to obey.

"Please, just tell me why I should trust you?"

_Why shouldn't you?_

Sakura named off close to a hundred different reason, but chose not to mention them. "Would you trust some unknown person you can't even at least see?"

_Hmm…_

The atmosphere was suddenly becoming slick with fog - so abruptly that it took her a couple moments to actually react to it.

Widening her eyes she suddenly came to a stand, making sure to grab the picture, and twitchily snapped her head in different directions. With basic ninja instincts, they practically forced her into a mental state of preparing for an oncoming enemy attack. Her fists were clenched and ready to inflict pain if needed.

What was this though? Why the sudden fog?

Was something coming for her?

Who was there?

Was she being watched?

Is this because of the voice?

A million questions burned into her overworked brain - her instincts kicking in a sudden rush. She wouldn't have reacted this way before, at the most, she would have been worried but still determined to face whatever was coming to get her. To be unafraid and ready to fight until the end.

But not now…

After so long with **him **she'd grown to be afraid of everything.

Corners.

Dark walls.

Windows.

Doors.

Hallways.

People.

Her own shadow mockingly danced to the shivers of her endless fear.

So now - as thick fog began to creep up around her - touching their soft yet cool fingers against her body, Sakura can feel her own shakes rattling her bones in anticipation of the unknown force that would soon make its appearance. Something that she could not see - and the anxiousness she held to finally get to see who - or rather **what** - it was, was almost unbearable.

She had nothing to protect her.

There were no walls to lean against.

The open area left her vulnerable in all directions.

It was when she flipped into full blown panic that the fog suddenly began to dissipate. Almost as if sensing that she was at her wits end and would go completely insane out of fear should the fog prolong its presence longer. Sakuras body tensed as a clear path was suddenly formed - forcing her eyes to narrow-in on the leading lines of the fog.

Her subject: Herself.

This person was an exact mirror image of herself - for the exception of white clothing. Sakura stared at the other version of her with a look of confusion.

Why was there a clone of her?

And why was said version wearing nothing but white? Wasn't there enough white in this damn place?

"W-who…?"

Pale-white Sakura walked- no - floated slowly towards her. Her feet dangling an inch above the floor, she lightly guided herself towards original Sakura. Making sure to keep complete eye contact the whole time. She had pure white hair, slightly darker than pearl-white skin, and bright white robes that matched almost into the endless mass of area. Her expression was not present - it was as devoid of emotion as if she were a machine who was not built to express such things. For some strange reason, Sakura felt no ill-will from this different version of herself - and so she decided to stand tall and keep her feet glued to the ground.

_Please leave. _White Sakura murmured softly, yet still refused to express emotion.

Haruno felt irritation the moment the repetitive words left white Sakuras lips. "Even if I wanted to - which I do- I don't know how."

Elegant white hair swayed with the rush of wind the woman created as she snapped her head towards a direction on her far right. Curiously, Sakura followed the womans gaze only to find the large stretch of one color and nothing more.

When white Sakura finally turned back - she then expressed some emotion.

Fear.

_Please leave now! There is no time to converse!_

Was this woman deaf? Did she not hear what Sakura had just said? "I don't know how, Damnit!" Haruno growled.

White Sakura glared at her.

_Yes you do._

"No I don't. I don't know how to get out of here, I have no idea **why **I'm here, and I cant fucking figure out just where 'here' even is!" Sakura yelled loudly towards the woman, feeling her emotions bang against the walls of her heart.

_You have the key to unlock the door to consciousness. But you must do it soon._

Sakura shoved fingers roughly through her pink locks, lightly tugging at the roots in aggravation. "Why won't you listen to me? I don't know how!"

_There is no time to explain you must-_

"Where am I?"

_-hurry before-_

"Why am I here?"

_-you are engulfed-_

"**Who **are you?"

_-in the darkness-_

"How do I get out of this place!"

_-of this world._

Both women regarded the other with irritated anticipation. The two seemed to be anxious with stubbornness and frustration.

"Why won't you answer my questions?"

_Why do I have to?_

Sakura bit her bottom lip in a contentious manner. "Can you answer me this one question?" She stepped forward, eyes blazing, "Why do you want me to leave?"

_Because if you don't you will be engulfed in darkness._

"Darkness?"

The woman suddenly shivered, whipping her head around before looking at Sakura again.

_The darkness is fast approaching! He has sensed your presence, you must run now!_

"R-run? Run where!"

The white haired woman shrieked in such a way that it wade Sakura jump in nervousness. The white woman's anxiety and trembling body was scaring Haruno in the same way.

_To the edge! You must jump on the wings of the angel to escape the demon!_

"**What**?" What the hell was this lady saying?

_Go! In this direction! _Sakura was suddenly shoved to her right. _Run! Run until you see the wings of the angel - and you must believe!_

Sakura's heart pounded uncontrollably in her chest. This was all happening too fast. So many unanswered questions, so much fear of unknown problems arising to haunt her again. Was this a dream? Why was there a woman that resembled herself in it - and why was she pushing her to such lengths to get out? Didn't she know that this was all happening too fast?

Tightening her fists in anticipation she flinched when the sound of crumbling paper echoed in her ears. For the briefest of moments- she ignored the icy fingers shoving her in some direction she knew not of - and glanced at the item in her hands. Bringing it to her face she noted the pure white picture - but upon flipping it around she felt her body stiffen.

The picture was Team 7.

But this was wrong. All wrong.

Why….

Why…?

"Why is Sasuke and Narutos face missing?"

Suddenly the picture began to bleed. Deep black-red blood began pouring from the empty faces of the two men beside her. As if it was created to taint the very walls of purity - the red liquid splattered with a deafening cry as it fell to the ground. The picture practically wrenched itself from her fingertips and flitted to the ground.

A flood of blood began forming at her feet - slowly growing in size and beginning to rise.

_He is slowing you down by calling upon the river of blood. Now you must take flight - do not let the demon catch you!_

Sakura just stood there - staring down at the slowly rising blood at her feet. Sakuras eyes began watching the endless mass of white area became a narrow path. A hallway - where the blood began to crawl down the walls - the sticky substance bubbling and sputtering with bubbles as it tainted the pure white with a foreign color of impurity.

For some reason - she could not move.

So utterly stunned by this dream (it had to be a dream, it had to be…) she ignored the other version of herself who cried out in horror and pushed even more violently against her back. She felt no pain, and as the precious seconds ticked away, she found that she could no longer feel those fingers and palms against her anymore either.

This place.

This bloody place…

She was becoming mesmerized by the trickling of blood down the walls. Her eyes becoming droopy - legs nearly buckling due to her sudden swaying. She continued to stare though - regarding the scene before her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And for some reason she was happy.

So happy.

She smiled, cocking her head to the side as she widened her eyes in a child-like curious gaze as another bubble of blood spluttered onto the white walls.

"Pretty." She cooed, eyes beginning to shut completely.

_No Sakura!_

It was as if the voice wasn't even there.

**Sakura**.

The image before her suddenly cracked like a mirror.

"W-wha-?"

**I'm coming for you angel.**

Sakura felt like hands were squeezing at her throat.

"Oh my god-" She shakily shrieked, hearing the voice of _him_.

**Even if you run, I'll **_**hear **_**which way you're going.**

Sakura's body suddenly lurched forward on its own - nothing but the drive of pure panic to get away from the very man who continued to repeatedly slash and hack away her mental stability. Who also inflicted those methods on her physically. He was coming for her…

No. This could not be happening.

Not again.

"Please no!"

_Forward. You can still make it Sakura. Your wings are waiting for you - Angel of serenity._

Sakura felt her anxiety ease - as if the womans voice was there to melt away any negativity. She ran now - finally- coming to an understanding and having the answers to all of her questions within a mere few moments of hearing the demon mans voice. This was her nightmare, it was always of him, and she could escape him if she really wanted to.

She was being given a choice.

Stay or Leave.

Be possessed by a demon, or be one with an angel.

Bask in Fear or live in hope.

Be darkness - or be light.

Stay with Sasuke - or find a new beginning.

There was no need to ponder for she already knew her answers to every single one of those questions. Her actions spoke louder than anything as she ran - the devil surely on her heels - to the destined world of pure serenity.

The blood splattered up her leg with ever step she took. Its squishing sound making her wince - knowing that it was because of the splashing that the demon was being able to find her location and continue to follow. But there was nothing she could do but run faster.

In this world:

She was not hurt.

Her back legs were not slashed.

She was not hungry.

Her hair was silky and perfect.

There was no marking on her left breast.

Her clothes were her own - she was not wearing anything from him.

Skin was smooth and perfect - no signs of previous cuts or scars.

The blood that had been spilt was safely in her body.

She was positively glowing with hope.

Her persona belonged to no one.

**Sakura. Wait for me…**

Hot tears formed the corner of her eyes.

**Wait for me…**

She sprinted with unimaginable speed towards a destination she knew not.

**I'll catch you.**

Sakura slipped but caught herself mid fall.

No - she would not do this again.

This time… this time she was going to make it. This time she was going to escape the clutches of the demon who took pride and joy into tormenting her.

* * *

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

* * *

The door had closed not even a second and already he could hear groans of displeasure coming from the other side.

Blood red eyes glance up at the ceiling before fluttering back down. It is not in his nature to daydream or dawdle and so the perfectionist lives his life making sure every precious second is used to commend success. Like this very moment - now that he had the pink headed nuisance in that endless dream world for two days, he now has time to talk with a certain _someone_.

Walking with calmly soft footsteps, Itachi - never having been able to loose his natural instinct to be respectful - knocked on the door and listened patiently for the approval for him to go inside. When it was granted he came in, shut the door slowly behind him, and made his way towards the Hyuuga girl.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, legs tucked underneath her bottom, but sitting completely erect and at full attention. Enemies they may be, it didn't change the fact that they both shared that same upbringing of displaying respect no matter what or who was facing you. So with that, she gave him a small bow of formal respect before waiting patiently for him to start the conversation.

Itachi returned the formal greeting before grabbing a small stool and sitting on it, casually leaning against the wall it was next to. There were a few things he needed to discuss with this woman, and hopefully her looks are not deceiving, and she proves to be just as honest.

"What plan have they forced your innocent hands to hold?"

For a moment she lets her guard down and widens her eyes at him in shock, but she quickly changes into an innocent frown of disapproval. It was too late for her - for he had already seen her reaction and could tell a million things just by looking at it.

"I-..I…."

Lucky for her, he was a patient man when it came to things like that. Unlike with that pink headed nuisance, he knew this woman would cooperate and give him a smooth conversation. Not only that, but it was unnecessary for him to be anything but patient, for he knew she would not excrete any trouble - all he needed was a calm vibe and she could be persuaded to say anything.

"I'm already aware of when you received orders from Naruto, however, I'm not sure on what exactly it is they said to you."

Hinatas lips turned down even more before her eyes rose to meet his. "What do you already know?"

Perfect.

Giving her a deadpanned look he contemplated on the idea of just having her tell him the whole conversation but thought against it. After all, being the polite gentleman that he was, it was rude to not help a lady in times of distress. So he offered a little guiding hand to the shaky female.

"My foolish little brother is trying to make that pink haired girl become infatuated with him. However, due to numerous critical circumstances, there's no way she could possibly do it willingly." Itachis voice was as smooth as silk, but never wavered from monotony. "So he and the Kyuubi boy decided to come up with some way of forcing her into loving him."

Itachi sat up, placing both feet flat on the floor with legs propped up, he then (oh so leisurously) placed his arms on his knees and leaned forward. Hinata gulped nervously as the elder Uchihas gaze practically picked through her mind - in truth she felt as if she didn't even need to say anything because the look on his face told her that he already knew about everything.

"Y-you-…you already k-know do-don't you?"

The corner of his lips quirked in amusement. "Perhaps."

The Hyuuga girl slightly leaned back, eyes darting from his face to his arms, so nervous was she. Itachi Uchiha, she realized, would have been the perfect torture and interrogation leader for the ANBU. The man was amazing at interrogation, her in particular, and he hadn't even done anything beside sit down and state a few things.

"I-if… if you a-already know th-then w-why are you a-as-asking m-me?" God her mouth just wouldn't work!

"I wanted to see if there was something I might have missed." He replied calmly, expressing something along the lines of modesty.

_No_, Hinata suspiciously thought, _there's no way he might have missed anything. He-he's… t-testing me._

With a small smile she continued looking at his arm, finding the pressure of looking into his eyes to be too much. "W-why are y-you involved I-in this?"

Itachi stared as if she hadn't spoken a word and managed to catch her gaze - he watched her doe-like eyes widen in fear. Seriously, the women those two males are attracted to will forever astound him. His brother was in love with a woman who could talk the hind-leg off a mule, and the other one was so easily intimidated and quiet that nobody knew she was there. It wouldn't surprise him if she got sat on a lot for being so invisible.

Keeping composed of his irritation at the behavior and personality of the two 'chosen' women of Naruto and Sasukes life, Itachi decided to free the Hyuuga girl from his intense stare by letting it fall uncaringly towards the floor. By no means was he giving her any relief from his prying, he merely didn't want to hear anymore stuttering than necessary.

"For numerous reasons." He replied coolly.

Hinata felt her body twitch nervously, "M-may I k-know at least o-one?"

A tone so soft, it sounded as if she was almost afraid to even ask the question. In truth, it really was none of her business, and by the soft whispering of her question he could safely assume that she had already come to that conclusion. Curiosity getting the better of her she felt the need to ask anyway. Had he been a brute and a rude man who enjoyed the suffering of women (surely you jest!), certainly he would have disregarded her question with a flick of the wrist - if her presence was even worth that much.

But, again, he was actually very much a gentleman and opted to show her as such, not because he wanted to prove anything, just because -by nature- he was witty like that. With a tongue that could kill a woman with its expertise in seduction (by no means purposeful), he formed his words as gently and smoothly as possible, "It's more of a personal matter about my bloodline. My little brother, the incompetent fool, always needs a trail of bread crumbs set for him."

The end of his sentence was spoken cryptically. Hinata, blinking in confusion, decided that it must have been an internal joke, for the elder Uchihas lips quirked up into something akin to a teasing smile. When his eyes looked up to meet with hers, they were practically dancing like swaying flames, coated with a deep dominance of exposed mirth.

Just what was this man up to?

What were his goals?

His bloodline? Just what did his family have to do with anything? Did it involve Sasuke specifically?

Hinatas eyebrows were forming together in a deeper frown. In the elder Uchihas presence, the Hyuuga heiress seemed to carry on a permanent look of frustrated confusion. To add insult to injury, she was getting the distinct impression that Itachi was secretly using her against her own lover. Not just about Sasuke, the look in his eyes hinted that her beloved Naruto was also a target.

If possible the young woman stiffened in an erect posture, displaying confidence, and looked the elder man straight in the face. Eye to eye, which by no means was an easy task to do. If the elder Uchiha noticed the sudden shift in her personality, he never let on to it. Just as void and blank as they always were, the mirth in the Uchihas eyes died and fell back into a typical stoic.

Hinatas, however, burned with protectiveness.

"N-Naruto h-has nothing to d-do with y-your b-bloodl-line." Her words were stern, despite the stuttering, and silently questions the Uchiha-

_What do you want with him_?

Itachi, finally giving a hint to noticing her change in personality, told her so by letting the right side of his lips quirk up just a tad. It was almost unnoticeable, but it was there. Itachi had already formed this plan, and he fully intended to push it to the farthest limits it was go - and then some. With hi own determination - which was more of routine than it was inspiring - he decided to let the real interrogation begin.

He had a theory, and this girl was going to prove it.

"Naruto took you from your home, yes?"

Hinata, finding his sudden change in mood to be nerve-racking decided to play along. Perhaps if he understood what happened between the two of them he'd realize that Naruto was not like his psychotic brother, and leave him out of whatever evil scheme he was planning.

"Yes.."

Itachi lifted his right arm up, palm cupping the side of his face for support, as he watched Hinata with a dull expression. Said girl silently huffed, knowing that his questions were all going to be personal and no doubt throw him into utter boredom. And judging by his sudden expression and change in posture, she could tell it was only the beginning of his apathy.

"Did you go willingly?"

At this Hinata faltered. And for two reasons:

One - She had the distinct impression that he already knew that she had not gone willingly, which left her to the conclusion that he was asking her this on purpose to see her reaction.

Two - Judging said reaction, he was going to be able to tell if she was lying. If she told the truth then she was sure he'd find a way to use it against her, but then again the same goes for if she lied about it.

It was a catch twenty-two and Hinata felt every bit as threatened no matter what answer she gave. So, Hinata could only trust in her heart, and that was that she never wanted to lie. No matter what predicament, she knew that karma was always waiting for victims, and should she choose to lie she was under the impression that it would strike her three-fold rather than if she told the truth.

"N-no… I did not go willingly. I-in f-fact I r-ran from him w-when he told me he w-was going to take m-me go with h-him."

Itachi remained apathetic. "Oh?" While his voice was questioning, it still remained dull - matching the same uncaring expression in his eyes.

Hinata actually felt something akin to irritation.

"Hmm." She mumbled in response.

His fingers began a series of tapping against his face, in repetitive motions starting from his forefinger and ending his pinky - a motion that most people did on the table surface when they were bored. The timid girl before was actually sparking irritation at his apathy and this, actually proved to be somewhat amusing. It's the most amusing she's been since he took her.

"What exactly did he want from you?" Oh how the boredom in his voice set fire to her pride.

"I d-don't know, y-you're an intelligent man, f-figure it o-out your-s-self." The words left her mouth with nothing less than the intent to be rude.

"Do you know? Or is it perhaps that he hasn't told you yet?"

His voice was calm and passive as ever, but for some strange reason it held the hint of mockery within it. As if he was asking a question that was meant to bring down Narutos persona, Hinata could feel the prickling of her skin as a little bit of anger leaked through. It startled her when she realized she was angry, in truth getting angry was hardly common in her nature.

But for some reason, she felt protective of him, protective enough to go against her word never to lie. "O-of course he h-has! H-he… h-he w-would n-n-never k-keep some-t-thing like t-that from m-me."

She knew he could tell that she was lying. Her stuttering had never been so bad, it was so terrible that _she_ could tell it was fake. However, to her surprise, the look on his face remained content, as if she hadn't even lost her temper. As if her words hadn't risen an octave higher or the seriousness that gently painted across her delicate features made her look any different.

No, as always, he seemed to have that _look _that expressed he had already known her answer long before she did. This man..

He calculated _everything_.

"I see." Suddenly his eyes flickered amusement, "Did it hurt?"

Delicate eyebrows came together in confusion, "W-what?"

His eyes traveled to her neck. In a matter of seconds she was suddenly red faced, her eyes staring down at the floor in utter horror - she was going to die of embarrassment. How can a man so blatantly ask about a bite on someones neck? What made it even worse was that she could tell that he had already linked the mark to the result of a night filled with passion.

_Oh my god! H-he k-knows I h-had sex w-with N-N-N-a.. Gah!_

He couldn't help it; the smirk came to his face even without his own permission. Ah… so perhaps this was what turned Naruto on about her, it was her innocence. Deciding to spare the girl some of the humiliation he decided to keep on talking, although refusing to remove the smirk from his face.

"After you two.." He thought for the right words before continuing, "-Indulged in mating, he then bit you… correct?"

Her face was still burning in fire, lips twitching - trying to form the words that would not leave her lips. She settled on a nod instead.

"I'm curious to know if it hurt."

Hinatas face reddened a darker shade.

No… it did not hurt. In fact it did the exact opposite; it was the reason why she had even had an orgasm. It must have showed on her face because the elder Uchihas eyes seemed eye her knowingly, his smirk getting just a tad bit bigger.

She was going to **die **of humiliation!

"Hinata. Are you aware of what Naruto is?"

Shaking off her embarrassment she shifted uncomfortably but nodded her head. "H-he's the n-nine t-tailed fox."

Not quite, but he wasn't going to get specific on her. In this situation perhaps it was better to say that yes, he _was _in fact the nine tailed beast. Or at least, adopted the creatures crazy rituals.

"And are you aware that the fox is indeed an animal?"

She glared in response feeling as if he was insulting her intelligence.

"Y-yes.. I-I've realized that."

"Good, because not very many do. Knowing that he's an animal and has adopted some of these 'animalistic traits' is it safe to say that he could also possess the Kyuubi's nature towards females?"

Hinata pondered this, but found that she really didn't understand. "W-what are you-t-talking about?"

"The force that drives a male to take a female. Mating."

She felt a heat spark - one of anger. "Y-yes.. Bu-but I-I'm sure that t-they ch-choose o-only **one **f-female. Not f-female_s_."

Itachi felt a twitch of his lips, but he pushed further. "While it is true that most foxes are recorded to choose one mate for life, that doesn't mean that it applies to every male in population. In fact there are a good handful of foxes that take a mate then leave to find more fertile females. To spread his seed no doubt."

Hinatas face turned redder, "Is it safe to say that there's a possibility that Naruto could inherit these traits as well?" His eyes purposely provoked her anger. "That even if he mated with you, there's a possibility he might choose another woman to claim also?"

So abruptly, as if some unknown force was pushing her to the brink of insanity, she felt nothing but raw possessiveness towards her lover. "No! He would never go for another woman! Never!"

Coming to a stand she slammed her foot on the ground glaring at the man before her with such hatred and malice, he could practically see the imaginary claws forming on her fingers. Hinatas eyes narrowed to slits, expressing an inhuman-like reaction, she tried to lunge at him with her claws, body pulsing and reacting on instincts that weren't her own.

Without moving from his spot his shot a hand out and held her wrist, calming her with his next words. "Naruto has chosen a mate for life, you may relax."

She still insisted, but her body began to ease out of anger. "H-he l-loves me! O-only m-me.." She grumbled, looking him in the face with innocent seriousness.

In that moment she reminded him of a child who insisted that it was true that a flying unicorn came into their room and flew away before anyone else could see it. So obsessed with the possibility of it being the truth, her innocent mind refused to comprehend anything but.

"Of course he does. I've no doubt you're his precious." Itachi practically cooed (in a manly way) to her, watching as -like a child- she began settling down but sulking just the same.

She sniffled a bit, but looked up at him, wide eyes curious with wonder. "I-I a-am?"

The elder Uchiha gave her a very small twisted smile. But she took it with sincerity and gave him a small smile of her own.

Now that _that _was confirmed he had just one last question to ask the girl. "When Naruto bit you, did feel any form of liquid excrete from them into you?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-no."

Itachi leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "Did you bleed around him at all?"

She shook her head but then stopped. Thinking back a week and a half before, she remembered distinctively him throwing her head against one of the trees. She turned to look at the elder Uchiha and nodded her head in confirmation.

"Y-yes I did… w-why?"

Itachis eyes glinted in mischief.

"Would you like hear my theory on why Naruto and Sasuke are forcing you to fulfill that plan of yours?"

Hinata remembered she hadn't spoken even a hint of what it was they had forced her to partake in. This plan they created, only the three of them were supposed to know, but then again it was Itachi. So she squared her shoulders, now sitting crossed leg in front of him (on the floor) she peered up into his dark black eyes. She gently caressed her wrist, which just moments ago were held captive by his powerful hands.

She didn't want to hurt anybody, let alone Sakura. All Hinata wanted was to live a nice and happy life with her beloved, but if she didn't get Sakura to cooperate as well, then there would be a long stretch of 'forever' in her ideal happiness.

Perhaps if he could explain his theory… she could choose whether the demand Sasuke and Naruto made was right or wrong.

If it was wrong… she feared she may have to betray her beloved.

Something purred within her, and suddenly she was all ears to the elder Uchiha. Whatever the case, the Hyuuga still felt odd about this new sensation in her. She didn't know what came over her! All she could think about was Naruto with another woman, and suddenly she was going crazy like some sort of rabid animal. She loved him, but not enough to go psycho like that, it just wasn't in her nature.

So why?

"W-when Naruto f-first brought me to the c-cabin.." She suddenly piped up, letting him know she wanted to speak first before hearing his theory. "N-Naruto t-told me t-that Sakura w-was being h-held captive by S-Sasuke. And t-that it w-was b-because she w-was a t-threat to the v-village why s-she was t-taken for a-away.

H-he said t-that S-Sasuke wanted to c-claim Sakura, and that because t-there were no doubts t-that she would r-refuse to do so, it w-would result in t-the destruction o-of parts of the L-leaf v-village. Because S-Sasuke had c-chosen Sakura he would d-destroy anything to get her. Even Konoha if it s-stood in your brothers w-way."

Itachi looked down at her, eyes draught with boredom. "And so Naruto and Sasuke both told you to coax Sakura into willingly giving herself to my foolish little brother. Fools."

Hinata frowned. "I-it m-might have wo-worked."

"No. It wouldn't have."

Hinata looked up at Itachi with bewilderment. "W-why not? I m-might h-have been able t-to-"

"Have you any idea the trauma that girl went through? She would never have succumbed to being my brothers lover willingly. Not after what he did. The fool had let his blood overrule his rational thought and thus we have our predicament now."

The Hyuuga heiress put her head down in shame, how could she openly try to force Sakura to love someone that tortured her so much? She was a terrible friend. She had been selfish and was so obsessed with the idea of her 'happily ever after' that she was willing to put Sakura beneath herself. Biting her lower lip she looked up to see him studying her.

He knew - and she lowered her eyes in shame.

"Love is a powerful weapon." Itachi stated matter-of-factly. "Do not fret over being caught in it."

"S-Sakura c-cant be s-swayed. And I w-wouldn't w-want to make h-her."

Suddenly the elder Uchihas eyes turned mischievous. "Have you even given thought to the possibility that my brother already found a way to make her become drawn to him - all without his knowing?"

Hinatas eyes widened, "W-what… W-what do you mean?"

Itachi's lips formed a smirk.

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

**You can't run from me.**

Déjà vu.

She can hear the rapid beating of her heart, the shortening of her breaths as her lungs feel like they are going to collapse. The panting coming from her mouth leaves her mouth dry, she can feel her throat frozen and lacking in slick saliva, making her heave in a dry cough every time she sucked in too much hair.

She refuses to give up.

**I'm going to catch you.**

Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

The splashing of blood continues, squirting up from the force of being smashed upon by heavy feet, her lower legs are itching badly, bringing out an irritated growl from the pink headed womans lips in aggravation.

No matter how far she ran, her destination never seemed to come into view. She continued to run aimlessly, going in the direction her 'guardian' had told her to go, and so far all she's accomplished was soaking her legs in blood and exhausting herself to the point of collapse. To make matters worse, the demon on her tail was catching up every time she slackened her stride even just a little bit.

Every slip-up he took advantage of.

"I'll find my wings bastard! And when I do… you'll never catch me!"

A deep chuckle vibrated the room, causing unstable ripples in the blood at her feet.

"**I'll cut off your legs so you won't run.**

**I'll slice off your arms so you can't push me away.**

**And I swear to fuck I'll rip off those wings so you can never fly.**

**I'll rip you apart.**

**And **_**make **_**you stay by my side."**

Every word is dripped with fury and sadism. His anger slashed out at her like a knife, cutting at her self confidence and throwing her into a full blown panic. She let out a frightened scream, letting her sudden pump of adrenaline quicken her strides to an almost god-like speed.

But his anger is gone the moment he hears her frightened cry, and is replaced.

He laughs sadistically.

**Hahaha! Run my little toy. Run until your legs break.**

Sakura rips her arms through the air, forcing more momentum into her already track-like speed. But the faster she goes, the more she nearly trips. The blood is rising, forcing her speed to slow. Little by little the blood mockingly grows; it is now up to completely covering her toes. But she refuses to acknowledge it, she cannot be distracted.

_Do not stop!_

Sakura can only listen with intensity.

"I won't!" She bites her lower lip hard, drawing blood. "I'll never stop!"

**Oh but you will…**

"No! I wont you sick bastard!"

**You will, you will, YOU WILL! Hahaha! **

Sasuke laughs manically, ending his voice in a high pitch squeal of psychotic happiness.

Sakura is fighting for mental stability.

"N-no!"

**Can you feel it Sakura? The feel of me closing the gap between us? I'm so close I can almost **_**touch **_**you.**

He's purposely taunting her, trying to throw her off guard. If she will waver even just a moment, she can loser her balance and slip. That's all he'll need. One blissful moment of seeing her fall. He'll say or do anything to mess with her psychologically, with a woman like Haruno, physical abuse will never give the appropriate outcome. However, mentally, she can be bent in any direction he so wishes of her.

So he watches her.

Watches that beautiful pink hair as it begins swaying behind her head, showing off just how fast she's going. He's not too far, yet not close. Then again… she would never bee close enough for his tastes. Sasuke was the type of man, who thought she was sufficiently close enough, only if he was the one and only item her five senses could pick up on.

Not until she was slick beneath him, laden in blood and cum, would he ever be satisfied with tight proximity with her.

She could run all she wanted.

Hide.

Fly.

Even travel through time.

But no matter where she went, how far she got, or how fast - he would catch her.

**Keep running Sakura. You don't want this game to end so quickly do you?**

Sakura grits her teeth, feeling the muscles in her body starting to tighten up in protest. "Go to hell!"

**Only if you promise to come with me**. He purred.

His voice refused to stop bouncing off the endless walls of white. They echoed constantly, reminding her second after second that he was following her still. And more importantly, just how fatal one small mishap would inflict on her. Now, more then ever, did she need to be strong. Because if she wasn't strong now, then there would be repeat of what happened so many other times.

**Even in your dreams you can't escape me.**

"Fuck you!"

**As soon as I catch you.** He confirmed to her, sounding like an adult who made a promise to an impatient child.

Sakura let out a rough snarl.

"I would rather die!"

**You honestly think that you being a corpse will keep me from defiling and mangling you? Pity… Here I was under the impression you were intelligent.**

"Even as a corpse I would still reject you." She retorted.

In truth, by responding to the demons taunting, it helped keep her focused. Hearing his cocky and sadistic voice ringing reminded her just why she needed to get away from him, and helped to push her forward despite her own body's protest.

No matter what - she was going to put every last effort into escaping this demonic beings clutches.

He only laughed at her.

**Toy… won't you come play with me? **He cooed at her.

Shivers flickered up and down her spine.

"You goddamn freak. I've told you before not to call me that!" She spat.

**Haha. **_**I've told you before not to call me that! **_He mimicked her, adding a tint of girly mockery to his voice. **Do you like it when I tease you little girl**?

Sakuras eyebrows furrowed in anger. Just what the hell was he implying?

"Bastard. What the hell are you trying to say?"

Pat.

Pat.

Pat.

For the first time in the past couple of minutes she doesn't get a response from him, and she wonders for a moment if maybe he had lost her trail somehow. But she knows that that is a distant dream, no, he was probably planning on some twisted and freaky answer that would no doubt find a way to make her both uneasy and utterly furious.

Another minute passed by before she heard that alluring voice again, however, this time it sounded so… so… _naughty_.

**I think you secretly enjoy the way I tease you. In fact, my masochistic little toy, I think you practically **_**breathe **_**to have all my attention on you. Come now, little doll, will you not let me play with you? I promise you'll enjoy it…**

Sakura felt a twinge of excitement rattle her bones. His words… why were they so… captivating all of a sudden?

"Like hell you bastard." Her words were losing their intensity, and she ran forward with an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach.

What happened? Why had his approach suddenly twisted into something unexpected? He sounded almost like… almost like he was trying to seduce her.

She narrowed her eyes.

**Obey your master, woman. I grow tired of this game. Stop fucking running from me you stupid bitch!**

And just like that he was back to being his typical self.

Sakura almost wanted to laugh at his predictability.

"What's wrong Sasuke, afraid that I might get away?"

He lets out a crazy guffaw.

**How many times do I have to beat you until the brink of death, before you realize you'll never escape me? Your fate is to belong with me, the soon you come to terms with it the sooner you'll live your pathetic happily-ever-after.**

He was utterly horrendous. The man was so morbidly twisted he took everything and painted it to be such an easy task. Did he think inflicting violence on her would ever be a fate she was going to withhold? Of course not, her fate was to be happy, and anything that involved him would never be that. Especially after learning just how psychotic he was.

With Sasuke, there was no such thing as happiness.

Yet he remained persistent on the idea.

Sakura let out a bitter laugh, "With you, there's no such thing as a happy ending."

**For whom are you referring to? When you're lying lifeless next to me, I'll be reveling in bliss. Sounds like a happy ending to me. **He purred mockingly.

"You sick bastard! You're going to burn in hell for everything you've ever done!"

**Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… **He tsk'd with his tongue, eyes blazing a deep red, **If my fate is to burn in hell, and your fate is to be by my side, aren't you worried about how much you'll enjoy the underworld. I know how much you hate the heat-**

Sakura responded to his mockery with a scream of fearful aggravation.

_Listen to me Sakura, you must not slow down._

The voice appeared out of nowhere, and for a moment Sakura had forgotten that she was even running. Her entire argument with Sasuke had left her in such a trance-like state the fact that she her lungs were starting to fail on her, and the muscles in her body was beginning to give way, almost went completely unnoticed by her. For a moment, Sakura pondered if maybe that had been Sasukes intention when he changed his tune to suddenly teasing her rather than being creepy.

_He was. In this world, Sakura, there is nobody here you can run to for protection. You have only yourself. If you screw up you are his for the next 48 hours. Do you understand?_

Sakura bit her lip. "Wait… if this is a dream world, then where could I possibly go to escape him?"

_No where. You can only keep going forward._

Whoa whoa whoa. Wait just a moment… was this lady trying to say that there was absolutely _no _place she could escape to? Then what was the point in finding her angelic wings? Was there even such a thing?

"Do those angel wings even exist! Where the hell am I running to then?" Sakura let out a cry of panic to her guardian.

**Hahaha!**

Sakura ignored the demons psychotic laughter.

_Of course they exist. When you've passed survived the 48 hours of running, and you've succeeded in not being captured, you will gain your freedom from him. And will be able to fly from darkness._

But nothing the woman said registered in Sakuras mind, for she already knew the game. This dream world wasn't a dream at all…

It was a reality in her head.

"I have to run from him all 48 hours… there's literally nothing more I can do than just run?"

The womans voice floated dryly, _I tried giving you a head start. To be able to shake off keen senses for at least a couple of hours. But your insistence on remaining in one spot gave him time to catch your scent of innocence. That is your own undoing._

Sakuras mind reeled in agony. "What if I get tired? What if I can't run anymore?"

She was beginning to cry but the voice in her mind cracked like thunder in her ears.

_Self pity will not save you from the demon that chases you vigorously. You know what you have to do, and unless you want to succumb to the darkness you must run until you cannot run anymore. And even when you can't run anymore, crawl if you have to. Roll if you must. Bounce on your knee's if you so wish it. But __**never **__give up. For it will be the loss of your current sanity on reality._

**But can you do it?**

Sakura panicked, body shaking. He… he could HEAR?

"Y-you… Y-you…"

**I what? Can hear your conscience speaking to you? She speaks in this world aloud, because this world **_**is **_**your mind. Which means if I catch you, little toy, then I catch your ability to think. I catch your mind… And I own you - little girl.**

"Oh my g-god!"

And for the first time, she turns around and finds him running after her, blood red eyes dancing in malicious glee. His hair is a little bit longer, wearing skin-tight black leather with strapping all over the front and sides of his arms. His suit looked almost like he was an insane asylum patient. That fearful katana swaying back and forth from the momentum of his hips as he runs. The famous Uchiha neck collar hiding his pale flesh behind it, making nothing beneath his chin visible. But it's his face, and it's formed with such playfully dark determination that she has the feeling that her own stubbornness does not match his on an equal level.

**You're mine. **Sasuke breathes ghostly, letting its smoothness caress her lovingly.

He's encased with black shadows around his body, flickering and slashing at the air with untamable life. They practically sway to and fro across him, touching and caressing his arms and skin of his face before forming an outer glow of gloom behind him.

Sasuke holds her stare for much longer than a second, his eyes spinning. Sakura, suddenly feels a shift in the air, and snaps her mind forward…Realizing that in being distracted by the beautiful demons appearance she had allowed herself to lose her balance.

She was falling, her arms thrown in the air, her feet giving way beneath the slippery goo of blood.

And all she can see is the demons eyes dancing wickedly.

* * *

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

So I highly under calculated. I fear that this story may stretch a little more than just 3 chapters. In fact it may just be doubled, depending on how obsessed I become with the 48 hours of 'dream world' I put in.

Anyways, Read and Review my sadistic little minions.


	15. Disregard The Boundaries

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**!WARNING! **: This chapter contains sexual content. You've been warned.

**Read: **Last Chapters quote is NOT By Nox Arcana, it is actually Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven," I apologize for the confusion and not giving credit to the true creator.

* * *

**x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X**

**Domineering Whats Mine**

**Chapter 15 - Disregard The Boundaries**

**Rated - M**

**Sasuke / Sakura**

**X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x**

* * *

_If You Knew My Infinite Charm_

_There'd Be No Reason To Be So Alarmed_

_Maybe I'm Wrong, Maybe I'm Right_

_Maybe I'm Some Kind Of Lunatic_

_You Say I'm Wasting All Of My Time_

_But I Know What To Do With It_

_It Is Plain As Black And White_

_I'm Gonna Get Close To You_

_Oh - Oh , So Close To You_

_I'm Gonna Get Close To You_

_I'm Like A Hungry Criminal_

_And Your Protection is Minimal_

_So Minimal…_

Gonna Get Close To You_**, **_**Queensryche**

* * *

**Are you afraid?**

"N-no."

_Yes._

**Don't you just wish all this would end already?**

"Yes.."

_No._

**Tell me toy, if given the opportunity, would you stop all the torture you've been put through?**

"I w-would d-do anything… a-anything.."

_Never, I enjoy the agony you put me through._

**If, to achieve happiness, all you had to do was submit to me, would you do it?**

"I would r-rather rot and die."

_Without hesitation. I'll grovel at your feet if you but ask it of me._

**Do you **_**fear**_** me Sakura?**

"…"

…_.._

Have you ever been so afraid of something that you felt like your life would be better if it ceased to exist? Was there ever a point in time where you could feel the pulse in your veins that left you shaking and stumbling around? The hairs on your body raised in utter horror, your mind reeling and forcing you to recognize your fear with such heightened extremity that it actually makes the situation much worse than it really is?

Have you ever been so afraid? Have you?

What is your fear? What leaves you with unspeakable thoughts and gut wrenching feelings?

Is it darkness? The possibility of what may be lurking in there? Do you fear the possibility of a man who might come at you and force you against your will? Perhaps the supernatural? The feeling of having to deal with an entity that you can neither see nor touch, yet it may see and touch you. Are you afraid of the concept of plagues, diseases, and the possibility of everyone in the world falling prey to the virus that may turn you into a heart eating abomination?

Or maybe, like some, you are afraid of a **person**. A person who does very bad things, and revels in the prospect of forcing you into submission with such twisted antics. Are you afraid of someone who will slice your body into pieces, eat the flesh like they're a cannibal, and express utter pleasure while doing it? Or maybe this person scares you because they find ways to drive you mad with mental fear? Stalking you, breathing in your direction, making sure you know that - They. Are. There. **Watching**.

Never speaking, never giving reason for confrontation, simply always being your shadow. Creeping and swaying with the very wind you breathe into, stealing your clothing and keeping those items hidden in a run-down shack with hundreds of your pictures plastered on the walls.

Have you ever been so afraid?

**Have **you?

"Please God! Please god don't let him do this to me! **Please**!"

The startling scream echoes in hundreds of different directions, bouncing off the walls and running into everything in its path. It is the sound of torture, a person who is being held against their will. Their pleading goes unnoticed and seems to be nothing more than a fleeting dream to pray for their god. For they know, deep in their mind, that help will never come.

Darkness is your only friend. Embrace the evil that it forces into you and let the madness claw at your mind until you're no longer a human being. Let it drag your soul into the deepest pits of hell and burn yourself in the fire of your own self destruction as you go insane little by little.

"Somebody help me!"

So maddening. Delicious insanity that takes over the brain like a plague.

She was losing her goddamn mind. There was nothing that could save her from the darkness anymore. Not even Sakura herself was capable of such a dangerously futile attempt.

She had slipped.

Fallen.

Landing like a dead body on the blood covered floor that seemed to mock her as she came into contact with it. The smell of blood was so overpowering it left her gagging out of reflex, remembering all the times it had coated her body after a series of beatings.

She was so **afraid**. So much so, that the moment she felt the ground hit her skin, she flew into a psychotic fit of fearful rage. Kicking her legs and slamming her palms against the floor earning loud slap sounds from the blood. Head jerking back and forth, she pulls her bloody fingers away from the ground at her sides, and puts them against her face.

Moving them upwards she scrapes her fingers against her scalp, so hard that it leaves pink trails that match her hair color. With a rough and vicious pull, she begins yanking on her hair in an attempt to rip the locks from her scalp.

Insane. She was going beautifully insane.

Her body is spazzin' out, flopping and jerking too and fro like a gagging fish on the surface. Green eyes refuse to be seen - lids are tightly shut to keep them from taking in the sight of her nightmare. The boogeyman has come to collect her soul, and he's waiting oh so patiently for her tantrum to be done and over with.

Like a predator, he waits. Watching the way she throws a fit like a stubborn child.

Patient is all he can force himself to be, for she blatantly refuses to stop her anxiety-filled fit.

Sakura refuses to cease her unrestrained bouts of thrashing against the bloody floor, because, she can _hear_ his calm footsteps coming towards her. The need to press on and fight has long since left her mind, it happened the moment she made contact with the floor. Now all she can do is imagine her biggest fear and remember what it was like to be afraid.

Have you even been so afraid?

Have you?

Have you ever felt afraid of a man with black hair and blood red eyes that twirl with madness as they stalk your every move? How they cannibalize you by eating and chewing on your neck like you're some delicious meal of beef jerky? That this gruesome man has taken a knife out and began carving chunks of pieces of your skin out, shaping his name, in order to satisfy his insane obsession with claiming your persona as his?

That, like a plague, he has refused to stop taking over your mind? Leaving you into such terror and such horrific images of imagination that it forces you into a pitiful state of distress? Coating and lapping at the walls of your mind until you are left with nothing but your inner turmoil?

Her biggest fear is the man who contains every element of everything a person may fear. He is a man who holds her at such heights where she can easily fall over to her death. He's a man that waits in the darkness and grabs her from behind while she is walking alone. Sakuras fear is this man who is a serial killer and shows no hesitation to put a knife to her body to watch her scream in fearful agony.

Her biggest fear is a man who follows her down an alleyway and knows where she lives, where she works, what time she eats dinner, and when she turns off the lights in her home. This man is her fear of close proximity areas that leave her cramped and unable to breathe.

Her biggest fear, is one man with every fear in the world combined.

The terrorist. The stalker. The killer. The insane. The apathetic. The darkness. Heights. Closed Areas. Etc. They all pertain to one thing only:

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakuras fear is **him**.

He drowns her in her own misery. Pushes her sanity to the brink of utter madness and adds insult to injury by forcing her to fight against herself. Taking his time with her, while he slowly watches her corrode and rot away into a lifeless porcelain doll he'd always viewed her as.

Wouldn't it be nice to see something so beautiful break?

She was broken. So beautifully broken. She was truly a sight to behold. Thrashing and screaming in uncontrollable waves, while he merely stood and watched. He no longer moved, and instead opted to figure out why such an act of insanity had him mesmerized with utter fascination.

Sakura Haruno had lost all grips on reality. Perhaps she was much safer in that state of mind to begin with. But in the midst of her own chaos she can hear him, as he asks her questions in the walls of her demonic world that he had brutally taken over.

Her mind was not hers, she'd been stripped of that power. No, now her mind belonged to Sasuke. He was a man of power and held no qualms in inflicting it over her being. She was his to do with as he pleased, and it took her battling herself in her mind to finally come to the one question that she dared not ask.

What did he want?

Not what he told her he wanted, but what he truly desired in the depths of his darkened heart. If his heart truly desired her crippled state, then fighting him would not be necessary. But what if? What if he mentally craved and wanted something else entirely?

Was that even possible?

So he'd asked her again, a question that finally got her to stop screaming and thrashing about the room. A question that made her halt her actions in disbelief.

"**Are you afraid?"**

She'd always admitted it to herself but she'd never once spoken it aloud to him. It had been a matter of pride that stopped her from doing so, and yet, now in this pitiful state of her mental breakdown, she could no longer stop the rushing water by trying to build a bigger dam.

"Yes."

And the water broke through the cracks he'd made. It came rushing in a blur of heavy and thunderous movement, crashing and bringing destruction to anything that lay in its wake. But he stood over it, as if he was a man of god, and held out a hand to her, giving her the promise of a new and even flow.

The footsteps came to a stop and when she finally was thrown back into reality, it was to peer up at the man before her. His eyes were as cold as the glaciers in the arctic, yet erotically beautiful how they reflect the swaying and raging flicker of fire. He was both cold and warm.

Fire, such hott burning fire as his irises take in her appearance with amusement and wonder. Such a contradiction he was. To be cold and hott. Beautiful and ugly. Black and white. Champion and the failure. Villian and Superhero. Her knight in shining armor and her assassin clad in black.

Sasuke.

This time when he leaned down, she did not flinch from him. She did not cry, twist her head away. She did not even avert her gaze from his own. It was as if the will to fight him had truly been completely doused in the rushing water that had released her mental distress.

"Toy."

His voice was normal, no longer echoing in loud bouts and hurting her ears. Perhaps it was his close proximity, or maybe it was because she was taking things in a completely different perspective, regardless of the reason, his voice was now a low hum.

Beautifully dark and sensual, it caressed her almost in an intimately seductive way. She'd come to realize something else… she was the only person that he spoke to with such desire. The only person he looked upon and felt something more than just the typical uncare.

Something was changing within her.

There was something not _right _about the way he reached a finger out and gently traced her upper lip. There was something completely disturbing about the fact that she rather enjoyed the feel of his touch, and did not shy away from his pryingly suggestive eyes. In fact, one might say that she even quite relished the way he was looking at her.

Almost like a lover, almost like the man that she had dreamed of marrying for so long in her life, he suddenly resembled the boy she'd followed nearly to the ends of the earth to be with. Sasuke resembled the shape of her heart and symbolized the very reason she had breathed. He was **love** to her.

What was happening?

Where was all the fear and anger? Had it truly left and dissipated from her emotions for this man? How preposterous! But then, why - as she stared up into that **gorgeously **evil face - did she melt like putty and yearn for it to be one with her own?

Something in her blood. It boiled like lava from a volcano and coaxed her with a simple finger that pointed to her destination.

An evil being had taken control of her heart and her soul. The demanding and ruthless spirit within her was clawing its way out, and as it did so, it began provoking her to think things she shouldn't have. It prompted her to look at things in an entirely different perspective - like the way his lips were so perfectly delicious.

Her inner devil purred and encouraged her to take action, like the demon on her shoulder. It was like the serpent in Adam and Eve, and it refused to allow her to keep the innocence of her heart. No, it wanted something much more daring, something far more **dangerous**. It wanted her to eat of the forbidden fruit, and like the serpent it was, it coiled almost lovingly around her innocent heart.

_Eat of the fruit, my dear Eve_. It purred at her.

And Sakura, unable to ignore it's hypnotizing voice and actions, did exactly as she was told.

She pressed her mouth forcefully against his.

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

* * *

"I want Naruto on the far end of the wall, and make sure you add the extra bindings on him."

"Sasuke's completely strapped in, but there's nothing we can do about his eyes."

Shuffle.

"Hrmm.. How about tying his bandana over them?"

"That'll work."

_Crash!_

"Damnit Kiba! You clumsy fool, watch where you're going!"

"Fuck off pretty boy! You try paying attention to where you're going when this moron kicks in his sleep!"

Neji merely glared at the wolf-boy and scoffed, "You can't handle Naruto even in his sleep? Pitiful."

"What'd you say bitch!"

"In all fairness, Naruto _does _kick in his sleep." Kakashi added lightly to the conversation, trying to keep the peace between the two raging teens.

"Enough of this bickering! If Tsunade comes back and hears you two arguing **again**, then you'll both end up with more than bumps on your head!" Shizune chided, putting her hands on her hips.

Luckily for them, Shizune had settled them down in time, for just moments later Tsunade came waltzing into the large room with numerous different types of scrolls. She dropped them onto the floor and looked at the silver fang's son with a deadpanned expression.

"Get to work Kakashi."

Sigh. "I just remembered that I had an important-" Tsunade grabbed him by the collar with two fingers and shot him a warning glare.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Kakashi's arm was being roughly yanked behind his back.

"I was talking about how I would love to help you perform these jutsu's."

Tsunade scoffed as Kakashi sheepishly grabbed one of the scrolls and proceeded to open it. It didn't take long for him to drop the playful act and get back to being his typical badass self. Shikamaru leaned down, picked up another scroll lying around, and copied Kakashi's motions.

The rest of the group sat down on the couches with exasperated sighs. To be honest it had taken them nearly two hours to get back. Mainly because it seemed like everyone had to take a piss on completely different times. Of course, Kiba had been the one to suggest that they do what Akamaru did for training -running and pissing on the trees in mid air- but everyone had declined quite vehemently.

As soon as they got to the village Shizune was quick to bring them underground, luckily for them it was dark by that time, so no one else was able to see them and their arrival. The underground tunnel was uncomfortable, shafty and damp, it hardly made a good place to breathe.

The place was lightly furnished. Two large couches, a rug on the middle of the floor, a good stack of ramen in one corner and a little room for a bathroom. It looked like a medium-sized apartment, which made it the perfect home for the two - Fools? Criminals? Psychopaths? Heh.. Not quite sure how they were supposed to label the two.

Naruto had been the one tied up to the dangerously creepy chakra chains, mainly because they figured since it was built for him in the first place, it should be his burden to be in them. Not only that but with Kyuubi, no one was quite sure how strong he would become being separated from Hinata.

And Sasuke? Sasuke was tied to the opposite end of the wall, looking towards Naruto. While staring at the two males it was almost weird when everyone in the room went completely silent. The only sound being the scruffling noises Kakashi and Shikamaru made as they moved around the scrolls.

"So, what does it say, do we have the chakra in here to do it?" Neji asked softly, finally relaxed enough to not be so angry.

"Well unfortunately we have an extreme amount of chakra for one person, but since we're going to have to divide up the energy in half, it's going to be a bit difficult." Shikamaru stated into the scroll, since he refused to pick his head up as he spoke.

Kakashi elaborated after seeing the confused look on everyone's face, "Me and Tsunade have an extreme amount of chakra, but that alone isn't enough to hold off even a third of the Kyuubis chakra. We're going to need, for extra precautions, an immense amount of chakra for Naruto alone."

Shikamaru picked up where Kakashi left off, finally picking his head up from the scroll, "In order to maintain a decent amount of hold on Naruto, it will take all three adults (Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune) then me and Shino. That would leave only Kiba and Neji to take care of Sasuke, which isn't a hold at all, he could break through it after a half an hour, the most."

Tsunade's lips twitched downward, "So we're going to have to divide it equally which would put a good hold for Sasuke but may be extremely weak for Naruto."

The Nara genius sighed before scratching the back of his head and mumbling 'troublesome' before murmuring, "Don't worry I've already calculated the best choice of action. Tsunade, Shino, Neji, and I will take care of Naruto. Since Kakashi and Kiba store mass amounts of chakra, and Shizune has an average amount, this will give enough power for Sasuke but won't take away too much from what we need for Naruto."

"Right. Everyone got their host?" Kakashi made his way towards Sasuke and smiled, "Alright we're going to need everyone to focus all their chakra into both the chakra chains as well as the chakra bands on their waists and upper chest."

The rest of the team got into position, Tsunade placing one hand on a chakra chain and one on the band on his upper chest. The rest of the group followed suit and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Begin."

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

* * *

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"What, indeed." He replied coolly, clearly indicating his distaste of having to repeat himself.

"I j-just… d-doesn't that s-seem so-…s-so.."

"Farfetched?"

Hinata bit her lower lip in discomfort, "Y-yes."

"Of course it is. In a manner of speaking, _hearing _such information from someone will always leave room for doubt." Reaching into the folds of his all black coat, he pulled out a thick bunch of papers and threw them at her feet.

"Uh?"

"These are copies of the documents. Read them if you like, perhaps then you'll feel more inclined to believe in what I've told you."

Hinata straightened up, looking at Itachi with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. It wasn't the documents or even the crazy story he was telling her, in fact, she had to admit that she did believe him. He was not the kind of man to really lie, his outspoken and blunt nature -while irritating at times- was why she didn't believe he was swaying from the truth.

But, her confusion and suspicions were all because of his _involvement_ in all this.

Itachi Uchiha is a murderer and extremely dangerous.

In the presence of a genius and murderer, how was one to believe that his actions were for good? Then again… he'd never said he was doing anything for good, or rather, for _whose_ good.. His only words were that he was involved for the sake of his bloodline.

What did it all mean? She didn't know if she was supposed to trust him, ask him more questions about his motivations behind it all, or even why he knew about what was going on between the two. It was all too confusing, even more so when he spouts off preposterous things but manages to completely hide how even _he _had gotten all that information.

"It bothers you that I won't tell you anything of my involvement." His cool voice broke her from her reverie, and she snapped her head up in bewilderment at his knowing stare.

"Y-yes. I d-don't k-know what it is t-that you want." She admitted, leaning forward to grasp onto the documents on the floor, "Even if I b-believed everything you've s-said, you still h-havent given me an answer on how you came across such I-information."

Ah yes, how he came across such things. How he came to be involved, and what drove him to put his nose in the situation in the first place. All such very commonplace questions, not to mention rather dull and far too obvious to keep a man such as himself interested.

Truly, he really did despise having to go into depth in explaining things so obvious. Still, he's not an unreasonable man, he knows her questions go far deeper than that of just being some nosey girl. Her lover's possible life is on the line (at least that's the impression she's under) and because of that, she wants to make sure that he's not trying anything suspicious to get at her Naruto.

How cute.

"I came across the information while I was working as an ANBU. In that squad, and at such a high position, I was highly trusted and present during many meetings with the council and the Hokage."

Hinata leaned back, shifting uncomfortably, "W-when did you f-find out about this though?" She asked, indicating the documents filled with information.

"During a rather unpleasant meeting which involved Danzou, it was during the time I was being sent on a particular mission that would lead me to where I am now. "

"Important mission?" She blinked, perplexed by his cryptic tone.

"My mission to kill my family."

Hinata felt her insides twist, as she looked up at the man before her with widened eyes. Taken completely off guard, she leaned back and let her mouth fall open like a gaping fish. She was staring at his eyes now, and judging by the uncaring coldness to them, she had a suspicious feeling that this was going to be too much information for her to handle. What type of dark and hidden secrets does this man hold?

"Y-you m-mean they f-forced you on a m-mission to kill-?"

"No," He interrupted, his dark black eyes sparking with hidden mirth, "I volunteered for it. I wanted to wipe them from existence. The tainted fools that they were."

Hinata paled, "Y-you… so y-you're a murderer a-after all!"

A delicate black eyebrow rose to meet his hairline. Itachi cocked his head to the side and gave her an evil smile, "Did I ever give you reason to think otherwise?"

And his words practically pounded in the walls of her heart. The look on his face was positively lethal, pulsing with such restrained power she wondered if Sasuke's psychotic condition was really based on the information in the documents or if it was simply hereditary.

Itachi looked like a psychopath.

But she refused to be afraid, no matter how twisted this man appeared. She was going to stand tall and figure out everything she possibly could about this man and his actions. She had to, everyones secrets and lives were on the line.

"W-were t-these also involved with your m-mission to kill your f-family?" Hinata huffed lightly, trying her best to appear brave.

Itachi merely gave her a knowing smile, reading her as easily as an open book.

"Yes. Besides having my own personal goals to settle with them and their idiocy, I was also protecting them, or to be accurate the Uchiha name itself, from _that_," He pointed his fingers towards the documents, "If I'd allowed them to live, then Danzou's plans would have been set into motion."

"D-danzou? And what do you mean?"

"I mean that they were going to be used as experiments. And Danzou was the motivator behind it."

Hinata's face paled, "W-why?"

Itachi smirked, "Did you know that the only person who could control the nine tailed fox was Madara Uchiha? Now tell me, imagine the power you would have if you could create an army of people strong enough to control even the most untamable of beasts."

The Hyuuga shook her head violently, "B-but everything h-has flaws! To d-do this… t-to do t-this to p-people… h-how c-could such a m-man-?"

"Keep in mind that Danzou was a military man, he only looked at how people could be used and how they could obtain victory in battles with little casualties. It mattered not what he did to achieve it. He was hoping that the Uchihas would be able to harbor that power, and in return, they would be given back their glory of the days the clan name was feared and respected."

The pieces fit together, and Hinata could only look down numbly towards the documents, "He brought this up, and the r-rest o-of the council d-declined the idea r-right?"

The Uchiha shrugged, "It was highly considered actually, but most ended up overruling it for they thought it inhumane. The rest of the council knew, though, that that would not stop Danzou from creating a plot to force the Uchihas into contradicting themselves by 'willingly' making themselves experiments. Thus where I came in, to not only stop them from being turned into guinea pigs and damaging the Uchiha name but also to settle a score."

It was too much, far too much information to take in. Hinata placed her palms over her face.

"W-why are you telling me a-all of this? S-shouldn't you be t-telling S-sakura?"

The older Uchiha formed a look of distaste, "That emotional girl would be screaming her head off and rambling on if I told her. She is the type of person that takes a situation and escalades it to the point of no repair. No, I have a plan that must be strictly followed, and you, _my dear, _will make sure that happens."

"A-and if I s-say no?"

A thick muscled shoulder rises up before falling in an uncaring shrug, "Frankly, I don't care what you say. You're going to do it whether your answer is yes or no." He leans forward staring her straight in the eye.

"N-no."

Itachi cocks his head to the side and continues, completely ignoring her protests. "Here's what you're going to do."

She shakes her head roughly, "I d-don't want to!"

Black eyes become thickly coated with cold mirth, lips twisting up to form a dark smile, "Who do you think you're talking to little girl?"

"I-"

"If you don't go, then I will kill you here and now. I will send your corpse to the secret chamber in the middle of Konoha where Tsunade is keeping those two fools, and I will force Naruto into a bloodthirsty rage and watch him crush and kill everyone you love."

He smiled charmingly to add emphasis to his coldhearted threat.

Blackmailed.

The bastard was seriously going to blackmail her into doing his dirty work. And she knew, oh god did she know what would happen if Naruto flew into a fit of unrestrained rage. He would destroy everything. Her family, her home, he would probably even destroy himself.

She never would have guessed that Itachi would stoop so low..

"I n-never t-took you a-as the t-type of man to d-do such u-underhanded t-things like blackmail." She spat darkly, pinning him with a disbelieving glare.

He never wavered from his evil smile, "Sounds like a personal problem, however, I'm not going to feel any sympathy for you conjuring up ideals about strangers morals."

Hinata could feel a warm prickle in the back of her neck, her anger spiking at his jabbing tone, "What is this m-mission I'm supposed to d-do then?"

Itachi's smile turns coy, his eyes reflecting amusement at her easily submissive nature. "You're going to take these documents and give them to your Hokage."

Hinata offered him a puzzled stare, "B-but if we d-do that they'll know w-whats going on with N-Naruto and Sasuke."

"Exactly."

She could not shake off the confusion. Why on earth would he be willing to give out such precious information about Sasuke and Naruto? Whose side was he playing on, and for who was he trying to benefit? Himself or someone else probably?

It just didn't make sense! Here he shows up out of nowhere, captures them, beats up their lovers, and then reveals to everyone the reason for their lovers state of insanity? Just what the hell was this man up to!

Hinata's fingers tightened on the documents, taking out her frustration on the harmless item.

"What a-are you planning?"

Itachi came to a stand, looking down at her, "The forming of something new and even greater." He murmured cryptically, shooting her a chilling smile. "You leave tomorrow morning."

"…"

As he made his way towards the door he suddenly stopped after opening it, looking over his shoulder to add offensively, "Have a goodnight and pleasant dreams."

And out he walked, closing the door with a smooth sound and offering nothing but the cocky and infuriating insult as his departing words.

Hinata shivered with different emotions, finally feeling the complete impact of Itachi's overwhelming presence and his equally powerful threats. Hinata had never really known fear, but when she gazed upon Itachi Uchiha, she swore he was Death in disguise.

She placed a hand over her heart before putting them together.

Praying sounded like a good idea.

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

* * *

Aggressive.

There was no other way to describe him.

His mouth was roughly avaricious as he showed not an ounce of hesitation in returning her sloppy kiss with more vigor and expertise. Sakura mentally fell into a world of frantic bewilderment as she came to realize that any initiative she was willing to give to Sasuke would never be taken lightly, or passed over for that matter.

It startled her how quick he was to react.

An amazing opportunity arose, and he refused to stall and let something so glorious slip through his grasp. He put his lips further against hers, faster than a viper can strike. Sasuke showed no stiffening, no gasping, not even a wide eyed stare. No, he had not given in to any sort of emotions a normal person would after seeing someone literally go berserk one minute then turn into an innocent seductress the next.

His only emotion was a lethal and domineering smirk as he picked up on what she clearly lacked: Finesse.

With his right hand he grasped the back of her head, digging his fingers against her scalp and held a large chunk of hair in his hands. Sasuke let forth a growl against her plump lips as she made a stilling and stiffening movement against him, taken completely off guard. He suspected it was a mixture between Sakura realizing that she was the one who kissed first and that he was quick to kiss her back.

His inner demons purred loudly in his head, feeling this overwhelming power of dominance for the first time since he'd met up with Sakura for their mission. There was no longer that burning feeling of hatred and misunderstanding.

It was as if the voices in his head had quieted, giving way to a low hum and soothing him. The blood pulsing through his veins pushed with radical speed, crushing against the walls of his skin and making him feel that rush of adrenaline.

**Claim Her.**

The demon in his blood signaled every hormone in his body to finally take what rightfully belonged to him. After all the hours and days of ruthless torture. All the beatings, slashing and slapping just to get her to pay attention to him.

To force her to love him again and view him as her only desire. Selfish, he selfishly wanted everything from her, and she had refused to give it. Instead she'd turned her back on him, telling him she didn't need him anymore and pretended that his existence was unnecessary.

She wouldn't be a good little girl, and so he had to punish her.

But it was all paying off. Everything he ever did was to ensure her placement by his side. To make sure that her virginity and very being would be under his control, nobody elses. So long, she had fought him for so long, but she had finally cracked.

Sakura had finally bent to his will.

And he fucking **loved** it.

With everything pulsing, singing, begging and groaning, he could only submit to his own desires and try to bring claim to his property. Yanking on her hair in a possessive grasp he roughly stuck his tongue into her gaping mouth and wrested his tongue against hers.

Their mouths were like-

**Fire**.

His mouth, to be exact, was like liquid fire. It burned like molten lava, tickling her skin and making her squirm in her odd position on the floor. There was something so sexual about the way his saliva was forced into her mouth, almost as if he was demanding that she taste him.

Her delicious forbidden fruit.

If a woman could have an orgasm from a kiss, only Sasuke would be the man to make it happen.

Sakura, poor innocent Sakura, was going to have her mouth violently raided and pillaged until it was under his complete control. He had an army of teeth and his main general, the tongue, was ready to battle it out, before long, she will forfeit to him.

May god take mercy on her. For he will not.

"Mmphm" Sakura gasped against him, feeling herself choke on his tongue and overpowering jaw.

She was suddenly pushed roughly on the floor, her back absorbing the blood and soaking her shirt. Thick muscles are pressed tightly against her, a rock hard chest crushing her own. Her legs are spread, Sasukes body nestled comfortably in-between them.

Rough hands grasp her wrists pulling them together and pinning them above her head.

The violation on her mouth continues. Nipping, sucking, licking, Sasuke claims every space of flesh - from her supple lips to the slimy walls of her inner mouth. His tongue demands control, practically circling around hers and pinning it to the bottom of her mouth, much like his body is doing to hers.

Sakura, god bless the wicked, is gasping and pining for air. She wants to breathe, but every time his tongue slides across her lips and teeth, she lets out a small groan of desire and closes her eyes tightly, forgetting about oxygen. She wants this, she wants him so bad its making her body jerky and restless.

He can feel her squirming against him, her anticipation to touch him driving her mad. There is no longer hesitation in her eyes, nor the stiffening response from her body when he puts both her wrist in his left and proceeds in placing his (now free) right hand on the top of her breast.

His lover gasps against his rough mouth as his hand begins fondling her lump. Moving and reaching underneath her shirt, he slides up to touch it, skin on skin. Her reaction is pleasing. A rough shudder spreads through her body, giving her goosebumps and causing her nipple to harden.

Perfect.

With rough and calloused fingers, he grabs hold of her nipple and pinches it lightly, making sure to slide his tongue across her lips as he does so. Thick creamy thighs tense against his sides, letting him know that she enjoyed his little touch.

The Uchiha did it again, this time pinching it and cupping it at the same time with the palm of his hand. This beautiful creature beneath him stirs his inner animal. Sakura groans into his mouth, closing her eyes tighter and itching in anticipation for his next move. She is an experimentally impatient virgin, wanting to feel the next thrill he can give her.

And give, he did. Removing his mouth from hers, which provoked a loud intake of air and mild breathing, Sasuke proceeded to place his saliva soaked lips on her neck. Immediately her body tensed, he could feel the pulsing of her heart from the vein in her neck.

Virgins are such sensitive creatures, even the smallest of foreign touches can make an innocent soak their panties in bliss. Sex is not even needed to satisfy them and leave them breathless in want. He knew that once he continued his menstruations on her neck that her body would be obsessed with him.

He grinned wickedly against her, his lips sliding atop her sensitive flesh.

A sharp intake of breath, then all of a sudden her legs began to clench and tense against him, hands forming into a fist. Closing her eyes tightly shut she instinctively moved her head to the side, giving him more access.

Sasuke sucked on her neck like a vampire draining his lovers blood. He was animalistic with his mouth, almost as if the rough suctions from his lips were enough to prove his dominance over her. With every lick and suck, Sakuras body jerked and shivered. It was not because of the cold, rather, it was because of a burning fire coursing through her veins.

"Ah-… oh.."

Sakura gasped, curling her toes in an attempt to ease the burning desire that crashed like waves against her midsection. Her body came to life, jerking her pelvis against his, knowing exactly what it wanted and how to get it, even though mentally she was unaware of it.

Allowing passion and instinct to overcome her, she remained in auto-pilot, groaning and straining against his cold calloused hands which were wrapped tightly around her wrists. Nothing seemed to stop her from giving in to the passion that overtook her distressed body.

Sasuke groaned in excitement, feeling the immense power over her surge his instincts to act like wild beast. He almost felt like a werewolf, the animal within was howling and growling with a hunger that left even himself startled.

He wanted to fuck her so bad.

The blood coursing through his veins began to take a deadly turn. Rushing a little too fast, pulsing a little too hard, bringing the heat and desire to his groin with such ferocity that his pants were getting just a little too tight….

**Claim. Her.**

_**Yes…**_

Blood red eyes started to spin, his hands squeezed roughly, and he jerked his hips against her in a blatant show of dominance. His preys innocent groan of desire only made her predicament worse, encouraging him with such seductively evil tactics.

Sakura was losing herself to the devils violin, its disastrous melody pushing aside any part of her conscience. The amount of emotions and feelings she'd never experienced before were wrapping around her like chains to a prisoner.

She was trapped by her own lust.

Sasuke took her ear into his mouth sucking on it while letting his tongue mask over it a few times. He removes his hand from her breasts and begins sliding it down her stomach and toward her abdomen. Everywhere he touches it feels like he's leaving a trail of fire.

"P-please.."

Her breathy moans bring his hand to a stop. Teasingly he plays with the top of her shorts, barely an inch under it, he moves it back and forth over her skin, watching the way she twitches and shifts in obvious impatience and irritation.

"What do you want Toy?"

She is incoherent, reacting as if she were on drugs. Pink locks move as the head they're attached to begins shifting from left to right, soft whimpers escaping her lips, words not exactly forming as she tries to emphasize with her body what her tongue cannot.

She bucks her hips up against his.

He smirks darkly, "Do you want me to touch you?"

She nods her head furiously, her eyes tightly closed, waiting for him to just move his hand and give her what she wants. But, as he's shown time and again, he's a cruel man, and instead removes his hands a little further towards her belly button.

Red eyes watch with glee as his preys eyebrows crease together and she curses under her breath in frustration.

"T-touch me." She pouts, trying to move her hips upwards again.

"_Where_?" He breathes a moan into her ear, emphasizing his own desires for her.

She shudders.

"T-there…there please.."

Saliva suddenly smears across her ear, making her mouth open with a gasp as he blatantly refuses her request and instead presses his tongue on her earlobe.

_Sakura!_

Sasuke's body becomes rigid almost immediately, snapping his head like a whip towards the voice. A low growl escapes his lips, warning the intruder to back off. He should have known that damn conscience of hers would find out what happened. Of course, he'd been so wrapped up in Sakura that he'd forgotten.

**Begone fool, get your own bitch. This ones **_**mine**_**. **He hissed possessively.

The spirit gives a defiant glare, which appears in his mind rather than in actual presence, for she is still some ways away from their physical forms.

_Despicable creature._

The Uchiha focuses his attention back to Sakura, seeing if maybe she can hear their conversation. Luckily she is not, she is far too in a state of desire and tunnel vision to even think of anything other than what her body is demanding from him.

"If I touch you, will you be a good little girl from now on?"

Sakura shakes her head 'no,' not completely lost in her desires to give in to him on behalf of her disobedience. Sasuke only smiled maniacally, finding that in this case her refusal was more than sweet, it was sinfully _delicious_.

All he had to do was touch her - and she would give in.

His hand crept back down towards the base of her innocence, sliding his fingers underneath her panties, not deterred by the feeling of fuzz sliding across the tips. He almost wanted to kiss her on the forehead for maintaining her innocence to the point of refraining from shaving, though it was obvious she kept it trimmed.

How adorable.

This thought alone made him want to force her into submission even more. He was growing that crazy look in his eyes now, his heart was thumping against his chest almost as crazy as an insane asylum patient trying to ram into the wall.

_Stop you heinous creature!_

Sharp red figures in the shape of a shuriken start to spin while his lips rise into a lethal snarl. That piece of shit conscience of hers was going to wake up his toy! If that happened, then Sakura would regain her sense of reality and this once-in-a-lifetime, extremely precious moment, was doomed to be lost.

As both a man of ambition and that of an opportunist, he could not let something so feeble prevent him from climbing to such great feats. He hadn't any more time to think about teasing his little wench, he was going to have to dive right in.

Time was ticking away..

Tock tock. Tick tock.

**I will **_**never **_**stop. Possession is nine-tenths of the law. And I **_**will**_** get what rightfully belongs to me.**

Faster than the strike of a snake, Sasuke placed his fingers inbetween her precious folds. He closed his eyes with an arrogant chuckle under his breath as his middle finger moves to her core and finds it positively slick with proof of her lust.

Cum was practically dripping from her flower.

_Sasuke, don't! Leave her innocence be!_

**Fuck you bitch. **He spits hatefully.

In retaliation he finally succeeded in what he wanted, his middle finger slammed all the way into her innocent hole, making his victim jerk in surprise. His finger was not long enough to break her virgin walls, but it was however, long enough to bring bliss.

"Sakura, you're going to scream my name now. And once you do, from this moment on you will look at me in an entirely different perspective."

Wide dark green eyes stare at him with shining innocence, looking into corrupted and tainted blood red and black.

"S-sasuke..?" She blinks drunkenly at him, not understanding a single word coming from his perfectly formed lips. He only offers her state a twisted smile, and confirms her accidental use of his name.

"Yes, exactly."

"Wha-? Ohh!"

His fingers started to move, gliding with complete precision over her sex. She'd hardly had time to even breathe before he was moving at a slow and controlled pace, watching as she reacted to her first experience at being played with.

She provided him with a delightful act.

His tongue slid over his lips with a display of animalistic hunger as he watched her petite form writhe beneath him.

_Sakura!_

The voice called out to her retainer, finally coming into view and seeing the horrific sight before her. There was nothing that could keep the horrified look on her face. Her innocent self was currently jerking back and forth, mouth parted and intense gasps escaping her lips.

"Didn't I tell you? She's already given in to me, she is mine now, fool."

"Sas- oh.. OH." The pink haired woman cried, reaching her hands up to clutch at his muscular arms, not hearing the conversation between her conscience and Sasuke.

_You disgusting heathen. How dare you seek to taint something so beautifully pure. How much damage do you think this will do to her? On top of the horrendous damage you've already done with your previous actions of sadism!_

Sasuke offered the woman a bored look, stroking his hand across Sakuras clit harder while continuing nonchalantly, "She'll get over it. My toy is a lot stronger than you give her credit for. Besides, as I've already said, _twice_ now, she is mine."

Sakuras conscience righteously lifted her chin, obviously unconvinced.

_No, she will never be with you Sasuke. There is no love left from her after the barbaric actions you took against her. She can __**never **__love you._

**She is mine! **He yelled mentally, still conscience enough to know that yelling with such extremity aloud would break Sakura of her lustful trance. **Would you like me to prove it to you?**

The woman in white stomped a foot forward in anger, _Remove your filthy hands from her! Love and lust are two completely different things!_

**Is that so?**

Sasuke's smile was positively lethal, teeth bared in a ferocious Cheshire cat grin. He began pounding his hand into Sakuras core, making sure to rub his thumb over her clit in an exotic motion. There was no dismissing the idea that Sakura enjoyed it, her body arching towards him was proof enough.

However it was her scream of pleasure that brought a disappointed look on her spirits face. Scrunching her face in a sorrowful stare, she turned her face away from the sight, looking upon the young woman as if she were a priest looking upon an innocent girl fucking underneath the chapel chambers.

But even as she watched her other self writhe in pleasure beneath the demon, Sasuke, she could not stop her anger from being leveled only at him. It was _his _fault for everything! The damn beast had sought her Sakura with every intention of breaking her and molding her to him.

And now he was more than half way to getting his way.

**But**, there was one thing that he hadn't gotten yet. He may have won this battle, the kunoichi beneath him gasped in ecstasy was proof enough, but that didn't mean he won the war. For there was one thing in this crazy ass unreality that was to her benefit.

He cannot steal her virginity.

_Animal… You should be purged from this world._

Sasuke only lets the eerie dark smile stay placid on his face. His arrogance was more than enough to make the spirit want to vomit in her mouth. Her clear eyes took in Sakura, then the blood red eyes of the demon. It was going to be difficult to get through to her - Sasuke had a firm grasp on her mental stability.

**Mere sour grapes from the loser. You can never get rid of me, I am here to stay. Remember, things come and go but one thing always remains the same. And that, bitch, is me.**

He plunged his finger one more time into her, emphasizing his point, staring straight into the spirits eyes as Sakura grabbed hold of his shoulders, screaming in ecstasy as she reached her climax.

Without averting his gaze, he pulled his hands out and put them to his lips, making sure to take a long and over dramatized whiff of her cum. His tongue and mouth made disgusting slurping sounds as he savored the beautiful taste which was her.

_Sakura… _The spirit faded from view, disappointment too thick in her heart to give her reason to stay.

**Yes, leave. You're like a disease spreader, letting the flows of doubt fill my toys thoughts.**

It was after Sakura started coming back down to earth and reality that he tore his gaze from the spirit, who began disappearing, and back down to the woman in question. Her eyes were half lidded, her limbs were obviously exhausted and she cleared her throat a few times, wondering why it felt so hoarse.

Sakura regarded Sasuke without recognition, almost as if she was too drunk with relaxation to compute what had just occurred and with just whom her occurrence was with. Sasuke could only grin psychotically at her blatant display of relief.

"How was it? Did I release all that stress and frustration from your body, _**toy**_?" He purred mockingly at her, knowing all too well that hell was about to break loose.

Not long after his words, Sakuras eyes shot open like the bullet from a gun. The wider her eyes became, the longer his mouth stretched back. When her orbs looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets, his teeth were all but standing at attention with obvious mirth.

"Feeling better?"

Sakura screamed.

Slamming her palms and fists against his chest she shoved away from him, kicking her feet and scrambling back across the floor in order to get away from him. When she was a good distance away she took the time to snap her head around to view her surroundings.

His dark laugh brought her back to attention.

"You!" She bellowed in disbelief.

What had happened?

What **had **_happened!_

He ignored her battle cry, feeling like the man who was poorer than dirt suddenly winning a trillion dollar prize. There was nothing that could happen that would throw him off his cloud. The grin on his face refused to leave, the calmness that had overcome him was forcing Sakura to backpedal a little further.

"You might want to wipe yourself, cum does tend to stain. Especially dark colors."

Sakuras face burned with embarrassment and anger. In every aspect she was humiliated. For giving into a sociopath, for allowing him the opportunity to hold it over her head, but more so at the fact that she had _**enjoyed **_every second of his sinful ministrations.

He **knew.**

He knew how her body would react to him, he knew that she was under a lot of stress and that she would, if given the chance, fall into a rapture of ecstasy with even the smallest force. After all the mental and physical torture, her body needed some form of release.

And he'd given it to her.

"I would rather have you cut me open then ever have you touch me like that again!" She cried in utter humiliation, feeling the relaxing poise in her body offensive.

Sasuke's eyes lowered to a predatory leer, "Long long months of planning and it's finally come to play. The hardest part has been overcome, and from here on out you'll have little choice in what direction you'll be going."

Sakura opened and closed her mouth like a fish, finding the lunatic mumbling something that had nothing to do with what she had just said.

"What the hell..? Did you not hear me? You'll never get to that point with me again!"

That caught his attention.

His eyes sparked a flame of possessiveness and amusement, "Don't be a fool. You should know by now how possessive and demanding I am. Once is a fleeting dream."

Sakura could feel the entire shift in his personality.

And it was that shift that scared her more than anything. The psychotic look in his eyes was depleted from view, he looked completely normal. Like the Sasuke she knew before he'd left on his suicide mission after his brother.

But **why**?

Had the act of her giving in to him changed his personality? Was he now at ease and coaxed into some thought that now things were going his way? With this new change, reverting back to his old self, Sakura felt that he was millions times more dangerous than if he'd been openly psycho.

Twin pools of deep blood red and black pinned her to the spot, the arrogance of his obvious victory and triumph more than just a shift in his personality. It was now a shift in his actions.

"You bastard." She growled out.

He snorted at her.

Her blood chilled. Snorted? He _**snorted**_?

"Oh little bitch, if you hadn't belonged to me before, you sure as fuck do now." He let forth a barking laugh at her misfortune, reaching up and running calloused fingers through his silky black hair.

His nonchalant attitude was… was…

"Y-you're worse… worse than before…" She shook her head, trying in vain to come to a stand.

His tone was bored as he watched her every movement with calculating eyes. "Am I? And here I thought you would be happy that I'm not going to run after you and put a sword through your arm, unless of course, you've suddenly acquired a taste for it."

Doing it to purposely to scare her, Sasuke too got to his feet. Slow and unhurriedly.

"I'm not like you!"

A dark eyebrow rose, a mocking laughter following as he regarded her words with amusement. "Sakura, of course you're not. You'd rather receive pain than give it."

Sakura shook her head violently, taking a step back, "Why? Why did you do it? Of all the things you've done to me.. Why would you _touch_ me? Huh? _**Why?**_"

Sasuke smiled like a cobra, tilting his head to the side while he watched his experiment try to come to grasps with his choice in actions. Her mind was reeling in various directions, not understanding and coming up with numerous reasons for why, after all the times he'd chosen to slash and kick her when she was down, did he **randomly **decide to seduce her and touch her so inappropriately.

Not even the most horrendous of actions could compare to the mental affects his complete 360 just pulled. Pressing a hand to her head, she shook It furiously, looking around the room in desperation. The whole situation kept one particular question permanently in her mind.

Was his 'random' act of seduction really so random?

"This isn't the first time I've touched you," Sasuke took a step towards her, eyeslids half lidded and drunk, as he recalled the fond memory. "I've touched you so many times before, you just weren't conscience."

Sakura Haruno took a step back in fear, jaw tight. Not the first time? When in the hell did he ever get a chance to touch her, when she wasn't conscience? She couldn't recall a single time when she wasn't aware of what was going on! She was never-…

Green eyes widen. Oh good god… after the beating in the forest…. Could that have been when he-?

"This is the part where you run, _**Sakura**_." He purred, right into her ear.

When did he-?

She instinctively shoved away from him, reeling back.

He licked his lips, "Oh don't think I'm through with you, we've only just begun. Now that I've gotten a taste of you, I want more." Sasuke let out a barking laugh, quickly adding, "And im going to enjoy every last moment in here that we have. This will be the second to last time you will run from me."

"What second to last time? What are you talking about!"

"Run Sakura, we haven't much time."

His voice became laden with venom and lust.

"Tick tock, Toy, Tick tock."

* * *

**~o.O.o~**

* * *

"_S-Sakura c-cant be s-swayed, and I w-wouldn't w-want to make h-her."_

_Suddenly the elder Uchiha's eyes turned mischievous. "Have you even given thought to the possibility that my brother already found a way to make her become drawn to him - all without his knowing?"_

_Hinata's eyes widened, "W-what… W-what do you mean?"_

_Itachi's lips formed a smirk._

Hinata stood over her friends unconscious body, watching as she turned her head back and forth on her pillow. The distressed expression on her face more than obvious of the nightmare she was having. But, at the very moment of Sakuras greatest height of anxiety, she suddenly let out a breath of relief.

And then a moan pf pleasure escaped her lips.

"Sakura… " Hinata stared at her friend with fearful and worried eyes, "What has Sasuke done to you?"

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

**Stockholme Sydrome**: A phenomenon in which a hostage begins to identify with and grow sympathy and attraction to their captor.

Biological Response To Tramatization (**Chronic Hyperarousal**) : In response to challenges and constant exposure to dramatic events and inescapable shock - a neurotransmitter in the body known as **Serotonin **releases and tunes the body of emotional reactions such as aggression and arousal. (An example of this is when people in natural disasters will be so overcome with trauma, aggresion/arousal, they've been known to interact in sexual intercourse to calm their nerves.)

* * *

Oh my. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, you naughty girl. Spreading your legs for mean 'ol Sasuke. Tsk tsk.

Sorry for the long wait guys, hope you enjoyed the citrus!


End file.
